


Найти брод в огне

by OldWich



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 68,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWich/pseuds/OldWich
Summary: Бета/гамма: MoraneРейтинг: NC-17Пейринг: СС/ГГ , ГП, РУ, ДМ, ПП, ЛБ, ММ, КШ, АД и АПВБД и прочие.Жанр: ангст, драма, романс, флафф.Размер: максиДисклаймер: герои принадлежат Дж.К. Роулинг. Сюжет этой истории вырос из фиков Улауг «Ради надежды» и «Для победы». Мэйфейрские ведьмы принадлежат Энн О’Браен Райс. Послевоенный Хогвартс – Чернокнижнице. А вы думали, канон – это только Роулинг?Саммари: Говорят, в огне брода нет. Но рано или поздно наступает такой момент, когда приходится шагнуть в пламя. Спасая себя или друга, а может, собственные иллюзии или честь. Свой брод в огне каждый находит сам.Фик написан для участия в конкурсе «Реальная любовь» на «Семейных архивах Снейпов» в 2012 году.Предупреждения: 1) АУ относительно вселенных Роулинг, Улауг и Чернокнижницы.  Действие начинается в Малфой-мэноре (глава 23 «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти»).2) У автора очень своеобразный взгляд на мир ДжКР и логику событий в нём.3) Умный Рон.4) Дамби-не-гад. Просто работа у него такая – хранить мир волшебников.5) Закон шотландских лендлордов  – выдумка автора так же, как и клятва сердца.6) ООС всех персонажей неизбежен.





	Найти брод в огне

**Благодарности:** автор бесконечно благодарит свою великолепную бету, которая сражалась не только с бесконечными повторами и рандомными запятыми, но и мужественно защищала героев от автора.  Morane, твоё знание канона бесценно. Автор благодарит своих первых читателей с сайта «Семейные архивы Снейпов» за найденные неточности и недостаточный обоснуй. **Ок** , **Катерина** , **Валькирия** , **Яд** , **Shadow,** **mr.** **Oskar** , спасибо вам за то, что помогли сделать этот фик лучше.

 

                **Глава 1. Малфой— мэнор**

                Страшный крик прорезал затхлый воздух подвала в особняке Малфоев. В большой гостиной, расположенной прямо над подземельем, кричала девушка. Кричала так, будто с неё заживо сдирали кожу, а потом крик резко оборвался.

                — Гермиона! — Рон рванулся к двери, и Гарри едва устоял на ногах: парни всё ещё оставались связаны друг с другом.  — Что вы с ней делаете, гады? Немедленно прекратите! Гермиона!

                — Рон, успокойся, так мы ей не поможем. Давай попробуем развязать верёвки…

                — Гермиона! Гермиона!

                — Гарри?  — высокий девичий голос раздался в тот краткий момент тишины, пока Рон набирал воздух для нового вопля. — Гарри, Рон, это вы?

                — Луна?

                Снова пронзительный крик сверху.

                ***

                — Отвечай, грязнокровка, откуда у тебя меч?!

                — Нашли… Мы нашли его…

                — Ложь! — Высокая ведьма с пышными, тронутыми сединой чёрными волосами направила волшебную палочку на худенькую девушку в рваной кофте и грязных джинсах. — Этот меч лежал у меня в хранилище в Гринготтсе. Отвечай, что вы оттуда взяли ещё?

                — Ничего, миссис Лестрейндж. Мы не были в Гринготтсе, мы не…

                — Круцио!

                И девушка выгнулась дугой, заходясь от крика.

                — Что ещё вы взяли там?

                — Мы не были в вашем сейфе! Этот меч — подделка! Просто подделка… — с прокушенных губ по подбородку сочилась кровь.

                Высокий светловолосый юноша попытался тихонько выскользнуть из комнаты, но ведьма пытавшая девушку, бросила в его сторону такой злобный взгляд, что он сгорбился и остался на месте.

                — Это легко проверить. Люциус! — ведьма обратилась к бледному мужчине, за руку которого цеплялась хрупкая женщина с собранными в строгую причёску платиново-белыми волосами. — Вызови Снейпа! Я хочу, чтобы он сказал, этот ли меч хранился в Хогвартсе. А ты, Драко, приведи гоблина.

                Юноша развернулся, чтобы идти к подвалу, а в это время Беллатрикс Лестрейндж снова взмахнула палочкой в сторону Гермионы. У двери Люциус опустил руку на плечо сына и в самое ухо прошептал:

                — Вызывай Лорда, Драко. Эта сумасшедшая погубит нас. Вызови его, а потом приведи сюда гоблина.

                Затем  старший Малфой прижал палец к предплечью левой руки и, морщась от боли, произнёс:

                — Северус, срочно аппарируй в Малфой-мэнор. Мы поймали Поттера.

                Много лет назад юный Тёмный Лорд отыскал в заплесневелом фолианте способ магического клеймения рабов и испробовал его на своих первых последователях, тогда ещё соратниках, не слугах. Он и представить себе не мог, что некоторые представители старинных родов могут помнить те времена, когда волшебникам прислуживали не домовые эльфы, а такие же маги, только менее удачливые. Их предки, захватив замок соперника, клеймили тамошних жителей своей печатью, чтобы раб всегда чувствовал, когда он нужен своему хозяину. Случалось и хозяевам получить на руку или лицо печать бывшего раба — если вдруг побеждённый становился победителем. Ничего нового не выдумал новый повелитель, мечтающий поставить своё клеймо на весь волшебный мир. Вышло так, что многие из отмеченных черепом со змеёй знали о своей печати больше, чем  тот, кто им её поставил — их предки сами носили печать не одного такого победителя. И знали, что если одновременно с вызовом хозяина послать своё сообщение, Лорд о нём не услышит, оба вызова сольются в один.

                Когда директор Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс Северус Снейп вошёл в большую гостиную особняка Малфоев, он застал там жавшихся по углам хозяев, тела гоблина и девушки, пятнающие кровью полированный камень пола, и стоящую над ними Беллатрикс, которая переводила совершенно безумный взгляд с одной своей жертвы на другую, не решаясь, какую из них прикончить первой.

                — Ещё одно «круцио», Белла, и Фенрир будет очень огорчен. Я видел его во дворе. Оборотень сказал, что ты обещала оставить ему девчонку поиграть. А он, как ты знаешь, с мертвяками сексом не занимается.

                — Заткнись! — сумасшедшая заверещала, но отвлеклась от своих жертв, чего, собственно, и добивался Снейп. — Заткнись и посмотри: этот ли меч ты передал мне на хранение в Гринготтс?

                Северус прошёл к столу, взял так удобно лёгший в ладонь клинок, качнул его. Тот самый, настоящий. Значит, Поттер попался. Но ещё не всё потеряно. В конце концов, если свершить пророчество здесь и сейчас, может, удастся спасти школу.

                — Нет, конечно, Беллатрикс. Этот гораздо легче.

Снейп говорил чистую правду. Он передал в сейф Лестрейнджей другой меч, отнюдь не гоблинской работы. И тот действительно был не такой удобный и лёгкий, как настоящий.

— Погляди на девчонку. Это Грейнджер? — Беллатрикс носком чёрной туфли развернула лицо девушки так, чтобы Снейпу было лучше видно. Огромные тёмные глаза на измученном окровавленном лице остановили на нём блуждающий взгляд. Девушка была в прострации и вряд ли понимала, кто стоит перед ней. Чудо, если она ещё в своём уме. Спасти бедняжку, скорее всего, не удастся. Но и отдавать девчонку оборотню страшно не хочется.

— Да, это Грейнджер.

— А где Грейнджер, там и Поттер. Снейп, выкинь эту падаль во двор Грейбэку. Хвост, иди проверь, что за шум в подвале. А я вызову моего Повелителя.

Северус мобиликорпусом переместил девушку в коридор, ведущий вглубь дома, и там перехватил её на руки. Заклинание не предназначалось для транспортировки в узком пространстве, он боялся нанести мисс Грейнджер новые повреждения.

— Убейте меня.

Снейп остановился, поражённый. Она в сознании? Более того, способна связно говорить?

— Что?

— Не хочу, чтобы Грейбэк… Убейте вы. «Авада» — это ведь не больно?

                — Не больно. Мисс Грейнджер, как вы себя чувствуете?

                — Не так плохо, как выгляжу. Боль от круциатуса ведь психосоматическая. Надо только понять, что на самом деле её нет, и она проходит. Только нос болит — она меня в лицо пнула.

                Девчонка  оказалась крепче, чем можно было ожидать. Значит, у неё был шанс протянуть ещё немного. Затеряться в подземельях и кладовых поместья, попытаться подружиться со столь любимыми ею домовиками, да хотя бы умереть не под захлёбывающимся слюной оборотнем, а от «авады» или режущего в спину.

                — Поттер здесь? — Снейп зашёл в первую попавшуюся комнату, которая оказалась одной из многочисленных гостевых, и опустил девушку на кровать.

                — Здесь. И Рон тоже. Глупо получилось. Так вы…

                Договорить она не успела — из залы, где остались Малфои с гоблином и Беллатрикс, раздался грохот, крики. Снейп выхватил из кармана мантии склянку тёмного стекла, швырнул её Грейнджер, а сам выскочил за дверь. Больше он ничем не мог ей помочь. Оклемается — протянет подольше, сбежит и отвлечёт на себя кого-нибудь из псов Повелителя. Не успеет… Что ж, он надеялся, что у девчонки хватит ума настолько разозлить Беллу или Лорда, что те прикончат её быстро.

Девушка открыла притёртую пробку и попыталась принюхаться. Сломанный нос не дал ей определить, что там было за зелье.

                «Не всё ли равно? «Авада» или яд, главное — не достаться оборотню живой», — подумала Гермиона и одним глотком осушила бутылочку. И только через несколько мучительных мгновений ожидания поняла, что на вкус это было обычное общеукрепляющее зелье.

                Когда Снейп вбежал в гостиную, он увидел на месте, где лежал гоблин, остов огромной хрустальной люстры. Беллатрикс стояла рядом, топала ногами и ругалась, не останавливаясь ни на секунду. Стол, на котором несколько минут назад он оставил меч Гриффиндора, был пуст.

                — Что здесь происходит? — раздался из-за спины высокий холодный голос. Снейп резко развернулся и опустился на колени, Малфои у дальней стены сделали то же самое, Беллатрикс рухнула на осколки хрусталя.

                — Поттер был здесь, мой Лорд, — она заломила руки, когда-то изящные, а теперь просто худые и перевитые синими венами. — Здесь, в этой комнате! Ему помог бежать домовой эльф!

                — Это действительно так, слуги мои? — Темный Лорд направился к сжавшимся в единый комок хозяевам, неслышно ступая босыми ногами. За ним, тихо шурша, скользила змея.

                — Да, господин. Драко вызвал вас, как только пленники были помещены в подвал, а сестра жены повторила вызов, боясь, что мой сын недостаточно умел, — Люциус Малфой склонил голову, не в силах поднять взгляд на возвышающуюся над ними фигуру.

                — Я услышал оба вызова. И где же теперь Поттер?

                — Им каким-то образом удалось вырваться из подвала. Они обезоружили нас и аппарировали с помощью мерзкого предателя-эльфа, — Беллатрикс ползла на коленях, не замечая, что чёрный шёлк подола промокает от крови. — Но я успела! Я успела, мой лорд! Я запустила кинжалом в спину этого мальчишки, отродья грязнокровки! Кинжала нет, значит, он унес его в себе!

                — Глупая курица! — голос Волдеморта сорвался на визг, и Беллатрикс закричала от невыносимой боли, катаясь по осколкам люстры в ногах своего господина. — Он нужен мне живым!

                — Мой Лорд! Пощадите её! Она промахнулась! Моя сестра промахнулась! — Нарцисса подползла к мечущейся женщине и попыталась придержать её голову, чтобы Белла не навредила себе ещё больше. — Если Поттер и ранен, то в ногу. У него на плече висел гоблин, кинжал бы попал в него. Поттер жив, мой Лорд, жив, это точно!

                Волдеморт опустил палочку, и Беллатрикс тут же замолчала. Она лежала, слабо вздрагивая, а сестра пыталась вынуть осколки хрусталя, вонзившиеся ей в кожу.

                Внезапно от двери послышался шум, и в залу ввалился Грейбэк в сопровождении двух егерей. Вся троица немедленно повалилась на колени, а оборотень даже пополз к своему господину, поминутно кланяясь и скуля:

                — Не верьте им, мой Лорд! Они всё врут! Это не они, это мы поймали Поттера, Грейнджер и рыжего! Вы обещали золото… золото за поимку. А можно мне в счёт моей доли взять грязнокровку и меч? Он ведь вам всё равно не нужен?

— Меч? Какой меч? — Тёмный Лорд обвёл взглядом трясущихся Пожирателей. — О каком мече он говорит?

— У них был меч! Красивый такой, с камушками в рукояти, — радостно делился с хозяином сведениями Грейбэк.

— Копия меча Гриффиндора, мой Лорд, довольно грубая подделка, — торопливо заговорил поднявшийся с колен Люциус. — Мы выяснили точно. Ни Снейп, ни гоблин не опознали в нём меч из хранилища Лестрейнджей.

                Волдеморт обернулся к Снейпу.

                — Это не тот меч, который я передал вам осенью, мой Лорд. Определённо не тот, — Снейп заговорил, не дожидаясь вопроса.

Волдеморту нельзя говорить неправду — он нечеловечески чуток на ложь. Именно на этом Дамблдор и строил свою игру с ним — море правдивой информации, большая часть из которой была избыточной и только запутывала заносчивого кандидата в мировые диктаторы. Но если бы Волдеморт успел задать правильный вопрос, сегодняшнего вечера Северус бы не пережил.

                — И где эта подделка сейчас, расторопные вы мои? — холодный голос Волдеморта сочился ядом.

                — Мальчишка… Поттер забрал его перед тем, как исчезнуть отсюда, — Беллатрикс уже сидела на полу, отпихивая от себя руки сестры. — Да возьми ты палочку, неумеха безрукая! Снейп, я же приказала тебе отдать девчонку Фенриру. Почему она ещё не у него?

                Снейп обмер. Принесли же тролли этого волчьего выродка! Сидел бы себе на улице, павлинов распугивал. Он молчал, глядя Волдеморту в глаза, всё равно в голове не было ни одной связной мысли.

                — Или ты хотел сначала сам попользоваться? — продолжила Беллатрикс с пола. — Ага! Я всегда знала, что все учителя — педофилы!

                — Уймись, Белла, — оборвал её Волдеморт. — Наш Северус не такой, ты это знаешь. Или всё дело в том, что она грязнокровка? Такая же грязнокровка, как и та? Поэтому ты так пассивен во время рейдов? Тебя не возбуждает никто, кроме отродья магглов?

                Снейп начал лихорадочно выставлять окклюментные барьеры, не зная, как реагировать. Отказаться — и оборотень будет издеваться над девчонкой, пока она не испустит дух. Согласиться — и что дальше? Он действительно никогда сам не насиловал и не мучил, только прибирал за пыточными командами, даруя лёгкую смерть истерзанным жертвам. И дело было вовсе не в благородстве: по мнению Снейпа, прилюдное совокупление было чем-то настолько унизительным, что сделало бы его равным животному.

                — А может, ты просто… бессилен? — красные глаза сверлили его, пытаясь проникнуть под крышку черепа, но эти слова взметнули в Снейпе волну мужской гордости, и спасительная стена прикрыла крамольные мысли.

                — Нет, мой Лорд, я здоров.

                — Так докажи! Трахни её здесь, перед нами, чтобы мы могли убедиться, что у тебя между ног хоть что-то болтается, — раздался презрительный голос миссис Лестрейндж.

Беллатрикс преследовала свои цели. Волдеморт возбуждался, глядя на оргии своих слуг. Сам Тёмный Лорд не принимал участия в развлечении, но внимательно наблюдал, жадно втягивая узкими ноздрями запах пота, крови и похоти. После, когда затихала последняя жертва, он разрешал Белле удовлетворить его ртом.

Снейп продолжал стоять истуканом, лишь гнев окрасил его желтоватые скулы лихорадочными пятнами румянца.

— Браво, Белла! Тебе удалось вогнать в краску нашего мистера Невозмутимость. Неужели ты стесняешься, Северуссс, — издевательски протянул Волдеморт, призывая из угла кресло с высокой спинкой и усаживаясь на него с видом царствующей особы. — Ну, так мы тебе поможем. Люциус, принеси «Африканскую страсть». И не вздумай соврать, что у тебя её нет! Я знаю, где ты прячешь склянки от жены!

Кровь отхлынула от лица Снейпа. «Африканская страсть» было зельем, гарантировавшим необычайно долгую эрекцию. Оно было у Люциуса, это верно, но Нарцисса знала о нем, потому что без этого снадобья её муж не мог выходить в рейды. Ему давно опротивели грубые и кровавые развлечения Пожирателей смерти.

— Мой Лорд, а может, лучше… — Грейбэк подал голос.

— Не лучше, Фенрир. Северус давно заслужил награду, но отказывался её получить. Теперь ты не откажешься?

— Нет, мой Лорд, — побелевшими губами прошептал Снейп и тронул языком капсулу.

Уже много лет, отправляясь по вызову Тёмного Лорда, он клал за щеку капсулу с мгновенным ядом. Если бы его раскрыли, достаточно было ментального приказа, и оболочка лопнула бы, яд выплеснулся, и одним шпионом у Ордена Феникса стало бы меньше.  Сама собой капсула не раскроется, даже если её бросить в кислоту или пытаться расплющить молотом. Ментальный же приказ мог отдать только Снейп и неважно, где в тот момент находилась капсула — в его рту, желудке или за щекой другого человека. Главное, чтобы она была не дальше трёх ярдов от него. Под действием «Африканской страсти» он обзаведётся болезненной эрекцией часа на четыре, но сможет передать девчонке яд и отравить её, как только к ней приблизится Грейбэк.

— Приведи грязнокровку, Северус. А мы пока подготовим сцену.

— Нет! — Беллатрикс уже была на ногах. — Он поможет бежать девчонке. Или сам смоется, трус несчастный. Я вспомнила, куда он ушёл с ней, я приведу её.

И не слушая возражений, ведьма выскочила за дверь, ведущую к гостевым комнатам.

Снейп скрипнул зубами и принял из рук подошедшего Малфоя синий пузырёк. Не повиноваться он не мог. Темный Лорд знал это и потому отдал своему слуге такой приказ.

Конечной целью Лорда была отнюдь не демонстрация сексуальной состоятельности Северуса Снейпа. Чувство власти — вот что было главным. Безграничная власть, наслаждение чужим унижением, упоение от сломленной гордости другого — вот что возбуждало Волдеморта лучше всяких афродизиаков. И уж точно для него не было тайной, что означало для Снейпа подобное унижение.

Для каждого из его «верных» слуг у Тёмного Лорда был свой крючок. Кто-то клюнул на безнаказанность, возможность творить любые зверства и не ждать наказания, кто-то стремился к власти. Люциусу Малфою, например, очень мешал отец — не старый ещё красавец с платиновыми волосами, который женил сына на самой блистательной юной волшебнице тех лет и неизменно пытался заменить его на супружеском ложе. Можно было, конечно, устроить смерть Абраксаса Малфоя чужими руками, но уж больно эти аристократишки кичатся своими предками. А собственноручно дать родителю медленный яд, да потом сидеть у постели умирающего, который знает, кто его отравил, врать журналистам, что один из самых богатых людей магической Британии мог умереть от драконьей оспы  — это сломало заносчивого щенка. Конечно, через много лет, когда Том вынужден был покинуть своих «верных» слуг, мелкий пакостник попытался отомстить — отдал один из хоркруксов практически в руки Дамблдору. Его счастье, что он не знал, чем на самом деле был тот дневник. Пришлось преподать наглядный урок: приказы Тёмного Лорда выполняют дословно. С тех пор Люциус Малфой шёлковый.

Волдеморт думал, что так же он сломает Снейпа, когда тот просил пощадить эту грязнокровку, про которую пророчествовала сумасшедшая Трелони. Убить ребёнка у неё на руках, а потом преподнести обеспамятевшую от горя мать в качестве подарка и посмотреть, как этот не по чину гордый мальчишка будет с ней справляться. Ему бы пришлось самому убить свою грязнокровую возлюбленную — вместе им не жить. А Лорд бы полюбовался со стороны. Но не сложилась — дура в последний момент развернулась и приняла в спину «аваду», предназначенную её отродью. Да и Снейп, видимо, пережил её смерть легко, раз все те годы, что Тёмный Лорд провёл в состоянии хуже призрака, добросовестно продолжал втираться в доверие к Дамблдору. Но должно быть и у бессердечного человека хоть какое-то слабое место. И Волдеморт это место нашёл — Снейп никогда не принимал участия в оргиях. Брезговал, чистюля, считал постыдным заниматься соитием на людях. Том внутренне усмехнулся, предвкушая, как будет в корчах ломаться гордыня внешне невозмутимого директора.

— До дна, мой стеснительный слуга, — красные глаза жадно следили за тем, как зельевар опрокинул в рот сладковатое тягучее зелье, как дёрнулся кадык.

Снейп поставил пустую склянку на стол и обернулся: Беллатрикс втащила в залу упирающуюся, но довольно бодрую Грейнджер. Жаль, девчонка не успела ни сбежать, ни разозлить Лестрейндж настолько, чтобы та убила её. За его спиной Нарцисса, наконец-то добравшаяся до своей палочки, убрала остатки люстры и расстелила на её месте огромную красно-чёрную тигровую шкуру. Зелье начало действовать, румянец второй раз за вечер окрасил щёки обычно бледного мага, черные глаза лихорадочно заблестели, а губы чуть искривила страдальческая гримаса.

— Ты покраснел, Северуссс? Тебя смущает наличие благодарных зрителей?  Или тебе жаль это животное, которое обманом проникло в ряды волшебников и присвоило себе статус ведьмы?

Ты знаешь, ублюдок. Ты знаешь, что я не могу ответить иначе.

— Нет, мой Лорд. Меня ничего не смущает. И никого не жаль, вам это известно.

Снейп начал расстёгивать пуговицы, отстранённо наблюдая, как Беллатрикс освобождает от одежды Грейнджер, попросту кромсая ткань узким клинком. Где она их только прячет, эти бесчисленные кинжалы, не за корсажем же? Девушка попыталась дёрнуться, но получила болезненный порез на бедре и больше не сопротивлялась.

Гермиона, распахнув глаза, замерла перед своим бывшим учителем, пока он снимал одежду. Вид вздыбленного, перевитого жилами члена заставил её отшатнуться, но сзади стояла Беллатрикс, и кончик стилета прорезал девушке кожу между лопатками.

— Давай на шкуру, маггловское отродье, и покажи, что должны делать такие, как ты, с теми, у кого хотя бы половина крови волшебников, — голос Беллатрикс ввинчивался Снейпу в уши, жар болезненно пульсировал в паху.

Он тоже ступил на шкуру и положил руки на хрупкие плечи девушки, принуждая её опуститься на колени. Она вскинула лицо навстречу ему, и её губы беззвучно шепнули: — «Зелье». Снейп не понял, о чём хотела сказать Грейнджер, да и не очень-то его это интересовало. Гораздо важнее было поцеловать её в губы. Тогда капсула с ядом перекочевала бы ей в рот так, что никто ничего бы не заметил. Но, увы, в такой позе это было невозможно. А пока он одной рукой сдавил девчонке щёки, вынуждая открыть рот, а второй направил в него болезненно напряженный член. Грейнджер попыталась упереться руками ему в бёдра и отодвинуться, но он не дал, захватив в горсть её волосы на затылке и начиная двигать её головой.

Через минуту он с удивлением понял: несмотря на то, что её руки продолжают молотить по его ногам, боли он не чувствует. Зубы сжать девушка не пытается, и хотя происходящее явно ей не нравится, она не делает самоубийственных попыток как-то покалечить его. Тогда он ослабил давление на её затылок. Грейнджер двигалась сама. Неумело, да ещё при этом изо всех сил изображая сопротивление, но сама. Она явно пыталась подыграть. Надеялась, что всё закончится минетом? Или что её после Снейпа не отдадут оборотню? На что бы она ни надеялась, Северусу стало не до её чувств. Он понял, что долгое воздержание и зелье вместе добились своего — его тело содрогнулось, и в рот волшебнице выстрелила густая струя спермы.

Грейнджер закашлялась, обиженно глядя на него, а Беллатрикс расхохоталась.

— Что же ты так быстро-то, Сопливус! Скорость нужна при ловле пикси, а не с девками!

— Не огорчайся, Белла. Представление ещё не окончено. У Северуса впереди четыре часа, он успеет нас порадовать, — голос Тёмного Лорда немного изменил тональность и Северус, который стоял к нему спиной, решил, что его господин начал возбуждаться. Значит, показательное выступление для Лорда придется продолжать. Значит, он, Северус, еще не в полной мере продемонстрировал хозяину свое полное подчинение. И душой, и телом — в буквальном смысле. Он сейчас не более чем орудие Лорда, вершащего насилие и над ним самим, и над девчонкой.

Гермиона с ужасом посмотрела на вновь увеличивающийся в размерах член, который снова начал подрагивать перед её лицом, а потом подняла глаза на Снейпа. Теперь уже он одними губами произнёс: — «Зелье».

— Северус, не пора ли изменить мизансцену? — голос за спиной Снейпа стал ещё выше и как будто нервно подрагивал, если такое можно сказать про существо с холодной змеиной кровью. — Развернись к камину, чтобы я мог полюбоваться тобой в полной мере.

Снейп снова одними губами приказал девушке: — «Кричи» — и властно развернул её, ставя на колени и локти к не разожжённому камину. Она была зажатая, испуганная, сухая. Северус чувствовал себя уже не просто насильником, а палачом, которому предстояло пытать в подвалах инквизиции невинную жертву. Вот только палач испытывал при этом едва ли меньшие муки, чем ведьма. Кто сказал, что изнасилование — это надругательство над телом? Сейчас Снейп чувствовал, как Волдеморт жестоко, с садистским удовольствием насиловал его душу, а через него — тело и душу этой девушки, которой не повезло родиться умной и талантливой.

Если бы он мог воспользоваться палочкой… Но Тёмный Лорд никогда не позволит облегчить страдания очередной игрушки. Хорошо ещё, что Люциус загородил собой жену и сына. Нарцисса за его спиной закрыла глаза, Драко же сжался в комок и затыкал руками уши. Если бы Тёмный Лорд сейчас поглядел в их сторону, жертва запросто могла бы смениться — вместо истерзанной девочки Грейбэку бы достался трусливый сын хозяина дома.

                Волдеморт со свистом втягивал воздух узкими прорезями ноздрей, громко сопела Беллатрикс. Северус приставил член к узенькому розовому входу и резко, с силой надавил. Грейнджер закричала. Закричала утробно, без притворства. Ей было не просто больно — адски больно. Он быстро начал двигаться, чтобы не давать повода Лорду стимулировать его действия «круциатусом». Крики Грейнджер не стихали, при этом она умудрялась умолять: — «Пожалуйста, не надо, больно…», — но он всё наращивал темп и амплитуду. Постепенно влагалище расширилось, появилась смазка, и, видимо, боль уменьшилась, потому что Грейнджер уже не кричала, а только всхлипывала, продолжая бормотать: — «Не надо, профессор, больно…» Это её «профессор» ранило сильнее пыточного заклятья Лорда, и Снейп всё не мог кончить. Период покоя после эякуляции был намного короче из-за действия зелья, но он всё же мог даровать девочке минуты две отдыха, однако разрядка не наступала. Наконец, Грейнджер перестала даже всхлипывать, только икала, уткнувшись лицом в пышную тигриную шерсть, и вздрагивала при каждом мощном толчке скользящего на смазке и крови члена.

Только через четверть часа после начала акта Снейп почувствовал, наконец, нарастающее напряжение в яичках и с облегчением спустил в неё. Он вынул член из истерзанного влагалища. По белому бедру девушки пробежала темно-бордовая капелька, а следом розовая — его спермы, смешанной с её кровью.  Северус не мог допустить, чтобы девственная кровь осталась в доме, кишащем тёмными магами, и пальцем подцепил капли. Не зная, куда их деть, он слизнул кровь и сперму, совершенно не чувствуя вкуса. Услышал, как у дальней стены восторженно взвыл Грейбэк. Разве что хвостом не стучит, урод, нетерпеливо ожидая своей очереди. Гермиона тем временем бессильно повалилась на бок. Снейп сосредоточился на дыхании, стараясь оттянуть начало эрекции, но зелье действовало неумолимо.

— Разворачивай, разворачивай, чего ждёшь, — завизжал Волдеморт.

Снейп перевернул Грейнджер на спину, её голова безвольно мотнулась.

— Мой Лорд, она без сознания, может…

— Энервейт!

Тело девушки выгнулось дугой, глаза широко раскрылись. Ничего не оставалось, как продолжить мучить её. Снейп решительно раздвинул ей коленом ноги, Грейнжер смотрела на него с ужасом и обречённостью в огромных карих глазах. Он лёг, прижимая попытавшуюся дёрнуться девушку к полу, и резко вошёл, вызывая тем самым ещё один крик. Зато теперь Северус мог накрыть её губы подобием поцелуя и языком протолкнул капсулу поглубже в рот ведьмы. Она машинально проглотила и даже перестала мычать и метаться под ним.

— Белла! — с высокого кресла раздался властный призыв Тёмного Лорда.

Значит, наш могущественный властитель, наконец, дошёл до кондиции и соизволил допустить свою самую преданную шавку до высочайшего тела. Рановато, обычно он держался намного дольше, наблюдая, как истерзанные жертвы умолкают одна за другой. Но сейчас его возбуждение было на руку Снейпу. Так у него появлялась хотя бы призрачная надежда вытащить Грейнджер из этого ада.

Теперь, когда главные зрители отвлеклись на удовлетворение друг друга, он мог пожалеть девушку. Снейп вынул член из влагалища, постаравшись сделать это так, чтобы не заметил Грейбэк, и продолжил двигаться, скользя по половым губам. Конечно, даже так он доставлял ей определённое неудобство, но хотя бы не ранил больше. «Теряй сознание», — шепнул Северус в прикрытое свалявшимися волосами ушко Грейнджер, и она тут же очень правдоподобно изобразила обморок, закатив глаза и полностью расслабившись.

— Мой Лорд, девчонка опять без сознания, а у меня ещё больше трёх часов, — обернулся он, поднимаясь с безвольно распластанного тела.

— Вон! Все вон! — прохрипел приближающийся к пику Повелитель.

Снейп моментально закутался в мантию, покидал свою одежду и обрывки тряпок Грейнджер на её тело, схватил получившуюся кучу на руки и босиком выбежал в сторону холла. За ним нёсся разгорячённый Грейбэк.  Вслед им летел высокий голос Лорда:

— Труп вернёшь завтра!

— Девчонку! Девчонку отдай! — Фенрир попытался схватить Северуса за плечо, но тот успел развернуться и послать в оборотня невербальный ступефай из-под спины висящей на руках Грейнджер.

Грейбэк отлетел и ударился о мраморную лестницу, из его груди вырвался звук, похожий на скулёж обиженной собаки, а Северус уже выскочил на крыльцо. Аппарационный барьер Малфой-мэнора заканчивался за воротами, бежать туда времени не было, и Снейп взлетел, обернувшись чёрным туманом и пытаясь не уронить ещё недавно невесомую, но с каждой минутой становящуюся всё тяжелее ношу.

Он приземлился на краю залитого лунным светом поля только затем, чтобы тут же аппарировать в Тупик Прядильщиков. Старый дом встретил его заросшими грязью окнами и залежами пыли на единственном диване в гостиной, она же прихожая, она же библиотека. С трудом двигая занемевшей рукой с палочкой, Снейп расстелил на диване мантию и с облегчением свалил на неё свою ношу. Грейнджер была без сознания.

Как был, обнажённый, он спустился в лабораторию и схватил флакон с обезболивающим. Снейп жадно выпил его, дождался, пока боль в паху немного уменьшится, и начал смешивать себе противоядие к «Африканской страсти». К счастью, у него всегда под рукой были готовые и полуготовые зелья к тому, чем могли приложить его изобретательный господин и «любезные» коллеги. Северус проглотил получившуюся смесь и прислонился лбом к прохладному дереву шкафа, дожидаясь, пока напряжение отпустит его, оставив после себя только ломоту в подрагивающих мышцах. Потом он взял с полок несколько склянок и поднялся в гостиную.

Грейнджер пришла в себя и пыталась сесть, морщась от боли и скидывая наваленную на неё груду своей и его одежды. Она подняла глаза на звук его шагов и открыла рот, чтобы закричать.

— Я не опасен! Я принял антидот! — он остановился в дверях, проклиная свою торопливость — не подумал сначала одеться, — и прекрасно осознавая, что после всего произошедшего девушка вряд ли послушает его.

Она перенесла тяжелейшее испытание, её психика нестабильна, а тут ещё мужчина, который так жестоко насиловал её, опять стоит перед ней в чём мать родила.  Но, к удивлению Снейпа, Грейнджер закрыла рот и перевела взгляд с его лица гораздо ниже. Если бы он не был так ошарашен, то покраснел бы в третий раз за день. Вместо этого Северус поставил склянки на стол и метнулся за одну из книжных стен, чтобы накинуть на себя хотя бы халат. Когда он вернулся в гостиную, девушка по-прежнему сидела на диване, подтянув ноги к груди, но уже закутанная в его мантию.

— Мисс Грейнджер, я прошу вас поверить мне ещё раз. Сейчас я обработаю ваши раны. Я постараюсь не причинять вам больше боли. Позвольте, — и он потянул за край мантии, вынуждая её отпустить ткань.

Он дал Гермионе успокоительное, следом контрацептивное, расслабляющее (от последствий круциатуса), а потом осторожно, но настойчиво заставил лечь на живот и обработал раны от клинка между лопатками и на бедре. Порезы были неглубокими и чистыми.

— Перевернитесь на спину, я обработаю вас спереди, — как можно более мягко приказал он.

Девчонка помотала головой.

— Мисс Грейнджер, не вынуждайте меня применять силу, вам сегодня итак досталось.

Она осторожно, чтобы не потревожить ноющие раны, перевернулась, пытаясь прикрыть от него груди и пах ладошками. Снейп тут же направил палочку на её нос и произнёс: — «Эпискей». Заклинание очень болезненное, что поделать, но зато её носик будет таким же ровным и тонким, как был до встречи с туфлей Беллы. Девчонка дёрнулась и машинально прикрыла лицо обеими руками. Теперь он осторожно наносил заживляющую мазь на многочисленные синяки и ссадины, а Грейнджер каждый раз вздрагивала от его прикосновений, как будто он дотрагивался до неё калёным железом.

— Мисс Грейнджер, раздвиньте ноги. Я должен обработать влагалище и половые губы.

Она отчаянно замотала головой, не отнимая ладоней от лица.

— Мисс Грейнджер, я ведь могу и сам их раздвинуть. Но вам это вряд ли понравится.

Ноль реакции. Сжалась в комок, ладошки прижаты с такой силой, что Снейп забеспокоился о только что залеченном носе.

— Вы пережили  жестокое насилие. Вы ранены. Если не обработать рану, может попасть инфекция.

Удивительно, но даже в таком полубредовом состоянии Грейнджер способна прислушиваться к голосу разума. Она медленно раздвинула ноги, поднимая их и сгибая в коленях, чтобы ему было удобнее. Северус заклинанием удалил засохшую сперму и кровь, а потом медленно, осторожно ввёл мазь, зная, что от тепла тела она растает и постепенно распределится по всему влагалищу. Девушка всхлипнула и передвинула руки. Правая опять легла на маленькие бугорки грудей (слёзы, а не грудь, там и прятать-то нечего), а левая, развернувшись, тыльной стороной прикрыла глаза. На руке свежими порезами алело слово «грязнокровка».

Северус зачерпнул ещё мази и попытался взять её за запястье, чтобы обработать и эти раны, но Грейнджер вырвала руку и прижала к груди.

— Мисс Грейнджер. Если не обработать, останутся шрамы. Возможно, на всю жизнь.

— Пусть. Я хочу помнить.

Её голос уже не был назойливо-высоким голосом гриффиндорской Всезнайки. Не был он похож и на низкий гортанный вопль насилуемой женщины. Больше всего он напоминал карканье придушенной кошкой вороны.

«Радуйся, Северус. Девчонка так кричала под тобой, что горло сорвала», — горько подумал Снейп и попытался в который раз за вечер взять себя в руки.

— Вы не должны ничего помнить. Эта травма сломает вам жизнь. Когда раны заживут, я наложу на вас «Обливиэйт». Так будет лучше для всех.

Она отчаянно помотала головой и снова прошептала: — «Я хочу помнить».

Если смотреть в перспективе, то девушка была права. Любое вмешательство в сознание оставляет след. Когда она попадёт к Ордену Феникса, те будут очень удивлены тем, что все последствия пыток исчезли бесследно. Её тут же подвергнут пристрастному допросу. И какие бы воспоминания он не вложил в её голову, достаточно тщательная проверка выявит их ложность. Возможно, орденцы решат, что Гермиона была заколдована, чтобы в определённый момент убить Гарри Поттера или переправить его к Повелителю. Тогда они изолируют девушку. А Дамблдор возлагал на неё особенные надежды — только у мисс Грейнджер было достаточно ума, чтобы помочь двум нетерпеливым юношам выжить в подполье. Стереть ей память было всё равно, что убить их всех. Но если оставить ей память, то после того, как ведьма попадёт к своим друзьям, она расскажет им о том, что он с ней сотворил. И тогда рухнет вообще всё. Поттер не узнает, что должен умереть, Тёмный Лорд выиграет войну и наступят страшные времена. Правда, оставалась одна почти невероятная возможность. Снейп должен был успеть рассказать всё мальчишке до того, как он услышит историю Грейнджер. И так рассказать, чтобы тот поверил. Почти нереально, но другого выхода не осталось. А девушка… Что ж, он ответит за то, что с ней совершил. Профессор выпрямился на стуле и произнёс:

— Будь по-вашему, мисс Грейнджер. Я, Северус Тобиас Снейп, признаю за Гермионой Джин Грейнджер право потребовать удовлетворения за нанесённое ей увечье и поруганную честь. Со своей стороны обещаю не препятствовать мисс Грейнджер в осуществлении её отмщения мне, — Снейп выдохнул и продолжил чуть менее торжественно. — Я только прошу вас отложить месть до последней битвы. Почему, вы сами поймёте через некоторое время. Обещаю — сопротивляться не буду.

За его словами никто не расслышал тихий звон, проплывший в ночном воздухе, как будто где-то далеко, может, даже за рекой, лопнула струна. После чего Снейп вызвал патронуса и, с помощью палочки изменив голос на манерный женский, произнёс: — «Ушастик, жду тебя в нашем гнёздышке в полночь. Не опаздывай!». Серебристая лань выскочила сквозь закрытую дверь. Грейнджер, не отрываясь, смотрела на Снейпа. Её глаза, и так невозможно большие на худеньком измученном личике, казалось, увеличились ещё.  Губы дрогнули, собираясь что-то произнести, но он прервал её:

— Я покину вас ненадолго. Вы должны выпить зелье сна без сновидений и поспать не меньше восьми часов. Обещаю, здесь вы в безопасности не только от Пожирателей смерти, но и от меня.

Снейп встал и шагнул к книжным полкам, скрывающим лестницу наверх. Девчонке нужно принести одеяло и подушку, иначе она замёрзнет.

— Профессор, — он не ожидал, что Грейнджер осмелится заговорить с ним, да ещё так уважительно, и обернулся слишком резко. Она опять сжалась в комок.

— Да, мисс Грейнджер?

— А можно мне… воспользоваться ванной?

От неожиданной просьбы Снейп опешил и ответил совершенно искренне:

— Нет. Ванну вам сегодня нельзя. Только душ, — потом качнул головой и добавил. — Подождите здесь, я подогрею воду.

Он подогрел воду, оделся в спальне наверху и забрал у девчонки мантию, дав взамен свой халат. Она закуталась чуть ли не с головой и осторожно, бочком, начала подниматься по лестнице. Снейп выскочил из дома и прямо с крыльца аппарировал в Хогвартс.

Когда он вернулся через час, девчонка спала на диване в гостиной. Чистые волосы волной раскинулись по серой ветхой наволочке. Носик, ещё красный, сопел и посвистывал. Больше ничего видно не было — только одеяло и пышные кудри. У Снейпа в очередной раз сдавило сердце. Эта девушка никогда не будет прежней. Научится ли она снова радоваться, танцевать? Сумеет ли перебороть страх и позволит ли прикоснуться к себе мужчине? Раньше погибали лишь те, кого он не мог спасти. Жизнь и душа мисс Грейнджер разрушены его рукой. Он не боялся её мести. Слишком далеко она оказалась в очереди жаждущих его крови. Но если очередь все же дойдёт, он, как и обещал, сопротивляться не будет. У неё больше прав поприветствовать его словами «Авада Кедавра», чем у всех, живущих на этой земле.

Северус поставил на стол думосброс, за которым он и аппарировал в школу, и прикоснулся палочкой к своему виску. Нити воспоминаний слабо мерцали в призрачном лунном  свете, с трудом пробивающемся через грязное стекло. Одно, второе, третье воспоминание растворялось в мерно вращающемся водовороте. Через какое-то время раздался условный стук в дверь, и  Снейп впустил в дом Люпина.

— Северус, Гермиону схватили Пожиратели, — начал тот с порога.

Девушка проснулась от звука его голоса и испуганно села на диване, по-прежнему закутанная в одеяло, как будто оно могло её защитить. Люпин открыл рот, удивлённо глядя на Грейнджер.

— Она уже не у них, —  Снейп обошёл замершего на полдороге  оборотня. — Отведёшь её к Поттеру. Знаешь, где он?

— Да, они…

— Я не желаю знать, в каком месте они скрываются. Дождись, пока мисс Грейнджер выспится, отведи её к мистеру Поттеру и передай ему вот это, — он махнул рукой в сторону стола, где чуть светилась тяжёлая каменная чаша думосброса. — Он зачарован от посторонних, его может использовать только Поттер. А мне надо найти к утру труп маггловской девчонки, похожей на мисс Грейнджер. Я должен принести его Лорду.

— Профессор, — прошептала она, — трупы можно поискать по моргам при больницах. Думаю, за меня сейчас сойдёт любая наркоманка, умершая от передозировки.

Снейп приподнял бровь. Он, конечно, не был удивлен, что в первые часы после изнасилования Грейнджер производит впечатление вменяемой только потому, что отрицательные эмоции блокируются шоком. Но очень скоро осознание происшедшего с ней навалится на волшебницу всей своей неподъёмной тяжестью, и её ум уже не сможет так хорошо и быстро реагировать. И в том, что гриффиндорское трио лишилось своей самой важной составляющей, вина его, Северуса. Но, великий Мерлин, сейчас эта девушка умудряется иронизировать над своим внешним видом!

Он вернулся на рассвете, успев предъявить Лорду истерзанный труп, а заодно напоив хозяев Малфой-мэнора лечебными зельями. Волдеморт не забыл, кто виноват в том, что Поттер ускользнул из его рук, и круциатусов хватило всем, кто был в поместье. Люпин спал у стола, одну руку положив под голову, а другой обнимая думосброс. Грейнджер же села на диване, едва Снейп вошёл в комнату. Сна у неё не было ни в одном глазу, и Северус поморщился. Бессонная ночь не способствует спокойному выслушиванию истерик, даже если они оправданны.

— Профессор, я должна предупредить вас, — начала Грейнджер, изо всех сил стараясь говорить нормально, но это плохо получалось с сорванными связками. Почему-то горло он ей полечить так и не додумался. — Я расскажу Гарри и Рону о том, как вы спасли меня. Между нами не должно быть секретов, иначе мы не сможем выполнить задание, порученное нам директором Дамблдором.

— Вы в своём праве, мисс Грейнджер. Но постарайтесь сделать это после того, как Поттер посмотрит воспоминания. Сразу после этого содержимое думосброса должно быть уничтожено, — шок ещё не прошёл, девчонка внешне выглядит спокойной. Что ж, это, должно быть, к лучшему.

Снейп поднял свой халат, который он дал вчера ведьме, и попытался трансфигурировать в некое подобие платья, но Грейнджер покачала головой и встала. Она была одета в футболку и джинсы.  На поясе болталась старая не очень чистая бисерная сумочка. Под вопросительным взглядом Снейпа девушка тронула её и прошептала:

— Заклинание расширения пространства. Портрет мистера Блэка тоже здесь.

Снейп мысленно восхитился девчонкой. Это заклинание не из школьной программы. Очень немногим опытным и могущественным магам под силу так тонко и чётко манипулировать  линиями энергии, чтобы создать настолько мощный артефакт, каким, судя по всему, была маленькая потрёпанная сумочка.  Он разбудил Люпина и сказал, что им пора уходить. На пороге Грейнджер оглянулась и прикоснулась к своему животу.

— Сэр, а капсула, которую я проглотила…

— Абсолютно безопасна. Яд активируется только моим ментальным приказом. Она выйдет естественным путём.

Грейнджер ещё постояла на пороге, как будто хотела что-то спросить, а потом прошептала: — «Спасибо», — и позволила Люпину взять себя за руку.

**Глава 2. Коттедж «Ракушка»**

Северус сжёг тряпки, некогда бывшие одеждой Гермионы Грейнджер, уничтожил пепел, погасил свечи и вышел из дома. Всё получилось несколько не так, как планировал Дамблдор. Тёмный Лорд ещё не начал заботиться о безопасности своей змеи, а мальчишка Поттер уже получит воспоминания и узнает, что приговорён. Хватит ли у него духу продолжить поиски оставшихся хоркруксов, или он попытается спрятаться от всего мира в самой глубокой норе, это от Северуса больше не зависело. План директора рухнул, когда Снейп признал за гриффиндорской Всезнайкой  право на память и месть. Он сразу понял, что девушке не удастся сохранить тайну своего «спасения» от друзей, и сделал всё, чтобы, даже если весь Орден начнёт охоту за убийцей и насильником, Поттер узнал о своём истинном предназначении. Чтобы смерть сына Лили не была напрасной.

Хогвартс встретил своего директора пустыми коридорами — до подъёма оставалось ещё полчаса. Снейп покачал головой, отгоняя от себя ощущение, что замок затаился и выжидает, чтобы рухнуть ему на голову. Кэрроу приказывали делать отбой всё раньше, и теперь уже в семь часов вечера жизнь бурлила только в гостиных факультетов. Снейпу, конечно, нравилось, что в школе стало гораздо тише и чище, но в то же время он прекрасно понимал: в трёх гостиных из четырёх созданы идеальные условия для подготовки разного рода диверсий — от пачканья стен до самоубийственного бунта против Пожирателей.

Северус остановился в тёмном коридоре и несколькими движениями палочки удалил светящуюся на стене надпись: «Снейп — подлый предатель и грязный убийца». То, что он неподвижно стоял в неосвещённом месте, позволило ему услышать брата и сестру Кэрроу, которые, тихо беседуя, шли по перпендикулярному коридору.

— Лорд прислал сообщение, что он полностью доверяет Снейпу, значит, и мы должны доверять, — скрипучий голос Алекто.

— Лорд может доверять кому угодно, но я так до сих пор и не видел списков магглорождённых учеников. А они есть, должны быть! И почему бы такому верному Снейпу не дать их нам? — Амикус умнее сестры, он действительно опасен.

— Может, их действительно нет. Да и зачем нам списки, если всё можно выяснить, просто расспрашивая ученичков?

— Ну, не просто, а под «круцио», но результат великолепен! Я думаю начать с этой малышки Уинслоу с Хаффлпаффа. Отмени сегодня послеобеденные пары — повеселимся.

Пожиратели скрылись за поворотом, а Снейп всё не мог двинуться с места. Пока он отсутствовал, эти двое пытками выведали фамилии магглорождённых учеников. И как он может их спасти? Не только двенадцатилетнюю первоклашку Абигайль Уинслоу, но и остальных, имена которых Кэрроу знают, а он — нет. Впрочем, неважно, о ком узнали Кэрроу — спасать надо всех. И как же это сделать?

Через час, когда большие часы над директорским столом пробили время завтрака, Снейп вызвал к себе председателя возрождённой Инспекционной дружины — слизеринца-пятикурсника.

— Немедленно приведите ко мне Невилла Лонгботтома.

— Но, сэр, он в карцере…

— А ключ от карцера, насколько я помню, хранится именно у вас, не так ли? Выполняйте.

Мальчишка выбежал, а Северус начал мерить шагами кабинет, прикидывая, что ещё он может сделать, чтобы уберечь детей и не раскрыться самому.

Через десять минут слизеринец втолкнул к директору покрытого синяками и ссадинами Невилла и поспешил ретироваться. Снейп сморщился, разглядывая внука Августы Лонгботтом: ну что за мазохистские повадки — обязательно надо переть напролом и высказываться на уроках сиятельной Алекто. Если она заявляет, что магглы — дебилы, заткнись и молчи, обдумывай свои проделки, но молча! Иначе скоро от всего Гриффиндора останутся только магглокровки, и то если ему повезёт спрятать их сейчас.

— Мистер Лонгботтом, до меня дошли слухи, что все магглорождённые ученики Хогвартса подхватили неизвестное, но очень заразное заболевание, — он поставил на стол большой флакон с тёмной жидкостью. — Если их не изолировать, то болезнь может перекинуться на полукровок, а затем и чистокровных. Мы не будем афишировать это прискорбное обстоятельство, чтобы не пугать общественность, но все заболевшие должны быть немедленно доставлены в Больничное Крыло, осмотрены мадам Помфри, а затем изолированы в отдельном помещении, куда не будут допускаться посторонние. Думаю, Выручай-комната подойдёт лучше всего. В особенно плохом состоянии Абигайль Уинслоу, первый курс Хаффлпаффа, она должна быть госпитализирована немедленно.

Снейп махнул рукой, давая понять, что Невилл должен взять бутыль. Юноша осторожно подошёл к столу, всё время оглядываясь на стоящего в глубине кабинета Снейпа. К бутыли была прикреплена этикетка: «Неизвестная болезнь. Симптомы: гнойная сыпь на лице и руках, покраснение белков глаз, неприятный запах. Дозировка: одна столовая ложка в день. Лечение: стакан прохладной воды». Юноша прочитал этикетку раз, потом второй. Недоверчиво оглянулся на невозмутимого директора и прочитал в третий раз.

— Вы запомнили дозировку и лечение?

— Д-да… сэр.

— Тогда забирайте и можете быть свободны, — Снейп взмахнул палочкой, уничтожая этикетку.

Невилл спрятал бутыль под мантию и выскочил за дверь. Он так и не понял, что нашло на убийцу и предателя Снейпа, но приказ его выполнил чётко. Уже на первой паре множество учеников обратились к мадам Помфри с жалобами на болезненную сыпь, а запах от них шёл такой, что преподаватели сами выставляли их из класса и приказывали идти в Больничное крыло. Выручай-комната стремительно наполнялась постояльцами.

***

Финишировали Ремус и Гермиона перед небольшим двухэтажным домиком. Где-то недалеко шумело море, и воздух пах йодом. На освещённое утренним солнцем крыльцо выбежали Гарри и Рон. Люпин поднял руки, демонстрируя, что в них нет палочки, а ребята кинулись к подруге, пытаясь обнять её одновременно.

— Гермиона! Ты жива! Как ты спаслась?

— Тебя Ремус спас?

— Гарри, Рон, ваша беспечность просто поразительна! А если бы мы были Пожирателями под обороткой? — Люпин попытался воззвать к разуму друзей, но они продолжали тормошить девушку и закидывать её вопросами, не давая времени на ответы.

— Если бы вы были Пожирателями, вы бы просто не увидели этот дом, и ты, Ремус, это прекрасно знаешь, — к оборотню подошёл Билл Уизли. — Что это у тебя такое?

— Это думосброс Дамблдора. Гарри, тебе нужно немедленно просмотреть эти воспоминания.

Гарри оторвался от попыток задушить Гермиону в объятьях.

— Дамблдора? Он велел тебе передать его именно сегодня?

— Нет, но я думаю, что ты сам всё поймёшь, когда просмотришь то, что здесь есть. Могу лишь сказать, что я понятия не имею, что содержится в этом думосбросе. Ну, ладно, Билл, ребята, мне пора домой.

Люпин махнул рукой на прощанье и дезаппарировал.

— Гермиона, идём скорее в дом! — Рон схватил девушку за руку, но Гермиона зашипела от боли и выдернула её.

Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на подругу, и она молча задрала рукав кофты. На белой коже алели шрамы, складываясь в слово «грязнокровка». Рон попытался приобнять Гермиону за плечи, но она высвободилась. Парень решил, что у неё болит всё тело и больше не приставал с нежностями. А Гермиона шла и думала: всегда ли теперь людские прикосновения будут поднимать в её душе волну неконтролируемого ужаса? Когда ребята кинулись обнимать её, она не заорала только потому, что из сорванного горла не вырвалось ни одного звука.

Все три Уизли и Томас подняли вокруг девушки радостную суету. Её тут же усадили за стол, Флер порхала вокруг, то наливая чаю, то порываясь намазать руку заживляющей мазью, Рон и Дин наперебой приставали с вопросами, как она спаслась, Билл принёс из спальни плед и бережно укутал плечи девушки. А ей больше всего хотелось забиться в угол и завизжать. И визжать, не переставая, пока все в этом доме не оставят её в покое. И только Луна сидела напротив, вертя в руках пустую чайную чашку, и, казалось, даже не смотрела на Гермиону.

Когда Грейнджер решила, что сошла с ума окончательно и бесповоротно, в кухню вошёл Гарри. И все тут же замолчали — такое потерянное было у него лицо. Юноша обвёл всех странным, каким-то больным взглядом, и сказал:

— Снейп невиновен в смерти Дамблдора.

Гермиона вспомнила о своем задании и спросила:

— Гарри, ты все воспоминания просмотрел?

— Все. Извините, мне надо побыть одному, — после чего развернулся и вышел на улицу.

Гермиона объяснила, что воспоминания должен был просмотреть только Гарри, что от этого зависит исход войны, и поднялась в комнату юношей. В другом состоянии она бы, наверное, извелась от желания нырнуть в думосброс — как же, ведь это информация важная для борьбы, — а сейчас просто повела палочкой из грецкого ореха над чашей и сказала: — «Эванеско». Содержимое вспыхнуло и исчезло, оставив после себя противный запах горелого. Гермиона поморщилась: неожиданная реакция на простое заклинание. Вдобавок ко всем неприятностям она лишилась своей верной палочки из виноградной лозы, и сейчас ей предстояло укрощать эту, чужую и недобрую.

Вскоре вернулся со своей одинокой прогулки Гарри и потребовал разговора с гоблином, а потом и с мистером Олливандером. Гермиона ходила за друзьями из комнаты в комнату, заставляла себя следить за разговором и при этом не слишком шарахаться от рук и жалостливых взглядов Рона. Она прекрасно понимала, что парень хочет поддержать её, и не виноват в том, что каждое прикосновение для нее подобно разряду тока. Ей одновременно хотелось прижаться к своему тёплому милому Рыжику, разреветься ему в плечо, и пугало то, что она не смогла сохранить ему верность, пусть и не по своей вине. Тот факт, что она уже не девушка, а Рон этого не знает, наполнял её душу иррациональным чувством вины.

Они стояли рядом с могилой  Добби, когда Гарри рассказал, что Волдеморт разбил гробницу Дамблдора и завладел Старшей палочкой. Рон начал сетовать на нерасторопность друга, на то, что узнай они раньше о ценности этого артефакта, победа была бы у них в руках. Гарри спорил и говорил, что палочка не важна, а им нужно закончить миссию, возложенную на них покойным директором. И оба за поддержкой обращались к Гермионе. В душе её опять росло желание завизжать и убежать сломя голову. Но при этом девушка прекрасно осознавала нелепость своих порывов.

Гермиона не зря сказала Снейпу, что не собирается утаивать от друзей правду о событиях в Малфой-мэноре. Слишком много там было свидетелей. Кто-то может проболтаться, слух дойдёт до ребят, и что она будет говорить им? Как она будет смотреть им в глаза, если они узнают всё из чужих уст, перевранное и отредактированное так, как выгодно рассказчикам? «Извините, ребята, я не настолько вам доверяю, чтобы рассказать о самом страшном, что произошло в моей жизни?»

Девушка глубоко вдохнула и, как в омут головой, нырнула в воспоминания вчерашнего дня. Она  поведала друзьям несколько смягченную версию своего освобождения. Гермиона не вспоминала о той боли, которую ей пришлось вынести, напирая на то, что Снейп был под воздействием зелья, а Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть наблюдал за каждым его движением. Но даже при таком пристальном наблюдении профессор умудрился передать ей капсулу с ядом, которую, к счастью, не пришлось использовать. Она рассказала, как Снейп бежал с ней на руках по мэнору, вспомнила жадные, безумные глаза оборотня, который тянул к ней руки, и как взвизгнул Грейбэк, когда профессор приложил его «ступефаем». Потеряла сознание она во время аппарации, а очнулась в старом запущенном доме, где Снейп напоил её зельями, смазал ссадины и порезы. А потом вызвал к ней Люпина, чтобы он охранял её сон.

Все эти факты Гермиона изложила сухо, как будто читала газетную статью про кого-то другого. Поэтому возглас «Подонок!» застал её врасплох. Она удивлённо посмотрела на красного, взъерошенного Рона, который вскочил с места и бегал по маленькой полянке, размахивая кулаками.

— Гадкий сальноволосый урод! Рад был, наверное, что удалось трахнуть молоденькую девчонку!

Гермиона только открыла рот, чтобы объяснить своему парню, что в той ситуации рад не был никто, как её перебил Гарри.

— Рон, я не думаю, что Снейпу так уж хотелось трахаться. К тому же, я уверен, что его не привлекает Гермиона как женщина.

Девушка вяло удивилась тому, что последняя фраза её царапнула.

— И вообще, Рон, давай уже примем как данность тот факт, что Гермиона вырвалась живой и здоровой из лап Сам-Знаешь-Кого, и займёмся действительно насущным делом — поиском хоркруксов.

Но рыжий не мог успокоиться так просто. Он всё поливал и поливал грязью Снейпа, да пересказывал волшебные суеверия, что от изнасилования у ведьм рождаются особенно злобные тёмные маги, на что Гарри резонно заметил:

— Но Риддл-то родился от великой любви, а более тёмного и сумасшедшего мага я что-то не припомню.

— Рон, я не беременна! — одновременно с ним возмущённо воскликнула Гермиона.

Наконец, Рон успокоился и сел рядом с Гарри, хотя до этого он всегда занимал место поближе к Гермионе. По-прежнему  отстранённо она отметила, что именно такой реакции и ожидала от своего парня, а вот Гарри удалось удивить её. Видимо, воспоминания, переданные Снейпом, помогли ему основательно переосмыслить многое из того, что раньше он принимал на веру.

Уизли поселили Гермиону вместе с Луной. Равенкловка не задала ни одного вопроса с тех пор, как они встретились в коттедже «Ракушка». Это было странно, и Грейнджер спросила:

— А тебе не интересно, как я спаслась?

— Интересно. Но я подожду, пока ты сама захочешь мне рассказать. А если не захочешь, настаивать не буду. От бесполезных вопросов в комнате заводятся шебуршунчики. Они ползают ночью по стенам, проникают в мысли людей и путают их. И тогда, проснувшись, люди не могут понять, было ли всё на самом деле, приснилось или это уже бред наяву.

Гермиона пожала плечами и отвернулась к стене. На ночь она выпила успокоительное и заснула легко, но под утро ей приснился кошмар. Она снова стояла обнажённая на тигровой шкуре посреди большой гостиной Малфой-мэнора. Из одного угла скалились Грейбэк и его подручные, все с волчьими клыками. В другом что-то выкрикивало с плачем белобрысое семейство Малфоев. Прямо перед ней сидел в кресле с высокой спинкой Волдеморт, изо рта у него текла кровь и капала на грудь, пятная серую хламиду. А рядом с креслом стояла Беллатрикс, хохотала и размахивала палочкой.

— Он не придёт! — визжала миссис Лестрендж. — Никто не придёт спасать твою никчёмную жизнь, поганая грязнокровка!

Гермиона ждала, что вот-вот появится Снейп, но его всё не было. Беллатрикс прекратила визжать и направила палочку на девушку.

— Круцио!

Гермиона резко села в постели. В окно вливался серый предрассветный сумрак, на соседней кровати тихо посапывала Луна. «А шебуршунчики-то всё же завелись», — грустно усмехнулась девушка, понимая, что такие кошмары теперь будут самыми верными её спутниками ещё очень долго. Она подошла к окну. Пустынный песчаный берег, неспокойное, с барашками на верхушках волн, море, чайки, с криками снующие между водой и небом. В окно был виден угол сада, заросшего кустами, и фигурка юноши, сидящего в прогалине между ними. Гермиона тихонько, стараясь никого не потревожить, оделась и вышла на улицу.

— Ты всю ночь здесь просидел?

Гарри вздрогнул. Он задумался, глядя на белый камень, на котором было написано «Здесь лежит Добби, свободный домовик», и не заметил, как подошла подруга.

— Нет. Мне не спалось, и я пошёл сюда встречать рассвет. А он всё не наступает.

— Там, в думосбросе… было что-нибудь про меня? — Гермиона боялась, что Снейп покажет Гарри, как именно он её спас. Хотя не понимала, как эти ужасные картины могли повлиять на ход войны и почему о них должен был узнать только Гарри.

— Про тебя? Нет, про тебя там ничего не было.

Он замолчал, и Гермиона присела рядом на торчащий из земли валун, думая, что просто посидит молча. Прошло несколько минут тишины, наполненной плеском волн и криками чаек. Вдруг Гарри заговорил тихим, каким-то надтреснутым голосом, глядя на живую изгородь, которая отгораживала этот уголок сада от всего остального мира:

— Там про прошлое было. Про мою маму. И всякие разговоры Снейпа с Дамблдором. Ты знаешь, что это он принёс нам меч Гриффиндора?

— Догадалась, когда увидела его патронус.

— Да. Он, оказывается, всю жизнь любил мою маму. И сейчас любит.

Гермионе стало почему-то очень грустно и захотелось плакать. Чтобы не разреветься, она решила продолжить разговор.

— Ты поэтому не мог спать? Потому, что он напомнил о твоей маме?

— Нет. Хотя и это тоже. Я бы хотел пересмотреть некоторые из воспоминаний снова, но вечером думосброс был уже пуст. Куда они делись, не знаешь?

— Я пообещала профессору Снейпу, что уничтожу воспоминания, как только ты их просмотришь.

— Да, он в своём праве. Только как теперь доказать, что он невиновен в смерти Дамблдора?

— Почему ты говоришь, что невиновен? Ты же сам видел, как он послал смертельное проклятье в директора.

— Я видел только то, что должен был видеть. Вчера мне показали кое-что ещё. Это был приказ Дамблдора. Он умирал, да ещё я заставил его выпить в пещере яд. На Астрономической башне они разыграли представление для Того-Кого-Нельзя- Называть. Дамблдор своей смертью заманил его в какую- то ловушку. Я только ещё не понял, в какую. Снейп точно знает, что это за ловушка, но, как и Дамблдор, не хочет мне сказать. И ещё мне кажется, что он торопится. В смысле, Снейп поторопился отдать мне эти воспоминания, потому что не думает, что протянет достаточно долго.

Слёзы всё- таки пролились из глаз Гермионы. Почему плачет, она понять не могла, но плакать было хорошо и грустно.

— Как он погиб?

— Дамблдор?

– Нет, Добби.

— Он проник в Малфой- мэнор и вытащил нас всех: Дина, Луну, Олливандера, Грипхука, меня и Рона. Но Беллатрикс успела метнуть кинжал ему в спину. Он умер у меня на руках. Я слышал, как ты кричала. Она сильно тебя поранила?

— Нет. Да и профессор влил в меня чуть не всю свою лабораторию. И все раны обработал. На руке я сама захотела оставить. Чтобы помнить.

— Некрасивая память.

— Какая есть.

— Знаешь, я только что понял, что в смерти Добби виноват я.

— Не преувеличивай, Гарри. Это война. На ней всегда есть жертвы.

— Нет, это не только война, — Гарри повернулся к Гермионе, его глаза лихорадочно блестели за не слишком чистыми стёклами очков. — Пять лет назад я взял с Добби слово, что он не будет пытаться спасти мою жизнь. А вчера попросил его вытащить нас оттуда. Я заставил его нарушить клятву. Магия… Не знаю, правда ли это, но Ремус как-то сказал, что всё, что мы говорим, записывается в магическом поле. Дословно записывается. Понимаешь, если бы я добавил тогда, чтобы он не спасал меня без моей просьбы, Добби был бы жив. Он знал, что нарушает клятву, Гермиона. Знал — и всё равно спас нас.

— Ты не мог предвидеть, Гарри. Тебе было тогда только двенадцать лет, и ты не думал, что всё так обернётся, — Гермиона хотела погладить друга по руке, но побоялась, что он отшатнётся от неё, как теперь поступал Рон. Боль и чувство вины кольнули её сердце, и на глаза снова навернулись слёзы.

— Это ещё не всё, Гермиона. В том, что с тобой случилось тоже моя вина.

— Не говори глупости, Гарри. Ну, выкрикнул ты его имя, не ты, так я бы рано или поздно его сказала в сердцах. Наша поимка была только вопросом времени.

— Я не про имя. Это я заставил Добби уносить нас из мэнора. Рон рвался тебя спасать. Если бы я его отпустил…

— Если бы ты его отпустил, он бы погиб. А может, погиб бы и ты. Мы не имеем права умирать все, не исполнив завещания Дамблдора, Гарри. Потому, что кроме нас никто не знает о хоркруксах. Жизнь любого из нас не важна, пока оставшиеся могут бороться. Ты сделал правильно, когда не дал Рону кинуться на моё спасение, — карие глаза горели каким-то болезненным тёмным светом, и юноша поёжился.

Гермиона говорила правду — они не имеют права погибнуть все. Кто-то должен бросить остальных умирать, но спастись сам, если это единственная возможность выполнить задание. Они становились такими же, как Снейп — холодными, циничными, подчинившими своё существование одной цели — борьбе с Волдемортом. Как же это больно, оказывается.

— Солнце всходит, — Гарри поднял голову, давая первым лучам прикоснуться к щекам.

— Ты не против, если я ещё здесь посижу?

— Сиди.

И они сидели рядом, не касаясь  друг друга, глядя на белый камень с печальной надписью, каждый к своём мире. И миры эти тоже не соприкасались ни единой точкой.

***

На следующий день Гарри подошёл к Гермионе, когда она гуляла в одиночестве вдоль кромки прибоя, и произнёс:

— Я знаю, где находится чаша Хельги Хаффлпафф.

— В Гринготтсе? Ну, мы же решили, что она, скорее всего, там…

— А теперь я знаю это точно. Я был в его голове, когда он посетил хранилище Лестрейнджей. Я знаю, что чаша там, только не понял, которая из кучи, их там немерено. И ещё я видел, как он допрашивал Снейпа про тебя и меч.

Гермиона вздрогнула. Тёмный Лорд допрашивает обычно с применением «круциатуса», а это так больно.

— Ты знаешь, Снейп действительно чертовски умён. Он отвечал на вопросы Вол… Риддла только правду и всё равно сумел сохранить в тайне и то, что ты жива, и то, что меч Гриффиндора находится у нас.

— Да? Как ему это удалось?

— Понимаешь, Снейп ни разу не назвал тебя по имени, только «девчонка» да «отродье магглов». Труп, который он предоставил Лорду, был же маггловский, верно? А про меч сказал, что в хранилище лежит именно тот, который он взял из тайника Дамблдора и передал Лорду. Про то, что меч Гриффиндора на самом деле хранился в шляпе Годрика и что именно меч из шляпы попал вместе с нами в Малфой- мэнор и с нами же оттуда исчез, Риддл не знал, а Снейп, естественно, не рассказывал. Слова — это удивительная штука, оказывается. Можно говорить правду и при этом надёжно скрывать истину.

Гермиона кивнула. Дальше они брели молча, пока не увидели идущего навстречу Рона. Гарри замедлил шаг, оставляя друзей наедине, но Уизли не стал подходить, а резко развернулся и исчез в доме.

— Гермиона, ты потерпи немного. Рон отходчивый. Он просто…

— Гарри, не надо. Извини, но мы сами разберёмся.

***

Поттер твёрдо решил проникнуть в хранилище Лестрейнджей и забрать оттуда кубок, вне зависимости от того, согласится ли гоблин им помогать. Гермиона, осознавая всю самоубийственность этой попытки, не отговаривала его, а старалась помогать по мере сил. Рон же отдалился от них обоих и почти целыми днями сидел на берегу, уставившись на облизывающие берег волны. Иногда, когда он думал, что девушка не смотрит на него, юноша глядел на неё с какой- то непонятной тоской. Но стоило Гермионе обернуться, Рон тут же отводил глаза, а то и вовсе уходил.

Когда гоблин согласился помочь им в обмен на меч Гриффиндора, могло показаться, что вернулись прежние времена и Золотое Трио снова вместе. Но это только казалось. Гермиона  вдвоём с Гарри забрасывали Грипхука и Билла вопросами, запоминая малейшие подробности о планировке магического банка, о привычках и распорядке дня работавших там гоблинов и прочих мелочах, которые в другой ситуации были бы не существенны, но теперь от них зависел не только успех их безнадёжной авантюры, но и сами жизни. Рон молча пропускал их слова мимо ушей и выдумывал способы обмануть гоблина и не отдавать меч. Глядел он при этом только на Гарри, как будто Гермионы вообще не было рядом с ними. Девушка несколько раз пыталась заговорить со своим парнем, но он отделывался односложными ответами. Он больше не кричал на неё, как раньше, когда ссоры между ними вспыхивали по двадцать раз на дню, но было видно, что общение с ней ему неприятно. Гермиону терзало чувство вины перед Роном, хотя она и понимала, что никакой вины на самом деле нет. Гарри тоже стал не слишком общителен. Если они не разговаривали о хоркруксах и Гринготтсе, то его мысли чаще всего уплывают куда- то очень далеко. Он вёл себя одинаково отстранённо с обоими своими друзьями, но Гермионе казалось, что и в его состоянии виновата она. 

В один из необычайно тёплых вечеров середины апреля она сидела на камне в своём тихом уголке и читала «Тайны наитемнейших заклинаний». Летом, после смерти Дамблдора, её интересовали только хоркруксы, а теперь, случайно открыв ужасную книгу, она наткнулась на заклинание, которое не ожидала в ней увидеть. Чары Фиделиуса оказались не так просты, как рассказывали о них Дамблдор и Артур Уизли. Во- первых, при их накладывании использовалась кровь волшебника, который становился хранителем. Во-вторых, наиболее сильными эти чары были, если хранитель являлся хозяином дома и жил в нём. Чем дальше по крови и духу от хозяина дома был хранитель, тем слабее были чары. И, в- третьих, заклинание, конечно, позволяло менять хранителя, но для полной активации чар требовалось четыре недели — лунный месяц. А то, что ей рассказал мистер Уизли — что все по очереди исполняли обязанности хранителя — было обманом. Причём, все члены Ордена Феникса искренне в него верили. Или не все… Гермиона сидела, задумавшись, уже несколько минут, когда неясный шум за кустами заставил её очнуться и прислушаться.

— Ну и в чём проблема, Рон? Ты можешь объяснить по- человечески?

— Не знаю. Вряд ли я смогу это объяснить. Я умом понимаю, что она не виновата, что не могла ничего сделать, да и наверняка сопротивлялась. Но как посмотрю на неё, так и представляю, как голый Снейп над ней стоит с такой, знаешь, гадкой ухмылочкой, а она ему улыбается и ноги раздвигает.

У Гермионы, притаившейся за густой живой изгородью, из глаз брызнули слёзы.

— Ты свои дурацкие фантазии с реальностью не путай! «С ухмылочкой»…  Ты же сам знаешь, что не было ничего такого! Что над ними обоими совершили насилие. Ты пожалеть её должен был, сказать, что все беды в прошлом, что ты всегда будешь рядом и не дашь случиться ничему плохому, а ты…

— Не случилось? А ты знаешь, что люди говорят? «Если сучка не захочет, кобель не вскочит»! Как я могу к ней теперь прикоснуться, зная, что она дала этому сальноволосому гаду трахнуть её! И это моя девушка! Я любил её! Хотел детей вместе с ней завести!

Гермиона зажала рот руками, чтобы не разрыдаться в голос. В голове продолжали набатом гудеть слова: «Если сучка не захочет…». Но ведь она не хотела! Она ведь сопротивлялась в начале… А потом нет. Значит, Рон прав. Она и есть та самая сучка. Она позволила всему, что там было, случиться с ней. И все эти отговорки, что взамен она получила жизнь, не оправдывают её. Она позволила, а значит — виновна.

Звук пощёчины заставил девушку вздрогнуть и прислушаться.

— Ах, значит, сама виновата. И имя Того- Кого- Нельзя- Называть она произнесла. И егерей она прислала. И пытала себя сама. По- твоему выходит, что Беллатрикс не при чём, и Гермиона сама Снейпа вызвала, чтобы он её изнасиловал, так, что ли?

На сердце у Гермионы потеплело, и чувство благодарности к Гарри растопило комок, который стоял у неё в горле и не давал дышать.

— Ну, ты сравнил — пытки и трах! Это разные вещи, — в голосе Рона уже не было злобы, но он по- прежнему был уверен в своих словах.

— А если бы на её месте оказался ты, красивый молодой парень? Грейбэку, я слышал, всё равно, кого трахать в перерывах между укусами. Если бы это тебя спас Снейп, что бы ты сейчас говорил?

— Так бы я ему и дался!

— А ты подумай! Ты же помнишь, что такое «круциатус», ты помнишь, что значит оказаться беспомощным в лапах Пожирателей смерти. Если бы не Орден Феникса два года назад, что бы с нами всеми было, догадываешься?

— Ну, да. Мы ничего не могли сделать, но…

— А что изменилось, Рон? Почему себе ты разрешаешь бояться смерти, а Гермиону винишь в том, что она осталась живой? 

— Я не виню!

— А что ты делаешь? Её пытали, она выжила. Она вынесла такую боль, что тебе, к счастью, и не снилась.

— Ну, я понимаю, что она пострадала, но… Я не знаю. Я как её вижу, так сразу Снейпа рядом с ней представляю. Хотя теперь, когда ты сказал… Нет, всё равно не могу. Как представлю, что она трахалась там с убийцей и предателем на глазах у белобрысого хорька и его семейки…

— Так вот в чём дело! Тебя не Гермиона волнует, а то, что скажут о ней люди! Раз мелкий гадёныш Малфой видел, как её насиловали, так она теперь и тебя недостойна?

— Нет! Это не так! — в крике Рона слышалось отчаянье. — Я всё равно её люблю!

— Ну так докажи это! Подойди к ней, скажи, как ты её любишь! — теперь уже орал и Гарри. — Она от тебя этих слов ждёт, от любимого парня, а не от друга! Я могу помочь ей только тем, что не даю зацикливаться на вашей дурацкой ссоре, тормошу её, а утешать — твоя забота!

— Я не… я не могу…

Гермиона с треском захлопнула книгу и решительно вышла из- за кустов.

— Не было там Драко Малфоя. По крайней мере, я его не видела. Спасибо тебе, Гарри, ты настоящий друг. И тебе, Рон… спасибо. Век не забуду! — и побежала к дому, на бегу размазывая по щекам злые слёзы.

Гермиона долго ворочалась в кровати, сон не шёл к ней. Луна Лавгуд всегда засыпала легко, и теперь тихонько посапывала на соседней койке. Гермиона сосредоточилась и начала, как она это называла, «гонять шебуршунчиков». Она попробовала очистить разум, чтобы успокоиться и заснуть, по возможности отдалив приближение очередного кошмара, но окклюменция сегодня не давалась ей совершенно. В который уже раз она пожалела, что из Гарри не слишком хороший учитель, и вспомнила о Снейпе. Он не снился ей. Никогда. Но каждую ночь она ждала его во сне, просила прийти, защитить. Пытала ли её Беллатрикс, кусал ли оборотень, трогал ли своими холодными, скользкими, как слизняки, пальцами Волдеморт, Снейп не появлялся. И Беллатрикс смеялась: «Он не придёт! Ты не нужна ему, мерзкая маленькая грязнокровка! Ты никому не нужна»! Девушка просыпалась с криком, а после беззвучно плакала в подушку. Шебуршунчики, невидимые и неслышные, радостно потирали призрачные лапки.

Не в силах заснуть, Гермиона  встала и подошла к окну. Круглая луна заливала спальню голубоватым светом. Полнолуние! И в августе, когда к ним в гости на площадь Гриммо заглянул Люпин, был канун полнолуния. Части головоломки со щелчком встали на свои места.  Он спросил тогда: «О Северусе что-нибудь слышно?» Когда все именовали его не иначе, как «ублюдок Снейп», «убийца» и «предатель», Люпин назвал по имени, как друга. Он появился единственный раз, накануне полнолуния, взвинченный и рассеянный, попросился идти с ними и исчез, получив решительный отказ. Больше никто из Ордена Феникса не навестил их, не предложил помощь и не поинтересовался их планами. А к ним ли приходил Ремус Люпин? Если весь Орден Феникса не мог быть хранителем дома, но чары Фиделиуса действовали, не был ли его хранителем кто-то не из Ордена? Да кого она пытается запутать? Единственный человек, который после гибели Сириуса Блэка был в Ордене, а потом вышел из него, — Снейп. Значит, он и единственный, кто подходит под все условия. И именно к нему шёл Люпин, когда появился на пороге особняка Блэков. Похоже, зельевар продолжал снабжать оборотня антиликантропным зельем и после гибели Дамблдора. Ремус мог пользоваться зельем Белби, хотя оно и было дорогим, с кучей побочных эффектов, и не таким действенным, как усовершенствованное Снейпом, но оно же было! И раз он предпочёл принимать помощь из рук предателя, значит, знал, что предателем Северус Снейп не являлся.

А его странный патронус! Когда волшебник впервые вызывает телесного патронуса, тот принимает вид животного, как правило, по полу совпадающего с полом мага. Олень у Джеймса и Гарри Поттеров, лань у Лили Поттер — самые наглядные примеры. Про своего патронуса Гермиона точно знала, что её весёлая проказница-выдра — самка. А при перемене патронуса пол уже не важен. Это может быть мощный самец-волк Тонкс или изящная лань Снейпа. Заставь патронус передавать сообщения женским голосом — и никто не догадается, что его отправитель мужчина.

Гермиона вспомнила великолепную серебряную лань, и на сердце стало легче. Как будто все последние дни за ней незримо следовал дементор. Он высасывал из её сердца все светлые чувства, а взамен наполнял виной и обидой. А патронус-лань прогнала его.

И ещё кое-что стало для девушки кристально ясным, как будто лунный свет пронзил её сознание насквозь. Именно с того сумбурного августовского визита Люпина её подспудно глодала мысль о Снейпе. Она послушно повторяла за своими друзьями все обидные слова в его адрес, но внутри всегда неосознанно сопротивлялась им. Гермиона уже тогда понимала, что не всё так просто. Это несоответствие грызло её изнутри, и когда Снейп появился в Малфой-мэноре, она восприняла его приход как совершенно естественный. Он пришёл, чтобы избавить её от мучений. Поэтому девушка так уверенно обратилась к нему с просьбой убить её — что ещё он мог сделать в той ситуации? И поэтому так спокойно выпила зелье — она верила ему. Верила уже тогда, верила сердцем, когда разум ещё пытался сопротивляться. И даже убийство Дамблдора, маячившее тёмной тенью на краю сознания, каким-то парадоксальным образом только укрепляло эту веру.

Полной грудью Гермиона вдохнула воздух, напоённый ароматом цветущей в саду сирени, и вернулась в кровать. В эту ночь к ней в сон пришла серебряная лань. Она появилась посреди большой гостиной Малфой-мэнора, и Волдеморт, Беллатрикс и все остальные как будто выцвели в её мягком свете. Лань постояла, глядя на Гермиону прозрачными глазами, а потом развернулась и, помахивая хвостиком, двинулась к выходу. Гермиона хотела пойти за ней, но Беллатрикс начала посылать в патронус одно заклинание за другим, девушка побоялась попасть под них и осталась стоять. Проснулась она с таким чувством, что упустила что-то важное.

До дня, назначенного их четвёркой (включая гоблина) «днём икс», оставалась всего неделя. Гермионе, если она не хотела быть разоблачённой в первые же минуты, нужно было учиться ходить на каблуках и носить корсет. Почему-то Беллатрикс, при её болезненной худобе, всегда была в корсете. Наверное, до Азкабана у неё была прекрасная фигура — тонкая талия, пышная грудь. И она по привычке пыталась подчеркнуть уже не существующие достоинства. А ещё наследница древнего и благородного рода никогда не опускалась до практичных ботинок или широконосых туфель на низком устойчивом каблуке — любимой обуви Гермионы. Хорошо мальчишкам — в кого ни превратись, не надо ни ноги ломать, ни в юбках путаться.

Свадебные туфли Флер, уменьшенные заклинанием до размеров Гермиониной ноги, всё время норовили зацепиться каблуком за малейший выступ на тропинке или подвернуться, попав в незаметную ямку. Длинная разлетающаяся юбка цеплялась за кусты и собрала уже все репьи в округе. Высокая тяжелая прическа вынуждала постоянно держать голову прямо, отчего нестерпимо ныла шея. А Флер, сидя на крыльце, командовала:

— Вып’гямись, Э’гмиона! Да не выпячивай живот, а сведи лопатки. Так. И не вышагивай, как гва’гдеец на па’гаде. Ставь одну ногу впе’геди д’гугой. Спину, спину де’гжи!

В первый раз Гермиона сумела продержаться всего сорок минут, после чего рухнула на крыльцо и предложила придумать другой план. Потому что ходить в этих орудиях пытки и одновременно думать о деле у неё никогда не получится. Билл, взявший на работе бессрочный отпуск из-за того, что ему приходилось скрываться, виновато вздохнул. Он не видел иного выхода, чем план, предложенный Гарри. Уизли не знали, зачем Гарри и его друзьям так нужен сейф Лестрейнджей, но после того как Поттер появился в их доме в компании с измученными пытками волшебниками и полуживым гоблином, верили, что то, что они делают, приблизит конец кошмару, в который превратилась жизнь в Британии.

— Не гово’ги глупости, Э’гмиона. Ты сп’гавишься, — как всегда безапелляционно заявила Флер. — Наложи газог’гевающую мазь на ик’гы, и после обеда пот’гени’гуемся ещё.

И они тренировались после обеда и после ужина. Гермиона поняла, что если чуть задрать подбородок, то тяжёлая причёска уже не клонит голову, а корсет не мешает, а, наоборот, помогает держать спину ровно. У неё даже появилось время на посторонние мысли. Так как читать на ходу она не могла, что-либо планировать в отсутствие новой информации было бесполезно, Гермиона решила заняться состоянием собственных нервов. Вышагивая по тропинке вокруг отделанного ракушками коттеджа, она размышляла, насколько сильно стала отличаться от той Гермионы, какой была ещё месяц назад. Слёзы по любому поводу; чувство глухого раздражения, поднимающееся внутри, когда кто-то обращался к ней с вопросом; безотчётный ужас, захлёстывающий волной, если Билл, Гарри или Рон невзначай касались её обнажённой кожи. И вина, удушающая вина за то, что сделали с ней Волдеморт и Беллатрикс.

«Истеричка. Классическая истеричка», — решила девушка. В самом деле, что случилось? Её пытали? Но и Гарри пережил не один «круциатус». Она подверглась насилию? Можно подумать, она одна такая во всём мире. Вина? Какая вина? В том, что осталась жива и помогает магическому миру выиграть в ужасной войне? Не хватит ли жалеть себя и злиться на весь мир, что он не устилает ей дорогу лепестками роз? Ведь она выбралась из такой переделки, откуда и выхода не было. Она здорова, вполне разумна и должна прекратить требовать к себе повышенного внимания и стать опорой для Гарри, который что-то такое увидел в думосбросе, что будто постарел лет на пятьдесят. И если бы она не была настолько погружена в собственные страдания, то заглянула бы тогда в каменную чашу, и плевать на все запреты. Дамблдор вон тоже большую часть информации от Гарри утаил, и полгода пришлось потратить впустую, скрываясь по лесам, вместо того чтобы объединиться со Снейпом и уничтожать хоркруксы.

Снейп. Ещё одна проблема, о которой обязательно надо подумать. Почему она так неистово зовёт его в своих кошмарах, а наяву буквально корчится от ужаса, стоит кому-нибудь произнести его имя? Ну да, он причинил ей боль. Можно подумать, мадам Помфри не причиняла ей боли. Особенно когда заставляла пить то зелье, которое превращало её из полу-кошки в обычную девочку. Да, это было непросто — хвост должен был втянуться обратно в позвоночник, уши уменьшиться и опуститься на положенное им место, шерсть надо было не просто удалить, а уничтожить сами луковицы, иначе Гермионе пришлось бы до конца жизни брить всё тело. И всё это постепенно, медленно, чтобы избежать катастрофических последствий для растущего организма. Вот тогда была боль. А у Малфоев что? Всего-то полчаса позора. Но почему-то к мадам Помфри она испытывает лишь благодарность и симпатию, а Снейпа боится до дрожи, хотя оба были жертвами в тот страшный день.

Как всегда, Гермиона наложила перед сном полог беззвучия на свою кровать, зная, что под утро её почти наверняка посетит очередной кошмар. Он не заставил себя ждать. И снова серебристая лань позвала её за собой. Теперь Гермиона откуда-то знала, что может смело идти за ланью — проклятья не причинят ей вреда. Она шагнула босой ногой на холодный пол, лань переступила копытцами и мгновенно превратилась в высокого худого мужчину в чёрной мантии. Он развернулся, правой рукой отбивая заклятья Беллатрикс, а левой закидывая Гермиону себе за спину. Девушка прижалась к шершавой материи, стараясь стать незаметнее, и вдруг поняла, что на неё что-то льётся. Тело профессора стало заваливаться вбок, а из того места, где была его голова, бил фонтан крови. Гермиона страшно закричала и села на кровати.

Сон не хотел отпускать девушку. Она глядела на жидкий свет раннего утра, просачивающийся сквозь неплотную штору, а видела только кровь и падающее тело в чёрной мокрой мантии. «Северус» шепнули непослушные губы. Никогда раньше Гермиона не называла своих учителей по имени. Она бы и сейчас сочла такое обращение к профессору Снейпу недопустимой фамильярностью, если бы не поняла, что его смерть станет для неё настоящим горем. Немного отдышавшись, Гермиона решила, что в ней сейчас говорит чувство ответственности. Профессор спас её, у неё перед ним долг жизни. И она сделает всё возможное и невозможное, чтобы этот долг вернуть. Вот только тревога за него, исподволь точившая её четыре последние недели, стала вдруг явственной, как никогда.

 Вечером к ним постучался мокрый, но совершенно счастливый Ремус Люпин и сообщил, что Тонкс родила сына. Гермиона поздравила его вместе с остальными, а когда оборотень собрался уходить, вышла на крыльцо проводить.

— Как ты? — Ремус внимательно заглянул ей в глаза.

— Нормально. Знаешь, я хотела тебя спросить…

— Давно ли я общаюсь с предателем Снейпом?

— Не совсем. Думаю, уже в августе, когда ты появился у нас на Гриммо, на самом деле ты шёл к Снейпу.

— Ну, да. И не только за антиликантропным зельем. Я рассказываю, что происходит в Ордене, Снейп передаёт мои слова Дамблдору, теперь уже младшему, а тот координирует наши действия. Мы за этот год не только по норам прятались. Орден жив и продолжает бороться во многом благодаря Северусу.

— Он так смело послал за тобой патронуса. Что, никто не догадался, что это патронус Снейпа? — Гермиона смахнула с лица капли дождя, скрыв за этим жестом невольное дрожание губ.

— Нет. Раньше он никогда его не демонстрировал, вот теперь никто и не знает, что женский патронус может принадлежать желчному холостяку.

Гермиона улыбнулась такой точной характеристике профессора.

— А Тонкс? Она не ревнует?

— А ей никто не говорит. Я очень редко бываю в женском обществе, а у мужчин срабатывает солидарность. Они думают, что я изменяю жене, и старательно меня покрывают.

Гермиона укоризненно вздохнула, но Люпин так обезоруживающе улыбнулся, что она только махнула рукой и поцеловала в щеку на прощание, наказав передать поцелуй Тонкс.

**Глава 3. Хогвартс**

Ограбление началось довольно удачно.  У Гермионы так хорошо получилось скопировать походку и манеру речи Беллатрикс, что не только прохожие, но даже старый знакомец Лестрейнджей Пожиратель смерти Трэверс не заметил подмены. Дальше, правда, не всё было гладко, и когда Гарри решил улететь на драконе, Гермиона, вцепившись обожжёнными руками в острые скользкие шипы гребня, думала, что не продержится на вихляющей драконьей спине и двух минут. Но сидящий сзади Рон вдруг властно обнял её одной рукой, прижимая к своей груди. Девушка попыталась отодвинуться, но дракон начал пробивать дорогу сквозь низкие и узкие пещерные ходы, и ей ничего не оставалось, как сосредоточиться на помощи животному. Они вырвались на простор и, рассекая холодные тучи, полетели на северо-запад. Чешуя дракона мгновенно намокла и стала холодной и скользкой, встречные капли резали лицо и руки, как маленькие ледяные лезвия.

Они летели уже довольно долго; руки и ноги затекли и закоченели. Гарри вдруг обернулся и прокричал что-то. Рон резко дёрнулся, пытаясь услышать слова за воем ветра. Гермиона от его действий чуть сдвинулась и начала скользить по мокрому холодному боку дракона. Она с ужасом поглядела вниз, на проносящиеся под ней поля и дороги, и вдруг почувствовала, как её схватили за запястье. И неважно, что под этим крепким захватом лопнул пузырь свежего ожога. Неважно, что болтаться на боку дракона было больно и страшно. Рон держал её, как собственную жизнь.  Она попыталась поймать его взгляд, но ветер трепал отросшую рыжую чёлку юноши. До Гермионы донёсся крик Гарри: — «Там озеро! Прыгай!», и она увидела, как сам Гарри летит вниз и назад, вытянувшись вертикально. Рон отпустил её и сам прыгнул следом. Вода больно ударила по ногам, девушка погрузилась до самого дна, заросшего водорослями, но тут же начала отчаянно работать руками, стремясь наверх.

Несколько минут в холодной мутной воде, и вот уже Гарри, не дожидаясь указаний, накладывает на пятачок пляжа их обычные заклинания, Гермиона вытаскивает из своей бисерной сумочки противоожоговую мазь, а Рон собирает топливо для костра. Лекарства осталось мало, и поэтому смазывали только самые серьёзные и болезненные ожоги. Переоделись в сухую одежду и молча съели бутерброды, заботливо приготовленные накануне Флер. Гермиона и Рон сидели, отвернувшись друг от друга, но иногда то одна, то другой бросали быстрые взгляды через плечо. Гарри хмыкнул и заявил, что ему срочно надо в кусты. Девушка подкинула ещё веток в костёр и стала ждать, когда же Рон, наконец, заговорит. Он долго мялся, но потом вздохнул и, глядя в сторону, произнёс:

— Гермиона, я понимаю, что ты вряд ли сможешь простить мне ещё одно предательство.

Девушка молчала. Она была благодарна ему за то, что он заботился о ней во время полёта, но возвратиться к тем доверительным отношениям, которые были у них ещё осенью, не могла. Она ещё не до конца простила своему парню, что он бросил их на пороге зимы, а потом был тот подслушанный разговор. Осознание того, что глядя на неё, Рон представляет руки Снейпа и брезгливо передёргивается, свело бы на нет все их шаги навстречу друг другу.

— Я понимаю, что вёл себя как последняя скотина. Гарри мне это доходчиво объяснил. Я не надеюсь, что ты когда-нибудь сможешь простить меня.

— Я простила, — Гермиона говорила, глядя не на Рона, а в сторону озера.

— Правда?!

— Но прошлое не вернуть. Я постараюсь остаться твоим другом, Рон. Но не ради тебя или меня. Ради Гарри. Ради того дела, которое мы должны закончить, — её голос сейчас был холоднее озёрной воды. И слёзы, которые застилали ей глаза, в голос она не пустила.

— Я… на большее и не рассчитывал. Я только прошу простить меня. Мне так стыдно.

Рон замолчал. Гермиона была благодарна ему за то, что он не стал ничего больше говорить, не клялся в любви и не пытался обнять. Она слукавила насчёт прощения. Девушка ещё злилась на Рона, но была обязана ему жизнью. Прощение — самое меньшее, чем она могла отплатить своему бывшему парню.

Костёр уже догорел, солнце опустилось к самым вершинам далёких гор, а Гарри всё не было. Рон проведал его, вернулся и сказал Гермионе, что их друг просил дать ему время подумать. И они ждали до самого заката.

— Последний хоркрукс в Хогвартсе.

Гермиона вздрогнула. Она слишком увлеклась, размышляя о том, как теперь вести себя с Роном, ведь у них больше не будет отдельных комнат, сада и пустынного пляжа, чтобы не попадаться друг другу на глаза слишком часто. И ещё волновалась, как их безумная эскапада в Гринготтсе отразится на Северусе. Там они показались гоблинам в своём настоящем обличье и, значит, те могли рассказать Волдеморту, что Снейп обманул его и подменил труп.

И вот теперь бледный, бесконечно усталый Гарри рассказывал, что он увидел в голове Волдеморта. Как тот расправился с волшебниками и гоблинами в магическом банке. Как перебирал места хранения своих «якорей»-хоркруксов. Как хотел использовать директора Хогвартса для проникновения в школу. Самое удивительное — тёмный маг так и не узнал, что Снейп предал его. Волшебники не успели рассказать, кто из друзей был вместе с Гарри Поттером в хранилище, так как были убиты разъярённым повелителем. А гоблинам все люди на одно лицо, Гарри они узнавали по приметному шраму. Вместе с мальчишками из подвала Малфой-мэнора тогда пропала и Луна Лавгуд. Видимо, Волдеморт думал, что с Поттером была она.

Аппарировать решили в Хогсмид, накрывшись мантией-невидимкой. Гермиона обняла Гарри и Рона за талии и поняла, что относится к ним совершенно одинаково, как к братьям. На одного она была ещё немного сердита, второй вызывал тревогу своим усталым видом, но чувства уже пришли в порядок. Не было ни сжигающей сердце обиды, ни душевного трепета, когда прикосновение к телу любимого опаляет огнём.

Потом был тёмный, вымороженный дементорами Хогсмид и Аберфорт Дамблдор, яростный, неистовый, так похожий и в то же время не похожий на своего старшего брата. Он рассказал им настоящую историю Арианы. Он убеждал их бросить свое дело, чем бы они ни занимались, и бежать из страны. Он сказал, что Ордена феникса больше нет. Но Гермиона точно знала, что Орден жив и сражается! Она попыталась вступиться за Альбуса Дамблдора, сказав, что он всегда любил Гарри. Дамблдор-младший рыкнул, а Гарри не поддержал её, только как-то странно сгорбился. А потом появился Невилл.

Они шли по единственному оставшемуся тайному ходу в замок, который шесть лет был их домом, и слушали, как Невилл рассказывает о бесчинствах Кэрроу, о новых порядках в Хогвартсе. Гарри слушал молча, а Рон, беспечный Рон ругал Лонгботтома за излишнюю браваду и неоправданный риск, которому он подвергал своих соратников по борьбе. Борьба… Только пройдя через самые безлюдные и неприветливые уголки Британии, встретившись лицом к лицу с Пожирателями смерти и чудом спасшись, они узнали, что такое борьба. И как глупо рисковать своим здоровьем и жизнями друзей из-за дурацких надписей на стенах и детских ловушек в коридорах. Гарри, Рон и Гермиона чувствовали себя старше Невилла на целую жизнь, но сообщать ему, что всё, чем он и остальные ученики занимались восемь месяцев, это детские игры в песочнице, им было неудобно. В конце концов, после войны Невилл,  если выживет, конечно, станет с ними вровень. Ощущать себя несущими на своих плечах войну в родной дом было тяжело и больно. И поэтому друзья больше молчали, боясь разрушить искреннюю радость Лонгботтома.

— Представляете, этот гад изобрёл зелье, от которого на лице вылезают вонючие прыщи. Он приказал мне дать его всем магглорождённым ученикам, чтобы поиздеваться над ними. Но мы, Армия Дамблдора, не дали чистокровкам глумиться над теми, у кого родители не волшебники. Мы собрали их всех в Выручай-комнате, а потом отправляли домой тех, чьих родителей Аберфорту удалось найти.

— Невилл, а с чего ты решил, что Снейп изобрёл это зелье, чтобы поиздеваться над учениками, а не чтобы спасти их? — Гермиона постаралась как можно нейтральнее произнести имя мастера зелий. — Ведь так они оказались недоступны для Кэрроу.

— Но он же Пожиратель смерти! Он директора убил, а потом занял его место и в ус не дует! Как же он мог спасать тех, о ком заботился Дамблдор?

— Мне нужно попасть в кабинет директора, — голос Гарри звучал мрачно и решительно.

— Гарри, Снейп убьёт тебя! Он страшный человек! Ты знаешь, что он сделал с нами, когда мы пытались выкрасть у него для тебя меч Гриффиндора?

— Знаю. То же самое, что МакГонагалл сделала с нами на первом курсе. Только он точно был уверен, что в  лесу вам не встретится Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть на башке порабощённого им волшебника.

— Звучит так, будто ты защищаешь этого слизеринского гада…

— Невилл, как ты думаешь, откуда у Аберфорта сведения, где искать родителей магглорождённых учеников?

— Не знаю, — юноша задумчиво потрогал ссадину на скуле.

— Книга, где записаны будущие ученики с указанием их домашних адресов, хранится в кабинете директора. Так вот, Аберфорт эти адреса узнал, а Кэрроу — нет, — Гарри толкнул дверь в конце тоннеля, и друзья окунулись в шум и приветственные крики собравшихся в Выручай-комнате учеников.

Их толкали, обнимали, хлопали по плечам, пожимали руки. Было очень больно, ведь зажили далеко не все ожоги, но радость соратников по Армии Дамблдора и просто знакомых и друзей была так велика, что омрачать её не хотелось. Наконец, вал приветствий схлынул, и Невилл отозвал друзей в уголок.

— Гарри, скажи что-нибудь.

— Что сказать?

— Понимаешь, ты теперь вроде знамени. Вот  ты пришёл в Хогвартс, и мы поняли, что боролись не зря. Что теперь мы можем выйти и сразиться с Пожирателями насмерть. Ты — символ нашей победы.

Гарри отчаянно тёр шрам, и Гермиона поняла, что Волдеморт опять в ярости. Судя по тому, что Поттер увидел в его голове совсем недавно, Тёмный Лорд начал проверять свои тайники с хоркруксами и понял, что по крайней мере один из них пропал.

— Я не знаю, Невилл. Ты же помнишь, я говорить не мастак.

— Да ты много и не говори. Только скажи, что теперь, когда ты здесь, вместе с нами, мы смело можем выйти хоть против всего войска Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Мы с радостью отдадим за тебя наши жизни.

— А вот этого не надо! Я вообще пришёл сюда не за тем, чтобы сражаться. По-хорошему мне бы найти тут одну вещь и смыться поскорее. Не хватало ещё, чтобы этот сумасшедший маньяк ввалился в школу и устроил резню среди учеников!

— Но, Гарри! А как же Армия Дамблдора? Как наше Сопротивление? Мы хотим биться!

Гермиона покачала головой. Биться они хотят. Дети против матёрых убийц.

— Гарри, Невилл не так уж неправ, — вступил в разговор Рон. — Замок хорошо укреплён. У нас есть возможность быстро провести сюда орденцев и верных нам авроров. Мне кажется, если убрать малышню, то сражаться здесь удобнее, чем в любом другом месте — хоть в городе, хоть в лесу.

Друзья переглянулись, и Гарри вышел на середину комнаты. Он немного помялся, а потом начал говорить.

— Я ужасно рад видеть вас всех здесь. Я рад знать, что вы со мной, что вы верите мне. И я бы больше всего на свете хотел сказать вам: идите домой, спрячьтесь, переждите это тяжёлое время. Но не могу. Потому что если я спрячу своих друзей, Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть придёт сюда и возьмёт этот замок без боя. А Хогвартс ему отдавать нельзя. Это не только наш дом, не только место, где мы научились размахивать палочками, не только трамплин для всей нашей будущей жизни. Хогвартс — это сердце магии. Сердце этой земли и наше общее сердце. Тысячу лет все волшебники Британии и Ирландии учились здесь. Их магия пропитывает эти камни. Их мечты, радости и печали, влюблённости и расставания остались навечно под этими сводами. Мы не можем отдать наш замок на поругание своре насильников и убийц. Тёмный Лорд, который, как и все мы, учился здесь, идёт сюда не с добрыми намерениями. Он хочет убить это сердце, разрушить и извратить саму суть магии. Мы не можем позволить ему этого. Мы будем сражаться! За Хогвартс!

Голос Гарри, вначале тихий и неуверенный, к концу короткой речи взлетел и металлом зазвенел под высокими сводами огромного помещения. На последних словах Гарри вскинул вверх кулак, и его жест и клич повторили все ученики. Не меньше сотни сжатых кулаков взвились вверх, и единым выдохом прозвучало:

— За Хогвартс!

— Ну, Гарри, ты даёшь! — Рон хлопнул по плечу вернувшегося друга, а Гермиона хихикнула:

— Надо найти тебе чёрный берет, команданте!

— Обойдусь. Пора выбираться. У нас тут есть три дела, которые надо сделать как можно быстрее. Он уже побывал в доме Гонтов, сейчас летит в пещеру. Нам остались считанные часы.

Гермиона наложила на себя дезиллюминационные чары, Гарри и Рон с трудом укрылись под мантией-невидимкой, и трое друзей выскользнули наружу, наказав Невиллу передать Аберфорту Дамблдору, что пора вызывать в замок Орден феникса: Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть не сегодня-завтра нападёт на Хогвартс.

Друзья невидимками скользили по притихшему замку. Казалось, даже портреты соблюдали комендантский час, введённый Кэрроу, и тихо сидели каждый в своей раме, словно в тюремной камере. Гермиона, а следом за ней Рон и Гарри вошли в коридор, ведущий к горгулье. Они не знали пароля к директорскому кабинету, и теперь каждый лихорадочно перебирал в голове варианты, как вызвать Снейпа. Послать патронуса? А если он не один? Взорвать что-нибудь перед горгульей? Можно переполошить половину школы и сорвать мобилизацию, которую проводят сейчас Невилл с Дамблдором-младшим.

Внезапно горгулья отпрыгнула в сторону, и из проёма за её спиной выступил сам директор. Снейп по обыкновению стремительно шагал в сторону Гермионы и её друзей, как вдруг его полёт резко оборвался. Он качнулся и привалился к стене, схватившись за левое предплечье, а потом в два неверных шага скрылся за дверью ближайшего класса, благо на этом этаже занятий практически никогда не было, и все помещения стояли открытыми и пустыми. Гермиона неосознанно рванулась помочь волшебнику, не замечая, что сзади  вывалился из-под мантии-невидимки Гарри. Он скорчился, прижав ладони к пылающей голове, а невидимый Рон склонился над ним, не зная, чем помочь другу. Парень шёпотом позвал: — «Гермиона», но девушка не отозвалась, и Рон решил перенести друга в ближайший открытый класс, закрыть дверь и дождаться окончания припадка. В конце концов, у Гарри частенько болел шрам, и ещё ни разу он серьёзно из-за этого не пострадал.

Друзья не могли видеть, как в слизеринской гостиной рухнул с дивана Драко Малфой, как Панси Паркинсон пыталась удержать его голову, чтобы он не разбил её, катаясь в припадке по полу. Крэбб и Гойл встали стражами над своим другом, а остальные слизеринцы потихоньку разошлись по спальням.

В покоях Алекто Кэрроу извивались на пушистом ковре брат с сестрой, а между ними валялся перевёрнутый чайный столик, и осколки дорогого старинного фарфора перемешались с крошками воздушных кексов.

Волдеморту было больно. Не физически — такую боль он привык терпеть. Эта же гнездилась не в теле, а в том, что он никогда не ценил: в осколке его души, ещё привязанном к тому, что три года назад получилось из кости отца, крови врага и плоти слуги. Он понял, что стал почти смертным, что как минимум четыре части его души, четыре якоря в этом мире для него потеряны. И от этого понимания холодело сердце, а мозг взрывался яростью. Тёмный Лорд не мог один терпеть эту боль. Он хотел разделить её с как можно большим числом своих слуг. Чтобы все они  поняли, как ему сейчас больно. Мальчишка-полукровка, буквально несколько дней назад получивший метку, был практически мёртв, но пока его сердце ещё слабо трепыхалось, Волдеморт мог использовать его руку для того, чтобы крикнуть всем: «Мне больно!»

Гермиона стояла на коленях перед лежащим профессором Снейпом и с ужасом всматривалась в его заострившиеся скулы, запавшие глаза и покрытый испариной лоб. Она понимала, что для того чтобы свалить человека, настолько контролирующего свои реакции, боль должна быть практически непереносимой. Желая как-то облегчить его страдания, девушка хотела достать из сумочки болеутоляющее, но, не видя ни самой сумочки, ни собственной руки, несколько раз промахивалась мимо застёжки. Это привело её в чувство. Гермиона убрала дезиллюминационное заклятье, достала склянку с болеутоляющим и, с трудом открыв Снейпу рот, влила весь пузырёк. Часть зелья выплеснулась, остальное он неосознанно проглотил, не открывая глаз и, видимо, не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что кто-то находится рядом с ним.

Не зная, чем ещё помочь, Гермиона сняла с себя кофту и подложила её под голову профессору, а потом попыталась расстегнуть пуговицы на рукаве его сюртука. На третьей тугой застежке терпенье у неё кончилось, и она просто рванула ткань в разные стороны. Пуговицы поскакали по деревянному полу, белоснежный рукав рубашки расстегнулся гораздо легче, и взору девушки открылось ужасное зрелище. Чёрная метка как будто ожила. Череп кривился, змея металась по руке так, словно ей прищемили хвост, свивалась кольцами и вытягивалась струной на покрасневшей воспалённой коже. Гермиона глубоко вдохнула, стараясь успокоиться и решить, как она может помочь в этом случае. Применять магию к тёмной метке было боязно — неизвестно, какова будет реакция. Все лечебные зелья, скорее всего, бесполезны: раны ведь нет. Разве что попытаться охладить пылающую руку? Девушка достала охлаждающую мазь, которую приготовила, чтобы сбивать температуру, если её друзья вдруг разболеются, и щедро начала накладывать на извивающуюся змею.

Мазь ли помогла, или Волдеморт устал, а, может, умер тот, кто служил проводником ярости хозяина, но метка вдруг успокоилась. Снейп несколько раз порывисто вздохнул, его острые прямые ресницы затрепетали, и он медленно открыл глаза.

— Кто здесь? — голос профессора был слаб и тих.

— Это я, Гермиона Грейнджер, — девушка не могла сдержать ни улыбки, ни слёз облегчения. Это было так странно — смеяться и плакать одновременно. Ещё страннее было одной рукой держать его за меченное знаком мрака запястье, а второй промокать пот на его лбу.

— Мисс Грейнджер? Вы рано. Он ещё не начал битву. Простите, я не готов расплатиться, — глаза Снейпа были широко раскрыты, но взгляд блуждал; скорее всего, профессор и не видел склонившуюся над ним девушку. Эйфория от передозировки обезболивающего зелья ещё владела им.

— Ничего, я подожду, — Гермиона счастливо улыбнулась. Припадок прошёл, теперь они вместе и что-нибудь обязательно придумают.

— Я обманул вас. Я не смогу принять смерть от вашей руки. Меня должен убить сам Лорд. Это очень важно — чтобы он убил меня своей рукой. От этого зависит всё… всё. Без этого он не выйдет против Поттера, а он должен… должен выйти против Поттера после того, как убьет меня… — Снейп бормотал всё быстрее, проглатывая окончания слов. Гермиона зажала себе рот рукой и глядела во все глаза на лежащего профессора.

— Нет! — её крик, видимо, заставил его очнуться. Снейп уже осмысленно обвёл глазами пустой класс и остановил взгляд на плачущей девушке.

— Мисс Грейнджер? Что вы здесь делаете?

— Скажите, что это неправда! Ведь Вол… Риддл всегда хотел сразиться с Гарри! Для этого не нужно погибать вам! Скажите!

— Прекратите истерику! — Снейп осторожно, стараясь не двигать левой рукой, сел на полу. — Немедленно говорите, как вы здесь оказались и где ваши друзья?

Вместо ответа Гермиона всхлипнула и вцепилась двумя руками в правое, здоровое плечо мага.

— Я не пущу вас к нему. Вы не пойдёте.

— Мерлин, что вы бормочете? — если бы Снейп чувствовал в себе силы, он бы стряхнул её руки, но после приступа все мышцы были как студень, и даже держаться прямо стоило ощутимого труда. Впрочем, говорить можно и сидя. — Какого тролля вы заявились в школу? Здесь опасно — Кэрроу, возрождённая Инспекционная дружина…

— Профессор, — Гермиона вытерла слёзы. Учитель задал вопрос, значит, на него надо отвечать. Всё остальное она скажет потом. — Мы потеряли меч Гриффиндора. Мы надеялись, что вы подскажете нам, чем можно его заменить. Где-то в замке спрятан ещё один хоркрукс. А ещё Гарри зачем-то нужно было в ваш кабинет. Они с Роном в коридоре, ждут нас.

— Безмозглые недоросли, — директор порылся правой рукой где-то в недрах своей мантии, достал пузырёк тёмного стекла и, с трудом вынув пробку, сделал большой глоток. — Как Дамблдор сумел обмануть всех, и меня в том числе, притворяясь вменяемым человеком, если доверил дело спасения магического мира трём глупым детишкам? Поттер же аппарировал с мечом из мэнора, где он смог его посеять?

— Это долгая история, профессор, а у нас не так много времени. Может, мы пройдём в ваш кабинет? — Гермиона замялась. — Если это, конечно, удобно…

Снейп начал вставать, девушка машинально кинулась ему помогать. Они замешкались: сначала директор попытался её оттолкнуть, но потерял равновесие и чуть не упал. Потом он слишком тяжело опёрся на её плечо, и едва не свалилась уже Гермиона. В конце концов, они приняли вертикальное положение и двинулись к двери. С каждым шагом Снейп чувствовал себя увереннее, и в коридор вышел почти прежний директор. Может, не столь стремительный, как раньше, но достаточно грозный.

— Гарри, Рон, где вы? — не видя друзей, девушка завертела головой.

— Гермиона, мы здесь, — из-за соседней двери донёсся испуганный шёпот Рона. — Гарри потерял сознание, и я не знаю, что делать…

Не успела Гермиона опомниться, как Снейп уже стоял на коленях перед мечущимся на каменном полу Гарри. Рон вытащил палочку и наставил её на директора, но пока никаких враждебных действий не предпринимал. Снейп сделал несколько пассов волшебной палочкой, проверяя состояние юноши, а затем достал откуда-то из недр мантии маленькую склянку и заставил Гарри выпить всё её содержимое. Рон сделал движение, желая остановить профессора, но Гермиона задержала его руку.

— Спокойно, Рон. Это всего лишь обезболивающее.

Через несколько мгновений Поттер расслабился, а потом судорожно вздохнул и медленно открыл глаза.

— Профессор… — голос его был хриплым и таким тихим, что всем пришлось наклониться, чтобы услышать его. — Он собирает армию. Этой ночью он нападёт на Хогвартс.

— Поттер, разговоры потом. Встать сможете?

Гарри попытался приподняться, но едва снова не потерял сознание. Тогда Снейп взял его на руки и с трудом поднялся. Профессору было тяжело, он сам только что пережил подобный припадок, но тем не менее, чуть пошатываясь, двинулся к горгулье.

— «Дамблдор», — тихо произнес Снейп, и волшебный страж отпрыгнул в сторону, открывая движущуюся лестницу.

Рон, ошарашенный таким непривычным поведением Снейпа, был уже не так уверен, что Гарри ввели в заблуждение принесённые Люпином воспоминания. Юноша молчал и переводил взгляд с бледного, осунувшегося директора на свою подругу, которая глядела на профессора с какой-то странной болезненной жаждой, как будто впитывала в память каждую черту его некрасивого худого лица.

В кабинете, который почти не изменился с тех пор, как Дамблдор покинул его, чтобы лететь с Гарри в пещеру Волдеморта, было тихо и сонно. Пустой насест Фоукса стоял у лестницы в личные покои. Бесчисленные металлические приборы, наполнявшие прежде это помещение звоном и стуком, были убраны в шкафы и безмолвствовали. Гермионе показалось, что она боковым зрением заметила, как блеснули очки-половинки на большом портрете Дамблдора за директорским креслом, но, когда она посмотрела туда, нарисованный Дамблдор спал, как и остальные.

— Грейнджер, не стойте столбом, трансфигурируйте вон то кресло в кушетку, — раздражённый голос Снейпа вывел Гермиону из оцепенения.

Она выполнила приказ профессора, который, наконец, смог освободиться от своей ноши. Гарри попытался сесть, но сил не хватило, и он снова откинулся на кушетке. Юноша облизнул сухие потрескавшиеся губы и прошептал:

— Профессор, здесь, в замке, хранится ещё один хоркрукс Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Это диадема Ровены Равенкло. Мы должны найти её, пока он не пришёл сюда.

— Не болтайте ерунды, Поттер, — Снейп достал серебряный кубок, налил воды и отсчитал в него капли зелья. — Диадема потеряна много веков назад. Это общеукрепляющее. Пейте.

Гарри в несколько глотков осушил кубок и продолжил говорить. С каждой фразой голос его звучал всё увереннее.

— Диадема в Хогвартсе. Я ясно понял это из мыслей Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Он спрятал её здесь. И он знает, что остальные его хоркруксы уже уничтожены или скоро будут уничтожены. У нас с собой есть ещё один хоркрукс, — Гарри кивнул Гермионе, чтобы она достала из сумочки чашу Хаффлпафф. — Мы должны уничтожить её. Но меча у нас нет. Вы не знаете какого-нибудь заклинания или зелья, по своей смертоносности сравнимого с «Авада Кедавра» или ядом василиска, сэр?

Снейп задумчиво посмотрел на сверкающую в свете свечей золотую чашу с барсуком.

— Может быть, адский огонь, но я не рискнул бы применять это заклинание в стенах замка. Кстати, насколько я знаю, вы, Поттер, вынесли из Тайной комнаты только один клык василиска. После вас никто не смог открыть комнату, так что, уверен, второй его ядовитый зуб всё ещё лежит там, где вы его оставили.

Друзья представили труп гигантского змея, медленно разлагающийся в сыром прохладном подземелье, и их замутило.

— А тот клык, что я принёс?

— В прошлом году его выпросил Слагхорн для каких-то опытов.

— Ну, да. Все его опыты сводятся к превращению различных редких веществ в полноценные золотые галлеоны. Ничего не поделаешь, придётся лезть под землю, — Гарри сел, неосознанно тронул волдырь на шее и поморщился.

— Поттер, эти ожоги вы получили в Гринготтсе?

— Да. Ничего страшного, сэр. Самые тяжёлые мы обработали, а эти сами заживут.

Снейп снова переместился к шкафу и загремел там склянками, а Гарри продолжал:

— Сейчас главное — эвакуировать учеников. Может, вы не знаете, но из Хогвартса есть один тайный ход, не обнаруженный Кэрроу.

Профессор хмыкнул и передал Гарри баночку, полную противоожоговой мази.

— В Выручай-комнате? Этот ход был создан братьями Дамблдорами в прошлом году, когда стало ясно, что битва за Хогвартс неизбежна. Я принимал в его прокладке непосредственное участие. Обработайте свои ожоги и помогите Уизли.

Гарри безропотно снял футболку и повернулся спиной к Рону, чтобы тот намазал ему длинный след от свалившейся за шиворот монеты.

— Это здорово, значит, с эвакуацией мы вопрос решили. Теперь бы узнать, как выглядит эта диадема, что нам хоть искать?

— Думаю, и этот вопрос можно прояснить, — Снейп подошёл к камину, бросил в него щепотку летучего пороха и произнёс: — Личные покои МакГонагалл.

Видимо, преподаватель трансфигурации ещё не легла спать и отозвалась быстро. Директор довольно сухо приказал ей немедленно явиться к нему в кабинет вместе с Лонгботтомом и захватить кого-нибудь со старших курсов Равенкло.

За то время, что понадобилось Минерве МакГонагалл, чтобы дойти до кабинета директора, Гарри и Рон успели намазать друг друга мазью и одеться. Снейп передал баночку Гермионе и проводил её в личные комнаты, чтобы она могла раздеться, не смущаясь.

— Господин директор, я требую, чтобы вы хотя бы ночью оставили учеников в покое! Им и так… — декан Гриффиндора застыла на середине фразы, глядя на улыбающихся Гарри и Рона.

— Здравствуйте, профессор МакГонагалл!

Невилл ошарашенно переводил взгляд с совершенно спокойных друзей на стоящего за их спинами с обыкновенной своей недовольной миной Снейпа.

— Директор Снейп, если вы считаете, что приводить ваших коллег в замок под оборотным зельем — это хорошая идея, то я начинаю сомневаться в вашем уме.

— О чём вы, МакГонагалл?

— Об этих двоих, которым вы придали вид Поттера и Уизли.

— Но, профессор, это мы и есть, — заикнулся Гарри.

— Не смешите меня, мистер Как-Вас-Там! Вы бы ещё миссис Лестрейндж с собой привели, чтобы предъявить нам убитую вами же Гермиону Грейнджер!

— Профессор МакГонагалл, — Рон попытался двинуться вперёд, но пожилая волшебница неуловимым движением выхватила палочку и направила ему в грудь. — Это действительно я, Рон Уизли. Помните, на первом курсе Драко Малфой застукал нас, когда мы тайком бегали к Хагриду. Вы потом наказали Гарри, Гермиону, Малфоя и Невилла, который был вообще не при чём, отправив патрулировать ночью Запретный лес. Вы не поверили рассказу о драконе, но это действительно был детёныш норвежского спинорога. Он укусил меня, и я валялся в Больничном крыле, когда на Астрономической башне Гарри и Гермиона передали этого мелкого монстра друзьям моего брата. На четвёртом курсе вы выбрали меня, чтобы научить нас вальсировать, и я тогда вам все ноги отдавил. Ну, подумайте сами, кому из Пожирателей интересны эти мелочи? И почему вы говорите, что Гермиона мертва? Она жива, её спас профессор Снейп.

Рон покачал головой, как будто последняя фраза удивила его самого.

— Профессор Снейп спас магглорождённую ученицу? Не знаю, зачем вы под пытками выясняли у Рональда Уизли эти действительно незначительные мелочи, но одного вы точно не учли. Утверждать, что директор спас магглорождённую после того, как он допустил заражение всех остальных учеников из неволшебных семей, просто нелепо. И теперь он передал бедных детей в лапы Пожирателей смерти. Вы и их тоже пытаете? Остался ли из них хоть кто-то в живых?

— Профессор…

Разъярённая ведьма быстро оглянулась на стоящего позади Невилла, продолжа держать остальных под прицелом волшебной палочки.

— Не вмешивайтесь, Лонгботтом.

— Но профессор Снейп не передавал магглорождённых Тому-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Он приказал мне спрятать их в Выручай-комнате. И болезнь была ненастоящая. Они все уже здоровы…

— Что? Вы знали и молчали?

— Я не думал… Когда профессор Снейп вызвал меня, чтобы я напоил зельем всех магглороджённых, я понял, что будет здорово спрятать их от Кэрроу. Я решил, что потом мы придумаем, куда нам их переправить из Выручай-комнаты. А там оказался Аберфорт Дамблдор, он сказал, что здесь безопаснее всего. Мол, замок не даст детей в обиду, а если что, можно пересидеть у него в подвале, куда ведёт тайный ход. А про профессора Снейпа… ну, я же не мог подумать, что он прячет учеников от Пожирателей смерти. Он же сам… И Дамблдора убил…

Невилл смутился и замолчал. Снейп сложил руки на груди, демонстративно не прикасаясь к палочке. Гарри во время речи Лонгботтома подошёл ближе к Рону, и теперь они стояли перед директором живым щитом, что совершенно не нравилось Северусу, но он опасался делать резкие движения, чтобы не спровоцировать волшебницу. В напряжённой тишине раздалось тихое покашливание. МакГонагалл кинула быстрый взгляд на портрет над директорским креслом. Дамблдор не спал. Он нервно дёргал бубенчики на шнурках, связывающих бороду.

— Минерва, я должен был раньше тебе сказать, — его голос звучал непривычно смущённо. — Но ты так искренна и совершенно не умеешь притворяться. Я боялся, что ты всё испортишь. Северус невиновен в моей смерти. Прими это, как факт и не расспрашивай сейчас. Пожалуйста, Минерва.

— Альбус? — МакГонагалл опустила палочку и обвела всех присутствующих удивлённым взглядом. — Так, значит, это действительно вы? И Гермиона жива?

Портреты не имеют собственной воли. Они всего лишь отпечатки личности волшебника, с которого написаны. Портрет невозможно запугать или улестить. Он всегда говорит только то, что мог сказать тот, кто на нём изображён. А Дамблдору не было необходимости обманывать Минерву, и уж тем более покрывать пробравшихся в замок Пожирателей смерти.

Гарри и Рон облегчённо улыбнулись и закивали головами, а Северус поморщился из-за бездарной потери времени и брюзгливо произнёс:

— Минерва, где ученик Равенкло? Я же просил…

— Простите, директор Снейп, но я хотела сначала выяснить, зачем вам понадобился посреди ночи ученик, — пожилая волшебница, раздосадованная на то, что выставила себя в глупом виде, попыталась сорвать раздражение на маге.

— Перекусить им на ночь! Конечно, чтобы он помогал Поттеру! А вы, профессор МакГонагалл, нужны мне для того, чтобы организовать эвакуацию. Через тот самый тайный ход из Выручай-комнаты, который заканчивается в «Кабаньей Голове». Проследите, чтобы все ученики покинули школу.

— Эм… директор Снейп… мы… я имею в виду Армию Дамблдора, — Невилл отчаянно робел, но предыдущая речь, которую выслушали, не прерывая, прибавила ему смелости. — В общем, мы не уйдём из замка. И я уверен, что многие захотят сражаться за Хогвартс.

— Лонгботтом, война не забава для малых детишек. Это вам не «Снейп — убийца» в коридоре малевать. Через несколько часов под стенами замка будут стоять полчища самых тёмных магов и волшебных существ.  Им ваша шутовская Армия — на один зубок.

За последние восемь месяцев Лонгботтом никому не дал усомниться в своей храбрости. Поэтому он вздернул подбородок и твёрдо сказал:

— Мы совершеннолетние. Вы не имеете права запереть нас в убежище, когда наши родные и друзья будут сражаться, — Невилл вскинул к плечу правый кулак. — За Хогвартс!

МакГонагалл удивлённо посмотрела на своего ученика.

— Он прав… Северус, — видимо, ей было довольно трудно вернуться к прежнему, доброжелательному отношению к новому директору, но она пыталась. — Мы не можем запретить совершеннолетним ученикам остаться и сражаться.

— Хорошо. Но слизеринцы должны быть эвакуированы все до единого: я не хочу удара в спину. Объявляйте общий сбор в Большом зале.

— Мы тоже скоро подойдём туда, там и поговорим с равенкловцами, — завершил разговор Гарри.

МакГонагалл и Невилл покинули кабинет, а Поттер повернулся к Снейпу.

— Профессор, вы не могли бы помочь Гермионе? По-моему, она там застряла потому, что не может обработать себе спину. Мы с Роном как-то стесняемся, а вы взрослый человек…

Рон скрипнул зубами. Он был и сам не прочь смазать девушке спину, но Гарри зачем-то нужно было остаться одному в кабинете директора, и Уизли не стал мешать другу. Снейп странно глянул на Поттера, но промолчал, а только стремительно поднялся по лестнице и захлопнул за собой дверь в личные комнаты. Вслед ему тут же полетел «коллопортус», который, конечно, не задержит надолго опытного мага, но даст Гарри и Рону дополнительную минуту на побег.

— Ты чего?

Гарри не ответил на вопрос друга. Он вскочил на кресло директора и снял со стены портрет Дамблдора. Старый маг, сверкнув очками-половинками, с доброй улыбкой произнёс:

— А, Гарри! Как я рад тебя видеть. И тебя, Рональд, тоже. А куда ты меня несёшь, мой мальчик?

— Недалеко, профессор, — ответил Поттер, вешая портрет на насест феникса и окружая его заклятием «протего тоталум». — Вот здесь нам будет удобно беседовать. И вы не сможете улизнуть в другую картину.

— Улизнуть? Гарри, как ты можешь так говорить обо мне…

— У нас мало времени, директор, а мне о многом надо вас спросить, — Гарри довольно невежливо перебил портрет. — И всё же я начну издалека. Как так получилось, что в августе семьдесят девятого вы назначили встречу  двум соискателям на одно и то же время?

— Ах, ты о том дне, когда было сделано пророчество? Ну, видишь ли, мой мальчик, я не думал, что Сибилла отнимет у меня много времени. Я бы быстро выпроводил её, а потом побеседовал с Северусом.

— Хорошо, тогда спрошу по-другому. Как получилось, что Снейп услышал только то, что должен был услышать? Почему вы не стёрли ему память о пророчестве и позволили рассказать всё Риддлу?

— Должен был услышать? О чём ты, мальчик?

— « _Уже на подходе тот самый, в ком сила преодолеть Темного Лорда… рожденный у трижды ему не поддавшихся, увидевший свет, когда месяц седьмой угасает…»_ И ни слова больше. Мы с вами знаем, что пророчеству, чтобы сбыться, нужно быть услышанным теми, о ком оно сделано. В Министерстве хранилось огромное количество пророчеств. Все они были истинными, иначе бы туда не попали. Но все ли они сбылись? Не думаю. По крайней мере, когда они бились, там такое можно было услышать... Например, что Гриндевальд умрёт в Южной Америке в глубокой старости на руках своего друга в окружении рыдающих соратников. А на самом деле он был убит Риддлом месяц назад в одиночной камере Нурменгарда. Это пророчество не было услышано, и события пошли по другому пути. Вот мне и кажется, что наше пророчество было сделано не в «Кабаньей Голове», а гораздо раньше. А вы потом устроили это представление специально для Снейпа, а вернее, для его хозяина. И заставили Трелони сказать только то, что должен был узнать Том, и ни слова больше.

— Ты не разбираешься в пророчествах, Гарри, согласись…

— Но мне кажется, что я начал разбираться в людях. Моуди рассказывал мне — это были страшные годы. Орден Феникса терял своих бойцов, каждый день мог стать последним для любого из вас. Как получилось, что сразу две семейные пары зачали в Самайн по сыну? В год, когда любой мог погибнуть и оставить своего ребёнка сиротой? В ночь, когда в наш мир выходят такие силы, которые могут играть душами, как плюй-камнями. Я спрашивал у Флер, она сказала, что рождённого или зачатого в Самайн или Бельтайн ждёт жизнь, полная великих свершений, и ранняя смерть. Ни одна мать не пожелает своему ребёнку такой судьбы. Только если кто-то, кого она безмерно уважает, не переубедит её. И вот на исходе июля рождаются два мальчика. Их семьи под заклятием Фиделиус. Но почему-то хранители заклятья не Фрэнк Лонгботтом и Джеймс Поттер. Вы сейчас начнете убеждать меня, что мой отец так верил в дружбу… Не надо. У меня мало времени. Я не верю, что мой отец был непроходимо глуп и не понимал, что лучшим хранителем был бы он сам. А друзьям он мог дать доступ к себе, как Билл Уизли дал право прохода Люпину. И я не верю, что мама так мало любила меня, что готова была доверить мою безопасность Питеру Петтигрю, которого совсем не уважала. Здесь замешано что-то, похожее на «империус», не находите, директор?

— Это Северус вложил в твою голову такие странные идеи? — Дамблдор смотрел на юношу тяжёлым, пронизывающим взглядом, но Гарри только усмехнулся.

 — Ну что вы, директор. Ваш Снейп верен вам как пёс. Вы так основательно промыли ему мозги, что он сам не может разобраться в том, что хранится в его голове. Или не хочет. Боится, видимо, прийти к тем же выводам, что и я.

Рон от удивления открыл рот, а Гарри продолжал, отмахнувшись от попытавшегося заговорить Дамблдора.

— Но я не про Снейпа пришёл говорить. Я месяц думал над всем этим. Там была четвёртая строфа: «… _и ровней себе Тёмный Лорд его лично пометит»._ Значит, Риддл должен был иметь доступ к этим двум семьям, чтобы из двух мальчишек выбрать того, кого пометит. Он пришёл ко мне, а искали его у Лонгботтомов. Конечно, чистокровные Лестрейнджи думали, будто победить Тёмного Лорда может только чистокровный маг, но Риддл считал, что полукровки опаснее. Мы, выросшие в двух мирах, более гибки; мы взяли себе силу волшебников и смекалку магглов. Он оказался прав, ведь так? И ещё один вопрос мучил меня: мантию-невидимку вы забрали, чтобы ему не пришлось долго искать, да? Ведь эта мантия могла спасти жизнь если не маме, то хотя бы мне.

— Гарри, нет! Всё было не так, — директор на портрете пытался повернуться, чтобы поймать взгляд Гарри. Но юноша старательно отворачивался, продолжая свою скороговорку:

— Потом там про силу, неведомую Лорду, а потом ерунда пошла. Ну, с силой я согласен — материнская защита, которая исчезла, когда мне исполнилось семнадцать. Так что теперь у меня этой силы нет. А вот насчёт _«один не сможет жить, пока жив другой_ » — явная ложь. Если Лорд узнает, что я его внеплановый хоркрукс, он будет на руках меня носить, пылинки с меня сдувать. Ведь пока я жив — он умереть не может. Да и я не могу нанести ему ощутимого ущерба — кусок его душонки, который сидит вот тут, — Гарри с такой силой стукнул себя кулаком по лбу, что Рон вздрогнул, — не даст мне наслать на него смертельное проклятье. Он будет защищать основную сущность до последнего. Я уже убедился в том, что не очень-то много могу противопоставить этому своему паразиту. Только драматически потерять сознание. С другой стороны, пророчество-то я слышал в ваших воспоминаниях, а вы заведомо лучший легиллимент, чем тот же Слагхорн, и подделать его вам труда бы не составило.

 — Гарри, насчёт материнской… — попытался вмешаться Рон.

— Погоди, Рон. Я тороплюсь, там Снейп скоро может выйти и броситься на защиту директора, как будто тот ему отец родной. Так вот. Вы растили меня в суровых условиях, затачивали, как клинок особой закалки. Одноразовый такой клинок. Я должен был выйти против Тёмного Лорда и подставить свой лоб под его «аваду». Иной миссии для Избранного не предполагалось. Я понимаю, что изначально вы всё задумывали не так. Но вот незадача — Риддл провёл ритуал, принёс в жертву моего отца, чтобы создать ещё один хоркрукс, а моя мама спутала ему все карты — дала мне защиту. Кусок лордовой души влетел в меня, сам он так ничего и не понял, а я из спасителя стал бомбой с часовым механизмом. Но вы не бойтесь. Я пойду к нему. И сопротивляться не буду. Я месяц жил с этой мыслью. Я уже мёртв. Мне только про старшую палочку осталось спросить. Почему разоружить себя вы позволили Малфою? Почему не мне или Снейпу? Ведь вы великий маг и даже на пороге смерти сумели обездвижить меня. Почему вы нейтрализовали меня, а не Малфоя?

Услышавший страшную весть о близкой смерти друга Рон побледнел и попытался схватить Гарри за рукав, но Поттер поднял руку, останавливая его. Директор на портрете тяжело вздохнул и начал тихо говорить:

— Гарри, прости… Я так виноват перед тобой. Я знал, что тебе не суждено победить. С Северусом у меня была договорённость, так что нашу встречу нельзя было считать поединком. Он бы убил меня, но не победил. И я бы остался хозяином старшей палочки. Драко нарушил наш план.

Гарри хмыкнул. Как же, нарушил! Дамблдор спокойно мог отобрать палочку у Малфоя, заболтать его, а потом дождаться Снейпа. Даже приход Пожирателей смерти на Астрономическую башню не нарушил бы его план — ведь великий маг был заданием Драко, а не Фенрира или Кэрроу. Они бы так же ждали и подзуживали Малфоя, пока не явился Снейп. Но Дамблдор сделал так, что чистокровный змеёныш победил его в поединке. Нет, тут что-то другое. Но перебивать старого мага он не стал, а Дамблдор продолжал:

— Он никогда не догадался бы, какой артефакт оказался у него в руках. Но рано или поздно ему бы пришлось выйти против Тёмного Лорда. Том любит играть на родственных чувствах. Он так и не понял, что для чистокровного волшебника нет ничего превыше его рода, его семьи. И после того, как все хоркруксы, и ты в том числе, к сожалению, были бы уничтожены, Драко мог убить ставшего простым смертным Риддла. Ведь теперь его палочка повелевала Старшей.

— Вот эта? — Гарри показал портрету Дамблдора боярышниковую палочку, отнятую у Драко Малфоя. — Я честно завоевал её в бою. Она слушается меня, как моя собственная. Так что теперь, Дамблдор? А я знаю, что. Рон сейчас победит меня в магической дуэли. Он станет хозяином Старшей палочки. Ваш план сработает — победителем Тёмного Лорда будет чистокровный волшебник, а не какой-то там полукровка.

Старый маг вцепился в подлокотники своего кресла и молча глядел на стоящего напротив его портрета юношу тяжёлым взглядом. В наступившей паузе Рону, наконец, удалось сказать:

— Да послушайте вы меня! Вы, оба! Вы чего-то не понимаете в матерях. Ладно, ты, Гарри, ты и не знал никогда, как это — когда твоя мама любит тебя. Но вы-то, директор! Как вы могли сказать, что материнская защита заканчивается в семнадцать лет? Вы что же, думаете, что мои родители будут спокойно стоять и смотреть, как их детей убивают, ведь все мы, кроме Джинни, уже достигли совершеннолетия? Да моя мама хоть сейчас отдаст жизнь за любого из нас, хоть за Билла, хоть за меня, хоть даже за поганца Перси! Материнская защита — она на всю жизнь! На дом твоих дяди и тёти, Гарри, было наложено заклятье, которое и развеялось, когда тебе исполнилось семнадцать. И я, кажется, знаю, кто его наложил, не так ли, директор? — Рон бросил взгляд на Дамблдора, прикрывшего глаза рукой. — У тебя есть шанс, Гарри. Один на тысячу, может, даже меньше, но он есть. И я не буду сражаться с тобой за эту палочку: не тяну я на истребителя Тёмных Лордов, извини. Ты уж как-нибудь сам постарайся. А мы тебе поможем.

Тут в дверь личных покоев директора что-то ударило изнутри, и ручка начала поворачиваться. Рон схватил за руку измотанного длинной речью Гарри и выскочил из кабинета.

**Глава 4. Перед битвой**

Гермиона обработала уже ожоги на ногах и натянула джинсы. Теперь грубая ткань не причиняла боли. Она сняла футболку и бюстгальтер, намазала некрасивые красные пятна на груди и животе и, изогнувшись, пыталась дотянуться до прерывистого следа между лопаток. Не везёт её спине: то ножом поковыряют, то раскалённым металлом. Раздался стук в дверь, и девушка накинула футболку на голое тело. Ничего, не так уже и больно. Главное — не прислоняться ни к чему.

— Мисс Грейнджер, мистер Поттер считает, что я могу помочь вам обработать мазью спину, — Снейп стоял возле двери и обжигал её своим чёрным холодным взглядом.

Девушка глядела на профессора во все глаза. Прямо как во сне. Она ждала, звала, он пришёл, чтобы помочь, но не поможет. На этот раз потому, что она струсит и не позволит ему прикоснуться к себе. А почему, собственно? Ведь несколько минут назад она сама преспокойно касалась его лица и тёмной  метки на руке, а потом обнимала его, помогая идти. Гермиона молча повернулась к директору спиной и сняла футболку.

Снейп вздрогнул. Не от вида красной полосы на белой коже, а от самого факта, что девушка, которая должна при виде него впадать в истерику, без слов поворачивается к нему спиной. Обнажённой спиной. Да ещё и приподнимает рукой волну своих пышных кудрей, чтобы они не мешали ему. Он зачерпнул пальцами прохладную мазь и осторожно прикоснулся к багровой отметине, шедшей ровно по позвоночнику. Лопатки тут же сдвинулись, хрупкие плечи покрылись еле видными пупырышками мурашек. Северус отдёрнул руку.

— Вам больно?

— Нет. Холодно немного. Простите, я больше не буду дёргаться.

— Если будет больно или неприятно, просто скажите, — эта девушка вела себя вопреки всем шаблонам поведения. И только поэтому Снейп действовал так осторожно. Он просто не знал, чего от неё можно ожидать.

Тонкая талия — одной рукой можно обхватить, — выступающие от худобы позвонки. Она немного набрала вес за этот месяц спокойной жизни, но явно недостаточно. Из копны локонов, придерживаемых рукой, вырвалось несколько золотистых колечек. Там, где она провела апрель, наверное, было тепло и ясно, и девушка часто гуляла без шарфа. Солнце добралось до нежной кожи и раскрасило её возле шеи еле видной россыпью веснушек. Снейп поймал себя на том, что без явной необходимости поглаживает молочно-белый атлас её спины — ожог уже сошёл. И приходится сжимать губы, чтобы не наклониться и не поцеловать своенравные кудряшки. И левая рука не зря сцеплена в кулак — где-то там, совсем близко, два нежных бугорка с острыми горошинами сосков, которые так хочется ощутить ладонями и губами… Смерть уже стоит на пороге, через несколько часов Лорд призовёт его, чтобы окончательно стать самым могущественным магом на земле. Вернуться с этой встречи ему не суждено. И столько хочется забрать с собой, в небытие — тёплую нежность кожи, пронизанные светом свечей локоны, прерывистый звук дыхания в тишине спальни. Ах, как бы он хотел поцелуями и ласками стереть из её памяти всё, чему сам же и был причиной. Чтобы она не вздрагивала от прикосновений, а тянулась к ним. Чтобы доверила мужчине своё тело и раскрылась, ожидая не боли, а наслаждения. Но всё это если и совершит кто-нибудь, то уж точно не он. Надо бы отойти, разорвать контакт, чтобы сохранить в целости и свой рассудок, и нелогично-хорошее отношение к нему этой девочки, но чуть позже… ещё немного помассировать спину… она же ещё не поняла, что больше не нуждается в его помощи…

Гермиона прижимала к груди футболку и изо всех сил старалась удержаться на ногах. Его руки оказались такими нежными. Он совсем не причинял ей боли, даже когда трогал обожжённую кожу. Его пальцы едва уловимыми касаниями наносили прохладную мазь, ожог сходил, но всё остальное тело начинало плавиться в каком-то странном огне. Заломило низ живота, груди вдруг стали такими чувствительными, что мягкая ткань футболки, казалось, царапает соски. А ещё ноги наотрез отказались держать, и стояла Гермиона только на мышечной памяти. Вот встала так, когда он вошёл, да и застыла. А толкни её легонько — упадёт, как тряпичная кукла. Она боялась дышать, потому что с каждым вдохом росло желание ощутить его внутри себя. Пусть даже вернётся та боль, это неважно. Важно почувствовать на себе тяжесть его худого твердого тела. Важно, чтобы он был внутри, чтобы двигался сильно и глубоко. Чтобы застонал, освобождаясь от напряжения, изливаясь в неё. Ради этого она может вытерпеть ту боль ещё не раз.

Вот только не будет этого никогда. Смирись, Гермиона, он любит другую. Тебе же не осталось ничего. Даже запаха его не ощущала из-за разбитого носа. Даже кожи его не коснулась так, чтобы запомнили пальцы. Только горечь его спермы во рту. Только боль и удушающее дыхание смерти, глядящей на тебя красными угольями глаз. Ничего не было, ничего не будет. Глупая девчонка, влюбившаяся в своего спасителя. Увы, Золушка, этот принц не для тебя. Ещё жив дракон, похищающий принцесс, а значит, будут другие спасённые. А ту, которую любил твой принц, он спасти не смог. И если останется жив, он не простит этого ни себе, ни тебе.

Резкая боль в груди от возможной потери того, кто никогда ей не принадлежал, заставила Гермиону прийти в себя. Она порывисто вздохнула и почувствовала, что профессор больше не прикасается к её спине, просто стоит рядом. Тогда она резко развернулась, проехавшись локтем, которым прижимала к себе футболку, по шершавому сукну его сюртука. Снейп немного отшатнулся, в его глазах плеснул и тут же пропал страх.

— Почему вы сказали, что он должен вас убить?

— Кто?

— Вол… Риддл. Тёмный Лорд. Вы сказали, что он должен убить вас своей рукой, что это важно для победы Гарри.

Снейп сделал шаг назад и запахнулся в мантию, как будто спрятался от Гермионы.

— Не помню, чтобы говорил вам такое, мисс Грейнджер, да и в любом случае это не ваше дело.

— Это связано со Старшей палочкой? С тем, как она меняет хозяина? — Гермиона не собиралась отступать. Она, в свою очередь, шагнула вперёд, к Снейпу

— Что ж, вы догадливы. Не зря Дамблдор выделял вас из всех студентов Хогвартса, — директор вскинул голову, глядя на девушку сверху вниз. Бледность, заливавшая его лицо, кажется, ещё усилилась.

— Но для того чтобы палочка признала нового хозяина, старого не обязательно убивать — ведь Дамблдор оставил жизнь Геллерту Гриндевальду?

— Верно. Только для Темного Лорда единственная победа — убийство соперника.

Учитель, который одним взглядом наводил страх на толпы студентов, теперь отступал перед невысокой полуодетой девушкой. Мало того, он, который никогда прямо не отвечал на поставленный вопрос, почему-то сейчас давал чёткие недвусмысленные ответы. Осознание этого придавало Гермионе лихую, бесшабашную смелость. Волна куража подхватила её, и ведьма впилась взглядом в непроницаемые чёрные глаза.

— Этого не должно случиться.

– А вот это не вам решать, мисс Грейнджер. Вы все ожоги обработали?

— Вы что-то там говорили про какой-то долг? Я не совсем поняла, что вы мне должны?

Снейп ошарашенно поглядел на полуголую ведьму. Она совершенно спокойно стояла перед ним, защищённая только прижатой к груди футболкой. Может, произошло вытеснение, и мисс Грейнджер просто забыла всё, что случилось в Малфой-мэноре и после него? Но он-то не забыл. И единственное, о чём сейчас мог пожалеть — так это о том, что не может выполнить своё обещание и принять смерть от её руки, а не от руки красноглазого людоеда.

— Я должен вам, мисс Грейнджер, удовлетворение за поруганную честь и страдания, которые причинил.

— Ага. И в чём это удовлетворение должно заключаться? — в голосе Грейнджер послышались нотки нетерпения.

— Вы можете потребовать с меня любую плату вплоть до моей жизни, — профессор говорил медленно, стараясь понять, что скрывается за ярко-карими омутами пытливых глаз. — Но, к сожалению, я не могу предоставить вам адекватную денежную компенсацию — я не богат. Да и смерть свою я обещал другому человеку раньше, чем вам, о чём глубоко сожалею.

— Значит, я могу попросить всё остальное, и вы должны будете выполнить?

— Да, — Снейп попытался сказать это как можно твёрже.

Чтобы ни попросила эта девушка, он выполнит. Если успеет, конечно.

— Тогда я прошу, чтобы вы жили долго и были счастливы.

— Что? — где здесь подвох? Что она сейчас сказала? И что на самом деле имела в виду?

— Я сказала, что хочу, чтобы вы жили долго и были счастливы. Это моё желание. Моя цена, если хотите, удовлетворение или что вы там говорили. Так вы обещаете?

— Я…

— Да или нет?

— Но почему?

— Просто скажите, согласны ли вы заплатить эту цену?

— Я бы хотел заплатить именно эту цену, мисс Грейнджер, но, — начал Снейп и замер на полуслове, потому что в комнате повеяло слабым ветерком, и послышался звук лопнувшей вдалеке струны.

— Что это было, профессор?

— Не важно. Главное, что это не Тёмный Лорд. У нас ещё есть немного времени. Итак, почему вы назначили именно эту цену, мисс Грейнджер?

И тогда Гермиона решилась. Она подошла вплотную к Снейпу, положила ему обе руки на плечи. Футболка упала к ногам, но девушка уже прижалась к мужчине, поднялась на цыпочки и легонько поцеловала его в губы.

— Это — ответ, — сказала шёпотом.

Гермиона скользнула вниз, схватила футболку и юркнула за ширму, стоящую возле широкого директорского ложа. Снейп простоял не меньше минуты, осторожно касаясь губ кончиками пальцев, а потом развернулся и попытался выйти из покоев. Но дверь на поворот ручки никак не отреагировала. Он ещё несколько раз бессмысленно толкнул упрямицу, пока не пришёл в себя и не вытащил палочку. Странно, он точно помнил, что заклинания не накладывал. Мальчишки! Им зачем-то нужно было остаться одним в кабинете директора, вот и спровадили его к Грейнджер! А он-то, осёл, размяк, навоображал себе невесть что! А девчонка наверняка заодно с этими оболтусами.

Снейп огромной чёрной птицей слетел по лестнице и остановился, стараясь понять, что могли паршивцы утащить из кабинета. На все предметы были наложены сторожевые чары, этой предосторожностью не пренебрегал ни один из множества прежних обитателей этого помещения. Сначала он подумал, что украден портрет Дамблдора, но с удивлением увидел его висящим на шесте, где раньше дремал фамилиар директора.

— Дамблдор, что вы здесь делаете?

— Северус, немедленно верни меня на стену! Мне нужно проследить, что затевает Поттер! Ты совершил ужасную ошибку, передав ему воспоминания слишком рано! — Дамблдор метался в своей раме, поминутно натыкаясь на кресло. Его борода распушилась, шнурки с бубенчиками запутались в седых волосах, очки-половинки перекосились на кривом носу. — Хотя нет! Для слежки нет времени. Ты должен немедленно найти Гарри и отнять у него палочку. Мальчик завладел волшебной палочкой Драко Малфоя! Он может испортить всё, что мы с тобой с таким трудом готовили! А когда отнимешь палочку у Гарри, ты должен сделать так, чтобы тебя разоружил Рональд Уизли!

— Ну уж нет, директор! — Снейп не заметил, когда рядом с ним оказалась мисс Грейнджер. Девчонка стояла, уперев руки в бока и агрессивно выдвинув вперёд подбородок. — Вам не удастся больше играть судьбами тех, кого я люблю. Старшая палочка принадлежит Гарри, он и останется её хозяином. А вы лучше повисите тут и подумайте, как ваши приказы соотносятся с единственной причиной вашего появления здесь. Пойдёмте, профессор, Гарри и Рон наверняка в Большом зале.

Девчонка схватила его за запястье и потянула к выходу. Нарисованный Дамблдор застыл с открытым ртом, неподвижный, как маггловский портрет, и Снейп, не дождавшись больше приказаний, решил последовать за бывшей студенткой.

Восемь этажей вниз, перепрыгивая исчезающие ступеньки и волей директора возвращая на место движущиеся лестницы. Возле самой двери Большого зала, откуда раздавался гул голосов, Снейп остановился и накинул на себя дезиллюминационное заклинание. Девушка оглянулась, её глаза увеличились в испуге, но, приглядевшись, она заметила дрожащий прозрачный силуэт директора, облегчённо улыбнулась и открыла тяжёлые створки.

— Гермиона! Где ты была?

— А мы остаёмся защищать Хогвартс! — с разных сторон к ней подскочили Невилл и Лаванда.

— А где Гарри и Рон? — взгляд метался по бурлящей толпе, но Гермиона не замечала даже обычно издалека видимую рыжую макушку высокого Рона.

— Они с Луной пошли в башню Равенкло, чтобы поговорить с Серой Дамой. Ты не представляешь, что тут было, когда ввалились слизеринцы и увидели Гарри! Знаешь, что заявила эта гадина Паркинсон? «Давайте, — говорит, — выдадим Поттера Тёмному Лорду, и он не станет нападать на школу». Мол, Лорд пришёл за ним, и нам всем глупо погибать из-за одного.

— Она по-своему права, Лаванда. Если бы я была законопослушной отличницей, я бы тоже потребовала выдать преступника властям. Мы же в розыске, а власть в руках Тёмного Лорда. Извини, я должна найти Гарри, — и Гермиона рванулась к выходу, зная, что Снейп невидимой тенью скользит вдоль стены туда же.

— Странно, сам Гарри тоже так сказал, — Лонгботтом застыл на месте, что-то усиленно соображая. — Где же вас носило, если у вас появились такие нелепые мысли?

Снова бег по лестницам, теперь вверх, в башню Равенкло. Только затем, чтобы столкнуться с Минервой МакГонагалл, левитирующей перед собой бесчувственных Амикуса и Алекто Кэрроу, надёжно упакованных в серебристые коконы.

— Минерва, кто-то недавно вызвал Тёмного Лорда… — Снейп сжимал запястье левой руки правой ладонью.

— Да, один из этих.

— Надеюсь, никто из учеников не пострадал?

— Если тебе плохо видно, _Северус_ , — декан Гриффиндора выделила имя директора, – в бессознательном состоянии только эти двое. Остальные ушли на своих ногах.

— А где Поттер и Уизли? — директор не обратил внимания на неприязнь своей коллеги. Пусть она не простила ему смерть Дамблдора, но ведь не препятствует, а помогает по мере сил. А остальное не важно.

— Не знаю. Они что-то говорили о твоём учебнике и о месте, где его спрятали.

— Я знаю, где это, идёмте, — Гермиона снова схватила Снейпа за рукав, и он последовал за ней. Приказ директора надо выполнить, что бы там ни бормотали экспрессивные представители львиного факультета.

На этот раз бежать было недалеко. Мисс Грейнджер остановилась перед глухой стеной, за которой, как помнил Снейп, скрывалась Выручай-комната. Девушка начала быстро ходить перед нею, тихонько бормоча под нос. Дверь не появлялась, видимо, что-то она формулировала неверно.

— Да что за ерунда! Не помогает ни «где всё спрятано», ни «где лежит учебник Принца-полукровки», ни «где находятся Гарри и Рон». Не понимаю, что я делаю неправильно?

Снейп поднял бровь, готовясь произнести обычный язвительный комментарий, но внезапно дверь проявилась. Из неё пахнуло жаром и, кувыркаясь в отблеске пламени, вывалились Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой. Метла, на которой они спасались из горящей Выручай-комнаты, ещё катилась по полу, а следом за ними в быстро уменьшающееся отверстие вырвался Уизли с бесчувственным Гойлом поперёк древка.

Дверной проем сократился и исчез, отсекая от коридора ревущее пламя. Драко Малфой рванулся к исчезающей двери, но не успел. Он со всей силы ударился о сплошной камень, стал царапать его, крича: «Крэбб! Нет! Крэбб!», а потом, шатаясь, пошёл вдоль, бормоча: «Хочу туда, где всё спрятано». Гарри Поттер уронил на пол остатки какого-то сильно пострадавшего в огне украшения и встал на пути Драко. Малфой обошёл его, как неодушевлённый предмет, но Поттер развернулся и легонько толкнул слизеринца в плечо. Тот ударился о камень, всхлипнул и осел, вздрагивая и пряча лицо в ладонях.

Снейп не ожидал такого эмоционального срыва от пассивного и трусоватого юноши. Неужели Малфой искренне горюет о смерти одного из тех, кого все считали лишь его телохранителями? Он перевёл взгляд на второго слизеринца и застыл, увидев, во что превратились ноги Гойла. Ступней практически не было — вместо них две бесформенные обгорелые культи. Гермиона зажала руками рот, видимо, борясь с приступом тошноты. Рон по цвету лица сравнялся с серым камнем стены. Профессор вынул из мантии пузырёк и передал его Уизли со словами: — «Болеутоляющее. Попробуйте его напоить», а другой рукой осторожно начал вынимать палочку, чтобы послать в Поттера «экспеллиармус».

— Даже не думайте, профессор, — Гермиона вцепилась в его руку, требовательно заглядывая в лицо. — Я не дам вам выполнить этот приказ Дамблдора и разоружить Гарри. И знаете, почему? Я получила прямо противоположный приказ от директоров Диппета и Блэка. Они сказали, что распоряжение Дамблдора противоречит сразу двум задачам: помогать действующему директору и защищать школу. Всё должно идти так, как идёт.

— Мисс Грейнджер, не вмешивайтесь в дела, которые вас не касаются, — Снейп вырвал руку, но палочку вынимать не стал. В конце концов, Поттер теперь настороже, а он всегда был хоть и не искусным, но сильным магом. Безболезненно его разоружить не удастся. Лучше выждать ещё.

— Какая идиллия! Мисс Грейнджер, счастлив видеть вас в добром здравии. Мистер Поттер, мистер Уизли, — Люциус Малфой появился как боггарт из шкафа — не вовремя и не к месту. — Северус, наш господин ждёт тебя.

Аристократ приблизился к Снейпу и с каким-то глумливо-интимным видом шепнул ему на ухо несколько слов.

— Поспеши, он не в духе, — добавил он уже нормальным голосом.

— Почему он не вызвал меня через метку? И как ты проник в школу? — Снейп только поморщился: видимо, такое поведение старого знакомого было ему не в новинку.

— Почему он послал меня за тобой, я не знаю. А как проник — у префектов школы есть свои ходы. Ты их не знаешь, ты никогда не был префектом. Да и я, признаться, удивился, когда сработал старый пароль. Милая леди, можете опустить палочку — я безоружен.

Действительно, Малфой-старший продемонстрировал пустые ладони. Может, его потому и пропустили защитные чары Хогвартса, что не углядели в нём опасности. Директор резко развернулся, хлестнув Гермиону мантией по ногам, и стремительно зашагал к выходу. Как только Снейп отвернулся, выражение лица Малфоя-старшего изменилось. На нём резко проступили морщины, а глаза потухли. Он сделал шаг к сыну, но остановился, наткнувшись на его враждебный взгляд. Гермиона кинулась за Снейпом, но, не сделав и пары шагов, вернулась, достала из маленькой сумочки золотую чашу и сунула в руки стоящего в прострации Рона Уизли.

— Рон, пожалуйста, уничтожь её.

— Гермиона, я один не смогу! — парень испуганно поглядел на подругу.

— Прости, Рон, — и девушка побежала прочь.

Но когда она завернула за угол, там уже никого не было. У директоров тоже есть тайные ходы, которые они не вправе открывать приставучим гриффиндоркам. Грейнджер вернулась к стоящим над бесчувственным телом Гойла Рону и Люциусу Малфою.

— А где Гарри?

— Он надел мантию-невидимку и, скорее всего, рванул вслед за Снейпом.

— Снейп ушёл по тайному ходу. Я не знаю, куда, но добром это точно не кончится.

— Мисс Грейнджер, — девушка резко повернулась, наставляя на Малфоя-старшего палочку. — Ну, я же сказал, что безоружен. А вам, если вы хотите вернуть моему другу долг жизни, лучше пойти в Визжащую хижину. И поторопитесь, мисс, наш Лорд бывает очень вспыльчив.

Гермиона, не оглядываясь, побежала по коридору.

Уизли посмотрел на расположившихся у противоположных стен отца и сына Малфоев. Люциус как был хитрой скотиной, так и остался, а вот Драко уже второй раз вёл себя если не дружелюбно, то, по крайней мере, не враждебно.

— Слышь, Малфой, — Драко не отреагировал, но Рон продолжил. — Ты не хочешь отомстить за смерть друга?

— Ты о чём, Уизли? Кому мстить?

— Тому, кто научил Крэбба этому заклинанию. Тому, кто вообще устроил всю эту войну.

— Уизел, ты соображаешь, о чём говоришь? Как я могу отомстить Тёмному Лорду?

— Но ты хочешь это сделать?

— Больше всего на свете, — Драко поднял на Рона тускло-серые, почти бесцветные глаза.

— Тогда отрывай задницу от пола, бери метлу и пошли.

— Мистер Уизли, куда вы зовёте моего сына? — Люциус загородил дорогу Драко, но тот демонстративно обошёл отца и зашагал за Роном.

Старший Малфой поглядел вслед быстро удаляющемуся сыну, оглянулся в сторону, куда ушли Снейп и двое гриффиндорцев и, наконец, опустил глаза на бесчувственного Гойла, лежащего у стены.

— А про вас наши герои с львиными сердцами, естественно, забыли. Что ж, иного я от них и не ожидал. Гриффиндор декларирует спасение всего человечества, а не отдельных его представителей. Я позаимствую вашу палочку, мистер Гойл? — с этими словами Люциус нагнулся и вытащил из кармана Грега его волшебную палочку. — Мобиликорпус. Думаю, стоит перенести вас в Больничное крыло. В конце концов, вы, как я понял, тоже пострадали от Тёмного Лорда.

**Глава 5. Невольные соратники**

Снаружи раздался гул, словно от далёкого раската грома. Армия Волдеморта начала взламывать защитные заклинания Хогвартса, но они пока держались. Юноши быстро шли по пустынному второму этажу, неся на плечах подпалённые мётлы и изредка поглядывая в окна на полыхающее багровыми отсветами небо. Рон покосился на Драко и спросил:

— Слышь, Малфой… Ты видел, как Снейп… ну, это... с Гермионой?

— Ничего я не видел, — слизеринец враждебно прищурился. — А если бы видел, всё равно бы тебе не рассказал. Нет в этих вещах ничего интересного. Только грязь и боль.

— А когда ты магглянок насиловал, ты тоже считал, что в этом нет ничего интересного? — голос Рона зазвенел от едва сдерживаемого гнева.

— Да что ты обо мне знаешь, Уизел? Что, уже нарисовал в своём микроскопическом умишке, скольких я запытал, скольких затрахал до смерти? Эти картины тебя возбуждают, Воин Света?

— Ты, ублюдок! — Рон бросил метлу и, схватив Драко за грудки, буквально впечатал его в стену.

Малфой попытался оторвать от себя сильные руки с широкими запястьями, но добился лишь того, что его второй раз приложили о твёрдый камень. Он больно ударился затылком, к глазам подступили слёзы. Как всегда, на помощь пришла ярость. Ярость и злость на этого здоровенного рыжего болвана, у которого пятеро братьев. Почему судьба так несправедлива — у безродных Уизли шестеро наследников, а у него не будет ни одного.

— Я-то не ублюдок. Я последний из Малфоев. И других не будет. Ты никогда не сможешь понять, каково это — знать, что на тебе кончается древний род.

— С чего это кончается?

— Ни с чего, — Малфой вдруг остыл. — Иди ты к троллям, Уизли

Рон отпустил слизеринца, который сполз по стене и опять замер, как у двери в Выручай-комнату.

— Ладно, поднимайся, — гриффиндорец немного помялся, но продолжил: — Раз ты не видел ничего, то и хорошо. Так всем и говори — не было, мол, там тебя. И вообще ничего не было. Просто я Гермиону любил… люблю. В общем-то, всё это не важно. Ты знаешь, что такое хоркруксы?

Драко отрицательно помотал головой, а Рон потянул его за собой, рассказывая:

— Ваш хозяин создал себе такие штуки, чтобы, если его вдруг прихлопнут, он не умер насовсем, а мог возродиться, как сделал в девяносто пятом. Для этого он разделил свою душу на несколько кусочков и поместил их в разные предметы. Один, кстати, он отдал твоему отцу, а тот сунул его в сумку моей сестре. Из-за этого дневника Джинни чуть не погибла.

— Угу, — Драко кивнул. Он уже не выглядел погружённым в себя. — Только Лорд приказал отцу беречь этот дневник как зеницу ока, а папа передал его практически прямо в руки Дамблдору, за что и огрёб неслабо. Неделю в горячке валялся да потом ещё два месяца дёргался, как припадочный.

— Ого! Строгий у вас хозяин. Короче, было ещё несколько хоркруксов. Один из них хранился в Гринготтсе, и именно его мы и спёрли оттуда. А сейчас этот хоркрукс надо уничтожить. Но есть одна загвоздка. Эту штуку может взять только самое смертоносное заклинание или вещество. Вроде «авады кедавры» или яда василиска. Да ещё и защищается она, как живая. Я такую уже разбивал. Если бы не Гарри, она бы меня подчинила, и хрен бы я тогда её уничтожил.

Они зашли в туалет плаксы Миртл, и Драко огляделся, ища приставучее привидение. Но, видимо, призрак девочки летал там, где было интереснее, где ученики вместе с учителями вышли на защиту Хогвартса.

— А я-то тебе зачем?

— Чтобы ты держал меня на прицеле и шарахнул «ступефаем», если я вдруг начну творить что-нибудь странное, вместо того чтобы пробить чашу клыком василиска,.

— Уизел, ты что, вот прямо так доверишься мне?

— А ты вправду горюешь о смерти друга или просто на публику работаешь?

— Да пошёл ты! — Драко попытался толкнуть Рона к стене, как до этого сделал он, но рыжий только ухмыльнулся.

— Пойду. Вместе с тобой. А теперь заткнись. Мне надо пароль произнести, а он трудный. Гарри на парселтанге говорит, как на родном, а мне одно слово два месяца учить пришлось — с того самого прошлого хоркрукса.

Попытки с пятой или шестой кран со змеёй повернулся, мраморная колонна с раковинами дрогнула и начала раздвигаться, открывая широкий зев подземного хода. Юноши прижали к себе мётлы и, сначала Рон, а потом Драко, прыгнули в тёмную дыру. Падение закончилось на груде крысиных косточек. Сюда уже проникал слабый запах тлена, хотя до подземного озера было ещё далеко.

— Меня всегда интересовало, как можно разговаривать со змеями, если они глухи, — пробираясь через засыпанное щебнем сужение подземного хода, пробормотал Драко.

— Гарри говорил, похоже, в этом языке больше используется легиллименция, чем звуки. Фраза произносится в уме на вот этом шипящем языке и обязательно глядя в глаза собеседнику.

— Ага, василиску, — Малфой остановился, рассматривая изображения змей, украшавшие круглую металлическую дверь.

– Не, с василиском Гарри не разговаривал, а Риддл когда шипел, ещё и палочкой размахивал, наверное, какое-то особое заклинание использовал. Ну, а с дверьми никакая легиллименция не нужна — это просто пароль на парселтанге. Так, давай себе головные пузыри наколдуем. Чувствую, за этой дверью вонь та еще.

Рон оказался прав. Труп гигантской змеи лежал частично на суше, а частично в чёрной маслянисто поблёскивающей воде. И если от того куска, что был снаружи, остался только набор костей, то половина туши, бывшая в воде, превратила чистое озеро в зловонную клоаку. Рон поставил золотую чашу на пол рядом с черепом змеи и поискал, чем бы взяться за ядовитый клык. Ничего не найдя, он снял свитер и намотал его на руку. Клык держался слабо, стоило его чуть пошатать, и он упал к ногам. Драко отошёл за ближайшую статую и прицелился палочкой в гриффиндорца. Рон поднял клык, размахнулся и замер. Он стоял так довольно долго, а потом вдруг глянул на Драко с необычной кровожадностью в голубых глазах. Сердце у Малфоя скакнуло вниз и задержалось там на несколько томительных секунд. Внезапно Рон резко опустил руку, ударив ядовитым клыком прямо в середину золотой чаши. Раздался резкий визг, от которого заложило уши, из чаши повалил чёрный дым, а потом всё закончилось.

Рон лежал на полу, головной пузырь у него развеялся. Драко осторожно подошёл и тронул рыжего за плечо. Уизли вздрогнул, вдохнул отравленный воздух, и его начало рвать. Малфой дождался, пока позывы прекратятся, и наколдовал Рону головной пузырь, наполнив его чистым воздухом. Поддерживая друг друга, они побрели к выходу. Драко закрыл тяжёлую круглую дверь, и металлические змеи заняли свои места, запечатывая гробницу древнего чудовища. Рона слегка пошатывало, но на метле он почувствовал себя увереннее. Они вылетели в освещённый факелами туалет и услышали треск и грохот заклятий: Пожиратели прорвали защиту. Бой за Хогвартс начался.

Юноши наскоро умылись и поспешили к лестнице. Вдруг замок содрогнулся. Рона швырнуло к стене — уничтожение хоркрукса отняло много сил, он с трудом держался на ногах.

— Столько камня. Столько магии… Малфой, у тебя ведь тоже замок? — они остановились, дожидаясь, пока Уизли отдышится.

— Ну, не совсем. Скорее поместье, да и построено не в десятом веке, а в восемнадцатом.

— Слушай, а есть заклинание, которое можно наложить на дом, чтобы он защищал своих хозяев? — Рон неосознанно поглаживал прохладный камень стены.

— Нет, такого нет. Но отец проводил ритуал, чтобы Малфой-мэнор не мог причинить вреда обитателям.

— А есть разница?

— Да. Стены не защитят, если живущие в них не будут защищаться сами. Но если, например, враги взорвут замок, то эти стены сложатся так, что между ними как раз хватит места, чтобы спрятаться. Ну, или если на тебя упадёт люстра, то ты отделаешься лёгким испугом там, где чужого посечёт осколками.

— А ты знаешь это заклинание?

— Знаю. А толку-то? Там используется кровь хозяина дома. А кто у Хогвартса хозяин? Снейп?

— Не думаю. Замок строили для того, чтобы учить в нём детей. Значит, мы и хозяева, а учителя вроде хранителей. Смешно, конечно, но эти стены помнят больше Уизли, чем перебывало у нас в Норе с момента её постройки. Буду считать, что я хозяин. Говори, чего делать надо?

Под руководством Драко Рон рассек левую ладонь и приложил её к стене. Малфой читал длинное заклинание, а кровь, стекавшая по камню, светилась малиновым светом и впитывалась без следа. Уизли закрыл глаза и что-то беззвучно бормотал. По ритуалу полагалось вспомнить всех, кого просишь защитить, и Драко подумал, что гриффиндорец просит о своей семье. Вот только он не сказал Рону, что человек, давший кровь для ритуала, защиты замка лишается. И теперь именно на Рона будут падать камни и лететь стёкла. Наконец, длинная формула заклинания была произнесена, стена больше не впитывала кровь, и Уизли замотал порез не слишком чистым носовым платком.

— Вот и всё, — Рон покачнулся от очередного удара, сотрясшего стены замка. — А ты ничего, Малфой. Я уж думал, запустишь всё-таки в меня чем-нибудь непростительным там, в Тайной комнате. А ты выдержал.

— Если честно, Уизли, я не мог в тебя ничем таким запустить. Это мамина палочка. Она меня не слушается, — Драко вытащил палочку и с сожалением посмотрел на неё.

Рон резко вырвал её из руки слизеринца.

— Эй, ты чего! А ну отдай!

Малфой кинулся на Уизли, схватился за палочку матери и дёрнул к себе. В тот момент, когда палочка вновь оказалась в его руке, волос коснулся неизвестно откуда взявшийся в коридоре свежий ветерок, а рукоятка палочки потеплела и как-то очень удобно легла в ладонь.

— Теперь она будет тебя слушаться. Гарри так заставил палочку Беллатрикс слушаться Гермиону. Понимаешь, волшебные палочки сами выбирают хозяина. И они любят, чтобы за них боролись.

Драко удивлённо посмотрел на Рона. Он всегда считал, что Уизли в Золотом Трио что-то вроде Крэбба и Гойла. Пустое место, мальчик для битья, слабое звено. А оказывается, он совсем не дурак и способен на неординарные поступки.

Но долго поудивляться Малфою не дали — из-за угла показались две фигуры в серебристых масках и широких чёрных мантиях с капюшонами.

— А, мелкий Малфой! Значит, правильно сказала Безумная Белла — ты предатель. Сделай милость, брось палочку, мы отведём тебя к Лорду, — разглагольствовал один из них, пока второй посылал в юношей заклятье за заклятьем.

Драко и Рон изо всех сил держали «протего», но двое измученных подростков явно уступали по силе взрослым мужчинам, а спрятаться в узком коридоре было негде. И тогда Малфой каким-то змеиным движением скользнул на пол, поднырнул под щит Рона и снизу вверх полоснул по наступающим «сектумсемпрой». Прошлым летом, сразу после гибели Дамблдора, он упросил Снейпа, чтобы тот научил его. Заклинание, от которого Драко однажды чуть не умер, работало как множество острейших лезвий, которые разрезали мягкие ткани. Это, конечно, не «диффиндо», способное рассечь кости, но конус поражения у заклинания Снейпа гораздо шире, а поэтому юноша смог одним движением ранить обоих врагов. Обливаясь кровью, Пожиратели упали на пол, а Драко взвалил руку обессилевшего Рона на плечо и двинулся в сторону Больничного крыла.

Во владениях мадам Помфри было столпотворение. У Драко зарябило в глазах: почему-то большинство посетителей были рыжими. Он с удивлением увидел почти всё семейство Уизли, обступившее одну из кроватей. Рон попытался оттолкнуть Малфоя и шагнуть к своим, но налетел на стул и повалился на свободную койку.

— Мистер Уизли ранен? — холодный голос отца подействовал на Драко, как стакан воды, вылитый за шиворот.

— Нет. Он провёл очень энергозатратный ритуал, надышался трупной вони и вдобавок ещё держал щит против двух сильных магов.

— Значит, общеукрепляющее и хотя бы час покоя, — отец передал Драко порционную склянку с зельем, справедливо полагая, что от него Рон быстрее примет лекарство, чем от Пожирателя смерти. — Мистер Уизли, все ваши родные живы. Серьёзно пострадал только ваш брат Фредерик, но и он будет жить, хотя правую руку ему пришлось ампутировать.

Рон поперхнулся зельем, но туман из его глаз начал быстро исчезать.

— Как это случилось?

Перси, стоявший к Рону ближе всех, услышал тихий голос брата и обернулся.

— Мы сражались с Тикнессом и Руквудом. И вдруг стена позади этих подонков взорвалась. Меня швырнуло спиной в нишу, за постамент какой-то статуи. Я тут же вылез, а Фред лежит… Я подбегаю — а на нём кусок стены, на плече, в полудюйме от виска. Я камень отлевитировал, а там… плечо всмятку, а рука… на куске кожи… и палочку сжимает… — голос Перси прерывался, под конец он уже не мог говорить, видимо, только сейчас до него дошёл весь ужас того зрелища.

— Оно не работает… Малфой, оно не работает! — Рон вскочил с кровати и встряхнул слизеринца за грудки.

— Дурак! Оно именно сработало! — Драко вроде бы и шептал, но шепот этот был громче крика. — Ты слышал: в полудюйме от виска! Камень, скорее всего, летел ему в голову, но замок принял твою жертву. Уизли, твой брат остался жив, но…

— Что «но»? — Рон, казалось, начал приходить в себя. — Что ты там ещё скрыл, змеёныш?

— Ты не под защитой. Ты, совершая ритуал, вывел себя из-под защиты замка.

— А, хрен с ним. Неважно. Раз оно работает, остальное неважно. Ладно, пошли. Нечего тут зря койку занимать, — и двое нечаянных соратников двинулись из Больничного крыла навстречу бою.

**Глава 6. Путь Гарри**

Гермиона бежала между сражающимися волшебниками. На её глазах раскололся и исчез с громким хлопком защитный купол над Хогвартсом, и на территорию замка хлынули особо нетерпеливые Пожиратели смерти. Девушка наложила на себя дезиллюминационные чары, но пыль, поднятая бьющимися противниками, обрисовывала её силуэт лучше, чем если бы она подсвечивала себя фонарём. Ей приходилось опасаться как проклятий Пожирателей, так и заклинаний защитников замка, ведь ни те, ни другие не могли её узнать, а значит, принимали за врага. После того как Гермиона чудом увернулась от скрестившихся красного и зелёного лучей, она сняла чары невидимости и дальше двигалась, прокладывая себе дорогу заклинаниями. Она видела, как огромная шевелящаяся волна гигантских пауков вынесла из замка Хагрида и скрылась с ним в лесу; как два великана сошлись в единоборстве, ломая беседки и круша выложенные плиткой дорожки внутреннего дворика.

Внезапно в воздухе повеяло промозглым холодом, и чувство безнадёжности вползло в душу. Гермиона остановилась и опустилась на колени. Куда она бежит? Зачем? Всё равно им не победить — нападающих в несколько раз больше, с ними самые страшные из магических существ. Сколько защитников уже погибло и сколько погибнет ещё? И Северус никогда не полюбит её, ведь его сердце занято мамой Гарри. Что с того, что Лили умерла? Зато она навсегда осталась молодой и красивой. Она не совершит глупых поступков, не наговорит обидных слов. Она до самой смерти пребудет в его памяти, а для Гермионы там нет места.  До самой смерти? Но ведь Северус может умереть прямо сейчас, сию минуту, если она продолжит распускать нюни! Дементоры! Это их магия, как же она могла ей поддаться?

Гермиона с трудом подняла палочку, которая казалась отлитой из чугуна, и произнесла: Экспекто патронум». Ничего не произошло — даже слабого тумана не вылетело из кончика палочки. Нужны радостные воспоминания. Надо вспомнить что-то очень приятное, но что? Да что долго гадать? Час назад с ней случилось чудо — она поцеловала Северуса! Твёрдые сухие губы, которые чуть дрогнули под её губами, нежные прикосновения прохладных пальцев к пылающей коже, удивление в бездонных глазах. «Экспекто патронум!» — и что-то, напоминающее крылатого коня, вырвалось из волшебной палочки. Гермиона удивлённо смотрела, как фестрал размером с пони бьёт серебристо-прозрачными крыльями обступивших её призраков в чёрных рваных хламидах. Следом за фестралом пролетели заяц, кабан и лиса. Гермиона оглянулась и увидела Луну, Эрни МакМиллана и Парвати Патил. Патронусы гнали дементоров к гремучей иве. Вдруг далеко впереди путь удирающим созданиям мрака преградил большой прекрасный олень. Дементоры заметались, поднялись ввысь и улетели в сторону Запретного леса.

«Ну, вот и у меня сменился патронус, — нервно хихикнула Гермиона. — Никогда бы не подумала, что буду ассоциировать профессора Снейпа с созданием, разглядеть которое могут только те, кто своими глазами видел смерть», — и побежала дальше.

Ива была неподвижна: буквально минуту назад её нейтрализовал Гарри. Гермиона нырнула в лаз и стала осторожно пробираться в полной темноте, боясь выдать себя и друга, затаившегося где-то впереди.

Наконец, в подземный ход просочился слабый лунный свет, и Гермиона услышала голос Гарри.

— Волнара сонэтум. Да закрывайся же ты! Волнара сонэтум. Волнара сонэтум!

Она вывалилась на дощатый пол Визжащей хижины и вскрикнула, увидев лежащего  Снейпа, под головой которого расплывалась тёмная лужа.

— Гермиона, у меня ничего не получается! Рана не закрывается!

— Спокойно, Гарри, — как всегда, в опасной ситуации её эмоции отошли куда-то на задний план, и мозг работал чётко и быстро. — Зажми рану рукой. Волнара сонэтум.

Две полоски кожи, не попавшие в пальцы Гарри, отчего через них продолжала сочиться тёмная кровь, сошлись. Но поверх тут же плеснуло красным из основной раны.

— Передвинь руку вот так. Волнара сонэтум, — рана на шее профессора стала ещё меньше.

Так, постепенно, Гермиона прекратила кровотечение; теперь шея Снейпа справа представляла собой месиво блестящих бугров, но страшная лужа на полу хотя бы перестала увеличиваться. Девушка щедро плеснула на шрамы настойкой бадьяна, а потом для верности ещё и забинтовала.

— Как ты думаешь, он выживет? — Гарри стоял над распластанным телом с другой стороны и мучился от бессилия и чувства вины: он не смог сразу помочь Снейпу и если тот умрёт, то только из-за того, что он, Гарри, не удосужился выучить лечебные заклинания.

— Он дышит. Достань из моей сумочки кроветворное и укрепляющее зелья и трансфигурируй что-нибудь в носилки.

— Ага, — выполнять чёткие приказы всегда легче, чем искать решения самому.

— Гарри, ты говорил, что Нагини ядовита. Как действует её яд?

— Когда она искусала Артура Уизли, у него долго не заживали раны, и не прекращалось кровотечение. А в остальном он был такой же, как всегда. Ему, пока целитель Сметвик не нашёл противоядие, просто давали каждый час кроветворное, и всё.

— Значит, я не сделала ничего фатального. Гарри, где носилки? Северуса надо перенести в Больничное крыло.

— Эм, Гермиона… я не уверен, что наши, увидев его беззащитного, не захотят прикончить предателя. Да и если он попадёт в руки авроров… доказательств, что он был на нашей стороне, не осталось — ты всё уничтожила…

— Не думаю, что кто-то из защитников замка поднимет руку на раненого. А мадам Помфри и остальным мы расскажем, кем был профессор и что он сделал для всех. Потом, если профессора будут судить, Ремус и Аберфорт не откажутся свидетельствовать в его пользу. Дамблдор и портреты остальных директоров подтвердят — они же слышали всё, о чём говорилось в кабинете.

— Гермиона, ты, конечно, очень умная, но иногда такая наивная. Никто не станет прислушиваться к лепетанию нарисованных человечков. Аберфорт имеет очень плохую репутацию среди волшебников, ты же помнишь. И… Люпин погиб. Да и наши слова не будут иметь веса, если кое-кому понадобится замести следы. Поверь, живой Снейп очень опасен для многих из тех, кого мы считаем своими союзниками или нейтральными в этой войне.

Внезапно высокий холодный голос прорезал звуки далёкой битвы. Он врывался в уши и, казалось, высверливал мозг.

— Вы храбро сражались…

Гермиона приподняла Снейпа за плечи и, прижав его голову к своей груди, закрыла ему рукой открывшееся ухо. Сама она морщилась, но защитить собственные уши даже не пыталась.

— Я даю вам час. Перевяжите раненых, проститесь с убитыми. Если через час Гарри Поттер не явится ко мне, я начну настоящую битву. Я не пощажу никого из тех, кто встанет против меня. Гарри Поттер, ты слышал мои слова. Если не хочешь, чтобы за тебя опять погибали другие, приходи ко мне.

Волдеморт замолчал, но в ушах ещё стоял звон от его резкого пронзительного голоса.

— Ты ведь не совершишь этой глупости, Гарри, — Гермиона прижималась щекой к макушке Снейпа. Девушка уже вся была в его крови и продолжала размазывать её по лицу. — Ты же не пойдёшь к нему. Он всё равно обманет и продолжит бой, даже если ты явишься к нему без палочки и скованным по рукам и ногам.

— Конечно, нет, Гермиона. Не волнуйся, никуда я не пойду. Давай отнесём Снейпа в Больничное крыло. Только ты должна будешь остаться с ним, чтобы в нужный момент аппарировать куда-нибудь подальше.

«И сама заодно будешь в безопасности», — но этого Гарри вслух не произнёс.

Они с трудом пролевитировали длинные носилки по подземному ходу, а снаружи накинули на них мантию-невидимку. Мадам Помфри поджала губы, когда Гарри потребовал лечить раненного директора-Пожирателя смерти. Но убитый вид Гермионы, в слезах, смешавшихся с грязью и кровью, смягчил сердце колдоведьмы, и она выделила Люциусу Малфою склянки с кроветворным зельем. Сама Поппи прикасаться к подлому предателю и убийце наотрез отказалась. За разбирательствами, стонами раненых и просьбами о помощи, раздающимися отовсюду, никто не заметил, что Гарри Поттер растворился в воздухе, как будто его и не было.

Гарри шёл к Запретному лесу, вернее, к одной приметной поляне в нём. Заблудиться он не боялся, поскольку всегда мог заглянуть в голову к Волдеморту, чтобы уточнить дорогу. Вот только идти  не хотелось совершенно. И не идти было нельзя. За тот месяц, что он прожил с мыслью о своей скорой смерти, казалось, можно было смириться, но этого не произошло. Жить хотелось отчаянно. Руку жгла палочка Драко Малфоя, и Гарри засунул её поглубже в рукав. Ни в коем случае нельзя было затевать даже подобие боя с любым из соратников Волдеморта. Нельзя было позволить, чтобы  кто-то из них стал хозяином Старшей палочки, Смертельной палочки, Жезла Судьбы. Даже права умереть с честью в бою Гарри был лишён. Но у него оставалось право потребовать от Риддла, чтобы он сдержал своё слово. Жизнь Гарри за жизни защитников Хогвартса. Микроскопический шанс, но упускать его юноша не собирался. Слишком многие умерли, чтобы он жил.

Гарри запнулся о выступающий корень, и по груди его ударил мешочек из ослиной кожи. «Я откроюсь перед концом», — так было написано на снитче, наследстве Дамблдора. Так вот он, конец. Гарри остановился под старым, наполовину высохшим вязом. Достал снитч, попытался подцепить ногтем шов на его боку, но тот был слишком плотным. Золотой шарик распахнул крылья, а потом снова сложил их, как будто уснул. И Гарри вспомнил рёв трибун, свист ветра в ушах и металлический привкус на языке. Это же надо было умудриться — поймать неуловимый мячик ртом! А снитч обладает телесной памятью… Гарри сунул его за щеку, а когда достал, тот распался в ладони на две половинки, и из него вывалился маленький чёрный камешек, поцарапанный с одной стороны. Второй Дар Смерти. Воскрешающий камень, который никого не может воскресить. Как там было в сказке? Повернуть в ладони три раза?

 Призрачные фигуры родителей, Сириуса и Люпина с Тонкс появились рядом с ним. Они улыбались ему так светло. Ремус больше не выглядел замученным и разбитым, он обнимал сияющую Тонкс. Гарри вгляделся в лица своих родителей. Они всего лишь на три года старше него. И навсегда останутся такими. Они погибли, чтобы он мог дойти по этой тропинке до конца.

— Это больно? — его губы едва шевельнулись, он скорее подумал, чем спросил вслух.

Высокий, ослепительно красивый Сириус улыбнулся ему так ласково, как никогда не улыбался при жизни:

— Нет. Это как заснуть, только ещё легче.

— Не бойся. Он сделает это быстро. Он вовсе не так уверен в своей победе, как хочет показать. Поэтому он не будет мучить, — мама шла совсем рядом, её зелёные глаза были нежны и печальны.

— Я не хотел, чтобы вы погибли. Простите меня.

— Ты такой храбрый. Мы гордимся тобой, сын, — отец был выше Гарри, а в остальном — почти точная его копия.

— Тонкс, прости, не получился из меня крёстный для твоего сына.

— Ничего. Мама найдёт ему хорошего крёстного, я уверена, — она светло улыбнулась и посмотрела на Люпина.

— Ремус, а как там, у вас?

— Ты немного не у того спросил, Гарри. Я-то здесь чуть больше часа. Но мне не плохо. Тут по-другому, это всё, что я могу сказать. И мне не надо беспокоиться о моей «маленькой пушистой проблеме», — Люпин крепче обнял жену. — Мне жаль, что я не смогу быть рядом с моим сыном, пока он будет взрослеть. Но я думаю, он поймёт, что его родители отдали жизнь за то, чтобы он мог вырасти счастливым.

Гарри шагал по ночному лесу, а рядом шли его родители и друзья — те, кого он потерял давно или недавно. Скоро он присоединится к ним. Месяц ожидания смерти подходил к концу. Ещё несколько шагов, и его существование будет окончено. Он устал. Он действительно устал. Проклятый Снейп превратил последний месяц его жизни в пытку. Конечно, Гарри понимал, что у профессора не было выхода: они могли больше никогда не встретиться, если бы обман с поддельным трупом Гермионы раскрылся. Но этот месяц был самым тяжёлым и страшным в его жизни. Так пусть всё закончится поскорее. Гарри разжал кулак, воскрешающий камень упал в траву, и фигуры родителей и их друзей растаяли без следа.

 Большая группа Пожирателей смерти посреди поляны Арагога тихонько переговаривалась, опасливо косясь на стоящего в центре Волдеморта. Гарри снял мантию-невидимку и засунул её за пазуху. Боярышниковую палочку юноша спрятал под мантию, чтобы не возникло соблазна воспользоваться ею. Он набрал в лёгкие воздуха и вышел из-за дерева.

— Я думал, он придёт, — Волдеморт вертел в руках палочку Дамблдора; все Пожиратели смерти не отводили глаз от его бледных пальцев. — Похоже, я ошибся.

— Нет, не ошибся, — Гарри сделал ещё шаг и оказался в круге света, отбрасываемого костром.

Вся поляна пришла в движение: захохотала Беллатрикс, отчаянно взревел Хагрид, несколько Пожирателей смерти кинули в полувеликана «силенцио», пока он не повредил им барабанные перепонки. И только двое стояли молча, не сводя друг с друга глаз: юноша в грязной порванной маггловской одежде и высокий красноглазый маг в серой хламиде.

Волдеморт дёрнул рукой, и шум стих, как по волшебству.

— Гарри Поттер, — раздался высокий ясный голос. — Мальчик-Который-Выжил…

А потом была зелёная вспышка — и всё. Мама оказалась права, он не стал тянуть. И Сириус тоже оказался прав — это даже легче, чем заснуть.

***

Гарри открыл глаза. Вокруг был странный туман. Он лежал на чём-то твёрдом и понимал, что пока он не появился здесь, этого твёрдого тоже не было. А ещё он был не один, кто-то находился рядом. Этот кто-то плакал. Гарри поднялся на ноги и понял, что он голый. Но ему было всё равно, ведь он уже умер. Вдруг юноша вспомнил, что он теперь в мире, где находятся его мама и Тонкс, и захотел как-то прикрыться. Одежда возникла на нём сама собой. Гарри огляделся. Туман немного разошёлся, и волшебник увидел огромное пустое помещение, стеклянный потолок, колонны и одинокий стул, под которым лежало существо, похожее на ребёнка с ободранной кожей. Гарри наклонился, чтобы поднять его с пола, но голос, раздавшийся сзади, заставил его вздрогнуть и оглянуться.

— Ты не сможешь ему помочь.

Дамблдор, не такой весёлый, как на портрете, но, несомненно, здоровый и бодрый, стоял позади него.

— Ты такой храбрый, мой мальчик.

— Вы не сердитесь на меня? — Гарри во все глаза смотрел на старого директора, на его руки, которые вертели в длинных пальцах точную копию палочки, отправившей Гарри сюда.

— Сержусь? На что мне сердиться?

— Я был груб с вами сегодня. Простите.

— Ты, наверное, разговаривал с моим портретом в Хогвартсе? Увы, Гарри, он и я — мы не одно и то же. Он лишь слепок с той личности, которая была в Хогвартсе в момент смерти. Я же пошёл дальше и ничего не знаю о происходящем там. Но я вижу, что ты выполнил своё предназначение, мой мальчик.

— То есть умер? Собственно, другого выхода ведь не было?

— Ты не умер, Гарри. Пока ещё нет.

— Нет? Но почему? Хотя, знаю! Значит, Рон был прав?

— Рон? Ты имеешь в виду Рональда Уизли?

— Да.

— Ты рассказал ему о своей миссии, и он не отговорил тебя? Не пытался задержать?

— Пытался, конечно. Хотя и верил, что материнская защита не даст Волдеморту убить меня.

— Защита? Ты что-то путаешь, Гарри. Она пала, когда тебе исполнилось семнадцать. То, что ты выжил — только твоя заслуга. Ведь ты не сопротивлялся. Ты вышел к Тому и позволил ему убить себя. Это сохранило твою душу нетронутой, а его «авада» выбила из тебя лишнюю сущность.

— Не думаю, директор, что покорность спасла хоть одну овцу, ведомую на бойню. Вы считаете, что если бы я попытался применить к Волдеморту «ступефай», это бы разбило мою душу? Скорее, я получил бы дюжину «авад» из палочек его приспешников. И тогда точно был бы мертвее мёртвого. Мамина защита сработала, потому что мы были один на один с тем, против кого она мне её дала, — с Волдемортом. Неважно, что он с помощью моей крови создал себе новое тело — душу-то он оставил старую, душу убийцы. Вернее, то, что от неё осталось. И поэтому прав Рон, а не вы — материнская защита даётся на всю жизнь. Эта магия сильнее времени, а значит, сильнее смерти.

Гарри по привычке с силой потёр лоб и замер, не обнаружив шрама.

— Да, его нет. Наверное, ты прав, Гарри. Твоя мама защитила тебя, но не Тома. Его смертельное проклятье ударило в единственное уязвимое место — в кусок его собственной души. Ты свободен.

— Ага. И кстати, можете считать, что сработал ваш первоначальный план — хозяин Старшей палочки ушёл непобеждённым. Именно поэтому я не сражался — чтобы не дать никому победить себя, а не чтобы не разбить свою душу. Сомневаюсь, что она разбивается, когда сражаешься за свою жизнь и жизни друзей.

Дамблдор посмотрел на Гарри с какой-то грустью, а потом ещё раз крутанул в пальцах бузинную палочку.

— Не знаю, как ты стал хозяином Старшей палочки, да это теперь и не важно. Ты стал мудрым, Гарри. Надеюсь, у тебя теперь хватит сил выслушать меня… — Дамблдор внимательно всматривался в юношу, как будто не был уверен, что видит перед собой именно Гарри.

— Не надо, директор. Я уже разговаривал с вашим портретом. И хотя я понимаю, что он — не вы, но проходить ещё раз через всё это у меня сейчас не хватит сил. Просто знайте, что я простил вас. Иного выхода не было, я это понимаю. Мне горько, но я вас ни в чём не виню. Ни в смерти моих родителей, ни в своём безрадостном детстве, ни в том, что вы скрывали от меня правду даже тогда, когда от неё зависели жизни моя и моих друзей.

Дамблдор удивлённо приподнял бровь. Сзади раздался звук приближающегося поезда. Гарри и директор оглянулись. Красный паровоз, похожий на Хогвартс-экспресс, прошёл мимо, снижая скорость. Поезд остановился, двери вагонов распахнулись, но из них никто не вышел.

— Мне пора? — Гарри сделал шаг к поезду.

– Нет, это за мной. Тебе, я думаю, ещё рано сюда. Ты необыкновенный волшебник, Гарри Поттер. Ты истинный повелитель Смерти, потому что она не властна над твоей душой. Я никогда не смог бы стать таким, как ты.

— Но вы…

— Да, Гарри. Я не слышал, о чём ты говорил с моим портретом, но твои слова здесь разрывают мне сердце. А то, что ты смог простить мне мои ошибки, исцеляет его. Теперь я могу двигаться дальше. Потому что если бы ты не простил меня, мне бы пришлось вернуться. Я не думаю, что в Хогвартсе обрадовались бы ещё одному болтливому привидению.

— А я? Я могу двигаться дальше? И куда?

— Ты можешь. Можешь сесть в поезд и поехать со мной. Но не думаю, что тебе стоит это делать. А можешь вернуться и закончить начатое. И начать что-нибудь ещё. Жизнь — удивительное приключение, Гарри. Стоит прожить её до конца, ведь за каждым поворотом она готовит для тебя что-то новое.  

Дамблдор шагнул в вагон, Хогвартс- экспресс оглушительно свистнул, туман завертелся перед глазами, и в нос Гарри ударили запахи леса и свежей травы.

**Глава 7. Победа и её плоды.**

«Значит, не сработало», — эта мысль вертелась в голове Рона, пока он глядел, как толпа Пожирателей смерти под предводительством Волдеморта подходит к главному входу в Хогвартс.

«Не сработало», — тело Гарри, безжизненно свисающее с мощных рук рыдающего в голос Хагрида.

«Не сработало, но это уже не важно», — Невилл вынул из горящей Распределяющей Шляпы тот самый меч и одним движением отрубил голову огромной змее. Лонгботтом упал, одежда на нём вспыхнула, а толпа Пожирателей кинулась на приступ.

Рон сражался с какой-то холодной яростью. Не было ни гнева, ни печали. Вместо людей были мишени с перекошенными в крике ртами, безумно выпученными глазами. Были цветные лучи заклятий, которые нужно отбить, и чужая палочка в руках, которая слушалась, как своя. Непривычно короткая, но хлёсткая — «протего» она держала поистине железобетонное, что бы это гермионино словечко ни значило.

Защитники отступали, оставляя на лужайке перед главным входом слишком многих. Наконец, уцелевшие скрылись за мощными зачарованными дверями и рассредоточились за колоннами. Двери вздрогнули и разлетелись миллионом щепок. Толпа в тёмных мантиях вливалась в холл. Заклинания защитников основательно проредили этот поток, но нападавших было слишком много.

Мелкий Малфой держался рядом, прикрываясь щитом Рона, и посылал в толпу бывших своих «друзей» одно заклятье за другим. Хорёк оказался действительно юрким и гибким. Рон понял, что у него самого сражаться с такой скоростью никогда не получится, и теперь старался просто держать щит перед ними обоими, чтобы Драко было удобнее нападать.

Внезапно шум боя прорезал высокий визг. Так виртуозно визжать умеет только Лав-Лав. Рон оглянулся: в нише между окнами сжалась в комок его бывшая девушка, а перед ней стоял Фенрир Грейбэк. На отведённой в сторону руке Пожирателя стремительно отрастали звериные когти. Рон быстро снял щит и швырнул в оборотня «ступефай», снеся его с ног. Лаванда взвизгнула последний раз, а Рон почувствовал, как чьё-то заклинание обернулось вокруг его лодыжек и буквально выдернуло на середину холла, протащив спиной по щебёнке. На него прыгнул Грейбэк.

Драко досадливо оглянулся. Гриффиндорский вратарь держал «протего» лучше даже, чем защищал кольца своей команды. Его щит оказался непробиваем, пыль и свет заклятий подсвечивали его, и Драко мог, прикрываясь им, посылать свои заклинания, не опасаясь, что его заденут бывшие «свои». Эти «свои» никогда не принимали его всерьёз, считали маменькиным сынком. Единственный, кто учил его биться, был даже не отец, а полукровка-декан. Снейп жестокими тренировками натаскал его, заставил тело работать само, и теперь Драко сыпал заклятьями, даже не задумываясь. Они сами выстраивались невербальными связками: «ступефай-инкарцерос», нагнуться, «сектумсемпра» снизу, вправо «импедимента-ступефай», справа налево по диагонали «диффиндо»… и вдруг радужно-пыльная преграда защитного заклинания перед ним пропала.

 Юноша машинально выставил собственный щит, с удивлением наблюдая, как Рон, размахивая палочкой, скользит вперёд ногами на середину холла. Драко отскочил за колонну и поставил «протего» горизонтально, прикрывая своего партнёра. И вовремя — на его щит рухнул Фенрир Грейбэк. Оборотень размахивал руками, пытаясь отросшими когтями процарапать невидимую преграду и добраться до горла младшего Уизли. Держать щит было неимоверно трудно, проклятый волк весил, наверное, как пара слонов. Юноша опустился на колени, изо всех сил сжимая палочку двумя руками, и даже не заметил, как из его ноздрей побежали две красные струйки, и в пыль между коленями упали тёмные капли.

Глаза Драко заливал пот, в ушах шумел прибой, руки начали дрожать, а палочка уже угрожающе потрескивала, когда что-то сбило его с ног. Потом раздался грохот, всё заволокло новым облаком пыли, и юноша почувствовал, как кто-то обнимает его, вытирает лицо, и незнакомый голос шепчет в ухо: — «Спасибо за сына, мальчик». Драко моргнул и оглянулся, но женщины рядом уже не было. Вместо неё перед ним сидел на полу Рон Уизли, тряс головой и говорил, обращаясь к окровавленному человеку в обгоревшей одежде, стоящему над ними: — «Тебя, Невилл, на уроки Ухода за магическими животными пускать нельзя. Змейку зарубил, оборотня по полу размазал. Ты лучше Хагриду на глаза не попадайся». Лонгботтом улыбнулся, отчего по его подбородку побежал новый ручеёк крови, покачнулся и сполз по стене на пол.

Драко оглядел холл. Бой разбился на несколько очагов. Чернокожий маг, МакГонагалл и Слагхорн в изумрудной пижаме пытались атаковать Тёмного Лорда, а тот с безумной улыбкой на бледных губах отмахивался от них, как от надоедливых мух. Тётка Белла хохотала и старалась связать одним заклятьем трёх девушек, одна из которых определённо была Грейнджер. Надо же, значит, мама правду сказала — не мог Снейп её убить. У него хватило смелости и ума обмануть Тёмного Лорда. Впрочем, это уже не важно. Живыми им всё равно из этого сражения не выйти — слишком неравны силы. Свежие Пожиратели смерти подтягивались из Хогсмида и со двора замка, а защитники уставали, и их оставалось всё меньше.

— Эй, Малфой! Я твой должник.

Драко оглянулся. Засыпанный белёсой штукатуркой Уизли выглядел точно густо напудренная старая ведьма, у которой уже не хватает сил на чары красоты, но она всё равно появляется на всех приёмах и призывно улыбается холостым магам. Раздался едва различимый хлопок, и домовик в замызганном полотенце с гербом Хогвартса ухватился за руку Лонгботтома, после чего оба исчезли. Рон стянул разодранную рубашку и пытался разглядеть свою поцарапанную спину.

— Посмотри, там не сильно страшно?

Драко взглянул,  оценил перекатывающиеся мускулы плечевого пояса и ответил:

— Жить будешь.

— Тогда чего сидим, кого ждём? Руквуд!

Рон вскочил, посылая в высокого мага в министерской мантии мощный «ступефай». Драко поднялся, прикрывая Уизли щитом. Постепенно сражение вынесло их почти в центр холла. Под ногами хрустели осколки колонн, штукатурка и обломки дерева. На смену рухнувшему без сознания Руквуду пришёл сначала министр Тикнесс, потом Трэверс, потом все лица слились в непрекращающийся хоровод. Связка гриффиндорца и слизеринца работала так, будто они не меньше года тренировались сражаться спина к спине. Непробиваемый щит Рона позволял Драко очищать заклинаниями пространство перед ними, но за это время кто-нибудь из Пожирателей успевал подкрасться сзади. И тогда Рон посылал назад свой в буквальном смысле сногсшибательный «ступефай», а «протего» в это  время держал Драко. Они были хороши именно вместе — юркий и быстрый Малфой и мощный, основательный Уизли.

Внезапно резкий крик перекрыл шум сражения.

— Не тронь мою дочь, стерва!

Все невольно замерли с поднятыми палочками — столько власти было в этом голосе. Драко с удивлением смотрел, как маленькая пухленькая рыжая женщина наступает на его тётку. Беллатрикс сначала рассмеялась, но вскоре ей стало не до смеха. Девушки, которые сражались с ней, порскнули в стороны, освобождая место для неистовой рыжей ведьмы. Она посылала огромной силы невербальные проклятья, успевая при этом ещё и кричать:

— Ты! Больше! Никогда! Не будешь! Убивать! Наших! Детей! Мразь!

Заклятья слились в невообразимую мешанину лучей, но последний, зелёный, ударил тётю Беллу прямо в грудь. Она покачнулась и упала в полной тишине.

— НЕЕЕТ!

Драко не знал, что можно так кричать, не используя «сонорус». Тёмный Лорд одним движением смёл со своей дороги двух преподавателей и чернокожего мага и подскочил к Беллатрикс. Он направил палочку в сторону рыжей ведьмы, когда за его спиной раздался спокойный голос:

— Ну, хватит.

Живой и невредимый Гарри Поттер возник прямо посреди холла.

Рон облегчённо выдохнул и хлопнул Драко по плечу.

***

Мадам Помфри много повидала за свою долгую жизнь. Конечно, не такую долгую, как у Минервы МакГонагалл, но и желторотой медсестричкой, впервые взявшей в руки перечное зелье, она себя не чувствовала уже лет тридцать. Но сегодня многое для неё было странным и непривычным. Странности начались вместе с первыми заклятьями, ударившими в защитный купол школы. Именно тогда дверь Больничного крыла отворил Люциус Малфой, очень отдалённо похожий на лощёного красавчика с колдографий в «Ежедневном Пророке». Он принёс бессознательного Грегори Гойла с обгоревшими до костей ступнями. Высокородный Пожиратель смерти отлевитировал мальчика на одну из коек, после чего отложил палочку и РУКАМИ стал очищать раны от остатков одежды. Поппи принесла ему воду и нужные зелья и поспешила к новым раненым, которые начали поступать в лазарет.

Потом обезумевший Перси Уизли принёс своего брата с раздробленным плечом и висящей на клочке кожи рукой. Поппи собирала ключицу буквально по кусочкам, а Люциус  стальной хваткой держал мечущегося парня, на которого уже не действовали самые сильные обезболивающие. Через некоторое время в Больничном крыле стало не протолкнуться от Уизли, и мадам только краем глаза заметила, как младший из братьев уходит вместе с Драко Малфоем. Оба мальчика покачивались от усталости, но  Поппи не стала их останавливать, поглядев на Люциуса. Он смотрел вслед своему сыну так, как будто хотел его запомнить навсегда, вырезать его образ на сетчатке глаз. Так, будто знал, что больше никогда его не увидит.

Резкий голос Волдеморта, объявивший перемирие на час, означал, что в Больничное крыло сейчас хлынет поток раненых. Так оно и случилось. Поппи удивилась и возмутилась до глубины души, когда Гарри Поттер вместе с Гермионой Грейнджер принесли и сгрузили на кровать самого отвратительного из Пожирателей смерти, убийцу Дамблдора и «кровавого директора» Снейпа. Но Гарри почему-то потребовал, чтобы мадам Помфри занялась его лечением немедленно, а девочка Грейнджер сидела на краешке кровати, сжимая рукой его бледные длинные пальцы, и по щекам её непрерывно текли слёзы, промывая светлые дорожки.

Поппи отказалась наотрез, но Люциус шепнул ей на ухо: «Вы не доверяете Гарри Поттеру?», и она дала ему нужные зелья. Ещё через полчаса, когда Волдеморт объявил, что Гарри мёртв, девочка встала, наклонилась к самому лицу предателя, прошептала: «Дождись меня, пожалуйста. Я вернусь, обещаю, только ты дождись», — и поцеловала в закрытые глаза. У медсестры выпал из рук пузырёк с очередным зельем, и оно плеснуло на порядком замызганный фартук, но Поппи не обратила внимания. Очнулась мадам Помфри от того, что её плечо сжала твёрдая рука Малфоя, а сам аристократ, наклонившись к её уху, произнёс: «Она лишь одна из многих, кому он спас жизнь».

Потом были ещё раненые, тяжёлые и не очень. Перепуганная хаффлпаффка, которая не могла ни на чём сфокусировать взгляд, мальчик без лица (всю кожу спалило какое-то заклятье), мисс Браун из Гриффиндора с разодранной грудной клеткой, Невилл Лонгботтом с ожогами по всей верхней половине тела. Если бы не молчаливый аристократ, который упорно всё делал руками, не прикасаясь к палочке, мадам бы никогда не справилась с этим наплывом раненых. И уж, конечно, девочку Браун она бы не спасла.

Незаметно на краешке кровати Снейпа вновь появилась мисс Грейнджер. Проверила у него пульс, поправила повязку и застыла, как изваяние. Мадам Помфри подумала, что сражение, скорее всего, закончилось. А когда вскоре школа взорвалась ликующими криками, поняла, что защитники Хогвартса победили, и Волдеморт повержен.

Гарри Поттер, живой и здоровый, ворвался в Больничное крыло, подбежал к Гермионе и схватил её за плечо.

— Его надо немедленно прятать. В школе авроры, они уже арестовали Драко, хотя все видели, что он сражался на нашей стороне. Рон чуть сам под арест не попал, когда за него заступился.

Грейнджер вскочила, прижимая руки к груди.

— Но куда его деть?

— Ко мне. Кричер!

Перед Поттером возник старый домовик в окровавленном полотенце.

— Мой хозяин победил Того-Кого-Нельзя… — закричал было он, но Гарри его прервал.

— Тише, Кричер. Возьми Гермиону и профессора и перенеси их к нам домой. И никого не впускай. Я закрываю дом для всех. Ты понял?

— Понял, хозяин Гарри Поттер! Кричер выполнит приказание…

— Гарри, зелья, — Гермиона приподняла Снейпа за плечи, бережно прислоняя его голову к своему плечу.

Люциус Малфой высыпал на живот бывшего директора несколько склянок с кроветворным и укрепляющим. Мадам Помфри хотела возмутиться, но посмотрела на лица Гарри и Гермионы и не стала.

— Мистер Малфой, вы можете воспользоваться моим домом.

— Мистер Поттер, вы говорите, что мой сын арестован?

— Да, но я…

— Я два года прятался за его спину. Думаю, если сейчас не стану этого делать, он сможет меня простить хотя бы частично. Но за предложение спасибо.

— Ваше право. Кричер, давай! 

Домовик протянул одну руку мисс Грейнджер, второй уцепился за больничную рубашку Снейпа и исчез с тихим хлопком. На подушке алело пятно от промокшей повязки. Гарри Поттер, не раздеваясь, рухнул на кровать, закрывая собой это свидетельство присутствия опального директора.

И в то же мгновение дверь распахнулась, пропуская группу людей в чистеньких алых мантиях.

— Старший аврор Долиш. Ко мне поступила информация, что здесь скрывается убийца и Пожиратель смерти Северус Снейп, — высокий человек, стоящий впереди, обвёл лазарет цепким взглядом. — Проверить помещение!

— Аврор Долиш! Какая встреча! — Гарри помахал рукой, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Мистер Поттер, рад видеть вас в добром здравии, — Долиш расплылся в угодливой улыбке и придвинулся ближе к кровати Гарри. 

— Взаимно, мистер Долиш. Так получилось, что  за последний год я столько слышал о вас, — улыбка на лице Поттера больше походила на оскал, что заставило старшего аврора насторожиться.

— Надеюсь, только хорошее? — он оглянулся на шум и увидел, как двое его подчиненных заламывают руки Люциусу Малфою. — О, я вижу, тут просто тайное гнездо Пожирателей смерти.

— Не сомневайтесь, мистер Долиш. Ближний Круг Волдеморта  и сам Тёмный Лорд были весьма высокого мнения о вас, а в особенности о той информации, которой вы снабжали их последние несколько лет.

Долиш сделал шаг назад, как будто слова Гарри толкнули его. Он обвёл глазами Больничное крыло, натыкаясь на настороженные взгляды сослуживцев.

— Вы бредите, мистер Поттер! Это ложь! Ни один из Пожирателей смерти не выходил со мной на контакт. А если бы вышел, я бы немедленно сообщил об этом министру!

— А это мы сейчас проверим, — аврор, который держал Малфоя, толкнул его в спину, чтобы он сделал несколько шагов и подошел ближе к старшему аврору. — Ну, ты, мразь, говори, знаешь ли ты человека, который стоит перед тобой.

Малфой молчал, глядя сквозь Долиша.

— Ну, я думаю, ясно, что этот убийца меня не знает, — старший аврор оглянулся на остальных своих бойцов, которые окружили его плотным кольцом.

— Думаю, это означает лишь, что мистер Малфой не раскроет рта без своего адвоката, — усмехнулся Гарри. Люциус перевёл на него взгляд и чуть опустил веки. — А ещё это означает, что не менее полусотни человек видели, что он не имел палочки и сдался аврорам добровольно. Так что убить его при попытке к бегству вы не сможете.

Долиш развернулся, взметнув полы алой мантии, и стремительно вышел из Больничного крыла. Следом за ним под прицелом волшебных палочек вывели Малфоя, а потом ушли и остальные авроры. Последний, совсем молодой парень, который, наверняка, окончил Хогвартс не более трёх лет назад, отсалютовал Поттеру палочкой.

Гарри сел на кровати, взъерошил и без того спутанные волосы и произнёс, ни к кому не обращаясь:

— Представляете, война-то закончилась…

И все, кто мог двигаться самостоятельно, окружили юношу, хлопая его по плечам и пожимая руку.

Мадам Помфри посмотрела на это безобразие, а потом решительно разогнала пациентов по кроватям. Она уничтожила пропитанные кровью вещи Снейпа и постельное бельё на кровати, где лежал он, а потом Гарри. Раз мальчик считает, что авроры не должны найти директора, то пусть так и будет.

***

Снейп проснулся от скрипа двери. Скрипа? В директорских покоях двери не скрипят — эльфы тщательно следят за ними. Значит, он не у себя. Маг постарался дышать ровно, как спящий, и очень медленно приоткрыл глаза. В полумраке большой комнаты ощущалось присутствие двоих: один человек был где-то совсем рядом, а другой подальше, там, откуда раздался скрип.

— Гермиона, привет. Ну, как он?

— Здравствуй, Гарри. Без изменений. Пульс уже нормальный, и рана пока не кровит. Я даю кроветворное и укрепляющее, один раз, по совету мистера Малфоя, дала «сон без сновидений». Он должен проспать ещё часа четыре.

— Малфоя? С каких это пор ты ему доверяешь?

— Это он сказал мне про Визжащую хижину. Он хотел, чтобы я позаботилась о Се… профессоре Снейпе. Только до этих пор я ему и доверяю.

— Хорошо. Только твоя забота какая-то слишком… заботливая.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, Гарри?

— Да ничего особенного. Только то, что ты почти не отходишь от него с самой Визжащей хижины. Такое чувство, Гермиона, что ты влюбилась в Снейпа.

— Неправда! Я всего лишь благодарна ему: он спас мне жизнь. Помочь оправиться от раны — это самое малое, что я могу для него сделать.

— Вот именно, Гермиона. Благодарность. Всего лишь благодарность. Глупо строить на этом планы на будущее. Он никогда тебя не полюбит, сама знаешь.

— Конечно, знаю. А с чего ты взял, что я строю какие-то планы? Мне только надо, чтобы профессор выздоровел. А если бы удалось снять с него все обвинения — было бы вообще здорово.

— Тогда почему ты отталкиваешь Рона? Он же понял свою ошибку, и он любит тебя.

— Любит? Наверное. Но я его не люблю. Я вдруг поняла, что всё, что я к нему испытывала, было дружбой, перемешанной с чувством собственности и желанием быть не хуже других девушек, у которых есть парни, поцелуи, секс. 

— Но со Снейпом-то у тебя точно этого не будет.

— Гарри, хватит. Я ничего не жду от профессора Снейпа. Я только отдаю ему долг.

— А может, дашь Рону ещё шанс?

— Может. Лет через десять. Когда совсем ошалею от одиночества, и мне будет всё равно, сколько раз меня предадут.

Тяжёлый вздох сменился недолгим молчанием. Через минуту Поттер заговорил снова:

— Так и не простила.

— Знаешь, Гарри, я в отличие от тебя тепличная девочка. Я выросла в твёрдом убеждении, что есть люди хорошие и есть плохие. И хорошие всегда остаются хорошими, а с плохими просто не нужно связываться. Есть мои родители, на которых я всегда могу положиться, есть ты и Рон. И если ты доверяешь Дамблдору, значит, он хороший человек, и я тоже могу доверять. А Дамблдор доверяет профессору Снейпу, и я автоматически начинаю доверять ему. А потом раз — Снейп убил Дамблдора. Мой мир дал трещину. Я была в смятении, я начала ненавидеть профессора. Но я помнила, что он столько раз имел возможность убить тебя, и не сделал этого. В тот вечер, после смерти Дамблдора, когда ты побежал за ним, ведь профессору было достаточно оглушить тебя, а потом доставить к своему, как я тогда думала, господину, и всё — война была бы окончена. Наступил бы террор Волдеморта. Никто больше не знал о хоркруксах, никто не стал бы уничтожать их. Бессмертный тиран правил бы вечно. Знаешь, Гарри, я много думала. Не только о Снейпе, но и о тебе. О том, почему ты никогда ему не верил.

Снейп невольно затаил дыхание, но Поттер и Грейнджер, увлечённые разговором, не услышали.

— Зря, как выяснилось.

— Нет, Гарри. Всё дело в том, что ты вообще никому не веришь. Ты вырос в убеждении, что больнее всего бьют те, кто ближе. Как твои родственники. Ты позволил Дамблдору управлять своей жизнью, но никогда не верил ему безоговорочно. Ты всегда допускал, что он может обманывать тебя, но заранее прощал ему, потому что принял его правила игры. Поэтому ты никогда не верил Се… профессору Снейпу, ведь твой опыт говорил, что ему верить нельзя. Просто этот опыт был ещё маловат, да и информацией ты владел далеко не всей. Всё равно, что бы там ни пытался внушить Дамблдор, ты больше доверял себе, чем ему. И ты никогда до конца не верил нам с Роном. Поэтому ты так не хотел брать нас с собой. Ты боялся, что мы окажемся слабее тебя и подставимся под удар. Ты не ждёшь от людей верности и не обманываешься. Потому ты так легко простил Рона, когда он покинул нас, а потом вернулся и попросил прощения. Ты заранее его простил, ты знал, что такова его натура — он в любой момент может сломаться и предать.

— Гермиона, но ведь в отношении Снейпа я ошибся.

— Да нет, Гарри. Именно ты и оказался прав. При той информации, что была у тебя. Потом ты узнал больше и пересмотрел своё отношение к профессору. Вот и я пытаюсь заново составить картину мира, чтобы больше не попадаться на крючок слепого доверия. Меня впервые предали в восемнадцать лет, и мне до сих пор больно. Но это пройдёт. Когда я научусь смотреть на мир так, как ты. Я очень стараюсь, правда. И чем меньше я буду общаться с теми, кому доверяла раньше, тем легче мне будет.

– Я тоже вхожу в их число?

— Нет. Ты — нет. Но не проси, чтобы я вернулась в Хогвартс. Я пока не могу.

— А как же диплом?

— А почему именно Хогвартс? Я хоть завтра могу сдать экзамены в любой другой магической школе, ведь программу седьмого курса я вызубрила ещё в прошлом году.

— Значит, решила уехать. Тогда хоть не пропадай совсем-то. Сов присылай, выдру свою.

— А у меня теперь не выдра.

— А кто?

Серебристое сияние проникло сквозь полуопущенные ресницы.

— С ума сойти, — неприкрытое восхищение в голосе Поттера? Это при том, что у него самый мощный патронус из известных в магическом мире? — Не обманывай себя, подруга. Патронус меняется, когда человек всерьёз любит.

— Это ничего не меняет, Гарри. Я не буду никому навязываться. Любовь — далеко не самое главное в жизни. К тому же, все и так уверены, что я книжный червь и синий чулок, и любовь мне неведома. Я просто буду жить дальше. Без глупых метаний, без боли и обид. Так, наверное, легче.

 Сияние сместилось куда-то за голову, потом появилось с другой стороны.

— Ты не права, но тебя, наверно, не убедишь, — голос Поттера звучал задумчиво и печально. Он помолчал, а потом продолжил ещё тише: — Говорят, что он приносит смерть. А на самом деле он спасает. И видеть его истинный облик могут лишь те, кто видел смерть воочию. Ты знаешь, его считают уродливыми, а я думаю, он по-своему красив.

— Я тоже.

— Гермиона, ты о ком сейчас подумала?

– О фестрале, конечно. А ты разве не о нём говорил?

— Да я-то о нём…

Легкая возня, смешки. Сияние гаснет.

— Бедная ты моя.

— Не жалей меня, Гарри. Я ведь ни о чём не жалею. Пусть всё идёт, как идёт. Как выяснилось, это самый оптимальный вариант развития событий. Когда Северус уйдёт, у меня останется память о нём. И если он будет счастлив, мне больше ничего не будет нужно. Зато я точно буду знать, что настоящая любовь существует. Я видела её. И я сама любила.

У Снейпа перехватило дыхание. Так ему ещё ни разу в любви не признавались. Если честно, ему вообще никогда не признавались в любви. Даже если это «синдром принцессы», а не истинное чувство, как думает девочка.

— Ты говоришь о себе в прошедшем времени. А будущее? Гермиона, ты же всегда обгоняла время, ты в сентябре уже начинала готовиться к экзаменам. Неужели ты для себя не запланировала ничего?

— Конечно, запланировала. Вылечить профессора. Вернуть память родителям. Попытаться искупить вину перед ними.

— Вину?

— Да. Ведь я предала их. Я распорядилась их жизнью, сознанием, без их ведома. Ты думаешь, они простят меня?

— А у тебя был выбор?

— Был. Я могла попытаться им всё объяснить. Может, это заняло бы не один месяц, может, они бы выбрали смерть, а не потерю памяти. Я не дала им выбора. Как ты можешь после этого доверять мне, ведь однажды я могу поступить так же с тобой? Как я могу судить Рона суровее, чем себя?

— Прости, подруга, но у тебя какая-то каша в голове. Может, тебе какие-нибудь книжки по психологии принести? Фрейда, например.

— Не думаю, что Фрейд мне поможет, — лёгкий смешок. — Ты придумал, как достать противоядие у Сметвика?

— А чего тут думать? Разрежу руку, да и пойду просить. В конце концов, меня же тоже кусала Нагини.

— Это было полгода назад. Её яд давно выведен из твоего организма. Сметвик же сначала возьмёт твою кровь на анализ и  только потом выдаст противоядие, если сочтёт нужным.

— А может, как-то удастся выдать кровь Снейпа за мою?

Глупые детишки. Зачем искать за тридевять земель то, что можно сварить за два часа здесь же, надо только достать несколько простых и доступных ингредиентов?

Снейп вздохнул и открыл глаза.

— Здравствуйте, сэр.

— Добрый день.

Два приветствия сливаются в одно. В полумраке, который почти не разгоняет всего одна горящая свеча, их лица едва видны. Снейп попытался ответить, но горло сдавило болью. Грейнджер тут же оказалась рядом, подала кубок. Маг приподнялся на локте и выпил воду. Судя по вкусу, в неё было добавлено общеукрепляющее.

— Где? — горло по-прежнему болит, но говорить уже можно. Снейп снова откинулся на подушке — сил сесть ещё не было.

— Где вы находитесь? В доме Блэков на площади Гриммо. Давайте, я начну рассказывать, а вы потом уточните, что вам будет не ясно, — девчонка смотрит на него во все глаза.

Как же сделать так, чтобы она отстала от него со своей нелепой влюблённостью? Если бы он действительно был симпатичен умной привлекательной девушке, ему бы это, наверное, понравилось. Может, он бы даже ответил на её чувства, кто знает? Вот только любовью, после того, что он с ней сотворил, это не могло быть никак. Одно из двух. Или это выверт жестоко травмированного сознания, или, что вернее всего, банальная и унижающая их обоих жалость. В любом случае девчонку надо как-то излечить от так называемого «чувства». Впрочем, зачем гадать — просто начать выздоравливать, и скоро её «любовь» развеется, как дым под ветром его обычной манеры общения.

— Гарри избавился от хоркрукса, Невилл убил Нагини. Потом Гарри победил Волдеморта, вы не поверите, «экспеллиармусом».

Зельевар перевёл взгляд на мальчишку. Тот молча приподнял чёлку. Шрам был еле заметен. Снейп задрал рукав нелепой хогвартской больничной рубашки  — метка приняла вид старой неряшливой татуировки. Даже когда Тёмный Лорд исчез шестнадцать лет назад, в ней чувствовалась жизнь, какая-то дремлющая угроза. Сейчас она была мертва окончательно и бесповоротно, как и её создатель. Малейшее движение бросило в пот. Девчонка, не прекращая рассказывать, кто из учеников какие подвиги совершил, промокнула ему лоб привычным движением. Он дёрнул рукой, чтобы помешать ей, но не успел, а Грейнджер, похоже, и не заметила его протеста.

— Нам надо как-то выведать у целителя Сметвика рецепт противоядия к яду Нагини, но так, чтобы никто не догадался, что это для вас.

— Не надо…

– Что? Почему не надо? Конечно, можно дождаться, пока яд выведется сам, но это будет очень долго, и у вас в любой момент может открыться кровотечение, — девчонка тараторила, не переставая.

— Рецепт в Хогвартсе.

Ну, наконец, заткнулась.

— Два года назад целитель Сметвик именно к вам обратился за помощью, да? И вы сварили то противоядие. Я прав, сэр? — надо же, а Поттер умеет нормально разговаривать не только со своими друзьями.

Пришлось кивнуть, хотя бинты страшно мешали, да и любое движение головой отдавалось болью. Но говорить тоже было больно.

— Пергамент… Перо…

Девчонка сообразила быстро — уже протягивает пергамент, прикреплённый к подобию планшета, и перо с чернилами. Он написал, где в его кабинете искать старую тетрадь с заметками о противоядии, и Поттер ушёл.

Снейп устал и не заметил, как задремал. Проснулся он оттого, что его осторожно тронули за плечо.

— Профессор, проснитесь. Вы должны выпить вот это. И повязку надо сменить. У вас опять открылась рана.

— Поттер…

– Вернётся не раньше, чем через час, — тонкие руки осторожно разрезали бинт, в нос ударил железистый запах свежей крови и болотная вонь настойки бадьяна. Мокрые салфетки приятно охладили шею и немного уменьшили боль.

— Волнара сонэтум, — палочка едва касается его шеи, и боль заметно уменьшается, хотя не пропадает совсем.

Надо же, девчонка поднаторела в лечебных заклинаниях. Шипение бадьяна на свежих рубцах, одуряющая вонь и не менее ошеломительное жжение. Да, именно так настойка и действует. Зато, если бы не яд, она вылечила бы такую обширную рану за несколько часов. Грейнджер быстро и умело наложила свежую повязку, опустила изголовье кровати, поднятое волшебством, и Северус провалился в блаженное забытьё.

В нём к Снейпу опять пришла высокая статная волшебница с тяжёлым водопадом медных волос. Она стояла перед книжной полкой и легонько касалась пальцами корешков старинных книг. Снейп хотел окликнуть её, чтобы она обернулась и улыбнулась ему, как раньше, в детстве, когда озорные пикси прыгали в её зелёных глазах, а ровные белые зубы на мгновение показывались между мягких алых губ. Он ни разу не прикоснулся к этим губам, но верил, что они мягкие и на вкус как земляника. Но почему-то он знал, что ей нельзя оборачиваться. Что если она сейчас обернётся, случится что-то непоправимое. Откуда-то сбоку в помещение вошёл высокий черноволосый мужчина в очках. Джеймс Поттер. Он-то что делает во сне Северуса Снейпа?

— Ты готова, солнышко?

— Да, родной, — Лили обернулась, но луч солнца попал в глаза Снейпа, и ему,  как ни хотелось бы поглядеть в любимое лицо, пришлось невольно зажмуриться.

— Тогда пойдём.

— Пойдём.

Снейп открыл глаза, но комната с книгами была уже пуста. Осознание потери заставило его сердце болезненно сжаться, и он проснулся.

Лили никогда не любила и не могла полюбить его. Ослепительная красавица, умница, лидер, что она могла найти в некрасивом угловатом мальчишке, зажатом и озлобленном зануде, над которым потешались все, кому не лень? Это было невозможно. Конечно, она с лёгкостью избавилась от опостылевшей детской дружбы, как только он дал ей повод. Это было естественно.

Она выбрала себе в спутники жизни такого же яркого и красивого юношу и постепенно переделывала его под себя. На седьмом курсе Джеймс Поттер уже ничем не напоминал того самовлюблённого балбеса, каким был ещё года два назад. Интересно, а он, Северус, позволил бы ломать себя в угоду любимой женщине? Позволил бы, наверное, но это был бы уже не тот Северус Снейп, который с бережно забинтованным горлом валялся в тёмной спальне Вальбурги Блэк. И далеко не факт, что тот, другой Снейп понравился бы этому, теперешнему.

Волшебник покрепче зажмурил глаза и попытался вызвать в памяти лицо Лили. И понял, что не может этого сделать. Весь последний год он держал при себе её фотографию, на которой она, смеясь, наблюдала за полётом сына. И сейчас, пытаясь вызвать в памяти живое лицо, он видел только маленький снимок. Да, у неё были зелёные глаза, точно такого же оттенка, что у Поттера-младшего. Но ресницы были другие, не такие чёрные и пушистые. А какие? Рыжие? Кажется, нет. Длинные? Наверное, это ведь красиво, а она была красавицей. Он не помнил её ресниц. Не помнил формы подбородка, ведь на снимке она прикрывала рот и подбородок рукой. А какие у неё были губы, помимо того, что он придумал, будто они мягкие и земляничные?

Снейп резко распахнул глаза и уставился в теряющийся в полумраке потолок. Он понял, что весь последний, страшный год он не помнил Лили. Любил, тосковал, испытывал вину перед ней, но не помнил. Этот снимок, который он разглядывал каждый день, оставаясь наедине со своей совестью, заменил ему воспоминании о реально жившей, смеявшейся, любившей другого женщине. Можно, конечно, попросить у Поттера другую фотографию, можно достать думосброс и по мере надобности нырять в выцветшие, подёрнутые дымкой воспоминания, глядеть на любимое лицо, стоя за спиной себя прошлого, но это всё будет фальшивкой. И как теперь жить, если то, ради чего он ещё дышал, растворилось в дебрях измученной памяти?

Ради чего жить, если долг перед её сыном он выполнил — сберёг до последней битвы и отправил на смерть? Хорош долг, нечего сказать. Но так уж получилось. Существо, убившее её, похоронено окончательно и бесповоротно, и остатки его гнилой душонки навечно заперты в персональном аду, во что бы тот маньяк ни верил.

И что, все долги розданы? Ах, нет. Он ведь задолжал этой странной девушке, мисс Грейнджер. И плату она потребовала тяжёлую, неподъемную для Снейпа — счастье. Что такое счастье, если он ни разу за свою жизнь не испытывал его? Ну, может быть, в детстве, далёком настолько, что даже отголосков воспоминаний о нём не осталось. Как выполнить клятву? А это была клятва, дери её кентавром.

Угораздило же неугомонную девчонку потребовать от него жить именно тогда, когда он понял: вот оно. Пришёл его последний день. Сегодня Тёмный Лорд возьмёт плату за смерть Дамблдора. И захотелось ещё хоть раз встретить рассвет над горами, посмотреть, как гигантский кальмар прокладывает дорожку по середине Чёрного озера. Как бьют копытами единороги на опушке Запретного леса, как вздыхает Дракучая Ива. Вдохнуть запах старого пергамента, услышать тихий шелест шершавых древних страниц под осторожными пальцами, почувствовать, как замирает сердце, предвкушая погружение в очередную тайну. Увидеть, как вспыхивает огонь под котлом, как неуловимо меняет цвет правильно приготовленное зелье, неумолимо подтверждая, что он и в этот раз всё сделал безукоризненно. Прикоснуться к нежному атласу девичьей кожи. Тогда, поглаживая кончиками пальцев спину юной волшебницы, вдыхая почти неуловимый аромат солнца и реки, которым пахли её волосы, он впервые за последний год ощутил себя живым. Не просто человеком, но мужчиной. И никакой «африканской страсти» не понадобилось.  

И эта нелепая жажда жизни, сожаление о её скором и нелепом окончании вырвали из его сердца обещание жить долго и счастливо. А всё, что сказано искренне и от всего сердца, запечатлевается где-то в недоступных слоях пронизывающей мир магии и требует исполнения. Так, может, стоит пожить просто так, без цели? Вдруг это и есть счастье? Не любовь же, в самом деле, если Лили и Джеймсу она принесла смерть, а ему вечную муку.

Просто понаблюдать за этими нелепыми гриффиндорцами, которые так бестолково, но старательно возятся вокруг него. Это, оказывается, приятно, когда о тебе искренне заботятся. Они такие забавные — невероятная Грейнджер со своей неправильной влюблённостью, тихий и повзрослевший Поттер-младший. Если не открывать глаз, то совсем и не похоже, что он сын своего отца. Голос у Гарри гораздо ниже. А какой был голос у Лили? Не вспомнить. Только если слить ещё некоторые воспоминания в думосброс и нырнуть туда. А стоит ли это делать? Прошлое заволакивает дымка, мозг, измученный недостатком кислорода и избытком седативных веществ, требует покоя, и Снейп погружается в сон. И там ему из солнечного луча улыбается смешная кареглазая девчонка с золотистыми кудрями, которая вскоре без следа растворяется в целительной тьме, даруемой зельем Сна без сновидений.

***

Гарри Поттер покинул кабинет директора Хогвартса, прижимая к груди старую потрёпанную тетрадь в чёрном переплёте. В конце этой тетради, на последних пяти страницах, относящихся к декабрю девяносто пятого года, были исследования яда фамилиара Тёмного Лорда. Снейп быстро нашёл противоядие. Непонятно только, почему он не припас его для себя. Впрочем, почему непонятно? Любой бы предпочёл смерть от яда или потери крови поцелую дементора.

МакГонагалл ни за что не хотела допускать его к вещам бывшего директора. Хорошо ещё, что она не выкинула их или не отправила в Министерство Магии. Впрочем, видимо, у неё просто не было пока времени заниматься чужими вещами — Хогвартс лежал в руинах, и Министерство не изъявило ни малейшего желания помочь единственной магической школе страны хотя бы сиклем. Гарри пришлось пустить в ход всё своё обаяние, чтобы заставить бывшего декана подпустить его к директорскому столу, а потом ещё и некоторые навыки, приобретённые в скитаниях, чтобы безопасно открыть нужный ящик и взять оттуда тетрадь. Дамблдор одобрительно блестел очками-половинками с портрета.

Юноша уже взялся за медную ручку в виде головы вепря, собираясь открыть восстановленные на скорую руку двери холла, когда перед ним материализовалась серебристо-полосатая полупрозрачная кошка.

— Гарри, вернись, пожалуйста, в мой кабинет, тебя хочет видеть Аберфорт Дамблдор, — кошка нервно дёрнула хвостом и растаяла в воздухе.

Гарри перевёл дух. Слава Мерлину, МакГонагалл ещё не обнаружила кражу. Он поглубже затолкал тетрадь под куртку и пошёл обратно в кабинет директора. Профессор МакГонагалл стояла у стола, опираясь на трость. Портрет Дамблдора блистал отсутствием самого седовласого мага, зато напротив него у тёмного окна стоял Дамблдор-младший с насупленными бровями и воинственно выставленной бородой.

— Гарри, мистер Дамблдор утверждает, что у него есть вещь, принадлежащая тебе, — директриса поджала губы. Эти двое работали вместе с самого утра после битвы и с того же времени непрерывно ссорились.

Юноша вопросительно поглядел на Дамблдора-младшего.

— Зеркало, Поттер. То самое зеркало, которое мой брат позаимствовал из дома твоего крёстного и которое потом отдал мне. Вот только тебе он, видимо, об этом сообщить забыл.

— Да, наверное, так и было, — теперь Гарри понял, как он смог попросить о помощи, сидя в подвале Малфой-мэнора.

— У меня нет времени целыми днями пялиться в проклятую стекляшку, высматривая, не стряслось ли чего с нашим Чудо-Мальчиком. Так что забирай его.

Аберфорт сунул в руку Гарри маленькое круглое зеркальце и развернулся к двери, но директор МакГонагалл остановила его.

— Дамблдор, стойте. Не думаю, что артефакт из дома, полного тёмной магии, безопасно отдавать в руки ученика.

— Не волнуйтесь, профессор, — Гарри достал из мешочка на шее осколок своего зеркала. – Это всего лишь парные предметы для связи. Сириус дал мне одно из этих зеркал, чтобы я мог поговорить с ним во время учебного года, а я забыл про него. Если бы я не был таким дураком…

— Что было — не изменить, Гарри. Но я вижу, ты разбил своё зеркало?

— Да. Но оно всё равно работает, — юноша бережно сложил в мешочек из ослиной кожи оба зеркала — целое и разбитое.

— Что ж, не смею вас задерживать, Гарри, мистер Дамблдор.

Поттер пошёл провожать трактирщика до ворот Хогвартса. Они шли по мягкой траве, мерцающей в лунном свете.

— Ты второе зеркало отдай ему, — внезапно прервал молчание старик.

— Ему? Кому ему? — Гарри, мысли которого витали сейчас далеко, не сразу понял, о чём говорит Дамблдор.

— Тому, про кого ты Волдеморту целую поэму прочитал во время Последней битвы. Тому, кто всегда был верен моему брату.

— А почему вы решили, что он жив и я что-то про него знаю?

– Потому, что я знаю этого человека и думаю, что узнал тебя. Ты умеешь держать язык за зубами и своих не предаёшь. Да и тела не нашли. Он очень умный и изобретательный маг, он тебе больше пригодится, чем я, если что.

— Мистер Дамблдор, но что может случиться со мной теперь, когда война закончилась?

— Тогда, может, ты ему пригодишься.

— Сэр, давайте сделаем по-другому.

Гарри достал из мешочка целое зеркало и аккуратно разделил круглое стекло на два полукруга. Оправа растянулась и закрыла срез.

— Вот, возьмите одно себе. И не надо поминутно в него смотреть. Просто, если вдруг захотите поболтать о чём-нибудь, дайте мне знать, ладно?

Дамблдор хмыкнул, взял зеркальный полумесяц узловатыми пальцами и засунул куда-то в недра своей засаленной мантии.

Высокий старик уверенно зашагал по дорожке в Хогсмид, а Гарри ещё долго смотрел ему вслед, а потом аппарировал на площадь Гриммо.

— Гермиона, вот, возьми. Это зеркало связи. Поставь его куда-нибудь, где оно будет постоянно на виду. Если тебе нужно будет срочно со мной связаться, ты прикоснись к нему палочкой и произнеси моё имя. А пока твой пациент спит, давай попробуем разобрать его каракули. Варить-то всё равно нам.

  **Глава 8. Драко**

Суды над пленёнными Пожирателями смерти были скорыми и закрытыми. Магическая общественность Великобритании праздновала и печалилась, оплакивала потери и восстанавливала руины. Никто не задумывался о судьбах людей, оказавшихся в подвалах Министерства Магии. Никто, кроме троих победителей и одного выздоравливающего раненого.

— Гарри, они меня бесят, — Рон запустил пальцы в давно не стриженную рыжую шевелюру и стал похож на встрёпанного льва. — Когда-нибудь я точно выскажу этому Долишу всё, что думаю о нём и его свите. Они явились в Хогвартс, когда всё закончилось, когда стало окончательно ясно, что Волдеморт сдох и все его подельники повязаны. Прискакали такие все чистенькие, в алых мантиях, блестящих сапожках. Так бы и плюнул в рожу.

Уизли сжал внушительные кулаки, а Снейп тихонько хмыкнул, стоя в самом тёмном углу мрачной гостиной дома Блэков.

— Рон, этим ты никому не поможешь. Уж Драко-то точно. Мы смогли добиться переноса судов над Малфоями на месяц — это  немало, между прочим. Теперь надо найти свидетелей, которые подтвердят, что Драко сражался вместе с тобой против Пожирателей, а Нарцисса вообще не участвовала в битве, — Гарри почесал бровь и вздохнул. — С Люциусом сложнее. Вряд ли его помощь в Больничном крыле впечатлит суд и перевесит прошлые прегрешения.

— За прошлые прегрешения мистер Малфой-старший уже получил срок в Азкабане, –  Снейп говорил очень тихо и часто прерывался, чтобы сглотнуть и слюной смочить больное горло, поэтому все затаили дыхание, слушая его хриплый голос. — Правда, он не отсидел его: Тёмный Лорд вытащил. А после освобождения он не успел натворить ничего непростительного — его палочка почти сразу оказалась у Волдеморта и была уничтожена.

— А Драко в Большом зале видели не меньше полусотни человек, — горячо подхватил Уизли. — Да я уже слышал, как нашу с ним скачку называют «танцем смерти Малфоя и Уизли». И вы знаете, друзья, — Рон машинально занёс в список своих друзей опять слившегося с тёмными обоями Снейпа, — мне ни капельки не завидно, что его имя впереди. Этот хорёк дерется, как стая оборотней в полнолуние. Мне повезло, что он прикрывал мне спину. Я собственноручно вырою подкоп под эти троллевы подвалы, но белобрысого вытащу. Я ему жизнью обязан.

— Собрать свидетелей вашего «танца», конечно, просто. Кое-кто может вспомнить, что Нарцисса в битве не участвовала. Вот что делать с Панси Паркинсон — ума не приложу. И Стэну я помочь не смог. Никогда себе этого не прощу.

Гарри отвернулся к тёмному окну, в которое стучали дождевые капли. Все помолчали, а потом Гермиона тихонько предложила:

— А если попробовать поискать в старых архивах суда, в каких-нибудь летописях, я не знаю. Если обвинение абсурдное, но, тем не менее, все его поддерживают, может, и решение найдётся такое же абсурдное, и никто не сможет его оспорить…

— Неплохая идея. Можете же, когда не пытаетесь лезть вперед всех, мисс Грейнджер, — прошептал Снейп из своего угла, и все тотчас обернулись к нему. Пусть язвит, если это ему так необходимо. Гриффиндорцев это теперь почему-то совсем не задевало. — Насколько я помню, Арктурус Блэк довольно долго заседал в Визенгамоте. И мало того, что заседал, он был просто кладезем всяческих прецедентов и особых решений по чрезвычайным ситуациям. Именно он поддержал Дамблдора.

— Поддержал Дамблдора? В чём? — Рон удивлённо поднял брови. Снейп поморщился и не ответил то ли из-за саднящего горла, то ли из-за неприятных воспоминаний.

— Думаю, когда директор выступил поручителем профессора, — тихонько пояснил Гарри.

— Это же замечательно! — загорелась идеей Гермиона. — Значит, нам…

— Срочно нужно в библиотеку, — хором закончили за неё Гарри с Роном, а потом Уизли продолжил: — Помилуй, подруга, уже первый час ночи. Я, понимаю, ты у нас часов не наблюдаешь, но больному нужен режим.

В то же время Гарри отчаянно сигнализировал профессору, что режим больше нужен единственной девушке в их компании, только поэтому Снейп и не взорвался придушенными возражениями. Действительно, Гермиона совершенно не следила за временем, и если бы не необходимость кормить профессора и следить за приёмом зелий, то и сама бы ела в лучшем случае раз в сутки и спала бы, где сон сморит, чаще всего в библиотеке.

— Несколько часов ничего не решат. Завтра все вместе будем дышать пылью в «уголке дедушки Арктуруса», как его Сириус как-то назвал, — закончил Гарри и двинулся к лестнице следом за облегчённо вздохнувшим Роном. — Всем спокойной ночи.

***

В один из солнечных душных дней начала июня профессор Снейп и Гермиона Грейнджер уже в третий раз перелистывали пыльные ветхие тома в библиотеке Блэков. Солнце не попадало в высокие стрельчатые окна заставленного книжными шкафами помещения, и свежий воздух сюда не проникал тоже. И волшебник, и ведьма совершенно измучились, ища в беспорядочной груде фактов, казусов и просто философских мыслей старого Арктуруса Блэка хоть что-то, способное помочь им снять обвинение с Панси Паркинсон, но ничего не попадалось. Видимо, раньше никто из волшебников не был осуждён за исполнение закона. Предыдущие власти понимали, что как бы ни был несправедлив или вреден закон, те, кто подчиняется ему, не должны быть порицаемы за это. Иначе в мире не останется ничего незыблемого, ничего, что позволило бы людям жить спокойно.

— Не знаю, может ли это помочь, но вот что я нашла в «Летописании древнего и благородного рода Блэков»…

— Мерлин, а эта-то книга вам зачем понадобилась? — в сиплом голосе Снейпа звучало искреннее удивление. — Решили почитать беллетристику, мисс Грейнджер? Раз уж любовных романов в библиотеке нет.

Гермиона только качнула головой.

— Мы уже не первый день с утра до ночи копаемся в этой горе пергаментов, а кроме выкупа под залог всего имущества ничего не нашли. Панси это не подходит — её имущество и так после казни перейдёт Министерству. А эта книга тоже была в «уголке дедушки Арктуруса». И я решила, что нужно прочитать и её, другие-то книги мы уже все просмотрели.

— И что же вы обнаружили?

— Вот. Если вкратце, то есть возможность спасти Панси, выдав её замуж по закону лендлордов Шотландии.

— Что за закон?

— Он… очень дискриминационный. По нему жена считается имуществом своего мужа. 

— Мисс Грейнджер, от вас ли я слышу это предложение? А как же права женщины? Или они не так важны, как права домовых эльфов? — Снейп с трудом закончил фразу, последнее слово заглушил сухой кашель. Но Гермиона, конечно, всё поняла.

— Нет. Но пусть за своё право борется живая женщина. Я всегда помогу ей в этом.

Снейп махнул рукой, чтобы девушка продолжала, он ещё не отдышался после приступа кашля.

— Здесь написано, что в тысяча шестьсот шестьдесят восьмом году жители магического селения Доннелейт в Шотландии сожгли ведьму по имени Сюзанна Мэйфейр. Вместе с ней должны были сжечь и её пятнадцатилетнюю дочь, но в ночь перед казнью её обвенчали с Барнабасом Блэком по закону лендлордов. А так как уничтожить имущество лендлорда — верный путь на каторгу, то никто не посмел поднять руку на юную Дебору Блэк. Лендлорды в утро казни покинули Доннелейт. Молодая жена плакала и рвалась на площадь, где сложили костёр, на котором должна была погибнуть её мать, но Барнабас сумел удержать её. Тут написано, что они отплыли в Амстердам, где Барнабас Блэк снял богатый дом, обставил его, завалил красавицу-жену нарядами и драгоценностями. К сожалению, их счастье было недолгим: Блэк был очень вспыльчив и через полтора месяца после свадьбы погиб на магической дуэли. Дебора, чувствуя под сердцем ребёнка, вышла за первого же человека, который предложил ей замужество — маггла, обедневшего дворянина из Франции графа де Монклев. Через семь месяцев после второй свадьбы родилась девочка, которую назвали Шарлоттой. Тут есть портрет Деборы. Честное слово, если бы она не была женщиной, я бы подумала, что это портрет молодого Сириуса Блэка. Просто поразительное сходство. Кстати, Деборе так и не удалось избежать своей судьбы. Через двадцать лет после смерти матери она окончила свою жизнь на костре, а Шарлотта с мужем и маленьким сыном в ночь перед казнью отплыли в Америку.

— Мисс Грейнджер, раз ведьму сожгли на костре, значит, суд происходил по законам магглов, если их можно было назвать законами…

— Но тут написано «поселение магов».

— Я не помню такого населённого пункта. Сейчас посмотрим, где это, — Снейп достал «Атлас Магической Британии», развернул карту Шотландии и, прикоснувшись к закладке волшебной палочкой, произнёс: — «Доннелейт».

Резная деревянная стрелка покрутилась на месте, потом неуверенно подползла к самому северному краю карты и замерла, уткнувшись острием в пустой склон горы рядом с руслом быстрого ручья. Снейп фыркнул и перелистал атлас до конца. В алфавитном указателе Доннелейт не значился, но после нескольких пассов палочкой и заклинаний появилась сделанная мелким шрифтом запись: «Доннелейт – поселение на северной границе владений лендлордов Блэков. До 1668 года население 3 261 человек, из них 1 218 – волшебники, 2 043 – магглы. В сентябре 1668 года, после публичного сожжения внебрачной дочери Альфарда Блэка Сюзанны по прозвищу Мэйфейр, произошёл конфликт между магической и немагической частями населения, что привело к его сокращению до 956 магов и 542 магглов. В январе 1669 года поселение было вырезано до последнего человека в ходе последней из Гоблинских войн».

— Какой ужас, — прошептала Гермиона. — Столько смертей…

— А Барнабас-то, оказывается, женился на дочери своей сводной сестры, — профессора, казалось, интересовали совсем другие вопросы. — Надо же, так вот откуда растут ноги у странностей новоорлеанских ведьм…

— Ну, что, профессор, подойдёт нам этот случай, как прецедент? — Гермиона вопросительно поглядела на профессора.

— Только если мы сможем доказать правомочность применения старинного закона в наши дни, — Снейп потёр горло. Пора было принимать настойку эвкалипта, иначе першение в месте укуса опять спровоцирует приступ кашля.

— Ну, если найдётся кто-то, готовый жениться на Панси, он и будет требовать соблюдения закона, — вздохнула Гермиона и убрала толстенный рассыпающийся от старости том на место.

***

— Тебя проводить куда-нибудь? – в зелёных глазах за круглыми очками не было ни издёвки, ни жалости. Просто обыкновенное предложение рядовой услуги. Как будто всё, что Поттер и Уизли сделали для Драко за эти недели, — лишь незначительная мелочь.

— Сам справлюсь. Мне вернули мамину палочку.

— Ну, и свою забирай, — Поттер протягивал боярышниковую палочку рукояткой вперёд.

— А как же «старшая палочка» и все такое? — Драко удивился. Вот уж чего он совсем не ожидал — так это увидеть снова свою верную помощницу.

— Да ерунда всё это. Сказки для маленьких детей и Тёмных Лордов. Дело не в куске дерева, а в человеке. Ну, бывай.

Гриффиндорец развернулся и направился в глухой переулок, чтобы оттуда дезаппарировать.

— Поттер!

— Чего? — обернулся спокойно, даже рука к карману не дёрнулась.

— Спасибо, — слово жгло грудь, пока поднималось откуда-то из самой глубины лёгких, но с губ слетело легко.

— Ага. Увидимся, — и Поттер ссутулился, шагнув в полумрак подворотни.

Драко постоял немного, вдыхая воздух свободы. Он пах бензином, пылью, близким дождём, скошенной травой чахлого газона и совсем чуть-чуть кофе и выпечкой из ближайшего кафе. А потом юноша бесшумно скользнул в ту же подворотню.

Финишировал он на аллее между старыми липами. Они только что отцвели, и жёлтый песок подъездной дорожки был присыпан полупрозрачными мятыми лепестками. Драко наклонился и поднял длинное грязное перо с едва различимым глазком, белым на белом. Чем ближе юный Малфой подходил к своему родному дому, тем более чужим он ему казался. У деревьев обломаны ветки, и сучья острыми пиками торчат под самыми немыслимыми углами. Лужайка изрыта, как будто на ней два громамонта бились за самку. Мамины розы постигла та же участь, но даже переломанные и наполовину выдранные из земли они пытались цвести, подставляя пасмурному небу маленькие заморенные бутоны. Ну, ладно, убили павлинов — птицы хоть съедобны. Но зачем было уничтожать цветы? Драко и сам не знал, кого он мысленно вопрошал — покойных ныне Пожирателей смерти или министерских клерков, которые пытались прибрать к рукам его поместье после Победы. К разрушениям приложили руку и те, и другие.

Широкое беломраморное крыльцо было завалено сучьями, в самой середине в камне зияли провалы, как будто кто-то прицельно бил «бомбардой максима». Скорее всего, так и было. Не забрать, так разрушить. Тяжёлая резная дверь (сцены из легенды о короле Артуре и рыцарях Круглого стола, работа величайшего краснодеревщика прошлого века) нехотя сдвинулась с места и застряла. Щель оказалась достаточной, чтобы отощавший на министерских харчах до почти полной прозрачности Драко смог протиснуться.

Большой холл прятался в полумраке и тишине. Юноша зажёг «люмос» и огляделся. В доме разрушений было меньше. Стены и каминная полка блистали полным отсутствием картин, драпировок и прочего, что всегда считалось неотъемлемой частью холла и поэтому никогда не бросалось в глаза, а теперь вдруг пропало. Толстый слой пыли чётко вырисовывал круглые и прямоугольные следы этих предметов. Зелёная ковровая дорожка побурела от пыли, следов грязных сапог и чего-то тёмного, засохшего некрасивыми разводами . Драко не хотел думать, чем было это тёмное. Главное он знал — его родители живы. Пока живы.

Хозяин дома с трудом заставил себя пройти несколько шагов и опуститься на холодные ступеньки широкой лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж. Двинуться дальше, вглубь дома, было выше его сил. Там, в Малой гостиной, в присутствии только родителей, тёти Беллы и Снейпа  Тёмный Лорд выжег ему на руке своё поганое клеймо. Отец подобострастно заглядывал монстру в красные глаза, а сам трясся мелкой дрожью, и это было отвратительно. Мать беззвучно плакала, принуждённо улыбаясь. А тётка напыщенными фразами поздравляла его, будучи при этом совершенно искренней. Снейп, как обычно, прятался в темном углу и изображал из себя ещё одну драпировку.

Дальше располагалась столовая, где в прежние времена давали пышные малфоевские приёмы. На белоснежные хрусткие скатерти эльфы ставили тончайшую фарфоровую посуду, раскладывали старинные серебряные приборы, привезённые ещё пра-пра-Мерлин-знает-сколько-пра-дедом из Испании. Изысканные блюда, дорогое вино. Потом праздники закончились, а на большом дубовом столе стали умирать люди. Один раз это была нелепая преподавательница маггловедения, другой — парень чуть постарше Драко, который решил, что может безнаказанно покинуть ряды Пожирателей смерти. Остальные — просто потому, что Повелителю хотелось продемонстрировать кровожадность своей змеи.

За высокими дверями Большой гостиной Лорд устраивал свои «приёмы». Сначала все стояли в кругу в чёрных мантиях и серебряных масках, а он толкал речь с дедушкиного кресла, которое использовал в качестве трона. Потом все по очереди подходили к нему, снимали маску, становились на одно колено и целовали край его серой мантии. Она почему-то всегда пахла пылью и специфическим запахом рептилии, даже если змеи рядом не было. И никогда пόтом или духами, какими-нибудь зельями или едой, ничем из того, чем пахнут люди. Тот, кто «приложился» к подолу Лорда, кратко докладывал о выполнении или невыполнении поручения Повелителя, получал скупую похвалу или щедрый «круциатус» и в меру сил отходил обратно в круг. Потом следовало ещё одно напутственное слово Лорда, и либо собрание заканчивалось, либо продолжалось «развлечением».

В просторное помещение, где всегда так органично смотрелась огромная голубая ель в Рождество, где мама в частые праздники прошлых лет плыла в облаке духов и восхищённых взглядов, вталкивали несколько обнажённых маггловских женщин и юношей. Испуганных, прекрасно понимающих, что происходит, что эти страшные люди в чёрных балахонах сейчас будут их убивать. Они кричали, пытались бежать. Драко ни разу не пришлось останавливать кого-то из этих бедняг: и без него всегда находились желающие причинить им боль — Гойл, МакНейр, Долохов. Кажущийся хаос избиений, насилия и пыток неизменно находился под чётким контролем Повелителя. Он тщательно следил, чтобы каждый из его верных слуг получил свою порцию удовольствия. А потом тётя Белла и другие такие же любители красного и горячего перерезали или перекусывали полуживым пленникам горло. И алая кровь лилась на белый мрамор. 

К счастью, до мелких сошек вроде самого Драко Повелитель снисходил редко. Но однажды красные глаза поймали шокированный взгляд младшего Малфоя, смотрящего на белые ягодицы отца, мерно двигающиеся между вздрагивающих ног какой-то чужой женщины.

— А что же наш новый слуга никак не выберет себе игрушку по душе? Драко, присоединяйся к своим товарищам! Или ты брезгуешь?

— Н-нет, мой Лорд… — показать, что ему неприятны развлечения, которые предлагает Волдеморт — лучше сразу пустить себе «аваду» в лоб.

Драко съёжился от пронзительных звуков холодного голоса Повелителя. Отец, голый, потный, с заросшим неопрятной щетиной лицом и спутанными волосами, встал с женщины. Его мокрый пенис вяло болтался, белые кудрявые волоски на лобке потемнели и слиплись. Он поглядел на сына пустыми страшными глазами и одними губами приказал: «Раздевайся». Драко не посмел перечить, но как ни старались девушки, женщины, юноши, периодически взбадриваемые «круциатусами», ни одному не удалось оживить его уныло висящий член.

А ведь в школе он не раз просыпался с мучительной эрекцией и яростно дрочил, представляя, что имеет самых пышногрудых из маминых знакомых дам, вроде матери Миллисент Буллстроуд, или саму толстуху Милли. У неё тоже титьки будь здоров — как раз весь член во взведённом состоянии между ними поместится. Но вот проверить себя в реальных условиях нечего было и мечтать. Слизерин — не Хаффлпафф, здесь девственность до брака, причем с обеих сторон, — обязательное условие. Чтобы не только самих бастардов, но даже и слухов о них не возникло. Кровь волшебника священна.

Через месяц, перед следующим «развлечением», отец дал Драко выпить воды с несколькими каплями «африканской страсти». Физические ощущения были правильные: теснота в штанах, несильная тянущая боль и желание освободиться от этого неудобства немедленно. Но вот психически… было это специфической реакцией подросткового организма на зелье, или просто Драко почти сошёл с ума от ужаса в ожидании вакханалии похоти и смерти, но его буквально мутило от вида обнажённых тел. Он пытался опять забиться в угол, но болезненная эрекция и многозначительные взгляды «соратников» вынудили его подойти к высокой кареглазой женщине с большой аппетитной грудью и широкими бёдрами. С неё только что встал Долохов. Драко отчётливо, как будто ему в глаза закапали «кошачий взгляд», увидел синяки на белой шее, огромный кровоподтёк под левым соском, слипшиеся, вымазанные белёсой массой коричневые волоски на лобке. Наверное, чужая сперма оказалась последней каплей – юношу вырвало прямо на подрагивающий живот женщины. Тут же подскочила тётя Белла, схватила кареглазую за короткие тёмные волосы и закричала: — «Ах, ты, дрянь, ты расстроила моего племянника!» Драко не увидел молниеносного движения ножом, просто вдруг из шеи женщины плеснуло красным. Так она и осталась навсегда в его памяти – раскинутые ноги, белый мокрый живот, кровь, заливающая грудь, и гаснущие удивленно распахнутые тёмные глаза.

Вряд ли он сможет войти в ту страшную комнату — там он в первый вечер апреля сидел, сжавшись в комок, и с силой зажимал себе руками уши, чтобы не слышать, как кричит Грейнджер под его деканом. Мама обнимала его, гладила по голове и что-то говорила, только он совсем не слышал её. А отец загораживал их не столько от жуткого в своей противоестественности зрелища — человек, которому он доверил учить сына, насиловал свою ученицу — сколько от красного взгляда сладострастного маньяка в кресле.

Как теперь жить в этом доме, Драко не знал, но идти ему было некуда. Поэтому он сидел на ступеньке, выронив палочку, и смотрел в никуда. Он пробыл здесь уже достаточно долго, чтобы солнце успело скрыться, и прохлада дождливого вечера вползла в приоткрытую дверь. Юноша даже не сознавал, насколько затекла и замёрзла у него спина, пока на неё не опустился тёплый плед.

— Хозяин Драко не будет гневаться, если Типпи предложит лёгкий ужин? — скрипучий голос старого эльфа-дворецкого заставил юношу вздрогнуть всем телом.

Типпи, и раньше выглядевший, как печальный шарпей, кажется, ещё больше похудел и обзавёлся дополнительными морщинами и складками.

— Ты жив? Это замечательно, — Малфой неосознанно сжал руками тонкие длинные пальцы домовика. Раньше, в прошлой жизни, он бы побрезговал прикасаться к землистой сморщенной коже, но теперь живое тепло было единственным, что ещё держало его на пороге отчаянья. — Я думал, вас перебила Нагини, а тех, кто выжил, забрало Министерство…

— Хозяин Драко не должен беспокоиться об эльфах. Нас осталась дюжина и ещё двое, но мы по-прежнему служим нашим хозяевам. Ужин накрыт в комнате хозяина Драко. Эльфы не убираются на первом и втором этажах, чтобы чужие волшебники не смогли забрать дом и тех, кто в нём. Чужие волшебники думают, что все комнаты такие — грязно, пусто и никого нет. Эльфы отводят глаза чужим волшебникам.

— Это ты здорово придумал, Типпи. А что на ужин?

Старый домовик замялся, примерился к мраморному столбику перил, чтобы стукнуться об него головой, но передумал, увидев на нём зелёный потёк неизвестного происхождения.

— У Типпи нет денег, чтобы купить мясо, хозяин Драко. Но мы сварили две картофелины и одну морковку. Зато есть «Рислинг Абтсберг» семьдесят шестого года.

— Рислинг к варёному картофелю?

Домовик обречённо вздохнул и снова примерился лбом к злополучному столбику.

— Стоп! — Драко схватил эльфа за грязное полотенце, обёрнутое вокруг тощей груди. – Типпи, прекрати себя наказывать и объясни толком, что случилось с твоим вкусом.

— Типпи плохой дворецкий, — длинные уши печально поникли. — Типпи не уследил за винным погребом. Гости хозяина Люциуса выпили всё вино, а что не смогли выпить — разбили. Осталось только несколько бутылок, которые они в самом начале зашвырнули в дальний угол.

Вот так. Пожиратели смерти, свита Тёмного Лорда Волдеморта. Они пытались захватить мир, установить в нём свои порядки. И за полгода умудрились ограбить и почти разрушить дом, который на время дал им приют. Что было бы с миром, победи они?

— Я буду последним, кто будет винить тебя за то, что творили люди Темного Лорда, Типпи, — хозяин сгрёб своего слугу в охапку и прижал его к груди, поверх лысой головы окидывая взглядом  холл, прячущий своё запустение в сгустившихся тенях. — Ничего, всё уже позади.

И хотя позади было далеко не всё, над хозяином поместья висел смертный приговор и впереди была только неизвестность, Драко не стал делиться своими опасениями со слугой. Он впервые в жизни почувствовал себя хозяином. А вместе с этим чувством пришла и ответственность за все четырнадцать жизней, что пытались хоть как-то существовать в огромном разоренном поместье.

Старый эльф ждал, пока хозяин не вернётся из тягостных воспоминаний о недавнем прошлом. Наконец, домовик собрался с духом и хотел ещё раз напомнить об ужине, когда входная дверь скрипнула, и сквозь почти не увеличившуюся щель протиснулась невысокая тоненькая черноволосая девушка с удивительно синими глазами. Она обвела взглядом разгромленный холл и увидела на лестнице две скорчившиеся фигуры.

— Драко…

— Астория? — Малфой поднялся, растерянно озираясь. Домовик исчез, как будто его и не было.

— Я тут пирог… Вернее, не совсем я, конечно, мне Нетти помогала, но у тебя же день рожденья в июне был, а ты … Ты любишь вишнёвый пирог?

— Вишнёвый пирог? Не помню, наверно люблю. А как ты сюда попала?

— Меня Дафна аппарировала. И обещала забрать через час. У нас родители ушли в гости,  вот я её и упросила.

— Тебе, наверное, не надо здесь находиться, Астория. Лучше, чтобы тебя не видели рядом с Пожирателем смерти. Меня суд оправдал, но мои родители… И я теперь далеко не так богат, как раньше.

— Глупости! Я сама решаю, с кем мне встречаться, — прямой тонкий носик задрался, подбородок задиристо выдвинулся вперёд. — Я приготовила тебе пирог на день рождения и намерена его отпраздновать. Хоть он и был месяц назад.

— Спасибо. А у меня есть немецкий рислинг семьдесят шестого года из замка Шонборн. Пируем? — и Драко протянул девушке руку.

Она вложила в нее свою узкую прохладную ладошку, и они поднялись на третий этаж, не глядя по сторонам. Да и куда смотреть — что они за этот год на разруху не нагляделись? Зато такие синие глаза, с немым обожанием разглядывающие его, он вряд ли когда-нибудь ещё встретит.

Третий этаж оказался чистым, тёплым и светлым. И пусть свечи в целях экономии были погашены сразу же, как только хозяин и его гостья скрылись в комнате, где был накрыт скромный ужин, это ни капли не уменьшило радости в серебристо-сером взгляде Драко. Он дома.

Драко и Астория умяли половину пирога и почти допили вино. Бледные щёки юной волшебницы порозовели, тёмно-синие глаза блестели обещанием тайны, розовые губки то растягивались, обнажая влажно блестящий жемчуг мелких зубов, то капризно надувались, когда юноша слегка поддразнивал девушку. Она была так прекрасна, так живо напоминала Малфою его навсегда потерянный мир, ту жизнь, которую он считал единственно возможной и которая была безвозвратно утрачена. Драко ни на минуту не забывал, что у него не может быть ничего общего с красивой и благополучной мисс Гринграсс, и дело даже не в том, что он — изгой, лишённый и чести и состояния. Он не сможет подарить этой девушке свою любовь — Волдеморт отнял у него радости секса. Но сегодня вино пьянило так легко и сладко, свечи дарили тёплый свет, а дождь за окнами нашёптывал какие-то нелепые секреты. Этот вечер — первый вечер свободы. Даже если он окажется последним, Драко не намерен был потерять из него ни единой минуты.

Часы пробили одиннадцать. Скоро должна прийти Дафна, девушкам нужно будет возвращаться домой. Астория вздрогнула, и как будто что-то погасло внутри неё.

— Драко, ты знаешь, Панси Паркинсон приговорили к поцелую дементора…

— Как к поцелую? За что?

— Официально за то, что предложила выдать Гарри Поттера Тёмному Лорду.

— Ерунда какая-то. Не мог Поттер требовать её казни и в то же время спасать меня. Это глупость.

— А он и не требовал. Дафна следит за её делом по «Ежедневному Пророку». Никакого суда не было. Просто прошла серия статей, где Панси обливали грязью. Писали, что она сочувствовала Тёмному Лорду, что её родители были его приближёнными…

— Неправда! Паркинсоны даже не входили в Ближний Круг! Они и погибли на подступах к Хогвартсу, потому что Лорд погнал их в первых рядах как пушечное мясо.

— Да кому это теперь интересно? Они оба мертвы, а Панси обречена — ведь всё имущество приговорённых к поцелую дементора переходит в распоряжение Министерства Магии. Сегодня в вечернем «Пророке» написали, что чрезвычайное совещание, _«рассмотрев все обстоятельства»_ , — Астория выделила голосом последние слова, — приговорило её к поцелую дементора. Приговор приведут в исполнение через три дня.

— Так мне красноглазого урода ещё и благодарить надо, за то что он меня до последнего сикля ограбил? — Драко запустил пятерню в отросшие волосы, но тут же отдёрнул — не хватало ещё растрепать их и сидеть рядом с симпатичной девушкой огородным пугалом. — Только из-за его загребущих лап я ещё не превратился в овощ...

— Ой, а как же ты теперь будешь жить?

— Да не бойся, проживу. Пока не подниму старые связи, устроюсь стюардом в «Ночной рыцарь», буду старушкам чай подавать, — юноша принуждённо засмеялся в неуклюжей попытке развеять тягостную атмосферу и не вспоминать чёрные гладкие волосы Панси, её крепкие сильные руки, летящую стремительную походку и щенячий взгляд. Он впервые в жизни пожалел, что ничего не может сделать для этой девушки.

— «Ночной Рыцарь» больше не ходит. Стэна Шанпайка приговорили к поцелую дементора ещё в мае, а старик Эдди отказался водить автобус один.

В комнате повисла почти материально ощутимая тишина, которую громким хлопком прервал  появившийся Типпи.

— Хозяин Драко, прибыла мисс Дафна Гринграсс. Мисс просила передать, что ждёт мисс Асторию Гринграсс в холле.

— Спасибо, Типпи. Пригласи Дафну сюда, — Драко величественно кивнул домовику, что выглядело довольно комично, ведь одет он был в драные штаны и вымазанную до полной неопределимости цвета рубашку.

— Не надо. Я не думаю, что Дафна захочет тебя видеть, Драко.

Малфой вопросительно поглядел на девушку.

— Ты не обижайся на неё. Она считает, что ты тоже должен был разделить с Панси приговор. Ведь ты действительно был Пожирателем смерти. Тебя оправдали, а её собираются лишить души, хотя у неё даже Тёмной метки нет. Я понимаю, что всё это ерунда, ведь ты сражался в Последней битве на стороне защитников Хогвартса. А Дафна говорит, что это было притворство…

Юноша хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал. Притворство. Те, кто благодаря ему оказался ранен или обездвижен в холле замка и потому попал в руки авроров, так не считали. Когда Драко кинули в общую камеру, бывшие соратники, а теперь враги сначала опешили, но вскоре начали с  нехорошими улыбками приближаться к сжавшемуся в комок Малфою. Он сразу забился в угол, это и спасло ему жизнь. Палочек у нападавших не было, а кулаками и ногами они действовать не привыкли, в тесноте мешая друг другу. Вскоре после того как Драко потерял сознание, его сочли мёртвым, и сокамерники разошлись по своим местам.

Наутро Драко вызвали на допрос, а так как идти он не мог, его просто подняли и перетащили «мобиликорпусом». В допросной оказалось много людей. Драко не мог всех разглядеть из-за заплывших глаз. Он понял, что там был Поттер: тот орал как резаный, заставляя гудящую голову отзываться болью. Ещё там был чернокожий маг, который сражался с Тёмным Лордом, этот внушительно возвышался над всеми в комнате, не заметить его было просто невозможно. Потом к Драко протолкался седой человечек в грязной мантии целителя и влил ему в рот какое-то противное зелье. Боль притупилась, и даже несколько «эпискей», которыми целитель выправил сломанные рёбра и нос, не заставили Драко потерять сознание. В общую камеру Малфоя больше не вернули. Юноша сначала благословлял крохотную одиночку, приходя в себя, но потом безмолвие стало его кошмаром. Глухая тишина постепенно населялась призраками, которые терзали его обвинениями и мольбами. Снейп, Бэрбидж, Дамблдор появлялись чаще всего. Объятый пламенем Крэбб тянул к нему беспалые руки. Незнакомая кареглазая женщина истекала кровью на белом мраморе Большой гостиной. Драко редко тревожили допросами, а на заседание суда вызвали всего два раза. Первый — почти сразу же после ареста, а второй — только через два месяца, сегодня. Чтобы признать невиновным и освободить.

Он не знал, что весь последний месяц раз в неделю слушалось его дело, на каждом заседании в его защиту выступали всё новые и новые свидетели. Все его действия, все перемещения второго мая были зафиксированы чуть ли не поминутно, но вплоть до сегодняшнего дня у Визенгамота ещё оставались какие-то сомнения в его лояльности. Месяц назад в «Придире» вышла большая статья о «танце смерти Малфоя-Уизли». Драко бы посмеялся над названием, если бы услышал его. Какой танец? Всё, что он помнил из того дня, это как сначала Уизли тащил его за собой в Тайную Комнату, потом он тащил Уизли в Больничное Крыло, а потом рыжий вцепился в его руку, и пришлось идти с ним в холл и Большой зал. Если бы Драко был один, то  просто тихонько выскользнул бы из замка и попытался исчезнуть, но драклов Рон постоянно находился рядом и заставлял двигаться, несмотря на иссушающий сердце страх. С разных сторон в него, Драко, летели заклятья, и тренированное тело действовало рефлекторно. Он, Малфой-младший, — герой? Не смешите. И всё же недавно «Ежедневный Пророк» перепечатал эту статью «Придиры», и слова «герой» и «защитник Хогвартса» рядом с его именем прочитали все маги Британии. Визенгамот решил, что он может быть отпущен «за недостаточностью улик».

— Хорошо, я не буду обижаться на твою сестру, — Драко подал девушке руку, спускаясь по широкой лестнице. — Кстати, аппарационного барьера нет, так что можете дезаппарировать прямо из холла, чтобы не выходить под дождь. Здравствуй, Дафна.

Старшая из сестёр Гринграсс зло смотрела на них снизу, из освещённого несколькими свечами холла. Её светлые волосы вымокли и потемнели, а голубой взгляд метал молнии.

— Астория, пошли быстрее, скоро вернутся родители, — здороваться с хозяином дома она не стала.

Черноволосая девушка сердито сверкнула в ответ синими глазами, а потом развернулась, и обвив руками шею Драко, неловко чмокнула его в уголок губ. Малфой замер, мучительно осознавая, что одет в грязные обноски, да и запах от него должен быть неприятный — тюрьма есть тюрьма, даже если перед судом ему позволили принять душ. Пока он соображал, будет ли слишком невежливо схватить девушку в объятия и поцеловать её по-настоящему, Дафна дёрнула сестру за руку и дезаппарировала прямо со ступенек.

***

Проснулся Драко поздно, вспоминая обрывки странных видений, которые приходили к нему во сне. Вставать не хотелось, и если бы не настойчивые требования организма, юноша, измученный двумя месяцами заключения, валялся бы в чистой мягкой постели до вечера. Он откинул одеяло и уставился на недвусмысленно оттопыренные пижамные штаны. Такого просто не могло быть. Такого не случалось уже почти полтора года — с того самого страшного вечера, когда он стал импотентом. Драко осторожно приспустил брюки. Ярко-розовая головка  качнулась и снова замерла. Юноша прикоснулся к ней пальцем и ощутил, как сладостная дрожь пронзила его от макушки до пальцев ног.

Он вскочил с постели и, путаясь в штанах, побежал в ванную. Беспристрастное зеркало отразило болезненно худого волшебника со взъерошенными белыми волосами, полукруглым шрамом на скуле под левым глазом и вздыбленным потемневшим членом. Драко на всякий случай ущипнул себя за бедро, зашипел от боли и положил руку на перевитый жилами ствол. Он постарался вспомнить белые круглые груди Миллисент Буллстроуд, заманчиво выпирающие из глубокого выреза летнего платья, но понял, что это бесполезно. Война смыла прошлое мутной волной. Он не помнил Милли. Не помнил миссис Буллстроуд, миссис Крэбб или любую другую из пышнотелых дам, которые, сами того не зная, помогали пятнадцатилетнему подростку справиться с гормонами. Его мир был пуст. Драко опустился на кафельный пол, рука механически водила по члену. Разрядка не наступала, вместо этого эрекция начала опадать. И вдруг перед внутренним взором всплыли восторженные синие глаза вчерашней гостьи и её нежные розовые губы, которые так призывно складывались бантиком. Желание затопило юношу, он сделал несколько резких движений рукой, и на тыльную сторону ладони выплеснулась белёсая жидкость. Драко поднёс к носу руку, вдыхая полузабытый запах, и рассмеялся.

— Жив! Астория, я жив!

Через несколько часов два домовика старательно стучали во дворе топорами, рубя на дрова старинный дубовый стол — есть на нём Драко всё равно бы не смог: каждый раз воспоминания об «ужинающей» змее отбивали бы весь аппетит. Пять домовух летали по дому, вытирая пыль, выбивая портьеры и оттирая пол от следов грязных сапог. Типпи, снабжённый письмом нового главы дома Малфоев, понёс в ломбард огромный нефритовый письменный прибор, украшенный серебряными чернёными змейками. Драко никогда не нравилась эта помпезная штуковина, а жить на что-то было надо. Он надеялся, что если отец останется жив и когда-нибудь вернётся, ему будет не до письменных принадлежностей. И, возможно, ещё не до многих бесполезных, громоздких, но достаточно дорогих вещиц, убережённых верными домовиками. Скоро должны выпустить маму. Леди Малфой не будет нуждаться ни в чём, в этом её сын сам себе поклялся.

Разбирая в кабинете отца бумаги, услужливо принесённые Типпи из тайника за сейфом, Драко узнал, что он не так беден, как предполагал. Всё, что принадлежало отцу, было практически потеряно — на что не наложил руки Волдеморт, покупая соратников и лояльность Министерства, то было разрушено войной. Но у матери оставалась кое-какая собственность во Франции, а в Бразилии процветал маггловский холдинг, генеральным директором которого значился Драко Люциус Малфой. Юноша представил огромный кроваво-красный цветок в чёрных, как ночь, волосах, отражение фейерверков в тёмно-синих глазах, алую помаду на нежных тонких губах.

— Определённо, Астории будет к лицу Рио-де-Жанейро.

**Глава 9. Рон**

— Миссис Малфой, ваш сын на свободе. Обещаю, не пройдёт и недели, и я добьюсь вашего освобождения, — Гарри с болью смотрел на исхудавшую женщину в порванном, заношенном платье. Даже на поляне Волдеморта она выглядела более красивой и уверенной в себе, чем сейчас.

 — Я верю вам, мистер Поттер, — высокий голос дрогнул и затих на его имени.

— Вы не думайте, это не в уплату долга жизни. Я просто не могу допустить, чтобы те, кто проливал кровь ради нашей победы, гнили в Азкабане или потеряли душу. Это было бы оскорблением для тех из нас, кому повезло оказаться по эту сторону войны.

— А мой муж?

— Я попытаюсь сделать что-нибудь для него, но не уверен, что смогу. Против вашего мужа свидетельствуют члены Ордена Феникса, которые сражались с ним в Министерстве Магии.

— Он ведь уже был осуждён за это преступление. Нельзя дважды наказывать за одно и то же, — Нарцисса подняла на Гарри глаза, полные слёз и упрёка.

— Но мистер Малфой не отбыл положенный ему срок. Он был освобождён Волдемортом.

— Против своей воли.

— Это ещё нужно доказать.

— Так докажите! Допросите его под веритасерумом.

— Его уже допрашивали под сывороткой правды. Он ничего не сказал по поводу своего побега.

— Ах, Гарри, — миссис Малфой терзала замызганный носовой платок, которым перед этим пыталась промокнуть глаза, и не заметила, что назвала юношу по имени, — вы же знаете, что при таком допросе человек отвечает только на те вопросы, которые ему задают.

— Хорошо. Я поговорю с Кингсли, чтобы вашего мужа допросили ещё раз и задали ему этот вопрос. Но не думаю, что такая мелочь сможет сколько-нибудь помочь.

— Спасибо, мистер Поттер. А ещё, если вам не трудно, попросите, чтобы авроры поинтересовались финансовыми делами моего мужа. Думаю, истинная картина нашего положения поуменьшит желание Министерства заполучить мифические богатства семьи Малфоев.

— Вы думаете, дело в деньгах?

— А вы так не думаете, мистер Поттер? — в голосе леди промелькнула горечь. — Деньги правят миром при любом режиме. Если бы Люциус мог предложить столько, сколько жаждут получить эти крысы в Визенгамоте, он бы уже давно был на свободе. Беда в том, что мы не можем предложить ничего. Уже два года назад мы были почти разорены, а сейчас… я с радостью избавлюсь и от этого заложенного и перезаложенного поместья, лишь бы мои близкие остались живы. Волдеморт отнял у меня всё: мою честь, родных, прежнюю жизнь … он попытался и до сих пор, даже мёртвый, пытается отнять у меня семью. Мистер Поттер, освободите Люциуса. Вытащите его, и я посчитаю долг жизни уплаченным.

— Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, миссис Малфой.

— Да, и ещё одно. Намекните министру Шеклболту не задавать Люциусу вопросов о личностях авроров, сотрудничавших с Волдемортом.

— Но почему? Я не понимаю, почему ваш муж молчит о Долише, который два года снабжал Тёмного Лорда информацией. Этот предатель сейчас один из главных в Аврорате! Я намерен вывести его на чистую воду, и хочу, чтобы мистер Малфой помог мне в этом.

— Только когда будет в безопасности, мистер Поттер. Желательно, подальше от Соединённого Королевства. Тогда, я обещаю вам, мы дадим все нужные показания. Сейчас для нас подобные обвинения — это смертный приговор, который будет приведён в исполнение мгновенно, и не важно, где мы находимся, в тюрьме или на свободе. Лишь бы в пределах его досягаемости.

— Хорошо, миссис Малфой. Но позвольте воспользоваться этим вашим обещанием.

Гарри вышел из камеры и ударил кулаком по каменной стене. Незнакомый аврор, стоящий на страже, понимающе кивнул.

— Да, сэр. Эта стерва совершенно невыносима. Но ничего, скоро наши ребята во главе с мистером Долишем обломают её острые коготки. Убийца, Волдемортова подстилка! Сколько невинных жизней на её совести?

— Ни одной, солдат. Только моя, которую она спасла, рискуя собой.

Гарри, сгорбившись, побрёл по коридору к лифту, а аврор остался стоять с открытым ртом. Его удивило не устаревшее слово, которым ещё во времена Гоблинских войн называли боевых магов. В конце концов, Избранный вырос среди магглов, этих животных, и ему простительны некоторые странности. Но то, с каким уважением он говорил об одной из Волдемортовых шлюх, нарушало привычный порядок вещей. И аврор надолго задумался, перебирая в уме всё, что слышал от узницы сам,  и то, что говорили другие. Но не мог же ошибаться сам старший аврор, мистер Долиш! С другой стороны, не Долиш, а именно вот этот невысокий парень, едва достигший совершеннолетия, даже не чистокровный, так, полукровка, спас их всех от смерти или рабства под властью чокнутого маньяка.

Накануне того дня, который потом назвали Днём Победы, их собрали по приказу старшего аврора и больше суток держали в казармах при Министерстве в боевой готовности. Некоторые дезертировали. Многие из них не вернулись больше. Как после стало известно, эти авроры сбежали из казарм, чтобы отдать свои жизни, защищая Хогвартс и свободу. А он и ещё две сотни обученных бойцов просидели в тепле и покое, строя догадки и оставив магическое общество без помощи. Но не могли же они нарушить приказ? Приказ мистера Долиша, который и тогда, и сейчас исполнял обязанности главы аврората.

Гарри аппарировал в дом Блэков вечером, когда жара июльского дня сменилась долгожданным дождём.

— Мы опоздали, друзья. Панси приговорили к поцелую дементора. Приговор приведут в исполнение через три дня, в полдень.

— Похоже, Гарри, осталось последнее средство: тот самый старый закон лендлордов.

— Для этого, Гермиона, нужно, во-первых, найти шотландского лендлорда. Во-вторых, заставить жениться на Панси. А в третьих, всё надо провернуть до полудня четверга. Просто прорва времени, согласись.

Гермиона понурилась. Гарри помялся и продолжил:

— Хорошо, допустим, я соглашусь жениться на Панси. И у меня даже хватит денег, чтобы купить какой-нибудь клочок земли в Шотландии. Вот только время…

— Но-но! Это что ещё за разговоры о посторонних свадьбах? Ты смотри мне! — внушительный веснушчатый кулак закачался перед носом Гарри.  — Он тут опять рвётся спасать направо и налево, а моя сестра снова должна страдать? Ничего подобного. Уж если кому и жениться на Панси, так это мне. Всё равно я… в общем, не важно.

Рон убрал руку от лица друга и, смутившись, попытался спрятаться в угол.

— А ведь мистер Уизли сегодня, в виде исключения, прав, — голос Снейпа, прозвучавший, как обычно, из самого тёмного угла уже не был похож на скрежет железа по стеклу, но и прежней бархатной мощи ещё не набрал. — По крайней мере, он уже является шотландским лендлордом.

— Что? — три возгласа слились в один и самым ошарашенным выглядел, как ни странно, именно лендлорд.

— Ваши братья, мистер Уизли, если не ошибаюсь, владеют лавкой в деревушке Хогсмид, расположенной как раз в Шотландии?

— Ну, да, — неуверенно подтвердил Рон.

— И землю под магазином они выкупили, насколько я в курсе, как раз перед началом  войны.

— Там была судебная тяжба с Зонко, им пришлось вбухать в этот клочок камней троллеву кучу галлеонов, иначе их бы в два счёта вытурили.

— То есть они уже являются владельцами земли в Шотландии. А поскольку они не женаты, то считаются членами семьи Артура Уизли. Он — глава вашего рода и распоряжается всей семейной собственностью, в том числе и магазином, и землёй под ним. Но в то же время все члены семьи Артура являются совладельцами. И в их числе вы, Рональд. Вы тоже лендлорд. Вы можете жениться.

— Но, профессор, когда Рон женится, он уже не будет принадлежать к семье Фреда и Джорджа. И перестанет быть лендлордом, — Гермиона сообразила быстрее всех, и Снейп удовлетворённо кивнул про себя. Определённо, девочка умеет думать.

— Мисс Грейнджер, а тогда это будет уже не важно. Закон сработает: мисс Паркинсон перейдёт в собственность мистера Уизли, и дальше Визенгамот должен будет обращаться с ней, как с подштанниками мистера Уизли или его ночным горшком.

— Спасибо, профессор. Умеете вы объяснить, — нервно хихикнул Рон.

— Рон, ты должен знать ещё кое-что.

— Что, Гарри? Давай, вываливай до конца. Мне уже ничего не страшно.

— Панси беременна. Срок около четырёх недель.

Воцарилось молчание.

— Погоди, Гарри. Но четыре недели — это же месяц. А она два месяца в тюрьме. Не могла же она там…

— Я читал её личное дело, совсем недавно, когда со своей стороны искал, чем ей помочь. Там было написано и про переломы пальцев, и про сломанные рёбра. Разрыв селезёнки, проткнутое лёгкое. Это всё неоднократно залечивалось. И беременность. Они продолжают пытать её даже сейчас, когда она носит ребёнка.

— Мерлин… Да даже Пожиратели были милосерднее!

Гермиона смотрела на Гарри полными слёз глазами, а Рон метался взглядом между нею и Снейпом. Наконец, он решился.

— Гарри, ты сможешь организовать министерского клерка или мне припрячь родителей?

— Рон, у меня как-то нет знакомых клерков. Твои родители недавно же организовывали свадьбу Билла…

— Да не хотел я им говорить до поры до времени, — Рон почесал рыжий затылок.

— А придётся, мистер Уизли, — опять вступил Снейп, и все взгляды обратились к нему. — Если глава вашей семьи воспротивится проведению обряда, тот будет сорван.

— Всё. Мне конец. Мама, как только услышит, что я женюсь на Панси, меня убьёт. Потом она, конечно, может, и смилостивится и даже разрешит нам пожениться. Но потом, когда узнает, что Панси беременна, снова убьёт.

— Рон, может, мне с тобой пойти?

— Ага, Гермиона, чтобы она убила и тебя? Нет, пусть лучше пойдёт Гарри.

Откладывать в долгий ящик не стали — юноши сразу же аппарировали в Нору. Как только Молли поцеловала обоих «своих мальчиков», как только Артур потряс Гарри руку и сказал, как он гордится им, Рон набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и громко заявил:

— Мам, пап, я женюсь.

Молли тут же всплеснула руками:

— Сынок, я так рада за вас с Гермионой. Такая девочка попадается не каждому в жизни. Ты правильно делаешь, что сразу же ведёшь её под венец. Гермиона очень самостоятельная, она и передумать может. Скажет, мол, ей учиться дальше надо, да карьеру делать. Оглянуться не успеешь — а уж упорхнула птичка. А где же наша невеста? Почему с тобой не пришла? Она у своих родителей? Артур! У тебя же был фелетон родителей Гермионы? Немедленно звони им, я хочу поговорить со сватами, нам надо так много приготовить к свадьбе. Кстати, когда вы хотите пожениться? Я думаю, в конце августа будет в самый раз. И не слишком быстро, мы успеем подготовиться, и девочка в школу вернётся уже замужней дамой, может, вам даже отдельную комнату на двоих выделят. Ронни, золотко моё, вы с детьми-то не тяните. Лучше сразу родить несколько, а то чем дольше будете откладывать, тем больше вероятность, что так и проживёте бобылями…

— Мам, — Рон едва смог вклиниться, пока Молли набирала воздуха для следующей тирады. – Мам, я женюсь не на Гермионе.

— А… а на ком? — рот миссис Уизли округлился, и глаза тоже сделались круглые, будто два шарика для пинг-понга.

— На Панси Паркинсон.

— Что? Как на Панси? Она же слизеринка!

— Хуже того, мама. Она в камере предварительного заключения в  Министерстве Магии и приговорена к поцелую дементора.

— А ты здесь при чём?

— А я могу её спасти. Только для этого мне надо жениться на ней до обеда четверга, — Рон втянул голову в плечи, приготовившись принять на себя удары молний и раскаты грома в исполнении миссис Уизли.

И гроза разразилась. Молли упёрла руки в бока, насупила брови и, выставив внушительный бюст, стала наступать на младшего сына.

— Даже не думай! Чтобы мой сын из-за какой-то слизеринки сломал себе жизнь? Женитьба — это не хиханьки-хаханьки! Женитьба — это ответственность! Это навсегда! А что об этом скажет Гермиона? Бедная девочка так надеялась на тебя, ждала тебя, обалдуя, а ты на кого её променял? На Пожирательницу смерти?

— Мама! Панси не Пожирательница!

— Да? А за что же её приговорили к поцелую дементора? Не надо мне тут сказки рассказывать, тоже мне, Биддль выискался! Не Пожирательница… Про неё в «Пророке» всё-всё написали! Всю её подноготную! А ты-то олух, наслушался её сладких речей, да и растаял, поди? Вот погоди, я позвоню Гермионе и всё ей расскажу!

— Мама! С Гермионой мы ещё три месяца назад расстались! И вообще это ее идея  с женитьбой! – Рон не знал, какие ещё аргументы привести своей матери, Артур скромно стоял в сторонке с выражением сурового осуждения на лице. Правда, когда он думал, что Молли его не видит, осуждение сменялось живейшим интересом. Хорошо, что сегодня в Норе не ночевали ни близнецы, ни Джинни. Фред ещё не до конца оправился от ранения, а Джинни осталась в Хогвартсе дежурить в Больничном крыле.

— Ну, что ж, Рон, ты был прав, — вступил в семейную перепалку Гарри. Рон расстроенно на него посмотрел, а потенциальный зять семейства Уизли продолжил: — Видимо, действительно придётся жениться мне. Что же делать, если твоя мама не разрешает спасти бедную, ни в чём не повинную девушку. А мне не привыкать. Да и мамы у меня нет.

Молли подавилась глотком воздуха, который она набрала для следующей порции возражений. В её глазах последовательно отразились сомнение, затем понимание и, наконец, ужас.

— Нет, Гарри, мой дорогой! Я согласна! Пусть Рон женится на Панси! До четверга, говорите? Артур! Завтра же отправляйся к мистеру Рейнолдсу, сообщи, что он нам будет нужен послезавтра или в четверг с утра.

***

Панси, ранее Паркинсон, а теперь уже Уизли, сидела на веранде Норы и, не отрываясь, глядела на подъездную дорогу, на заросли травы на обочинах и на далёкие, совсем синие в сумерках деревья. Она сидела так второй час, но не замечала ни бега времени, ни наступившей прохлады. Собственно, ни деревьев, ни травы, ни дороги она тоже не видела. Она всматривалась в себя, пытаясь собрать по крохам то отчаянье и холодную ярость, которые позволяли ей до сих пор не сойти с ума.

Её схватили сразу же, как закончилась битва за Хогвартс. Двое авроров в алых мантиях явились в подвал «Кабаньей Головы», куда отправили весь их факультет, всех — от первоклашек до выпускников. Не было только Малфоя и его верных «оруженосцев» Крэбба и Гойла. Панси сидела на холодном земляном полу, прижимала к себе хнычущую первоклашку и молилась. Просила Мерлина, небо, судьбу — кого угодно — пощадить Драко и её родителей. А потом пришли эти, больно заломили ей руки за спину и аппарировали в Министерство Магии.

Она пыталась пожаловаться на грубое обращение, кричала, что ничего не сделала. Что у неё даже нет метки и она никогда не служила Волдеморту. Над ней посмеялись и заперли в холодной сырой одиночке. Через несколько часов ей в окошечко просунули тарелку с вонючей жижей, в которой плавали какие-то волокна. Подразумевалось, что это была еда. Она выплеснула её в то же окошко, прямо в рожу красномантника. Наверное, если бы она была более покладистой, с ней бы не случилось того, что случилось. А, может, её покладистость ничего бы не изменила.

Ближе к вечеру пришли четверо авроров. Они сказали, что её родители погибли на подступах к Хогвартсу. А потом один из этой четвёрки наставил на неё палочку и сказал: «Круцио!» Они пытали её по очереди. Боль была невыносимой, Панси каталась по заблёванному полу и кричала. Очнулась она от того, что на неё лилась тёплая вода. Она открыла глаза и тут же снова зажмурилась. Эти четверо стояли вокруг и мочились на неё.

Они пришли на следующий день, так же вчетвером. Панси попыталась приготовиться к новым пыточным заклятьям, но в этот раз палочки они не доставали. Они опять встали кругом и начали толкать её, передавая друг другу, точно квоффл. Постепенно толчки сменились пощёчинами  и ударами. Она падала, они поднимали её за волосы или руки и снова били. Они ржали и советовали друг другу, куда и как её ударить. Потом, когда она уже не смогла стоять, пинали ногами. Потом было темно.

На следующее утро пришёл усталый седой волшебник в замызганной зелёной мантии целителя. Он поводил палочкой над её опухшим лицом, над телом, покрытым коркой запёкшейся крови. Потом он с помощью заклинания заставил девушку открыть рот и влил в неё какие-то зелья. Боль прекратилась, раны затянулись, и даже синяки сошли. А после обеда снова пришли те четверо. Но теперь они не пытали и не били. Панси растянули на полу камеры, и все четверо изнасиловали её по очереди.

С тех пор так и пошло. Они приходили почти каждый день, одни и те же люди. Друг к другу они обращались по кличкам, поэтому даже фамилий своих мучителей Панси назвать бы не смогла. Редко они появлялись вчетвером, в основном по двое-трое. Один держал ей руки, другой насиловал. Третий, если был, стоял на коленях и пытался засунуть член ей в рот. Чтобы она не кусалась, ей выбили передние зубы. Если её усилия по возбуждению члена ртом оказывались тщётными, пытали «круциатусом». Её больше не били — это было уже не нужно.

Больше, чем через месяц, когда очередной обед извергся из Панси сразу же после того, как она его съела, и у неё не хватило сил отползти от лужи своей блевотины, в камеру опять пришёл тот усталый целитель. Он опять поводил над ней палочкой, снова дал выпить какие-то зелья. А потом сказал красномантнику, который его привёл: «Она беременна. Срок три-четыре недели». Панси думала, что теперь её оставят в покое, но и пытки, и изнасилования продолжались с прежней регулярностью.

Когда Панси окончательно запуталась, какой день на дворе, наступил ли уже июль, или всё ещё тянется бесконечный июнь, другие авроры кинули ей в камеру серые арестантские тряпки, а когда она переоделась, повели наверх. Панси думала, что её ведут в зал суда, и ожидала встретить множество волшебников, которые знали её родителей, кого-то, кто мог заступиться за неё. Но вместо этого её втолкнули в тесную душную комнату без окон, у дальней стены которой стоял стол, а за ним сидели трое в красных мантиях. В одном из них Панси узнала своего мучителя. Она рванулась из рук конвойных, чтобы рассказать другим, что этот человек пытает и насилует её в течение двух месяцев, но конвоир выкрутил ей руки, вынуждая опуститься на колени, а насильник наложил «силенцио». Они зачитали показания учеников, слышавших, как тогда в Большом Зале Панси Паркинсон предложила выдать Гарри Поттера Волдеморту, и приговорили ее к поцелую дементора. «Приговор привести в исполнение через три дня». Больше Панси в тот день ничего не помнила.

А назавтра тот, кто был в суде, снова пришёл к ней. Он входил в неё сзади и периодически накладывал «круцио» по позвоночнику. Ему нравилось, как конвульсивно сжимается её влагалище в этот момент. Он всегда комментировал, что делает или хочет сделать с ней. И на следующий день этот человек пришел тоже. Наконец, настало последнее утро её жизни, третье после приговора. Сегодня в полдень к ней в камеру влетит дементор.

Ещё несколько часов назад Панси думала, что скоро её мучения закончатся, что отвратительно сопящее существо в призрачных лохмотьях совершит единственное доброе дело — оборвёт вереницу дней, каждый из которых состоял из холода, боли и унижений. Ей оставалось только потерпеть один отвратительный поцелуй, один из череды таких же отвратительных, как те, что она уже вытерпела. Только на этот раз её бы поцеловал настоящий дементор, а не его заместители в алых мантиях. И потом всё уже было бы не важно: промозглая камера, властные, грубые руки мужчин, которые распоряжались её телом, как вещью. Чудовище, растущее у неё в животе.

И внезапно мир перевернулся. Её вытащили из камеры за два часа до полудня. Она еле переставляла ноги, и конвоиры воспользовались «мобиликорпусом», старательно прикладывая её об каждый угол. Потом был торопливый обряд, где у неё даже не спросили, согласна ли она стать женой Рональда Билиуса Уизли. Тонкий ободок кольца, который налез только на вторую фалангу, а дальше его не пустил распухший сломанный сустав. А потом вдруг низенькая полная волшебница гладила её по спутанным грязным волосам и, плача, называла «бедной девочкой». Тёплая ванна, лечебные зелья, куриный бульон, отвратительный костерост, после которого мерзко зачесались дёсны под выбитыми зубами.

И теперь Панси сидела на веранде, чуть покачиваясь в такт своим разбегающимся мыслям, и не могла сообразить, что же ей делать дальше.

— Ты не против, если я посижу с тобой? — знакомый за шесть школьных лет грубый голос Рона прозвучал непривычно тихо.

— Ты муж. Можешь делать, что хочешь, — почему он заговорил с ней? Те, кто был до него, до разговоров не опускались. Разве что обзывали её самыми грязными словами.

— Ты не думай, что я женился на тебе из-за твоего наследства. На него уже Министерство лапу наложило. «Имущество приговорённых к поцелую дементора»… бла-бла-бла.

— А почему тогда?

– Потому что это несправедливо — то, как мы, победители, обошлись с тобой, со Стэном Шанпайком. Это  продолжается, и ни я, ни Гарри не знаем, как его остановить.

— Слишком большая жертва, Уизли. Ты теперь связан со мной, как минимум, на два года. Лучше подсыпь яду сейчас.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы ни ты, ни я не мучились. Или не яду. Тотальный обливиэйт так же гарантированно превратит меня в овощ, как поцелуй дементора. И ты получишь безотказную дырку, которую можно иметь в любое время.

— Ты думаешь, я для этого женился на тебе?

— А для чего ещё?

— Я уже сказал. У нас не было другой возможности вытащить тебя оттуда.

— Ну, ты вытащил. И что дальше?

— Жизнь. Будем пытаться выжить в этом сумасшедшем мире. Как раз потренируешься  в нашем сумасшедшем доме. Не думай, что это будет просто — Гермиона больше двух дней здесь не выдерживала.

— Ты о чём бормочешь, Уизли? Я беременна! Не от тебя, заметь, — Панси развернулась на скамейке и впервые взглянула в глаза сидящего рядом юноши. — И если ребёнок родится, тебе придётся доказывать, что он не твой, устраивать магические экспертизы крови. И даже после этого ты должен будешь отписать ему десять процентов наследства, как ублюдку твоей жены. Оно тебе надо? Сейчас ты можешь с легкостью избавиться от меня и его — никому не будет дела до моей смерти.

— Панси, не говори ерунды. Зачем мы тогда все это затеяли с Гарри? Этот ребёнок мой. Я не собираюсь ни от кого избавляться. Ты будешь свободна от меня, как только родишь. Понимаешь? Не два года, а девять или сколько там осталось месяцев.

— Восемь.

— Вот. Через восемь месяцев ты можешь потребовать развода на том основании, что уже родила мне наследника. И, обещаю,  препятствовать не буду. Правда, ребёнок останется у меня, но ты сможешь навещать его в любое время.

— Ребёнок? Ты о чём, Уизли? — голос девушки сорвался на визг. — Ты что, не знаешь, какие монстры рождаются у ведьм от изнасилования?!

— Не знаю. Но я знаю, что самое мерзкое чудовище, которое сломало жизни всему нашему поколению, родилось от великой любви. Его мать так любила его отца-маггла, что опоила приворотным зельем. А когда поняла, что такая любовь — обман, отпустила. А вырос из ребёнка Лорд Волдеморт. Так что неважно, чей. Главное — вырастить правильно.

— И ты будешь растить неизвестно чьё отродье? В котором нет ни капли твоей крови?

— Панси, кровь не главное. Поверь мне.

— Ты чистокровный, Уизли? Или тебя подкинули? Как это не главное? Да испокон веков волшебники стремились поддержать чистоту крови своего рода! А ты готов дать фамилию Уизли непонятно кому. И ты думаешь, что твоя семья вот так просто тебе это разрешит?

— Панси, оглянись. Что ты видишь? — в голосе Рона послышалась усталость.

— А что я должна там увидеть? Ну, стена деревянная, окно, рядом — дверь.

— А в общем что это такое?

– Твой дом?

— Мой дом. Гостиная, которая в полтора раза меньше кухни. Четыре спальни на семерых детей. Одна ванная на девятерых жильцов. Когда Перси ушёл из дома, и я остался в комнате один, первое время даже засыпал с трудом — не хватало звука чьего-то дыхания рядом. Ты можешь посчитать, сколько человек будет сегодня на ужине?

— Ты, я, твои мама с папой, Джинни. Пять. Или шесть, если Поттер опять прискачет.

— Или семь. Или восемь. Не пытайся. Мне за восемнадцать лет ещё ни разу не удалось угадать. И все будут накормлены, обогреты, напоены зельями, если надо, и пристроены спать. И ты думаешь, что наш ребенок тут будет лишним?

Панси вздрогнула от слов «наш ребёнок», а Рон, видимо, решил, что она замёрзла, и накинул ей на плечи свою кофту. Впервые за последние недели у неё засвербело в носу, а перед глазами поплыли радужные круги.

— Эй, вы не видели здесь Панси?

Девушка удивлённо взглянула на Рона. А он продолжил, ласково ей улыбаясь:

— Язвочку Панси, стервочку Панси? Ядовитую слизеринскую змейку Панси? Не видели? Жаль. Я так по ней соскучился.

Слёзы свободно полились из её глаз.

— Почему ты это делаешь, Рон? Почему именно ты?

— Потому что мне надоело быть предателем.

— Что? Ты о чём?

— Я уже видел такую, как ты. Девушку, пережившую насилие. И не смог утешить. Я предал её и потерял. Я больше не хочу добавлять горя в этот мир, ему и так досталось от Волдеморта, Долиша и других таких же.

Рон обнял Панси, пристроив её голову себе на плечо. Он продолжал тихо говорить, гладя по черным прямым волосам, отросшим в заключении до плеч.

— Я понимаю, что ты не любишь меня и вряд ли когда-нибудь полюбишь. Да и я не люблю тебя. Всё, чего я прошу, — позволь мне позаботиться о тебе и ребёнке. Любовь — это ведь не самое главное в жизни. Вот честно, дружба, по-моему, важнее. Позволь мне быть твоим другом, Панси. И позволь мне отомстить за тебя. Эти подонки, которые сделали с тобой такое, они не должны жить. Они хуже Пожирателей. Те хоть сами про себя знали, что они зло. А эти прикрываются словами о добре и справедливости, а сами грабят, убивают, насилуют. Что мы сделали с нашей победой, Панси? Кому мы доверили мир, за который наши друзья отдали жизни?

Она плакала, вцепившись в его плечи. Слёзы смывали боль, усталость и отчаянье, которые копились в её сердце почти три страшных месяца. Широкие плечи гриффиндорского вратаря дарили необычное чувство защищённости, какую-то иррациональную надежду, что всё будет хорошо. Что всё ещё может вдруг стать хорошо.

Они сидели так, пока синие деревья не растаяли в фиолетовых чернилах ночи. Ни свет далёких городов, ни облака не заслоняли широкого небосвода, и на черном бархате между сверкающих точек наискосок протянулась бледная дымка Млечного пути. Девушка любовалась редким зрелищем и прижималась к Рону, стараясь вся целиком уместиться в его тёплые объятья.

— Ты должна знать ещё кое-что, Панси. После окончания Хогвартса я поступлю в школу авроров. Гарри сказал, что он за свою жизнь навоевался и больше не хочет наставлять палочку на людей. А я считаю, что пока среди авроров попадаются такие, как те, кто сделал это с тобой, ни я, ни мои близкие не можем спать спокойно. Поэтому я пойду туда и постараюсь изнутри очистить этот гадюшник. И я обещаю тебе, Панси, я найду этих тварей. Они не должны отравлять воздух своим дыханием. Клянусь, я отомщу за тебя.

Не успел горячий шёпот Рона раствориться в воздухе, как где-то высоко, чуть ли не в середине полупрозрачной полосы Млечного пути, послышался еле уловимый звук лопнувшей струны.

— Что это? — Рон мгновенно оказался на ногах. Загораживая собой девушку и выставив палочку, он пытался рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь в густой темноте безлунной ночи.

— Звон? А, это не опасно. По крайней мере, сейчас не опасно.

Юноша обернулся, заинтересованно глядя на Панси. Палочку он убирать не спешил.

— Бабушка рассказывала, что так бывает при «клятве сердца», — девушка во все глаза глядела на молодого мага, как будто видела его впервые. — Когда волшебник пообещает что-то, поверив в своё обещание всем сердцем, магия принимает его клятву. И будет способствовать выполнению. Не то чтобы явно, но события будут поворачиваться так, что выполнить клятву будет немного легче. А если волшебник решит отказаться от своего обещания, магия от него отвернётся. И у него всё будет валиться из рук, события будут происходить так, чтобы клятвопреступнику было тяжелее. В общем-то, ничего особенного, навалится обычное невезение. Так бабушка говорила, — закончила Панси, смутившись под пристальным взглядом светлых глаз.

— Круто. Значит, теперь за моей карьерой будет следить само мироздание? Я согласен, — и Рон криво ухмыльнулся.

Панси глядела в голубые глаза своего мужа, а узнавала другие — серебристо-серые, потухшие, как будто непрерывно глядящие в то, что больше никто видеть не может.

Да он же ранен! Этот рыжий здоровяк, покоритель сердец, любимец всего курса… Его душа искалечена так же, как была искалечена душа Драко. И так же, как Драко, он скрывает от всех свою боль. Его сердце плачет, а он утешает глупую капризную девчонку, которую спас едва ли не ценой своего будущего. Что же могло так ранить великолепного Рона Уизли? Неужели до сих пор страдает по Грейнджер? Она ведь умерла уже больше трех месяцев назад.  Значит, он любил, любил по-настоящему, не так, как расчётливые юноши с её факультета, но и не так, как глупые красавчики-хаффлы: сегодня весь пылаю по Рози, а завтра умираю по Сюзи. Ей достался в мужья удивительный юноша. А Панси не впервой находиться рядом с удивительными парнями, которым она по большому счёту безразлична. О, она прекрасно умеет быть незаметной, но незаменимой. И пусть весь мир провалится в бездну, пусть Визенгамот сожрут мозгошмыги, но Панси сделает своего мужа счастливым. Хоть он и не полюбит её никогда. В конце концов, любовь — не самое главное в жизни. Она подарит Рону всю свою благодарность и сострадание, нежность и преданность. А преданность — второе имя Панси, это все знают. 

**Глава 10. Бегство**

В помпезном кабинете Министра Магии за маленьким столиком, стыдливо притулившимся в углу за портьерой, сидели двое — сам новый Министр Кингсли Шеклболт и в недавнем прошлом Спаситель Мира, а в скором будущем простой школьник Гарри Поттер. Между ними стояла почти полная бутылка «Огденского» и два бокала. Сегодня мистеру Поттеру исполнялось восемнадцать лет, и Министр попытался так его поздравить. А именинник был не весел. Кингсли с тоской поглядывал на янтарную жидкость, мерцающую за толстым стеклом, но юноша не притронулся к своей выпивке, а значит, и хозяину кабинета пить было неудобно. А выпить хотелось. Или шарахнуть бокалом по дальней стене. А бутылкой по вихрастой голове именинника.

— Вот скажи мне, Поттер, чего тебе ещё не хватает? Ты добился освобождения мелкого змеёныша. Согласен, если бы его приговорили к поцелую дементора или даже к длительному заключению, это выглядело бы не очень красиво, — Гарри фыркнул на эти слова, но не поднял на собеседника взгляда, продолжая гипнотизировать виски в своём тублесе. — Мы выпустили Нарциссу даже без суда. Вам с помощью какого-то древнего варварского обычая удалось вытащить эту идиотку Паркинсон. Но зачем тебе Люциус Малфой? Он ведь убийца!

— Докажите.

— Да что доказывать? Это все знают!

— Тогда пусть те, кто знает, дадут против него показания под веритасерумом.

— Вот ведь неугомонный! Его уже судили! Зачем ещё показания?

— В первый раз, шестнадцать лет назад, его оправдали. Неважно, за деньги или за что, но срок давности по этому делу уже истёк, — Гарри наклонился вперёд и уставился своими ярко-зелёными глазами в чёрные миндалевидные глаза министра. — Во второй раз, два года назад, не смогли доказать ни одного эпизода, где бы он пытал или убивал кого-либо. Его осудили за проникновение на территорию Министерства Магии и дебош. Он отсидел меньше года из определённых ему двух лет, когда был выкраден из Азкабана Волдемортом. И подтверждением этому служат его показания под веритасерумом. Вы можете предложить ему отсидеть оставшийся срок, но даже в этом случае я буду оспаривать решение суда. Он был у Риддла на положении заложника и регулярно подвергался пыткам, и я это докажу.

— Пыткам! — фыркнул Министр. — Да таким пыткам все Пожиратели подвергались. У Сам-Знаешь-Кого «круцио» было вместо «здравствуйте»!

— Неважно. Я добьюсь открытого процесса, как с Драко, и посмотрим, как будет выглядеть Министр, допускающий осуждение невиновных на том лишь основании, что они ему несимпатичны.

— Ты мне угрожаешь? — Кингсли откинулся на стуле, недоверчиво глядя на Гарри.

— Скажем так, информирую.

Шеклболт выбил дробь по столу длинными крепкими пальцами, а потом снова наклонился вперёд и, понизив голос, спросил:

— А если я отпущу этого скользкого змея, прямо так, без суда, что я с этого буду иметь?

Гарри от удивления даже не сразу нашёл слова:

— Вы хотите денег?

— Каких денег, Поттер? Зачем мне твои деньги? Я хочу информацию.

— Информацию? — недоумение юноши возросло. — Разве я располагаю информацией, которой нет у вас?

— Где Грейнджер?

— Гермиона? А почему она вас так интересует?

— Потому что кое-кто из арестованных Пожирателей смерти назвал её в числе жертв. Но я сам и еще куча народу видели её живой в день Последней битвы. А потом она бесследно исчезла. Так где она?

— Ладно, хорошо. Она не погибла. Снейп спас её. Но эта война сказалась на ней слишком сильно. Гермиона решила покинуть Англию. Она на континенте.

— А где Снейп?

— Как где? Умер…

— И где же его тело?

— Не знаю… наверное, кто-то из Пожирателей забрал да прикопал где-нибудь в лесу. Или акромантулы сожрали. Они же по всему двору шастали, могли унести.

— Не рассказывай мне сказки, Гарри Поттер. Я уже большой мальчик. И слишком давно тебя знаю. Я чувствую, когда ты лжёшь.

— А вот тут лжёте вы. Не можете вы чувствовать того, чего нет, — Гарри решил держаться до последнего и бесстрашно встретил тяжёлый взгляд чёрных глаз.

— Тогда пусти авроров в свой дом. Или хотя бы меня, или кого-нибудь ещё из Ордена.

— А зачем вам мой дом, Министр? Обыскать хотите? А на каком основании? В чём меня обвиняют?

— Пока ни в чём, Поттер. Но учти, что укрывательство преступников ещё никого до добра не доводило.

— Вот только преступников покрываю не я. Почему бы, например, вам не расследовалось, каким образом Панси Паркинсон, больше двух месяцев просидевшая в камере одиночного заключения, оказалась на четвёртой неделе беременности, с выбитыми зубами и многократно залеченными переломами?

— Да с чего ты это взял, Поттер? Вот её дело, — Кингсли призвал со своего стола тоненькую папку. — Вот, гляди! Осмотр врача после ареста — здорова, через месяц — здорова, перед заседанием Чрезвычайной комиссии — здорова! Ничего из того, о чём ты тут лепечешь! Какая беременность? От привидений прежних узников?

— Мистер Шеклболт, я сам читал это дело, когда пытался защищать её. Там были совершенно другие заключения. Правда, за той же подписью. Вы же видели целителя, который приставлен к заключённым. Он явно запуган. Сейчас, когда, казалось бы, все страхи позади, кто-то угрожает человеку, заставляя составлять поддельные документы. И  я даже догадываюсь, кто. Сколько раз вам нужно повторить, что Долиш — предатель? Что все эти торопливые казни сразу после победы служат тому, чтобы он мог замести следы. Он и кто-то из Визенгамота, иначе он бы не смог действовать так нагло.

— А вот тут я потребую от тебя доказательств, Гарри Поттер. Старший аврор Долиш не запятнал себя ни единым проступком.

— О, да, в ставке Волдеморта тоже всегда доверяли его сведениям — чрезвычайно ценный был кадр для них.

— Это всего лишь твои слова, Поттер. Ты сам-то можешь их как-нибудь иначе доказать, чем: «Я видел это в голове Волдеморта»?

— Это могли доказать Тикнесс, Руквуд, Трэверс, брат и сестра Кэрроу, Стэн Шанпайк. Все, кого мы взяли в плен, но кто почему-то не дожил даже до подвалов Министерства Магии. Кроме Стэна, которого вы казнили на следующий день после Победы, даже не допросив! А ведь было очевидно, что он под «империо»! Он же даже сражаться не мог — бродил там, как сомнамбула.

— Названные тобой работники Министерства были убиты при сопротивлении и попытке побега.

— Угу. Особенно Руквуд. Вы извините, Кингсли, но вы просто ни разу не испытали на себе «ступефай» от Рона Уизли. Беда моего друга в том, что он совершенно не умеет рассчитывать силу. И если уж он приложил кого — валяться тому без сознания часов двенадцать, не меньше. Так что Руквуд был убит в бессознательном состоянии. Остальные были ранены, связаны «инкарцерос», а затем ещё и спелёнуты особым заклинанием директора МакГонагалл. Они не имели никакой возможности бежать. Их хладнокровно убили, чтобы они не могли рассказать о предателях в самом сердце Министерства.

— Предатели в сердце Министерства? Тебе ли говорить о предателях в сердце Министерства, Гарри Поттер? А что за артефакт ты сам пронёс в него? Мой амулет свидетельствует о том, что у тебя на шее висит источник магического возмущения. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что все магические предметы должны сдаваться на входе, но нарушил это правило и тайно принёс его сюда. На что ты рассчитывал? Что сможешь каким-то образом околдовать меня?

— Артефакт?

Гарри опешил от такого обвинения. Он ничего не проносил в Министерство, а на шее висел только мешочек из ослиной кожи, в котором лежал осколок зеркала. Или у Шеклболта чересчур чувствительный амулет, реагирующий даже на сущую ерунду, или кто-то попытался связаться с ним через зеркало, и прибор зафиксировал всплеск магии.

— Да, артефакт, Поттер. Но ты не сможешь его активировать — на тебя направлены палочки авроров, которые наблюдают за нашим разговором. Я оставляю тебе последнюю возможность уйти из моего кабинета безнаказанным. Ты сейчас дашь разрешение взводу авроров, который находится на площади Гриммо, обыскать дом Блэка. А сам положишь на стол палочку, медленно вынешь из-за пазухи то, что прячешь, и встанешь к стене.

Мозг Гарри работал с лихорадочной быстротой. Всплеск магии — это наверняка Гермиона пыталась связаться с ним, чтобы сообщить о слежке. Надо как-то передать им, чтобы немедленно уходили, но как? И как они смогут уйти, если дом окружён? Но самое главное сейчас — не начинать сражения в Министерстве. Тогда и самому живым не выйти, и друзьям не помочь. Поэтому Гарри спокойно выложил на стол свою палочку и катнул к Кингсли, который немедленно её схватил.

— Мистер Шеклболт, все ваши обвинения беспочвенны. У меня нет никаких артефактов, кроме осколка зеркала, которое мне когда-то подарил Сириус Блэк. Оно было одним из парных зеркал для связи. Именно поэтому, видимо, ваш амулет и зафиксировал магическое возмущение. А в мой дом я никого не намерен пускать. Если бы вы просто изъявили желание зайти ко мне на чашку чая, я бы с удовольствием пригласил вас. А сейчас — нет.

— Как хотите, мистер Поттер. Эджкомб, взять его! Артефакт мне!

Неизвестно откуда появившиеся люди в красных мантиях схватили Гарри за руки и, хотя он не сопротивлялся, заломили их за спину. Чья-то рука, больно дёрнув, порвала шнурок, на котором висел подарок Хагрида.

— Андерсон, передай второму взводу: «Адрес: площадь Гриммо, двенадцать». Как только проявится дверь, пусть взрывают — пароля нам всё равно не получить, а время дорого. Хотя, надеюсь, мы сработали достаточно быстро, чтобы мистер Поттер не успел предупредить своих друзей-Пожирателей.

Гарри лежал лицом на столе и отчаянно кусал губы. Он действительно не мог никак предупредить Гермиону и Снейпа, если только…

Кингсли спокойно взял со стола кожаный мешочек, развязал его и засунул руку внутрь.

— Ай! — Министр глядел на свои окровавленные пальцы.

Гарри усмехнулся. Именно на это он и надеялся. Осколок был очень узким и всегда располагался в мешочке остриём вверх. Не напороться на него постороннему человеку было бы трудно. Кингсли сам предупредил его друзей об опасности. Теперь оставалось лишь надеяться на то, что Гермиона будет поглядывать на половинку зеркала, что была у неё, и заметит, когда покажется кровь.

— Проклятье! Поттер, мог бы и предупредить!

— Вы сейчас взрываете дверь моего дома. Неизвестно, что вы там разрушите ещё, а я должен предупреждать вас об осколке стекла? Обойдётесь, — последнее слово Гарри прохрипел — аврор, который держал его прижатым к столешнице, надавил сильнее, и лицо юноши вдавилось в дерево.

— Ты сам виноват, Поттер. И если твоё подозрительное выступление в защиту Снейпа во время Последней Битвы ещё можно списать на то, что ты заговаривал зубы Тому-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, то последующие твои действия свидетельствуют о том, что ты ищешь популярности у самых одиозных личностей, вроде Малфоев или Паркинсон.

— Ну вы даёте, Министр! Назвать Паркинсон одиозной личностью… Да дура она обыкновенная, а вы из неё прямо супер-врага сделали, – аврор немного отпустил руку, и Гарри смог говорить нормально. — Вы ещё скажите, что и Волдеморта я грохнул исключительно для поддержания популярности среди Пожирателей смерти. Можно подумать, вы у Снейпа эстафету приняли — подозревать меня во всех мыслимых и немыслимых грехах. Может, скажете своей горилле, чтобы отпустил, пока он мне руку не вывихнул?

— Если бы ты не демонстрировал мне тут свои глупые амбиции, а сразу стал сотрудничать со следствием…

— Если бы вы, господин министр, прекратили терроризировать людей своими беспочвенными обвинениями, мы бы могли избежать многих недоразумений, — раздался в кабинете холодный голос Минервы МакГонагалл. — Немедленно прикажите вашей овчарке отпустить моего ученика.

Все обернулись на двоих, стоявших возле камина в кабинете министра. Аврор, державший Гарри, отскочил в сторону, не дожидаясь приказа начальства. Директор Хогвартса и Аберфорт Дамблдор окинули неприязненными взглядами Шеклболта и людей в алых мантиях, столпившихся возле него.

— Директор, мистер Дамблдор, что вы здесь делаете? — Кингсли мучительно размышлял, что будет безопаснее — перекрыть камин для посещений вообще или вот так вот представать иногда в неприглядном виде перед своими учителями и соратниками.

— Моё зеркало, парное поттеровскому, внезапно покрылось кровью, — прогудел трактирщик. Его седые брови сошлись вместе. — Не знаешь, Кингсли, с чего бы это вдруг?

— Твоё зеркало? Но я думал…

— Вы очень неконструктивно стали думать в последнее время, мистер Шеклболт, — неистребимые учительские нотки в голосе МакГонагалл заставили всех в кабинете вытянуться в струнку и почувствовать укол совести. Всех, включая Министра и Гарри. — Мистер Дамблдор был в моём кабинете, когда его зеркало показало кровь. Мы думали, что на Гарри напали сторонники Риддла, которые до сих пор находятся на свободе, кинулись сюда, чтобы просить о помощи, но видим, что защищать-то Гарри нужно от вас. Мистер Поттер, мы немедленно отправляемся в Больничное крыло.

— Но, директор, я не ранен, — успокаивающе пробормотал Гарри.

— Это была моя кровь! — Кингсли потряс перед лицом окровавленной ладонью. События разворачивались так быстро, что у него не было времени даже наложить лечебное заклинание.

— Я думаю, о тебе есть, кому позаботиться, — сказал Дамблдор, подходя к Гарри и кладя руку ему на плечо. — И об этом юноше тоже есть.

— Мистер Поттер никуда не пойдёт, пока не вернутся мои люди, которых я отправил обыскивать его дом, — было не так-то просто заставить Кингсли свернуть с пути.

— Обыскивать его дом? И что же вы там намереваетесь найти?

— Не что, а кого. Я подозреваю, что мистер Поттер скрывает беглого убийцу, предателя и Пожирателя смерти Северуса Снейпа.

— Мистер Шеклболт, вы в своём уме? — МакГонагалл тоже подошла к Гарри. — Поттер ещё в день последней битвы рассказал, как погиб директор Снейп. Какие у вас основания не доверять ему? И тогда же он, кстати, разъяснил, кем на самом деле был Северус. Вы, так же, как и все, кто был там, должны были слышать, что профессор Снейп никогда не предавал Ордена Феникса.

— Я, так же, как и другие, слышал только неправдоподобные побасёнки о том, что якобы директор Дамблдор приказал себя убить.

— Ну, так идите и спросите самого Альбуса Дамблдора. Надеюсь, его прямой ответ вас удовлетворит? — директор МакГонагалл поджала губы и покрепче вцепилась в трость.

Теперь, когда она стояла близко, Гарри смог разглядеть, что рукоятка изящной лакированной трости тёмного дерева была выполнена в форме головы козла с длинными, перевитыми друг с другом рогами. Не то чтобы Минерва МакГонагалл часто опиралась на трость при ходьбе: ранение, полученное ею в Последней битве, было полностью излечено, уж мадам Помфри постаралась. Скорее, директор носила её с собой по привычке. А сейчас пожилая женщина выглядела так, будто собиралась познакомить с этой тростью большинство спин, присутствующих в кабинете.

— Вы прекрасно понимаете, Минерва, что свидетельства портрета не могут приниматься во внимание.

— А свидетельства собственных глаз? Или ты уже и себе перестал верить, Кингсли? Что, власть ударила в голову? — Дамблдор-младший, набычившись, двинулся в сторону Министра. — Ты, верно, забыл, как отвлекал на себя внимание красноглазого монстра, когда двое мальчишек, Уизли и Малфой, делали за твоих бравых авроров их работу — сражались с Пожирателями смерти. Что помешало тебе, Кингсли, дать показания в пользу Драко в первый же день, когда его притащили сюда? А эта несчастная Паркинсон? Что, теперь за пару слов приговаривают к поцелую дементора? Ах, да, я забыл, приговаривают даже тех, кто и слова-то сказать не успел, как мальчишка Шанпайк.

— Свидетели подтвердили, что видели Шанпайка вместе с Пожирателями!

— А ещё они же говорили о его расфокусированном взгляде и нарушении координации, как бывает с теми, кто слишком долго был под «империо», — не сдавался Дамблдор. Он стоял уже вплотную к Министру, и Шеклболт морщился, когда слюна изо рта Аберфорта попадала ему на лицо. — Ты совсем тут «офаджился», Кингсли, вот что я тебе скажу. Вместо того чтобы искать врагов там, где их никогда не было, лучше бы подумал, почему ни на восстановление Хогвартса, ни на ремонт пострадавших зданий Хогсмида твоим Министерством не было выделено ни кната.

Шеклболт молчал, тяжёлым взглядом глядя на трактирщика. Наконец, он вздохнул и сказал:

— Хорошо, поверим пока вам на слово. Но тогда скажите, где тело вашего покойного героя?

Но ответить маги не успели, потому что отворилась дверь, и перемазанный сажей аврор в рваной мантии втащил скованного магическими наручниками избитого старого домовика.

— Кричер! — Гарри опустился на колено рядом с ним, а эльф, пользуясь тем, что его лицо оказалось скрыто от присутствующих, подмигнул хозяину здоровым, не подбитым глазом.

— Эта мелкая тварь чуть не покалечила нас! — аврор был вне себя от негодования.

— Они убили хозяйку! — завопил тоненьким голоском Кричер. — Они убили мою дорогую хозяйку, сожгли её! Они устроили дома пожар!

Кингсли удивлённо поглядел на аврора.

— Вы кого-то убили?

— Нет, сэр. Это портрет в прихожей. Он так вопил, что пришлось его сжечь. Дом пуст. Нет никаких признаков, что там жил кто-то кроме этого сумасшедшего создания. Все постели нетронуты, припасов в кухне нет, в комнатах пыль и грязь. Похоже, домовик умеет только орать и швыряться в людей всякой дрянью, — аврор неприязненно посмотрел на эльфа. Тот, из-под руки Гарри, ответил таким многообещающим взглядом, что человек невольно схватился за палочку.

— Ты спрашивал о теле, Кингсли. Так вот, его забрал я, — голос Аберфорта Дамблдора звучал гораздо тише, чем когда он кричал на Министра. — Я похоронил его там, куда ни одна излишне любопытная физиономия не сунется. Он был моим другом. Единственным, как я теперь понял, другом. И я не позволю никому нарушить его покой. Свидетельства двух человек — меня и Гарри — тебе достаточно, или ты опять будешь опрашивать всех, кто пережил Последнюю битву?

— Достаточно, — Министр потрясённо смотрел на трактирщика.

Кингсли успел выстроить в уме целую теорию заговора, а оказалось, что надо было всего-навсего спросить старого соратника. Его злое словечко «офаджился» жгло огнём несправедливой обиды, но теперь Шеклболт уже начал сомневаться, а правильно ли он ведёт себя? Чего на самом деле добиваются почтенные старцы в Визенгамоте, настаивая на скорейшем рассмотрении дел Пожирателей смерти? И почему до сих пор так и не оценен ущерб от войны, а особенно от Последней Битвы? Стыд заставил кровь прилить к щекам Министра, и Шеклболт порадовался, что кожа у него достаточно тёмная, чтобы это было незаметно.

— Что ж, мистер Поттер, приношу свои извинения. Можете забрать свою палочку, эльфа и быть свободны. Минерва, Аберфорт, рад был повидать вас.

— Гарри, я думаю, Кричеру надо посетить Больничное крыло, — МакГонагалл сделала приглашающий жест к камину. — До свиданья, Министр. Надеюсь, наша следующая встреча будет более приятной.

Директриса развернулась и исчезла в камине, кажется, даже спиной выражая осуждение. За ней ушли побитый домовик и Гарри, торопливо схвативший со стола свои вещи. Последним в зелёное пламя шагнул Дамблдор.

***

Немногим раньше происшествия в кабинете Министра Магии в доме на площади Гриммо старый домовик подёргал за край лёгкой светлой юбки невысокую девушку, увлечённо делавшую выписки из толстенного тома «Уголовного уложения магической Британии».

— Мисс Гермиона, Кричер думает, за домом опять следят.

— Следят? Почему ты так решил?

— Мистер Северус сказал, что заметил слишком много мужчин в красной одежде. А Кричер видел двух человек, которые стоят посреди площади и смотрят на то место, где должен быть дом хозяина Гарри.

— Спасибо, дорогой. Я сейчас свяжусь с Гарри и попрошу его разузнать, кто это может быть.

Гермиона достала половинку зеркала, которую получила от Поттера в начале мая, и прикоснулась к ней палочкой. Никто не откликнулся. Тогда она попробовала послать через зеркало сообщение, звала Гарри по имени, но ничего не помогало — зеркало показывало только темноту внутри мешочка из ослиной кожи. Это заставило её нервничать. Не выпуская полумесяц из сжатых пальцев, она начала лихорадочно собирать свою бисерную сумочку. Год скитаний не прошёл даром — в сумочке всегда находился некоторый запас зелий, немного одежды и денег. Теперь туда были упакованы большинство вещей, которые она за время жизни в доме Блэка успела вытащить и распределить по шкафам, а также вещи, которые Гарри купил Снейпу — они ведь утащили его в одной больничной рубашке. Гарри откровенно веселился, покупая вечно затянутому в старинный сюртук профессору джинсы, водолазки и кожаную куртку.

— Мисс Грейнджер, вы куда-то собираетесь?

— Да, профессор, — пробормотала девушка, запихивая в сумочку картину с пустой комнатой, где любил появляться директор Блэк. — Кричер сказал, что за домом следят. Нам надо уходить.

— Нам? Вам-то зачем?

— Чтобы не видеть физиономии, которые мне видеть не хочется, — несколько раздражённо ответила девушка.

С тех пор как Снейп выздоровел, он стал почти таким же невыносимым, каким был в школе. Только теперь они жили не в разных концах огромного замка, а в соседних спальнях. По утрам он был, как правило, зол, язвителен и несправедлив, сваливая на Гермиону вину за своё плохое настроение, боли в горле или мигрень. Сначала девушка обижалась, даже плакала, но потом поняла, что после двух чашек кофе, приготовленного ею по рецепту папы, профессор заметно смягчался. Кстати, кофе был необходим и ей самой, потому что по утрам она тоже частенько была готова загрызть кого-нибудь, да хотя бы того же Снейпа.  Сидение за книгами до трёх-четырёх часов ночи как-то не очень располагало к подъёму в семь утра, ежедневно устраиваемому старым эльфом. А ложиться спать раньше она  не любила — тогда её опять посещали кошмары с умирающим зельеваром.

После кофе каждый уходил по своим делам, но почему-то очень быстро эти дела приводили их в одно место — в библиотеку, гостиную или кухню, где Гермиона пыталась помочь Кричеру приготовить обед. О том, что было нужно там профессору, девушка старалась не задумываться. Снейп был молчалив, без причины не придирался, позволял осмотреть и обработать заживающую рану. Обед проходил в более дружественной атмосфере, по крайней мере, в тишине. Потом появлялись Гарри или Рон и рассказывали о том, как идут дела в мире, куда Снейп не мог, а Гермиона не хотела возвращаться. Вечером отношения двух узников старого дома доходили уже до того градуса теплоты, при котором Снейп даже помогал бывшей ученице с поиском нужной книги или разъяснял непонятное место. Их любопытство и нетерпение в исследовании библиотеки Блэков не утихало до глубокой ночи, пока оба практически не засыпали в креслах. 

За два месяца жизни под одной крышей  с этим сложным человеком её чувство не только не угасло, но как будто ушло вглубь, проросло в самую основу её жизни. Теперь Гермиона уже не стремилась провожать глазами каждое движение стремительного гибкого тела своего бывшего учителя. Даже сидя спиной к нему, она всегда знала, что делает Снейп. Ей не нужно было смотреть на него, чтобы, по изменению освещения, по дуновению воздуха, по отголоскам звуков, которые улавливались краем уха, представить выражение его лица. Она могла предугадать его реакцию на самые разные события. И неизменно радовалась, когда эта реакция оказывалась сдержанной. Это значило, что Снейпу нравится то, что он видит. Было ли это особенностью его характера, или его так воспитали, но он очень громко и бурно выражал своё недовольство, а вот положительные эмоции старался скрыть как можно глубже. Похоже, он просто не умел ощущать их, а когда они приходили, терялся и прятался в раковине невозмутимости. А Гермионе было приятно доставлять радость этому человеку, даже если она знала, что он не поблагодарит за неё — не умел Северус говорить слова благодарности. Не много у него было возможностей научиться.

Снейп почти не удивился тому, что Гермиона не отреагировала на его резонный вопрос, почему она должна бежать от авроров вместе с ним. Эта несносная девчонка во многом напоминала самого Северуса — если она что-то решила, переупрямить её было невозможно, а применение силы вызвало бы ещё большее желание настоять на своём. Единственное, что могло подействовать на эту своенравную женщину – обращение к её разуму. Но времени на объяснение причин, по которым она должна оставить его и жить своей жизнью, не осталось совсем.

— Мисс Грейнджер, что с вашим зеркалом?

Гермиона взглянула на полумесяц, который она, запихивая картину, положила на стол рядом с сумочкой. Он был залит кровью, но как будто с той, зазеркальной стороны. И в этот момент раздался громкий удар во входную дверь.

— Надо бежать! Но дверь блокирована, а на доме противоаппарационные чары…

— Мисс Грейнджер, на крышу, — Снейп ухватил девушку за руку и потащил к лестнице.

— Кричер, уничтожь все следы нашего пребывания в доме! От этого зависит судьба Гарри, — едва успела прокричать Гермиона, как раздался звук взрыва.

Снейп и его бывшая ученица как раз захлопнули за собой дверь чердака, как в дом ворвались авроры.

— Профессор, здесь нам тоже не скрыться — авроры обязательно проверят и чердак, и подвал.

— А мы и не будем здесь скрываться, — сквозь зубы пробормотал Снейп, руками, без применения магии, взламывая чердачное окно. — Воздержитесь от колдовства и следуйте за мной.

Он выглянул в распахнутое окошко, удостоверился, что за крышей никто не наблюдает, и, ловко изогнувшись, выскользнул наружу. Гермионе оставалось только завидовать — удобные брюки позволяли Снейпу проворачивать такие фокусы, а длинная широкая юбка как-то не очень подходила для лазанья по крышам.

— Давайте руку, — прошептал волшебник, — и не смотрите вниз.

Гермиона протянула руку, зажмурилась и вдруг почувствовала, что её, как пробку из бутылки, выдернули из узкого чердачного окна. Она оказалась в тесном кольце твёрдых рук, всё её внимание было поглощено попыткой удержать шлёпанцы на болтающихся ногах, ведь до опоры, на которой стоял Снейп, её ноги почему-то не доставали.

— Аппарируйте, — услышала она шёпот.

— Куда? — девушке хватило сил только придушенно пискнуть, потому что до неё вдруг дошло, что Снейп не стоит, а висит в воздухе вместе с нею. И довольно сильный ветер норовит  сбросить не только  домашние туфли с ее ног, но и их самих вниз, на мостовую с высоты как минимум пятиэтажного дома.

— Куда угодно, только быстро!

Гермиона зажмурилась ещё крепче, оторвала правую руку с зажатой в ней палочкой от талии Снейпа и взмахнула ею.

— Вам это место чем-то дорого? — в бархатном баритоне переливаются одновременно нотки уважения, удивления и издёвки, как бы ни были они несочетаемы. Снейп умеет сочетать и не такое.

Гермиона переступила ногами, с удовольствием ощущая мягкость лесной подстилки, и открыла глаза. Конечно, это лес Дин. Куда ещё её могло занести с испугу?

— Можно сказать и так.

Не объяснишь же человеку, что оно дорого сразу по нескольким причинам. Здесь прошёл один из самых замечательных семейных пикников, которые когда-либо были у Гермионы. Сюда она аппарировала мечущегося в жару Гарри, когда они спаслись от Волдеморта в Годриковой Лощине. Сюда Снейп принёс меч Гриффиндора, и этот эпизод девушка часто вспоминала, представляя профессора на берегу озера, стоящим за деревьями и наблюдающим, как Гарри достаёт меч из-подо льда. На месте Гарри она иногда представляла себя и думала, смог ли бы Северус так же бесстрастно наблюдать, как она тонет в озере, или кинулся бы спасать её, наплевав на конспирацию. Очень бы хотелось поверить во второе, хотя разум подсказывал, что вернее было бы первое.

— А мистер Поттер знает об особенной ценности для вас этого места?

— Скорее всего, нет, а почему вы спрашиваете?

— Если его схватили и узнали, что мы вместе, могли вычислить, и куда вы в первую очередь побежите.

— Нет, вряд ли он решит, что я могу быть здесь. А почему вы думаете, что Гарри расскажет о нас? — Гермиона подняла взгляд.

Снейп стоял над самой водой, пристально глядя на два сросшихся стволами дерева на другом берегу.

— Я не думаю, что он расскажет по собственной воле. Но всегда есть веритасерум, а если предварительно наложить несколько круциатусов, то способность сопротивляться ему пропадает даже у таких упёртых типов, как ваш друг.

Гермиона покачала головой. Душа её, конечно, болела за Гарри, но она понимала, что лучше ей оставаться сейчас со Снейпом. Как бы ни был упёрт её друг, Северус не менее упрям. И если он вдруг ринется спасать Поттера, ей надо быть рядом. А у Гарри, в случае чего, ещё защитники найдутся, ведь вторая половина зеркала у Аберфорта Дамблдора. Её вдруг кольнуло сожаление, что праздничный ужин, который они с Кричером так старательно готовили, домовику, скорее всего, пришлось уничтожить, заметая следы.

Она достала из сумочки палатку, поставила её и стала привычно накладывать скрывающие заклинания. Снейп недоверчиво наблюдал за ней, а когда девушки не стало видно, ещё и проверил место, где была палатка, несколькими поисковыми заклятьями. Гермиона присела на корягу, которую предусмотрительно оставила возле входа, внутри круга заклинаний. Если им придётся здесь задержаться, на ней удобно сидеть у костра. И места как раз хватит для двоих, если не пытаться отодвинуться друг от друга как можно дальше.

Снейп шагнул внутрь круга, приоткрыл дверь, заглянул внутрь, но заходить не стал, а сел рядом с Гермионой. Это была уже не та пропахшая кошками палатка, в которой Гермиона с друзьями скрывалась полгода. Эту дали Билл и Флер, а вернуть как-то всё было некогда. Гермиона была уверена, что придраться там не к чему, иначе Снейп бы не упустил случая. По поводу заклинаний-то он смолчал, значит, ему понравилось.

Если бы не беспокойство за Гарри, волшебница бы радовалась визиту авроров в дом на площади Гриммо. Северус выздоровел, всех, кого могли спасти, они из заключения вытащили. Теперь его ничего не держало рядом с Гермионой — он мог в любой момент изменить внешность, имя и начать новую жизнь. Жизнь, в которой места для себя девушка не видела. А теперь они снова были в бегах, снова вместе, и это наполняло её сердце тихой радостью.

Волшебники просидели бок о бок не меньше часа, наслаждаясь видом на озеро и близостью друг друга. Когда солнце уже спряталось за вершины деревьев, над палаткой появилась сова. Птица не видела своего адресата, но волшебное чутьё подсказывало, что он должен быть где-то здесь. Гермиона подумала, что это может быть весточка от Гарри, и вышла за круг заклинаний. Сова облегчённо села ей на руку, дождалась, пока девушка отвяжет пергамент, и тут же взвилась в темнеющее небо.

Письмо действительно было от Гарри. Гермиона пробежала глазами несколько строчек, про себя удивляясь странному тону послания. Удивление исчезло, когда на поляну выбежало несколько человек в красных мантиях. Видимо, Гарри чувствовал за собой слежку и подозревал, что сову могут отследить.

— Мисс Грейнджер? Прошу оставаться на месте, у нас есть к вам несколько вопросов, — проговорил один из них, пересекая поляну.

Гермиона молча шагнула в круг невидимости, схватила Снейпа за руку, и они исчезли в хлопке аппарации, оставив на земле клочок пергамента с наспех накарябанными строчками:

«Гермиона, у меня всё в порядке. Кингсли, видимо, решил, что раз я защищаю невинно осуждённых, кого авроры считают Пожирателями смерти, то я и сам Пожиратель. Он приказал обыскать мой дом, но они там, конечно, никого не нашли. Зато сделали доброе дело — спалили к троллям матушку Сириуса. Меня выпустили, я сейчас у Дамблдора-младшего. Представляешь, оказывается, это он унёс тело профессора из Визжащей хижины и похоронил его. Но где могила Снейпа, он говорить отказывается, упёрся. Думаю, теперь Аберфорт никому этого не расскажет — уж больно его Шеклболт разозлил. Надеюсь, твоё путешествие по Европе помогает тебе прийти в себя. Всего хорошего. Твой друг Гарри».

Финишировали они в малюсеньком переулке, едва не сбив несколько велосипедов, составленных в тесный ряд возле стены дома. Снейп только успел вдохнуть влажный воздух, пропитанный запахами морской соли и выхлопных газов, как ведьма вновь взмахнула палочкой. В этот раз волшебники возникли на задах маленькой церкви. Здесь уже наступал вечер, и на высокой прямоугольной колокольне звонил колокол. Грейнджер замерла, прижавшись к выкрашенным светло-голубой краской камням, которыми была выложена задняя стена церкви. Сразу за зданием начинался скошенный луг, который спускался в ложбину, а за ней  круто взбиралась в тёмно-синее небо мохнатая от елей гора. Ведьма отдышалась, окинула критическим взглядом себя и Снейпа и, видимо, решив, что выглядят они прилично, накинула на себя и спутника отводящие глаз чары и двинулась через луг.

Чем ближе волшебники подходили к тёмному массиву горы, тем отчётливее ощущалась разлитая в воздухе магия. По правому, дальнему от церкви, берегу ручья, они преодолели магглоотталкивающие чары, затем воздух толкнул их в грудь и сгустился в огромный плакат «Осторожно, драконы!». Грейнджер обошла его и всё так же целеустремлённо ступила под своды леса. Он оказался неожиданно густым и неухоженным. Магических преград больше не встречалось, зато в изобилии попадались поваленные заросшие мхом деревья, которые скрывали под собой расщелины в скальной породе. После того как Снейп в очередной раз поймал за руку свою самоуверенную проводницу, он подтащил девчонку к белому стволу недавно упавшей берёзы и усадил, сам устроившись рядом.

— И что всё это означает? — Грейнджер молчала, прилаживая на ногу шлёпанец, который только что призвала из ямы невесть какой глубины. — Если вы решили скрыться в драконьем заповеднике Трансильвании, то могли попросить меня, я бы аппарировал вас прямо ко входу.

— И выдали бы себя. Нет, я не хочу скрываться у Чарли Уизли. Не сейчас, по крайней мере.

— Тогда что мы здесь делаем, безрассудная вы девчонка? Уже темнеет, между прочим, а комары тут совершенно не боятся магии.

— Мы путаем следы, профессор. Когда я готовилась в прошлом году к поискам хоркруксов, я продумала несколько путей отхода. Конечно, я не рассказала о них мальчикам, они бы решили, что я перестраховщица и трусиха. Один путь лежал через Амстердам и Зэрнешти. Я думала, что Гарри, который уже имел дело с драконами на четвёртом курсе, сможет использовать их в схватке против Пожирателей смерти.

Снейп хмыкнул. Прямо девичьи мечты какие-то. Рыцарь на могучем драконе повергает в прах многочисленных злодеев. А о том, что драконы с одинаковым удовольствием слопают и злодеев, и рыцарей, она не подумала.

— А потом я поняла, что могу привести врагов к ничего не подозревающим мирным людям, и отказалась от этих путей. Но точки аппарации всё равно отложились в памяти. Вот и пригодилось. Только к Чарли мы не пойдём. Достаточно того, что мы прошли через границу заповедника. Она автоматически отслеживает магию палочки, проделавшей проход. Эта предосторожность была введена в конце позапрошлого века, когда драконы сожрали ковен драконологов, заблудившихся в лесу. Теперь, если за нами кто-то следил, он уверится, что мы идём к воротам. А на самом деле я взяла гораздо западнее. Ещё немного пройдём, чтобы совсем следы запутать, и аппарируем дальше.

— Дальше, мисс Грейнджер? Ваш путь отхода не заканчивается здесь?

— Нет, был ещё один. Он предполагал покупку фальшивых документов.

— О, вы знаток криминального мира, мисс Грейнджер? Ну, ещё бы, с вашей-то склонностью грабить банки, — Снейп поглядел на Гермиону сверху вниз. Если они сунутся покупать фальшивые документы, авроры заметут их скорее, чем если бы они остались на Гриммо.

– Нет. Но я слышала, что легче всего купить поддельные удостоверения и незарегистрированные палочки в Каире.

Снейп поморщился. Да, в Каире можно такое провернуть. Только если туда сунется наивная европейская ведьмочка, скорее всего, её больше никто не увидит. Магглянку ещё могут продать в бордель, а от ведьмы больше хлопот, чем прибыли. А человеческие органы в некоторых зельях незаменимы.

— На ваше счастье, мисс Грейнджер, у меня как раз есть знакомые в той среде. Не хотелось бы их беспокоить, но…

— Ой, как здорово! — Грейнджер подскочила, едва не хлопая в ладоши. — Тогда скорее туда!

На этот раз двойную аппарацию провёл маг. Финишировали они снова в тёмном проулке, но здесь уже пахло далеко не морем. И между двумя глухими стенами, покрытыми облезлой, крашенной в жёлтый цвет штукатуркой, располагались не чистенькие велосипеды, а переполненные мусорные баки. Снейп критически осмотрел свою спутницу. Волосы от блуждания по лесу растрепались, но, даже будь они аккуратно прилизаны, их всё равно нужно убрать под платок. Белая футболка с криво улыбающейся жёлтой рожицей слишком сильно обтягивала грудь (хоть появилось, что обтягивать, спасибо Кричеру). Юбка до щиколоток была вполне приемлемой, но вот большая коллекция репьёв и мусора её никак не украшали. И только шлёпанцы вполне вписывались в стиль этой местности.

— Мисс Грейнджер, у вас в сумке есть мантия с капюшоном?

— Да, я положила…

— Наденьте её, — прервал нервную болтовню Снейп.

— Но здесь жарко, а она тёплая…

— Вы выглядите просто отвратительно. Надевайте, если хотите выйти отсюда живой.

Гермиона вытащила из бисерной сумочки чёрную шерстяную мантию, накинула на плечи. Снейп пониже натянул ей на лицо капюшон, заставил застегнуть и закутаться, чтобы ни одного кусочка тела не было видно. Они вышли на тёмную улицу, освещённую только светом из странных, не то недостроенных, не то переживших землетрясение, да так  и не отремонтированных домов. Гермиона из-под капюшона пыталась разглядеть, куда её ведёт быстрым шагом Снейп, но видела лишь обшарпанные стены, окна, до половины зашторенные белыми занавесками, да чёрные провалы на месте отсутствующих квартир.

Зельевар привёл девушку в заведение, напоминающее кафе или забегаловку. Здесь пахло жареными лепёшками, мясным бульоном, а ещё какой-то приправой, начисто отбивавшей аппетит. За маленькими круглыми столиками сидели только мужчины. Большинство из них было одето в европейскую одежду: широкие полотняные штаны, однотонные не слишком чистые рубахи и узкие пиджаки с залоснившимися от долгой носки рукавами. Некоторые, на вид более ухоженные, носили свободные тёмные одежды, напоминающие хламиду Волдеморта, а на головах чалмы. Снейп провёл девушку в самый дальний тёмный угол, усадил спиной к стене и, прошипев: «Ни слова!», — ушёл к стойке.

Девушка ждала, затаив дыхание и боясь даже на миллиметр приподнять капюшон, чтобы оглядеть странное место. Но вместо профессора к столику подошёл официант в грязном переднике, молча поставил перед ведьмой стакан с холодным шербетом и удалился, не произнеся ни слова. Гермиона пригубила сладкую, но неожиданно хорошо утоляющую жажду жидкость.

Через час тот же хмурый официант принёс второй стакан шербета. Девушка поёрзала. Ей было жарко, скучно и страшно, а ещё хотелось не только пить, но и наоборот. Искать в этом чисто мужском заведении женский туалет было нелепо и самоубийственно, как она догадывалась. А Снейп всё не возвращался. Раз к её столику пытался приблизиться один из тех, в пиджаках, но из-за стойки на него довольно грубо прикрикнули, и он с неохотой сел на своё место. Гермиона выдохнула воздух, который машинально задержала в груди, пытаясь незаметно достать палочку. Где же Снейп? Вдруг с ним что-то случилось? Вдруг его ранили бандиты или захватили авроры? К страхам за собственную жизнь прибавилось беспокойство за профессора.

Наконец, когда Гермиона уже решила на свой страх и риск покинуть негостеприимное кафе, в дверях появился высокий худой человек, затянутый в чёрную водолазку, черную же кожаную куртку и чёрные брюки. Девушка облегчённо вздохнула, попутно вспоминая, что профессор предпочитает пользоваться охлаждающими чарами, но не носить открытой одежды. А она парилась в тёплой мантии, как простая маггла. Снейп стремительно прошёл к её столику, схватил девушку за руку и так же стремительно вывел на улицу.

— Вам удалось?

— Молчите, мисс Грейнджер. Чем скорее мы отсюда уберёмся, тем лучше.

Они почти бегом (вернее, это Снейп почти, а Гермиона за ним действительно бежала) вернулись в тот же самый тупик с мусорными баками.

— Профессор, подождите!

— Что такое?

— Я… э… мне в туалет…

— Мерлин, сделайте свои дела за баками, я посторожу!

И волшебник действительно отошёл к выходу из тупика, оставаясь в тени, но оглядывая слабо освещённые окрестности. Гермиона нервно хихикнула. Одно дело, когда на страже стоят Гарри или Рон, свои, почти родные, по крайней мере, ровесники. И совсем другое, когда человек на двадцать лет старше, преподаватель, учёный и вообще герой. Девушка спрятала в сумку надоевшую тёплую мантию и, стараясь не дышать, пошла за мусорные баки. Она с трудом пробралась в самый дальний угол, а потом так же с трудом, чертыхаясь, выбралась обратно. Хорошо, хоть воду искать не надо — волшебная палочка выручит в любой ситуации.

— Мисс Грейнджер, вы готовы?

— Да, профессор, — Гермиона подошла поближе к магу. — Вы так и не ответили, вам удалось достать документы и палочки?

— Удалось, удалось, — Снейп ещё раз оглядел совершенно безлюдные окрестности. — А где заканчивался наиболее дальний из ваших путей?

— В Австралии.

— В Австралии? Неплохо. Но лучше бы там, где нет договора с Великобританией о выдаче преступников. В Центральной Америке у вас точек аппарации нет?

— Нет, к сожалению, — Гермионе действительно было жалко, что она не продумала такую возможность.

— Ладно, давайте в Австралию. Только не напрямую. И смените палочку. Знаете, как это надо сделать? — Снейп начал доставать что-то из внутреннего кармана.

Гермиона, не дожидаясь, пока он вытащит, вцепилась ему в руку, и вырвала из неё сразу три волшебные палочки.

— Ого, какая прыть! Да с вами надо всегда быть настороже — вдруг решите перерезать мне вами же залеченное горло. Но две мне всё же верните, — в темноте не было видно лица зельевара, но смешок в его голосе успокоил возмущённую волшебницу. Оскорбить, признавая заслуги, — очень в стиле Снейпа.

Следующим пунктом её  плана был Могадишо, но, уже крепко взяв за руку профессора и взмахнув палочкой, Гермиона поняла, что ещё один исламский город она просто не вынесет. А почему бы не сменить пункт прибытия? Ведь один раз у неё это уже получилось. Тогда она начала новую аппарацию, ещё не закончив старую, и ей удалось оторваться от Яксли. Правда, Рона немного расщепило, но только потому, что он запаниковал и начал вырываться. Перед глазами всплыли кадры из фильма канала Дискавери про самую высокую гору Африки.

Снейп обычно достаточно легко переносил аппарацию. Но в этот раз что-то пошло не так. В самой середине, когда пространство сжимается в узкий тоннель, так что трудно дышать, его как будто резко дёрнуло в сторону. Маг ещё крепче сдавил ладонь ведьмы, которая вела его, и через несколько мучительных мгновений оказался на склоне горы. Северус вдохнул колючий, пахнущий снегом воздух, а потом ноги его поехали по каменной осыпи.

Рядом вскрикнула Грейнджер, и её рука вырвалась из его ладони. Он машинально взмахнул палочкой и взлетел над склоном. Девушки рядом не было, зато впереди, где заканчивалась чёрная вулканическая осыпь, белел нерастаявший снег. Один из сугробов зашевелился, раздался тихий стон. Снейп приземлился и помог Гермионе выбраться. Она вцепилась в его руку и стояла босиком в снегу, не делая попытки отойти или поискать свои неудобные туфли, которые всё время сваливались у неё с ног.

— Мисс Грейнджер, вы ранены?

— Нет, профессор, всё нормально. Давайте вы опять, как на Гриммо, поднимете нас, а потом я аппарирую. Чтобы уж наверняка никаких следов.

— Ваши туфли?

— Где-то под камнями.

Девушка призвала шлёпанцы, но вместо них прилетели какие-то ошмётки. Тогда она просто испепелила их и взяла Снейпа за руку. Маг обнял ведьму за талию и мягко поднялся в воздух. Гермиона прижалась к тёплому сильному телу, обхватив зельевара за бока и изо всех сил сжав колени вместе, а то они так и норовили обнять ноги мужчины. Но не для того чтобы попытаться соблазнить его — упаси Мерлин на такой высоте. Просто чтобы ни при каких обстоятельствах её не могло оторвать от него.

— Мисс Грейнджер, вы собираетесь когда-нибудь аппарировать? Или считаете меня ковром-самолётом, который доставит вас к океану? — низкий голос отдавался вибрацией под щекой ведьмы, прижатой к груди бывшего учителя. Во внешне строгих словах чувствовалась лишь лёгкая насмешка. — Учтите, я не альбатрос, сутками в воздухе держаться не могу. Особенно с довольно увесистым грузом.

Волшебница опомнилась и взмахнула палочкой, представляя последний пункт своего маршрута — кухню маленького домика, который она сняла на окраине Мельбурна год назад, когда следила за родителями, чтобы с ними ничего не случилось, и они хорошо устроились на новом месте.

**Глава 11. Австралия**

Снейп резко взмахнул палочкой, проверяя помещение. Людей, кроме них двоих, нет, следов магии тоже. Он зажёг «люмос», увидел в его свете обстановку маггловской кухни и, обойдя девушку, включил электрический свет. Грейнджер так и стояла посреди небольшого помещения, держась за стол. Она вся была в грязи, юбка превратилась в лохмотья, рукав футболки оторван. По тому, как были напряжены худенькие плечи, Северус понял, что юная волшебница испытывает боль.

— Мисс Грейнджер, вы ранены?

— Ногу подвернула. Сейчас я всё вылечу…

Маг опустил взгляд на её щиколотки. Левая была уже заметно толще правой, да ещё и струйка крови лениво бежала откуда-то из-под длинной юбки. И чёрный вулканический песок с той злосчастной осыпи, куда их так неудачно занесло, покрывал все доступные взгляду места. Снейп молча обошёл ведьму, наклонился, перекинул её через плечо и направился вглубь квартиры в поисках ванной.

Маггловский дом — не старинный замок волшебников, третья дверь привела его куда нужно. Так же молча он поставил Гермиону в ванну, та только охнула, неловко наступив на больную ногу. Препираться с ведьмой по поводу одежды у него не было сил, поэтому он просто сдёрнул футболку, а затем и остатки юбки через голову. Грейнджер замерла, испуганно зажимая руками грудь. Да, как он и думал, шестьдесят процентов того, что обтягивала футболка, — бюстгальтер. Впрочем, неважно. Профессор дождался, пока из душа пробежит ржавая вода, и стал поливать ведьму прямо поверх белья. Потом переоденется, а многочисленные ссадины надо обработать как можно быстрее.

— Грейнджер, объясните мне ради портянок Мерлина, почему Килиманджаро?! — коленки у девчонки были основательно разбиты, в раны набился песок, а Снейпу больше всего на свете хотелось сейчас не возиться с ранеными девушками, а выпить полный стакан виски и попытаться забыть, как хрипел торговец нелегальными палочками, проткнутый собственным кривым ножом. Конечно, со стороны Снейпа это можно было считать самозащитой, ведь тот напал первым. Если не брать в расчёт того, что приобретать документы и палочки он отправился практически без денег.

— Вообще-то, по плану должен был быть Могадишо… Ай!

— Не дёргайтесь. И чем вам не угодил этот город?

— Я поняла, что хиджаб — это не моё. Килиманджаро возникла спонтанно, просто этот склон выглядел в фильме наиболее удобным для приземления…

— Спонтанно? Значит, мои подозрения верны, вы сменили точку финиша, находясь в процессе аппарации? — Снейп снизу вверх заглянул в виноватые карие глаза. — Маленькая самоуверенная идиотка! Неужели вы думаете, что правила придуманы специально для того, чтобы вы, а так же ваши недоумки-дружки могли их нарушать?! Вас могло размазать ровным слоем над всей восточной Африкой! «Эпискей»!

— Ай! Больно! – Грейнджер закусила губу, из зажмуренных глаз побежали дорожки слёз. — Я уже делала так, и всё обошлось благополучно, а тогда я вела не одного человека, как сейчас, а двоих, — упрямо сообщила она, когда отдышалась. — Да ещё и Яксли уцепился за мою ногу. И все финишировали нормально… Почти. Даже Яксли, судя по тому, как он махал палочкой в Последней Битве.

— Дракл вас дери, Грейнджер! Как мне вбить в вашу упрямую голову, что вы не первая на белом свете научились палочкой размахивать? — Снейп всё ещё сидел на корточках, придерживая больную ногу ведьмы, дожидаясь, пока она придёт в норму. — Что всё, что вам запрещается, уже привело кого-то к печальным последствиям?

— Сэр, я больше не буду так делать. Правда, это ведь было только по необходимости… А можно один вопрос?

Грейнджер и вопрос — близнецы-братья. Или сёстры?

— Не представляю, что будет, если я скажу «нельзя». Хотя нет, представляю. Вы его всё равно зададите.

— А почему вам нос не выправили, когда вы его сломали? Ведь ваша мама была волшебницей, да и потом вы всё время находились среди магов? Почему никто не применил «эпискей» к вам?

Вместо ответа Снейп вернулся в кухню и залез в Гермионину сумочку в поисках заживляющей мази.

— Сэр, простите, я была бестактна. Это от стресса, наверное. Если вам неприятно, то не отвечайте, пожалуйста. Ой! Щиплет…

— Грейнджер, если я отвечу, вы заткнётесь?

— О… да, конечно. Простите. Да.

— Никому не пришло в голову выпрямлять нос потенциальному оборотню. Раны залечили — и достаточно.

— Оборотню? Но вы же не оборотень!

— Грейнджер! — Снейп попытался вложить в её имя всю свою усталость и раздражение. – Вы обещали молчать!

Несмотря на то, что ногу он ей вылечил, её нужно было поберечь, только поэтому Снейп завернул девушку в висящее в ванной полотенце и поднял на руки.

— В этом доме есть ещё спальни?

— Да, дальше по коридору.

— Тогда вы спите здесь, — он сгрузил Грейнджер на заправленную кровать и двинулся к двери. — А я дальше по коридору.

— Я не оборотень, мисс Грейнджер, — неизвестно почему он задержался в дверях и оглянулся на мокрую несчастную ведьму с виноватыми тёмными глазищами. — Но когда Джеймс Поттер вытащил меня из Визжащей хижины, я был весь покрыт царапинами. В них могла попасть слюна Люпина, и тогда я мог стать оборотнем. Меня почти неделю продержали в Больничном крыле, постоянно пичкая успокоительными, чтобы я не натворил чего-нибудь. А когда я пришёл в себя от лекарств, исправлять нос было уже поздно — только если снова ломать. В следующее полнолуние выяснилось, что покрыться шерстью мне не грозит.

— А успокоительные вам давали, чтобы вы не пожаловались в Опекунский совет на нападение оборотня, да? Ведь тогда бы выяснилось, что директор подвергает учеников опасности. Нет, я любила Ремуса и всегда желала ему добра, но…

— Мисс Грейнджер, директор сделал всё возможное, чтобы защитить учеников. Это трое дружков Люпина, так же, как и вы, думали, что правила на них не распространяются.

— Но это ведь могло повториться с кем-нибудь ещё! Вы должны были написать в Опекунский совет даже через неделю!

— Мисс Грейнджер, – Снейп устало вздохнул. — Я упросил Дамблдора оставить меня в школе, даже если стану оборотнем. Взамен директор взял с меня слово, что я никому не расскажу об этом инциденте. Поттер и его прихвостни решили, что я испугался их и поэтому молчал. В некотором смысле так и было. Я молчанием купил себе право закончить Хогвартс. Вы удовлетворены?

— Да, профессор. Спасибо.

***

Проснулась Гермиона поздно. Вернее, это второй раз она проснулась поздно. Первый-то раз, как обычно, села в кровати, слыша свой затихающий крик: «Нет, Северус, только не умирай!» Сердце колотилось в горле, воздух с трудом проходил в судорожно сокращающиеся лёгкие. Редкие крупные звёзды заглядывали в незашторенное окно. Девушка села на кровати, согнув ноги, и погладила зажившие колени. Вчера он мазал их лечебной мазью, как мама в детстве зелёнкой. Как будто она всё ещё была маленькой девочкой, которой вздумалось бегать по асфальту. Мучительно осознавать, что любимый мужчина сорвал с неё одежду только лишь для того, чтобы окатить водой и своим презрением к её глупости и безрассудности. Впрочем, ничего другого она ждать не в праве. Конечно, она ведь ни капли не похожа на Лили Поттер. Тощая, маленькая, ни груди, ни задницы, только лохмы да зубы и выделяются. Ни одного шанса. Гермиона повалилась набок, потом перевернулась на другой, чтобы свет звёзд не мешал заснуть, вытащила подушку из-под головы и зажала между коленями. Мельбурн в августе — почти то же самое, что Лондон в феврале. Так почему свежесть ясной ночи ничуть не способствует спокойствию?

— Доброе утро, профессор Снейп.

— Мисс Грейнджер, десять часов может считаться утром только у отъявленных лентяев.

Гермиона робко протиснулась к столу мимо вытянувшего ноги Снейпа. Он читал «Хвост Вонамби». Гермиона ещё год назад, увидев эту газету в руках множества волшебников, удивилась, как много магов интересуется мифологией аборигенов. А оказалось, что это всего лишь австралийский аналог «Ежедневного Пророка». Радужный змей Вонамби в древние времена почитался, как покровитель местных магов и прорицателей, а теперь в честь него назвали газету.

Тосты оказались тёплыми, как будто Снейп только что их поджарил, хотя, скорее всего, он просто, услышав её шаги, подогрел их заклинанием. Но и это проявление заботы было удивительным. Гермиона не стала заострять на нём внимание, а просто поблагодарила и пошла к раковине мыть посуду.

— Мисс Грейнджер, что было в том письме, после которого нам пришлось совершить столь драматический вояж через полмира?

— Оно было от Гарри. Он написал, что мистер Шеклболт из-за того, что Гарри вытащил из заключения всех Малфоев, заподозрил его в симпатии к Пожирателям смерти.

Снейп фыркнул.

— Да, нелепо, конечно. Но его тоже можно понять. Гарри рассказал о вашей тайной миссии, о том, что вы невиновны в смерти директора Дамблдора, а доказательств этому всему не осталось. Потом — Малфои и Панси. Он так и не открыл дом на площади Гриммо. Наверное, Кингсли пытался туда попасть, ведь он думал, что тоже является хранителем, как и весь Орден.

— Хранители — весь Орден? О чём вы бормочете, мисс Грейнджер?

— Артур Уизли сказал прошлым летом, что все члены Ордена Феникса по очереди на неделю становятся хранителями заклинания Фиделиус на доме Блэков.

— В жизни не слышал подобного бреда! И надеюсь, не услышу, ведь я, слава Мерлину, теперь избавлен от необходимости общаться с толпой гормонально нестабильных болванов. Дамблдор уговорил меня стать хранителем только потому, что девичья фамилия моей прабабушки была Блэк. Из всех членов Ордена я оказался самым близким кровным родственником хозяевам этого сарая.

— Профессор, я тоже узнала о тонкостях Фиделиуса только недавно. Не думаю, что много волшебников знает всё.

Иначе родители Гарри были бы сейчас живы. Но это она не стала говорить.

— Ещё в письме было сказано, что это Кингсли послал авроров штурмовать особняк на Гриммо. Но они ничего не нашли. А Аберфорт Дамблдор сказал, что он вынес ваше тело из Визжащей хижины и похоронил его.

— Аберфорт что?

— Ну, он солгал, что похоронил вас. Это плохо?

Снейп не ответил, но за спиной у Гермионы послышались странные звуки. Девушка поставила в сушку чашку, которую полоскала последние пять минут, и обернулась. Снейп смеялся. Смеялся, откинув голову, тихим, глубоким смехом. Зрелище было настолько непривычное, что волшебница замерла, забыв выключить воду.

— Профессор…

— Не удалось. Ну надо же, не удалось!

— Простите, что не удалось? Сэр?

— Грейнджер, выключите, наконец, воду. Не ваше это, конечно, дело, но только сегодня, в честь моей смерти, — Снейп выглядел удивительно молодым и привлекательным. Обычно бесстрастные глаза сверкали тёмным влажным блеском, от уголков их к вискам разбежались тонкие морщинки, а глубокая складка между бровей, наоборот, стала меньше. — Мне не удалось стать конкурентом близнецам Уизли в области глупых шуток.

— Глупых шуток?

— Сядьте, Грейнджер, и прекратите изображать дрессированного попугая. Да, шуток и да, глупых. Впрочем, история короткая, можете ещё постоять у раковины. Год назад, после… смерти Дамблдора я несколько превысил свою норму спиртного. Скажем, раз в шесть. И на середине второй бутылки мне вдруг очень захотелось подшутить над Поттером. Про то, что над ним уже подшутил Тёмный Лорд, я забыл ещё на первой бутылке. Я составил завещание и отписал всё своё движимое и недвижимое имущество Гарри Джеймсу Поттеру. О том, что я не доживу до победы, я ещё помнил, но о том, что и он тоже — забыл. А обида за «труса» стала вдруг необычайно острой. Я заверил пергамент всеми положенными магическими печатями и отправил в Гринготтс. И потом ещё до самого дна этой плодотворной бутылки воображал, как будет злиться Избранный, когда на него свалится наследство Тёмного мага, убийцы, предателя и Пожирателя смерти. А шутка обернулась ничем. А теперь рассказывайте, что это за дом и что вы собираетесь делать дальше.

Гермиона вздрогнула от такого резкого перехода.

— Этот дом я снимала в прошлом году, когда приезжала сюда летом.

— Снимали? То есть он мог быть занят, и мы вчера могли свалиться кому-нибудь на голову? — во взгляде Снейпа не осталось и следов недавнего веселья.

О, этот обвиняющий взор и суровая складка между чёрных бровей! Как всё знакомо.

— Я… я хотела аппарировать на задворки дома, но побоялась, что там может оказаться какой-нибудь садовый инвентарь или что-нибудь вроде того. А кухню я помнила хорошо. А людям потом можно стереть память.

— Грейнджер, зачем вы меня вытащили из хижины? Вы только за вчерашний день как минимум трижды избежали смерти.

— Я?

— Но не я же. Лес в Зэрнешти, где вы пытались рухнуть в каждую встреченную на пути расщелину. Каир, где вы вздумали покупать поддельные документы. И Килиманджаро, где вы решили покататься со склона. И хорошо, что покататься, а не полетать. Прямо невероятное везение!

Снейп замер, как будто поражённый какой-то мыслью.

— Профессор?

— Итак, Грейнджер, что вы собираетесь здесь делать?

— Я… сначала я хочу обратиться в Мельбурнскую Школу Магии с просьбой о сдаче выпускных экзаменов. Правда, я ещё не решила, назваться своим именем или использовать поддельные документы. В принципе, Гарри в том же письме написал, что я путешествую, успокаивая нервы после войны. Так что, думаю, мне можно не скрываться. А вы уже выбрали для себя новое имя, сэр?

Снейп помрачнел. Он просмотрел вчера несколько клочков пергамента, которые вытащил из кармана продавца. И имена в тех документах стёрли из его головы образ полуголой девушки, по гладкой коже которой так призывно сбегали струйки воды.

— Мисс Грейнджер, вас это касаться не должно. 

— Почему? Мне же надо привыкать к вашему новому имени, чтобы не назвать вас «профессором Снейпом» в присутствии каких-нибудь австралийских магов.

Волшебник вгляделся в спокойное лицо своей бывшей ученицы. Похоже, она действительно не имеет в виду ничего оскорбительного. Интересно, что она скажет, когда увидит, ради чего он вчера лишил жизни человека. Впрочем, о том, что ему пришлось убить, Снейп ей говорить, конечно, не будет. Он выложил на стол три плоских карточки — пергамент, выпрямленный особым образом с наложенными на него специальными заклинаниями. Достаточно было прикоснуться к нему в определённом месте, чтобы появилось изображение коснувшегося. После этого пергамент становился ненарушимым — в нём нельзя было изменить ни единой буквы, а колдография менялась вместе с хозяином — так же старела и седела.

Одно удостоверение было на арабском, а два заполнены латинницей, но ни одно из них не было на английском.

— Что вы на это скажете, мисс Грейнджер?

— Вы предлагаете мне выбрать вам имя? — Гермиона удивилась.

— Нет, невежественная вы женщина. Вы прочитали эти имена?

— Нет, сэр. Я не читаю на арабском. И второй язык мне незнаком, — волшебница поджала губы. В Хогвартсе она и так изучала предметов гораздо больше, чем остальные студенты, чтобы ещё самостоятельно штудировать иностранные языки.

— Сирхан Синан аль Саддам. В переводе с арабского это имя означает Волк, сын Копья из рода Наносящего удар, — тонкие пальцы резко отодвинули один пергамент и ткнули во второй. — А вот это Сэндэлайо де Рунта и Ланца, что в переводе с испанского Истинный Волк из местности под названием Наконечник Копья.

                — Оба имени означают примерно одно и то же. Странно.

                — Это ещё удивительнее, мисс Грейнджер, — Снейп двинул к ней третий прямоугольник. — Северо де Солар и Ньеве. В переводе на английский Строгий из Заснеженного Пустыря. Если вы не в курсе, моя фамилия на староанглийском означает «брошенная земля» или «заснеженное пастбище».

— Вы заказали эти документы?

— Вы считаете, что я мог это сделать, сидя в каменном мешке на Гриммо? Я никому ничего не заказывал, мисс Грейнджер. И теперь мне интересно, кому потребовалось моё имя, хоть и в испанском варианте.

— Северо де Солар… Мне нравится, — Гермиона испуганно взглянула на поднявшего брови Снейпа. — По крайней мере, больше, чем эти «Волки».

— Ну, если вам так нравится, — низкий голос наполнился мурлыкающими нотками, заставив сердце девушки сладко замереть. — Заодно и посмотрю, кто явится по душу этого «Северо», — закончил Снейп угрожающим тоном.

Он приложил к удостоверению большой палец правой руки, и в углу пергамента возникла колдография угрюмого черноволосого человека с длинным носом и недовольно искривлёнными губами. Снейп убрал удостоверение в карман куртки, а два оставшихся испепелил.

— Мисс Грейнджер, вы так и будете глазеть на пустой стол или всё же озаботитесь тем, чтобы нас не выкинули из этого дома?

***

Через три дня Гермиона стояла перед высоким прилавком местного филиала банка Гринготтс. Она пришла снять немного денег, так как та сумма, которая была у неё до побега, уже закончилась.

— Гермиона Джин Грейнджер из Оксфорда, Великобритания? — проскрипел гоблин, буравя её маленькими глазками.

— Да, сэр.

— Вы не самый желанный клиент для гоблинов, Гермиона Джин Грейнджер.

— Простите, сэр, но тот эпизод был продиктован военной необходимостью. К тому же, мы не взяли из хранилища Лестрейнджей ничего, что принадлежало бы Лестрейнджам. Чаша Хаффлпаф была украдена у Хепзибы Смит и помещена в это хранилище незаконно.

— Погибли гоблины.

— Если вы помните, сэр, гоблины преследовались Волдемортом и раньше. Именно из-за него был вынужден скрываться Грипхук.

Существо за прилавком пожевало тонкими бесцветными губами, пошарило своими когтистыми руками где-то в недрах прилавка и подало ей два пергамента.

— Выписка из вашего счёта, Гермиона Джин Грейнджер, и письмо на ваше имя.

Волшебница удивилась, откуда могло в банке взяться письмо для неё. Она отошла от прилавка и присела на стул у стены. Сначала девушка оценила печальное состояние своего счёта — родители больше не поддерживали её, а год скитаний вычерпал его до дна. Сегодня она снимет последние деньги и попытается протянуть на них месяц. За этот месяц она должна любыми путями получить аттестат об окончании магической школы и получить работу. Вздохнув, Гермиона развернула второй пергамент. Послание оказалось от Гарри.

«Привет, Гермиона! Представляешь, оказывается, Снейп написал завещание на моё имя. Его официально признали погибшим, его имя будет выбито на памятной стеле в Хогвартсе. Я ещё потрясу Кингсли, чтобы Снейпа посмертно наградили орденом Мерлина. У меня всё хорошо. У Рона и его семьи тоже. Мы с ним вернёмся в сентябре в Хогвартс доучиваться — его без Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.ов в Школу Авроров не возьмут. А мне директор МакГонагалл предложила преподавать Защиту от тёмных искусств. Хогвартс так и не восстановили. Попечительский Совет вопит, что деньги должно дать Министерство Магии, потому что все разрушения были во время Последней битвы. Министерство говорит, что замок слишком сильно поврежден, и использовать его как школу невозможно, а места под новую школу не даёт. А мне, пока я ученик, больше двадцати галлеонов в месяц снимать со счёта нельзя. Закон такой дурацкий. Зато я открыл нам с тобой совместную ячейку в банке, а гоблины, оказывается, могут пересылать вещи между своими филиалами. Так что проверь свою ячейку  в Мельбурнском отделении. Найдёшь кое-что интересное. Пока, Гермиона, пиши мне, как ты. Твой друг Гарри».

— Сэр, я бы хотела проверить свою ячейку, — Гермиона обратилась к тому же гоблину, который передал ей письмо.

— Несомненно, Гермиона Джин Грейнджер. Но не думайте, что вы сможете разгуливать по нашему банку так, как вы привыкли у себя на родине. Мы не повторим ошибок наших английских собратьев.

В хранилища банка волшебницу сопровождали пятеро хмурых гоблинов, которые ни на секунду не сводили с неё настороженных глаз. Гермионе было одновременно и смешно, и стыдно. А в ячейке, которая представляла собой небольшую комнату, её ждали книги. Огромное количество старинных фолиантов, сложенных один на другой и занимавших пространство от пола до потолка и от одной стены до другой.  Свободен был только небольшой пятачок перед массивной железной дверью. И здесь лежала игрушка — старый плюшевый медвежонок с оторванной лапой.

Гермиона подняла его. У неё никогда не было такой игрушки. У Гарри её тоже быть не могло — ему если и доставались сломанные игрушки Дадли, то всё же они были не настолько старыми. Ворс выцвел и свалялся там, где его пощадила моль, из того места, где была лапа, торчали бурые нитки, вместо глаз пришиты чёрные пуговицы с четырьмя дырочками. Это игрушка Снейпа, поняла Гермиона. А значит, и книги его. Гарри вступил в наследство. Деньги, если они и были на счету Северуса, теперь так же недоступны, как были раньше, когда профессор ещё считался пропавшим без вести, но книги Министерство забрать не могло. И друг прислал их ей, зная, что она ни за что не бросит Северуса. Гермиона уменьшила медвежонка и положила его в сумку, а потом дала распоряжение гоблинам перенести все книги в её дом.

Снейп, получив обратно свою библиотеку, конечно, ни словом ни жестом не дал понять, что он благодарен Гарри за заботу. Да Гермиона и не ждала от него благодарности ни себе, ни своему другу. Зельевар на два дня заперся в гостиной, куда сгрузили книги, и перебирал их, как скряга перебирает сокровища. Входить в эту комнату он запретил, и девушка только скрипела зубами, представляя, сколько там неизученных тайн и нераскрытых ею секретов. Впрочем, у неё было чем заняться — экзамены в австралийских учебных заведениях проходят в начале лета, то есть в первой половине декабря. И на все её просьбы и мольбы о внеочередном созыве комиссии директор Мельбурнской школы отвечал отказом. Следовало найти работу и ждать пять месяцев, попутно повторяя материал.

Снейп стал часто уходить из дома. Он исчезал за дверью с небольшим свёртком в руках и появлялся тоже со свёртком, но другой формы. Гермиона догадывалась, что зельевар продаёт наименее ценные книги, а взамен покупает ингредиенты для зелий. Ей было безумно жаль исчезающие экземпляры, но помочь профессору деньгами она не могла — она и так готовила еду только для него, понимая, что взрослому мужчине, только что перенесшему тяжёлое ранение, нужно полноценное питание, а сама перешла на тосты и чай. К счастью, ели они теперь отдельно — когда проголодался, тогда и перекусил, и он ничего не замечал.

— Мисс Грейнджер, — Гермиона оторвала голову от учебника трансфигурации. — Я ухожу.

— Да, профессор. А когда вас ждать домой?

— Вы не поняли, мисс. Я снял квартиру в магической части Мельбурна. Свои вещи я уже перевёз. Вот мой новый адрес, — он положил на стол клочок пергамента. — Если вам что-нибудь будет нужно, вы знаете, где меня найти.

Маг развернулся и вышел, шаги затихли в коридоре, потом хлопнула дверь, а Гермиона всё сидела, не в силах взять в руки пергамент с адресом. Ушёл. Она знала, что так будет, но не думала, что так скоро. Она не будет плакать. Не сейчас. Завтра ей предстоит посетить несколько адвокатских контор, опухшее лицо и красные глаза будут не лучшим дополнением к отсутствующему у неё диплому. А ещё ей нужен здравый рассудок и крепкие нервы. А о его уходе она будет печалиться после. Если вообще будет, ведь любовь — не самое главное в жизни. К тому же, с Северусом всё в порядке, он здоров и нашёл себе дом и работу. Вот когда она, Гермиона, станет столь же успешной и уверенной в себе, как её профессор, тогда и можно будет подумать о завоевании его сурового сердца. А пока — взять себя в руки и зубрить. В конце концов, есть её родители, которым она скоро вернёт память, есть друзья, которые хоть и далеко, но мысленно всегда с ней. Это те вещи, ради которых стоит жить и с разбитым сердцем.

Буквы расплывались перед глазами юной ведьмы, чеканные строки формул клубились бесформенными облаками, и Гермиона, поняв, что больше работать не может, полезла в сумочку за зельем Сна без сновидений — перед собеседованиями необходимо выспаться. Рука наткнулась на что-то мягкое. Плюшевый медвежонок с оторванной лапой. Она так и не отдала его хозяину, почему-то было стыдно признаваться Снейпу, что прикоснулась к его детству. Гермиона выпила зелье, вернула игрушке её размер и легла в кровать, обнимая медвежонка. Слёзы сами полились из глаз, и когда зелье, наконец, подействовало, медвежонок был весь мокрый.

Вся неделя прошла, как в тумане. Горевать было некогда, да и боли-то как таковой не было. Вместо неё душу ведьмы опутала какая-то липкая паутина. Она равнодушно принимала отказы в одном месте за другим. Никто не хотел брать на работу девушку без диплома о законченном магическом образовании, да ещё и англичанку. Кто знает, вдруг она из тех бандитов, которые пытались захватить власть на островах. Гермиона выслушивала отказ, забирала резюме и открывала следующую дверь. Всё проплывало мимо её сознания. Австралийское яркое солнце внезапно выцвело, мир стал серым, тусклым и приглушённым. Впрочем, он и не должен был быть громким — в доме Гермионы теперь было тихо до звона в ушах.

Денег оставалось впритык — только заплатить за аренду дома на следующий месяц да на хлеб. Волшебница обошла уже все даже крошечные учреждения, предлагая услуги делопроизводителя. Обошла все аптеки, больницы и нескольких частных зельеваров, прося место ассистентки. В конце концов, она согласилась подменить внезапно заболевшую официантку в магическом кафе возле здания Министерства Магии. Волшебники Австралии были консервативны не менее своих британских собратьев и не стали менять свою столицу ни на Сидней, ни на Канберру. Потомки магов, прибывших вместе с магглами  на корабле «Энтерпрайз», они настолько полюбили дождливый берег, так напоминавший им родные места, что умудрились втиснуть большой магический квартал в «План Ходдла», и теперь его невозможно было различить даже на снимках из космоса.

Заболевшая официантка сообщила, что завтра выйдет на работу, и владелец кафе, невысокий лысоватый толстяк, предложил Гермионе пока поработать посудомойкой. Девушка обещала подумать и в слезах вернулась домой. Лучшая ученица Хогварста за последнее десятилетие оказалась достойна только мыть грязную посуду. На душе у волшебницы было так тяжело, что она поняла, что без положительных эмоций может просто сойти с ума. И тогда Гермиона решила завтра с утра пойти, наконец, к родителям. Может, когда они вспомнят её и обнимут, даже работа посудомойки не будет уже угнетать. В конце концов, это ведь ненадолго — только до декабря.

**Глава 12. Осень близко.**

Мир стал маленьким. Он сузился до размеров Больничного крыла в полуразрушенном замке и клочка неба за частым переплётом старинного окна. Лаванда Браун изучила это небо как собственную ладонь. Она видела его чёрным, серым, синим и белёсо-голубым. С розовыми разводами заката и фиолетовыми драпировками туч. В острых веснушках звёзд и пышных буфах облаков. Лаванда следила за облаками, за меняющим цвет небом, за звёздами, которые мерцали в абсолютной недосягаемости. И за луной. Интересно, думала иногда ведьма, а было ли луне  больно, когда очередной кусок космического мусора вспахивал её пыльную кожу? И каково ей, изуродованной ужасными шрамами, показываться нам, землянам, во время полнолуния? Лаванда теперь тоже похожа на луну. Её раны затянулись, а ужасные шрамы не исчезнут никогда. В принципе, мисс Браун была уже здорова, но мадам Помфри не торопилась выписывать её, что-то говоря об эмоциональном состоянии и пичкая успокоительными так, что ведьма иногда начинала всерьёз подумывать о самочувствии луны.

Кроме неё в Больничном крыле был только один пациент — этот ужасный Гойл с обрубками вместо ступней. Адский огонь не только сжёг его ноги, но и оставил очень медленно заживающие язвы. Они гноились, и слизеринец вонял болезнью и лекарствами. Лаванда не любила, когда он приближался. Но в середине июля Гойлу принесли летающее инвалидное кресло, и с тех пор он всё время проводил на улице.

По субботам Лаванду навещали родители. Мама несколько раз предлагала мадам Помфри забрать дочь домой, но та отказывала, а мама не слишком-то и настаивала. Лаванда никогда не забудет, какими глазами посмотрела она на ужасные шрамы, когда один-единственный раз попросила дочь показать, как заживает рана. С тех пор мама старалась не смотреть Лаванде в глаза и вздрагивала, если их руки случайно соприкасались. В сентябре в школу должен поступать младший брат, а ещё через год — сестра Лав-Лав. Маме есть, о ком беспокоиться, кроме уродливой старшей дочери.

Гойла не навещал вообще никто. Кажется, даже кресло ему купил Гарри Поттер. Отца Грега Лаванда видела в рядах Пожирателей смерти, его убил кто-то из авроров почти перед тем, как на неё напал Грейбэк. С тех пор, как слизеринец стал торчать на улице, мисс Браун своим обострившимся нюхом почувствовала, что он пошёл на поправку. От него больше не пахло кровью и гноем, только иногда — болью и тоской. А однажды утром у неё на прикроватном столике появился букет ромашек. Глупые цветы, годные только для девичьих гаданий, и пахнут неприятно, не то, что розы или лилии. Лаванда уничтожила их «эванеско», чтобы не раздражали.

На следующий день на месте ромашек торчали гигантские жёлтые цветы тыквы. От удивления девушка не стала разделываться с ними сразу, за что едва не поплатилась жизнью. Ночью цветы выпустили длинные усики, которые опутали ведьму и едва не задушили её. Она смогла преодолеть оцепенение, вызванное сонным зельем, только когда гибкое зелёное щупальце прикоснулось к тонкой кожице свежего шрама на её груди. Выпутавшись из прочных травяных пут с удивившей её саму силой и яростью, Лаванда испепелила цветы вместе с вазой, наорала на Гойла и мадам Помфри и заснула только после ударной дозы успокоительного.

С утра в новой вазе, как ни в чём не бывало, торчали тигровые лилии. Они пахли уже приемлемо, но были так похожи на Уизли со своими рыжими лепестками и коричневыми пятнышками веснушек, что и их постигла судьба предыдущих букетов. Так и повелось — до рассвета троллев слизеринец летал куда-то на своём кресле, а к пробуждению Лаванды возле неё стоял новый букет. Их все ждала участь первого — девушка не желала видеть рядом ничего, что намекало бы ей на её потери: красоту и внимание самых лучших парней волшебного мира.

Сегодня вместо цветов появились ветки шиповника с полуспелыми плодами. Лаванда задумчиво оторвала ягодку и сжевала терпкую, изнутри покрытую жёсткими ворсинками шкурку. У неё не поднялась рука уничтожить коричневые тонкие ветки с аккуратными листиками, ровно по семь на каждой. И алые ягоды, формой напоминающие бутылочки от её любимых духов. Теперь она не может пользоваться парфюмом — её мутит от искусственных ароматов. Зато может есть эти невкусные пока красные амфоры, наслаждаясь еле уловимым запахом леса и уходящего лета.

— Лаванда, гляди, как красиво! — здоровенный слизеринец, который был теперь на полфута ниже, впервые обратился к ней.

Ведьма оторвалась от пересчитывания листочков на ветке (всегда только семь) и оглянулась. Это ничтожество подсовывало ей модный журнал. Нашёл, чем привлечь внимание! Наверное, специально издевается, ведь знает, что мир шикарных нарядов для неё теперь недоступен. Лаванда решила игнорировать насмешку и отвернулась.

— Знаешь, мне всегда нравились женщины, которые носят платья, закрывающие грудь. Они закрывают, а на самом деле только подчёркивают её форму. Ну, посмотри же!

Крупная рука сунула ей под нос страницу, на которой ведьма с тонкой талией кокетливо поводила белыми обнажёнными плечами. Её платье действительно полностью закрывало грудь и заканчивалось воротником-стойкой, но при этом гибкая спина и великолепные плечи оказывались открытыми. А мягкая струящаяся ткань подчёркивала форму большой груди. Лаванда прикинула: если использовать более плотный шёлк, то он будет скрывать шрамы, а плечи и спина у неё остались по-прежнему красивыми. Да и грудью её природа не обидела.

От Гойла пахло свежим мужским потом, травой из Запретного леса, любопытством и робостью. Он так забавно заглядывал ей в глаза, а короткопалая рука, державшая журнал, чуть подрагивала. Когда проклятый оборотень разорвал ей грудную клетку своими жуткими когтями, в кровь Лаванды попала часть его сущности. Нет, девушка не превращалась в полнолуние в жуткое кровожадное чудовище. Но и человеком в полном смысле этого слова уже не была. Она теперь стала чем-то бόльшим, существом с более тонким нюхом, сильной волей и необузданными желаниями. Одно из этих новых, незнакомых ранее чувств, затопило Лаванду. Только теперь это была не ярость или ненависть, не голод, накидывавшийся на неё при запахе жареного мяса, а желание владеть. Вот этот крупный самец, весь пропахший силой и страстью, должен принадлежать ей, Лаванде. Здесь и сейчас.

Эти новые чувства всегда пугали ведьму, она внутренне сжалась в комок и попыталась справиться с дыханием. Неужели она хочет заняться любовью с одним из малфоевских телохранителей? С этим куском мяса, у которого мозгов меньше, чем у бандимана? И поняла, что хочет. И не просто заняться любовью, а разложить этого здоровяка на полу, сорвать с него одежду и получить от него всё, что он может ей дать, и ещё немного. Откуда взялось знание того, что она сделала бы с юношей, Лав-Лав не знала, да и знать не хотела.

Лаванда не была искушённой пожирательницей сердец, как она упорно о себе думала. Более того, в свои восемнадцать она всё ещё была девственницей. Ведьма так надеялась на прошлый день святого Валентина, а Рон умудрился объесться конфетами с амортенцией, и вместо романтического свидания с самой красивой девушкой факультета попал к Слагхорну, а оттуда в Больничное крыло. Лав-Лав напрасно ждала его в Выручай-комнате до самого отбоя. После больницы Рон вообще забыл про неё, вернувшись к своей Грейнджер. Лаванда до конца учебного года так и не смогла залечить душевную рану, нанесённую гриффиндорским вратарём. А потом началась война, и мальчикам стало не до любви.

В Последней битве именно Рон спас ей жизнь, она видела. Но он ни разу не навестил её потом в Больничном крыле. Ещё бы, ему, наверное, рассказали, в какого урода она превратилась. Мисс Браун почувствовала себя отомщённой, когда узнала, что Грейнджер бросила Уизли и уехала из Британии. Должно быть, вернулась в свой маггловский мир, где ей самое место. Но и после этого Рон не вспомнил о своей Лав-Лав, а женился на Паркинсон. Что он нашёл в этой слизеринской гадюке с физиономией мопса? Хотя, грудь, не изуродованную шрамами, он у неё точно нашёл. Мисс Браун решительно вырвала рыжего красавца из своего сердца и запретила себе мечтать. Любовь теперь не для неё. Ничего из прошлого теперь не для неё. Хотя вот это платье она бы смогла надеть. И если поднять волосы, а один локон выпустить…

Гойл давно укатил на своём кресле по одному ему ведомым делам. Его терпкий запах, наконец, вытянуло сквозняком, и чувства Лаванды пришли в норму. Она развернула глянцевые страницы оставленного на её тумбочке журнала и окунулась в такой запретный, но манящий мир красоты, блеска и веселья.

***

— Минерва, у меня к тебе будет одна очень деликатная просьба.

Пожилая волшебница оторвалась от длинного свитка пергамента, который изучала с пером в руке, и довольно проворно для своего возраста обернулась, чтобы бросить взгляд на большой портрет, висящий над её креслом.

— Да, Альбус, я тебя слушаю.

— Директорствуй подольше.

— Что? — МакГонагалл от удивления совсем высунулась из-за высокой спинки, не замечая, что чернила с пера капают на тёмно-зелёный тартан.

— Я имею в виду, дорогая моя, что мне совсем не хочется переезжать на другую стену, чтобы освободить место тебе, и лишаться прелестного вида из окна напротив.

— Не говори глупости, Альбус. В этой башне из каждого окна открывается великолепный вид.

— Но не на Чёрное озеро. Ах, лето… Нет, ну что он вытворяет! Молодец, мальчик! Виртуозно!

— Альбус, ты о ком сейчас? О кальмаре?

— Нет, конечно, Минерва. О мистере Грегори Гойле, который катает над озером мисс Лаванду Браун.

— Что?! — директор вскочила с кресла и в несколько стремительных шагов оказалась у высокого окна. — Негодный мальчишка! Он же уронит её в воду! Надо немедленно вернуть их в Больничное крыло, пока он не утопил бедную девочку!

И МакГонагалл, каким-то крестьянским жестом подобрав тяжёлую юбку, ринулась к выходу.

— Минерва, стой! Стой, кому говорю! — Дамблдор на портрете тоже вскочил с кресла — двойника того, над которым находился. — Ничего он ей не сделает. Минерва, друг мой, разве ты не понимаешь? Это любовь. Да Грегори лучше ещё раз пройдёт через «Адское пламя», чем причинит вред мисс Браун.

Озадаченная волшебница остановилась и снова вернулась к окну.

— Альбус, какая любовь? Он же слизеринец! Они знают только два вида любви — к деньгам и власти. А мистер Гойл остался сиротой без средств к существованию. Вот он и охмуряет бедную девочку в надежде прикарманить приданое. А что будет с нею, когда он её бросит? Ей ведь и так непросто.

— Минерва, ты прекрасно знаешь, что способность любить от факультета не зависит. Какое приданое? Семейство Браун не настолько богато, чтобы о приданом стоило беспокоиться. Ты лучше погляди, как эти двое светятся, когда смотрят друг на друга. Они забывают о своих увечьях и видят только обожание в глазах другого. Это настоящее богатство — дарить возлюбленному мир и волю к жизни. А ещё я вижу у юного Грегори явный талант к вождению волшебных механизмов. Не могла бы ты позвать в Хогвартс старика Эрни? Кажется, мы нашли ему великолепного преемника.

— Альбус, о чём ты говоришь? — МакГонагалл в очередной раз вознамерилась бежать на улицу, где летающее инвалидное кресло, заложив крутой вираж над самой поверхностью озера, рванулось вверх, спасаясь от поднятых им же брызг. — Мальчику надо сдать Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.ы. А так как в августе мы комиссию собрать не смогли, придётся ему учиться вместе со всеми ещё год. Иначе он вообще никогда их не сдаст.

— Минерва, погляди правде в глаза. Трансфигурация, чары или зелья — отнюдь не самые сильные стороны мистера Гойла. Я уж молчу о том, что Хагрид не подпускает бедного юношу даже к соплохвостам. Он не сдаст экзамены, проучись он здесь всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Но и к полётам на метле у него тоже никогда не было способностей, — волшебница поджала губы и отошла от окна, тем более, что ученики, наконец, покинули озеро и теперь носились возле Запретного леса, поднимая маленькие смерчи из опавших листьев. При этом звонкий смех мисс Браун можно было слышать даже в директорской башне.

— Возможно, метла слишком тонкий и хрупкий инструмент для такого наездника, — Дамблдор аккуратно разгладил несуществующие складки на лиловой мантии. — Думаю, Ночной Рыцарь ему будет в самый раз.

МакГонагалл вздохнула и вернулась к прерванному занятию. Первое сентября на носу, а школа не готова, большинство помещений разрушено, учителей не хватает, не говоря уже о полном отсутствии топлива и продуктов. И зелий, кстати, тоже. Кингсли взялся за ум и создал комиссию по оценке потерь в войне, но дела идут ни шатко ни валко. До сих пор ни одна из министерских инспекций не заглянула в Хогвартс. Ещё бы, ведь если оценить ущерб, то надо искать и способы его возмещения. А в замке остались более-менее целыми только подземелья да, как ни странно, директорская башня. Стены зияют дырами, галереи без единого стекла, теплицы погибли. Только хагридовы тыквы, получив, видимо, ударный заряд каких-то заклинаний, разрослись за лето по всему обширному двору замка. Уж чего-чего, а тыквенного сока у них в этом году будет достаточно.

Кингсли на свои деньги закупил немного продуктов, чтобы школа могла продержаться первый месяц. Остальные члены Ордена Феникса тоже внесли денежные пожертвования, но это всё была капля в море. Аберфорт Дамблдор вместе с несколькими добровольцами из Хогсмида расчищает завалы и укрепляет готовые рухнуть стены, но без квалифицированных магов-строителей замок не восстановить, а заплатить им нечем. А топлива просто нет.

Как нет преподавателей зельеварения, ЗОТИ, полётов и маггловедения. Слагхорн ушёл сразу после Последней битвы и развлекается теперь посещением бывших учеников и написанием  воспоминаний о войне с Волдемортом. Хуч вышла замуж за аврора, которого она геройски вынесла на метле из огня, и теперь они живут где-то в Уэльсе. Ну, с ЗОТИ и маггловедением понятно — ни Снейпа, ни Бэрбидж нет в живых, не говоря уж про брата и сестру Кэрроу — не к ночи будь помянуты. 

— Альбус, а ты не мог бы взять на себя преподавание зелий?

— Минерва, как ты себе это представляешь? Я же привязан к портрету! Я не смогу выйти из него и предотвратить взрыв, который непременно последует, когда юное дарование решит слегка модифицировать рецепт.

— Тогда в этом году зелий у нас не будет. Полетов, Защиты и маггловедения тоже.

— Почему же не будет? Полёты и ЗОТИ можно сделать факультативами и предложить вести их Рональду Уизли и Гарри Поттеру. В свободное от собственной учёбы время, конечно. Благо, у Гарри уже есть опыт. Маггловедение может читать по субботам Артур Уизли. Он, как мне помнится, по-настоящему увлечён неволшебным миром. А преподавать зелья я бы на твоём месте пригласил юного Малфоя. Мальчик умён, дисциплинирован и достаточно хорошо разбирается в предмете.

МакГонагалл опять развернулась в кресле, чтобы посмотреть, не смеётся ли над ней бывший директор. Дамблдор нервно одёрнул мантию. Ссориться с Минервой было себе дороже, у этой женщины вспыльчивый характер, нимало не смягчённый возрастом и профессией. Острые кошачьи когти, рвущие прочный холст, словно папиросную бумагу, до сих пор иногда снятся умершему магу.

Это было в мае, вскоре после победы. Гарри рассказал учителям о роли Северуса в прошедшей войне, о том, что Альбус сам попросил убить его и не оставил никаких доказательств, опасаясь, что Волдеморт узнает об обмане со Старшей палочкой. О том, ЧТО на самом деле означала избранность самого Гарри. Новая директор Хогвартса тогда так разозлилась, что неосознанно превратилась в кошку и, прыгнув со спинки кресла, обеими передними лапами вцепилась в портрет, метя в глаза за очками-половинками. Дамблдору удалось уберечь лицо, а десять длинных разрезов починил маг-реставратор, вызванный самой Минервой.

— Друг мой, ты только не волнуйся, — быстро заговорил Дамблдор. — Юный Драко сейчас живёт один, его родители уехали из страны, а он остался здесь, подозреваю, чтобы не расставаться с какой-то юной особой. Поместье у них отняли за долги, мальчик с дюжиной эльфов-домовиков ютится в маленьком домике. Думаю, если мы предложим ему и его подопечным кров и работу, он не станет отказываться. А я буду консультировать юношу. Я всё же не совсем профан в зельях.

МакГонагалл покачала головой, глядя на самодовольно поглаживающего бороду бывшего директора.

— Альбус, мне нечем ему платить. Если твой протеже согласится работать так же, как остальные профессора, то есть бесплатно, то почему бы и нет. Но под твою ответственность!

— Разумеется, Минерва.

Ещё никому в мире не удалось призвать к ответу волшебный портрет.

— И ещё, дорогой друг…

МакГонагалл прикрыла глаза. Иногда разговорчивость бывшего начальника доводила её до бешенства, и неважно, жив или мёртв он был. Но сдержанность, ставшая буквально частью её личности, на этот раз уберегла портрет от порчи.

— Когда ты ответишь согласием моему брату на приглашения пропустить кружечку-другую эля в «Кабаньей Голове»?

— По-моему, это совершенно не твоё дело, Альбус.

— Ну почему же? Он ведь мой брат, я люблю его, — тонкая бровь МакГонагалл поползла вверх. — Да, люблю, хотя он сам уверен в обратном. И смотреть на его мучения мне больно.

— Не замечала никаких мучений. И впредь, Дамблдор, прошу не поднимать этот вопрос, — губы пожилой волшебницы вытянулись в ниточку, серые глаза за квадратными стёклами очков блеснули льдом.

— Минерва, тебе всего семьдесят три. Для волшебницы это далеко не закат. Ты так красива — позволь себе быть и счастливой.

Директриса выпрямилась в кресле, опершись о жёсткую спинку. Семьдесят три не закат, конечно, но и далеко не юность.

— Альбус, ты прекрасно знаешь, что моё счастье сгинуло в небе Второй мировой.

— Дорогой друг, Дик был замечательным мужчиной, но сколько вы были вместе? Месяц? Два?

— Два месяца и двенадцать дней.

— И ты хранишь ему верность больше полувека.

— Альбус, прекратим этот разговор. У меня куча дел, и мне некогда отвлекаться на пустую болтовню.

— Верность погибшим возлюбленным — это прекрасно. Она помогает переносить тяготы, служит топливом для отмщения или стимулом к борьбе. Но когда война окончена, долги розданы, а потери оплаканы, мёртвых надо оставить мёртвым. Им больше не нужна ваша верность и любовь, только память. Поверь мне, Дик не желал тебе одиночества. Никто из ушедших за грань не будет рад, если в память о нём будут разрушать любовь живых. Вспоминай Дика, но позволь моему брату хотя бы поухаживать за тобой. Тебе ведь он небезразличен: я вижу, что ты пользуешься тростью, которую Аберфорт вырезал для тебя, хотя твоя походка вновь обрела былую стремительность. Конечно, у моего брата не слишком хорошая репутация среди волшебников. Но ты ведь общалась с ним, ты знаешь, всё, что о нём говорят, — чепуха. Ты умеешь видеть, Минерва.

— Умею видеть? — волшебница горько усмехнулась в пространство перед собой. — Я не увидела твоей жестокой игры, Альбус. Не помогла своему ученику тогда, когда моя помощь была ему необходима как воздух. Не уберегла его.

— Жестокой игры? Да, я был жесток, — голос бывшего директора наполнился болью. — Прежде всего, я был жесток к себе. То, что я совершил, никогда не позволит мне обрести покой. Но знаешь, милая моя соратница, если бы у меня была сейчас возможность вернуться в то время, я бы сделал то же самое. Потому что другого выхода не было. Ты не состояла в Ордене в семидесятые, но всё равно должна помнить ужас тех лет. Когда, ложась спать, ни один  волшебник не был уверен, что встретит утро свободным и здоровым. Или хотя бы живым. Волдеморт творил, что хотел, Пожиратели смерти свободно разгуливали по улицам, нападали одинаково  на магов и магглов. Волшебники прятались за ненадёжными дверями своих домов и  молили Мерлина, чтобы в эту ночь Тёмная метка повисла над крышей соседа, а не над их собственной. А Министерство закрывало глаза и делало вид, что всё в порядке. И тут полупьяная нищенка на тропинке из Хогсмида сообщает мне, что всё можно изменить, но для этого должен родиться ребёнок, зачатый в Самайн. Скажи мне, Минерва, ты бы упустила такой шанс?

— Я… я не знаю, Альбус. Но разве это не работа аврората — заботиться о безопасности жизней волшебников?

— Аврората? А много ли помог аврорат семье твоей кузины, когда она пришла навестить дочь и увидела над домом череп со змеёй, а в доме растерзанные тела дочери, зятя и внуков? Пожиратели не скрывались. Они кичились своими клеймами, они подписывались под каждым своим убийством, а Министерство, аврорат и Визенгамот старательно игнорировали происходящее. Я ненавидел их всех и, когда заносчивый мальчишка явился ко мне устраиваться на работу, чтобы попутно шпионить за мной, сразу же понял, как его можно использовать против его хозяина. Да, тогда я не знал, какое мужественное и чистое сердце у Северуса. А может, оно ещё не было таким. Я сделал всё, чтобы Избранный родился в предсказанное время. Допустил, чтобы самозваный Тёмный Лорд мог отметить того, кого посчитает равным себе. Я знал, что родителям мальчика не суждено выжить. Правда, не думал, что пострадают обе семьи с предполагаемыми избавителями. Если хочешь знать, то перед Алисой и Фрэнком Лонгботтомами я виноват больше, чем перед Лили и Джеймсом Поттерами. Можешь думать обо мне что угодно, Минерва, но если бы события повторились, я бы снова ухватился за малейший проблеск надежды. И пожертвовал бы не только собой, но и близкими мне людьми, чтобы эта надежда могла сбыться.

— Альбус, прости меня, — пожилая волшебница вытерла слёзы. — Я опять была слепа. Конечно, я помню всё, что случилось тогда. И теперь, когда ты рассказал, понимаю, что ты поступил правильно. Ты всегда был смелее и дальновиднее. Я бы не смогла пожертвовать людьми и тем самым добилась бы того, что они просто умерли бы чуть позже. И сейчас Британия была бы под властью Тёмного Лорда. Прости меня.

— Мне не за что прощать тебя, Минерва. К тому же я не настолько смел и прекраснодушен, как ты считаешь. Ты назвала Драко Малфоя моим протеже, но ты забываешь, что год назад я предал и его.

— Предал? Ты о чём, Альбус?

— Ах, Минни, разве ты не помнишь, что говорил Гарри? Почему я заставил именно Северуса убить себя? Чтобы душа Драко осталась целой. Но когда он разоружил меня на Астрономической башне, отнял Старшую палочку, все мои благие намерения мгновенно испарились. Мне было совершенно не жалко капризного злого мальчишку. Вместо этого я решил дать шанс Северусу. Ты не представляешь, дорогой друг, что значит быть хозяином Жезла Смерти. Это значит, что надо просчитывать каждый шаг, что ни одно слово нельзя сказать просто так, от чистого сердца. Каждый человек, стоящий напротив, может стать твоим противником, и приходится постоянно быть настороже. Каждый, кроме нескольких, кому я доверял безоговорочно, — тебе, Северусу, Аберфорту. И всё, пожалуй. Я не мог допустить, чтобы палочка попала не в те руки, поэтому договорился с Северусом. Но тем самым я лишил его права сражаться за свою жизнь. Я не знал, как отреагирует Дар Смерти, перешедший к нему. И Северус этого не знал. А значит, он должен был так же безропотно принять смерть от рук Тома, только чтобы не сражаться с ним. Но стоя против младшего Малфоя, я понял, что не могу поступить так со своим другом. Мне уже было плевать на душу мальчишки, я хотел дать Северусу шанс выжить в схватке с Волдемортом. Он мог сражаться, мог применить свою палочку, защищаясь. И, насколько могу судить, он этим шансом воспользовался.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, Альбус?

— Оглянись, Минерва. Ты видишь где-нибудь здесь портрет Северуса?

— Нет, но, возможно, он слишком недолго пробыл директором. Или то, что он был назначен на это место Тёмным Лордом…

— Ах, это всё несущественно. В истории Британии уже были тёмные времена, когда магами правили кровавые диктаторы. И директорами были люди гораздо хуже нашего молодого коллеги. Но их портреты украшают стены этого кабинета, правда, под самым потолком. Я знаю, что директор Снейп жив, ведь теперь я тоже часть замка, часть его магии. Он жив, и этот факт делает груз моих грехов хоть немного, но легче.

— Но Аберфорт сказал, что сам похоронил его…

— Мой брат, как и Ремус, работал связным между Северусом и Орденом весь этот год. Конечно, он сделает всё, чтобы уберечь своего друга от поспешных действий авроров.

— Жив… Мерлин, я бы отдала половину оставшихся мне лет жизни за то, чтобы это было правдой! — директор снова встала из кресла и подошла к окну. — Я так виновата перед ним. Ведь я весь этот год ненавидела его! Я поощряла гриффиндорцев устраивать ловушки в коридорах этой башни, укрывала их, чтобы они не попались ему, Кэрроу или слизеринцам…

— А если они попадались? — кустистые брови на портрете вопросительно изогнулись.

— Северус приказывал запереть их в карцер…

— То есть сам назначал наказание, не давая брату с сестрой их пытать и уберегая самих студентов от новых шалостей.

Блестящая ли на солнце ровная гладь Чёрного озера вызывала резь в уставших глазах или стыд за собственную слепоту, но из-под квадратных стёкол очков снова пролились две солёные дорожки.

                — Я помню, Альбус. Тебе нет необходимости тревожить мою совесть, она и так не спит. Но ведь Гарри Поттер сам видел его смерть!

                — А ещё были люди, которые видели, как он, раненый, лежал в Больничном крыле.

                — Но авроры не нашли его там!

— Пожалуй, тебе стоит расспросить Поппи. Кому, как не ей знать, что происходит в лазарете?

— Хорошо, Альбус. И если он жив, если я только могу сделать для него хоть что-то…

— О, не думаю, что с ним случилось что-то плохое. Оказалось, что у него гораздо больше друзей, чем мы с тобой могли представить. Но рядом с тобой есть человек, для которого ты можешь кое-что сделать. Аберфорт лучше меня. Он умеет дружить и любить, его сердце не очерствело в суете борьбы за власть. Мне будет очень больно, Минерва, если оно разобьётся. Тебе ведь не нужно кидаться в его объятия. Просто не отталкивай его.

— Хорошо, Альбус. Я обещаю подумать над возможностью посвятить вечер прогулке в Хогсмит. А теперь дай мне поработать, — МакГонагалл вернулась в кресло, и до самого заката тишину кабинета нарушал лишь скрип пера да шуршание пергамента.

 

**Глава 13. Истинная магия.**

Северус Снейп в последний момент отдёрнул палец, и серебряный нож, соскользнув с доски, полетел на пол. До приземления он успел два раза перевернуться, порезать колено через новые брюки и больно ударить тяжёлой рукояткой по большому пальцу ноги. Хорошо, хоть кровь не попала в ингредиенты, что в свете последних событий уже можно считать удачей. С тех пор, как он покинул дом, снятый мисс Грейнджер, его преследовало глупое невезение. А казалось, жизнь начала налаживаться.

Поттер прислал ему всю его библиотеку, что было удивительно разумно с его стороны. Северус тут же отнёс к букинистам два довольно дорогих фолианта, оставив у себя менее ценные поздние копии. Что поделать, надо было как-то жить, а просить деньги у девушки, дважды спасшей и приютившей его, было немыслимо. На вырученные средства он купил кое-какие ингредиенты, снял крохотную полуподвальную квартирку в магическом квартале и сварил три зелья, которые для своего приготовления требовали не только следования рецепту, но и тщательности, выверенности движений и безупречной подготовки компонентов. Короче, того, чем обычные аптекари заморачиваться не любят. Четыре аптеки, куда он отдал на проверку  образцы, на следующий же день заключили с ним договор на поставку этих снадобий.

                Тогда же привёл в порядок почти готовую статью, которую не успел напечатать в девяносто шестом — Дамблдора угораздило надеть на палец это проклятое кольцо, и научная работа накрылась чугунным котлом. Сначала всё время уходило на поиски способа побороть проклятье. Потом уже не было и желания. А сейчас необходимо подтвердить звание мастера зелий, ведь мастер Снейп умер, а де Солару ещё только предстояло родиться по-настоящему. Пригодились две публикации, которые он по разным причинам печатал под псевдонимами. Теперь готовая статья улетела с попугаем (австралийский аналог почтовых сов) в журнал «Зелья и жизнь», а прошение на восстановление звания вместе со ссылкой на эти публикации — в Австралийский ковен зельеваров. 

Казалось, всё шло прекрасно, пока готовый котёл с одним из зелий не перевернулся от его неловкого движения. Как он мог это сотворить, Снейп так и не понял — он ведь не Лонгботтом какой-нибудь. Но результат налицо — испорченное зелье, остаток ингредиентов, которых едва хватило бы ещё на одну партию, и почти полное отсутствие времени. Что делать, ему не привыкать бодрствовать несколько ночей подряд. Зелье было сварено заново, тщательно перелито в дважды проверенные сосуды и осторожно упаковано в небьющиеся контейнеры.

Тогда он в последний момент умудрился выполнить все заказы, получил деньги и новые предложения. Неделя прошла как в тумане. Из рук валилось всё, что могло вывалиться. Он ошпаривался чаем, резал пальцы, обжигался о горячие стенки котлов. В довершение ко всему в пятницу прорвало канализацию, и профессор, спасая результаты своего недельного труда, вымок и пропах нечистотами так, что его тошнило от самого себя. Все заказы были выполнены, но это стоило такого труда, что Снейп всерьёз задумался о причинах невезения. Попугаи, прилетевшие с отказом сначала из журнала, а потом из ковена, подтвердили его подозрения.

Конечно, он знал, что означал тихий звон, когда пообещал этой сумасшедшей девчонке жить долго и счастливо. «Клятва сердца». Теперь, если маг будет стремиться к собственному счастью и долголетию, ему будет сопутствовать удача. Не бешеная пруха, но обычное такое, бытовое везение. Если же ему вдруг вздумается стать несчастным и поскорее свести счёты с жизнью, фортуна покажет ему не самые приятные свои стороны.

Но ведь он сделал всё, чтобы сдержать клятву! Что можно считать счастьем, если не возможность в тишине и покое заниматься любимым делом, да ещё и получать за это неплохие деньги? Шпионаж на людей, которые тебя ненавидят и никогда не простят твои прошлые прегрешения? Любовь к женщине, которая была счастлива с другим? Исступленное чувство вины за то, что именно ты послужил причиной её смерти? Месть, которую ты помог свершить её сыну? Если это всё счастье, то почему оно приносило столько боли? Если всё это было счастьем, то почему он, Снейп, чувствовал себя несчастным вплоть до того самого момента, когда очнулся с перебинтованным горлом на широкой кровати в доме Блэков?

Потом, правда, ничего похожего на счастье или несчастье он не чувствовал. Но ему было хорошо. Несмотря на боль, на раздражающие посещения глупых недорослей-гриффиндорцев, на мерзкого эльфа, который одним своим ворчанием вызывал ломоту в зубах. Ему всё удавалось. На него не падали книги, не лился кипяток, не подворачивалась нога на ступеньках. И даже все чашки в доме Блэков остались целы, а здесь он разбил уже четыре. Был там, правда, ещё кое-кто, кто скрашивал его выздоровление. Грейнджер.

Миловидная девушка, спокойная, уверенная в себе, с тонким чувством юмора. Она не могла быть такой, учитывая, как он обошёлся с ней у Малфоев. Не укладывалось в портрет нынешней Грейнджер и его прошлое знание о ней, как о нескладной раздражающей заучке с вечно вытянутой рукой и неумением держать язык за зубами. Если не признать, что шесть школьных лет он видел не ту Грейнджер, что была на самом деле, а только своё представление о ней.

Во-первых, она не была шумной. Во-вторых, не стремилась всюду вставить свои пять кнатов. И в третьих, ни на кого не давила. Снейп не имел возможности наблюдать, как общалось знаменитое Трио раньше, но он и представить себе не мог, что Грейнджер всегда давала им возможность высказаться, даже Уизли. Какими бы бредовыми ни были его идеи, он смело их озвучивал. Она не издевалась над ним, не принижала умственные достоинства рыжего недоразумения, хотя даже несведущему человеку сразу стало бы ясно, что Уизли порет чушь. С бесконечным терпением, исподволь, рассматривая проблему с разных сторон, приводя множество аргументов, она умудрялась переубедить своих упрямых и недалёких друзей. Эта её способность заставить горячих мальчишек действовать разумно, похоже, и позволила им дожить до Последней битвы.

Умная женщина, которая не давит на своё окружение, это удивительная редкость. И тем важнее было избавить её от иллюзии любви, вызванной «синдромом принцессы». Он не мог понять, как сформировался это синдром, ведь такое «спасение» было немногим лучше смерти, но с фактами не поспоришь. Грейнджер какое-то время испытывала к нему что-то вроде влюблённости. К счастью, вскоре это чувство исчезло. Слава Мерлину, девчонка не стреляла в него глазами, не вздыхала томно и жарко, не приставала к нему с глупостями вроде поэзии или красот природы. Да она даже не старалась лишний раз прикоснуться к нему, хотя они два месяца проторчали бок о бок в неуютном тёмном доме. То есть, можно считать, что от нездоровой привязанности его всегдашнее хамство  Грейнджер излечило. Но и ненависти, привычной ему от всего остального мира, Снейп в ней не ощущал.

Странно ещё, что она сумела так быстро подстроиться под его привычки и практически не раздражала его всё то время, что они поневоле были вместе. Две чашки обжигающе горячего кофе с подогретыми сливками утром — он ни разу не сказал ей, что любит именно так. Любимое место за столом в кухне и кресло в гостиной всегда были свободны к его приходу. Несколько раз он видел, как девушка шёпотом просила своих друзей сесть на другое место, но никогда не указывала, куда садиться ему, Северусу.

Она мгновенно понимала его шутки и реагировала на них не громким смехом или напряжённым хихиканьем, а именно так, как ему нравилось: улыбалась легонько уголками тонких нежных губ. Она могла ответить на его язвительные слова не менее язвительными, и эта пикировка, слишком короткая, чтобы перерасти в ссору, но, тем не менее, очень острая, позволяла им не потонуть в пучине скуки. Она постоянно читала, причём не беллетристику, а серьёзные труды по чарам, нумерологии и, как ни странно, зельям. Но при этом, в отличие от школьных лет, не стремилась поделиться с ним свежеприобретёнными знаниями. А убедиться в том, что она их приобретала, он мог во время их нечастых споров по разным вопросам.

Споры всегда инициировал Снейп. Его бесило, что эта девчонка просто глотает книги. Он не мог поверить, что при таком способе чтения у неё хоть что-то откладывается в голове. Это противоречило всему его преподавательскому опыту, хотя жизненный опыт утверждал, что такое возможно. Ведь именно так учился и до сих пор учится он сам. Иногда у Грейнджер возникали проблемы, и она робко обращалась к нему за помощью. О, как он ждал этих моментов, чтобы уличить её в невежестве, в поверхностности. Он, конечно, разъяснял интересующий девчонку вопрос, но так, чтобы упомянуть вскользь ещё с полдюжины нюансов, понятных лишь тем, кто разобрался в ранее прочитанном материале. Слово за слово, и они уже сцеплялись в словесной дуэли. Ему почти никогда не удавалось её запутать. Почти, потому что у Грейнджер все же не было практического опыта, да и некоторые моменты она понимала не совсем верно. Но, дери её кентавр, понимала! И укладывала в голове, и могла оперировать ими для получения новых знаний.

Волшебница с таким потенциалом не должна растрачивать свою жизнь на глупые влюблённости. В ком она нуждалась, так это в мудром учителе, который смог бы отшлифовать её дарования, направлять и развивать их, оберегая от ошибок, уже допущенных кем-то в прошлом. Но сам Снейп не мог быть таким учителем. И дело не в том, что он не хотел с ней связываться. Дело в том, что он как раз хотел.

Гермиона  — четыре певучих слога. Её друзья никогда не сокращали их, и в этом Северус был с ними солидарен. Такую сильную личность нельзя унижать покровительственным «Герми» или заискивающими «Мион». Маленькая женщина с длинным именем, она достойна каждой его буквы. И будь он проклят, если когда-нибудь сократит хотя бы один сладкий тягучий слог.

Сколько раз он проклинал Поттера за то, что тот отправил тогда Снейпа помочь ведьме смазать ожог. Её хрупкие плечи, лопатки, изгиб талии стояли перед глазами чуть не каждую ночь. Атлас её кожи саднил в кончиках пальцев, а робкий, неловкий поцелуй горел на губах. Ещё в доме на Гриммо впервые за этот страшный год к нему вернулись эротические сны. Теперь в них царила Грейнджер. Именно её пышные каштановые кудри рассыпались по его подушке, а тонкое тело изгибалось и билось в экстазе, когда он ритмично двигался в узком и горячем её лоне. Это не были воспоминания, потому что из того жуткого апрельского дня он запомнил только боль в напряжённом паху, стыд и ужас от того, что ему пришлось совершить. Он не запомнил, да, похоже, и не почувствовал ничего, когда насиловал бедную девушку. Это не могло быть любовью, ведь мысли о Грейнджер и сны с нею не приносили и отголоска боли. Видимо, это была только похоть. А такая волшебница  достойна большего.

Так чего же надо досужему магическому полю от вышедшего в тираж Пожирателя смерти Северуса Снейпа? Трахнуть девчонку ещё раз? Но скорее всего, это будет приятно лишь Северусу, а никак не Грейнджер. Одно дело ­­— романтическая влюблённость, и совсем другое — снова ощутить на себе мужчину, который жестоко над тобой надругался. Напроситься ей в учителя, если ему вернут-таки звание мастера? Она, конечно, согласится. Сейчас. И пожалеет через месяц. С его-то принципами преподавания надеяться на ученичество без кабального контракта нелепо. Начать просто издалека заботиться о ней, как это заставлял его делать Дамблдор по отношению к Поттеру? Избави Мерлин от такой заботы, ни к чему хорошему она, как выяснилось, привести не могла.

Хотя одна мысль об опеке над кем-то бросала Снейпа в озноб, оставалось кое-что, что не давало ему покоя. У Грейнджер была очень нехорошая книга, «Тайны наитемнейших заклинаний». Конечно, девчонка прочитала её, не могла не прочитать. Прочитала и отбросила от себя, как что-то грязное и опасное. Но коварство тёмной магии в том, что она действует исподволь. Сейчас ведьма чувствует отвращение к ужасным обрядам, описанным в ней. Но через некоторое время, когда душа девушки станет менее стойкой из-за скуки или обиды, книга позовёт её. И она прочтёт уже более внимательно, кое-что даже может прикинуть на себя. Дальше — больше, постепенно волшебница может увязнуть в обманчивом всесилии злого колдовства. И вырваться из его тенёт ей будет неимоверно трудно. Так же трудно, как было ему.

Можно было, конечно, забрать фолиант вместе со своей библиотекой, но это смахивало бы уже на кражу, а до такого Северус Снейп ещё не опустился. Значит, нужно прийти к ней и заявить, что он забирает книгу. Она не посмеет не отдать. Впрочем, это не обязательно делать прямо сегодня. И завтра тоже, наверное. Нужно как-то прийти в себя от всех неурядиц. Сдать заказ, попытаться сварить новый. Отправить статью в «Яды и противоядия». Журнал, конечно, маленький, но может, поэтому и примут. Неужели теперь, когда он начал разбираться в себе и искать, что же такое счастье, невезение не оставит его в покое? 

Не оставило. Снейп вставал утром с твёрдым решением — сегодня иду к Грейнджер. И всё у него получалось. Но к вечеру решимость куда-то уходила. Мысль о том, что он снова увидит огромные карие глаза, каштановые завитки вокруг бледного острого личика, тонкие нежные руки, заставляла его сердце заходиться в бешеном темпе. Он боялся сорваться и остаться у неё. Просто так. Попить чаю, поспорить о новой книге, вспомнить о Хогвартсе и её непутёвых дружках. И тогда всё его тщательно построенное счастье рухнет прямо на неё и погребёт под своими обломками. И тут наваливалось невезение. Бились чашки, падали книжные полки, на бёдрах расцветали синяки от неудачно подвернувшихся столов.

В конце августа Снейп в очередной раз проанализировал, во что он превращает свою жизнь, и постановил: завтра иду к Грейнджер. А так как невезение обычно настигало его к вечеру, идти к ведьме он решил с утра.

Зельевар аппарировал на крыльцо дома, который ещё полмесяца назад считал почти своим. А теперь это был дом Грейнджер, и ему здесь делать было совершенно нечего. Но книгу забрать необходимо, в этом Снейп себя старательно убеждал почти неделю. А значит, он войдёт, как бы его ни встретили. Профессор нажал на пластмассовую кнопку дверного звонка. Подождал, не услышал никаких звуков из-за двери и нажал снова. Проклятая девчонка не открывала. Тогда маг постучал по двери костяшками пальцев, предварительно наложив на дерево заклинание усиления звука. Даже если Грейнджер дрыхнет без задних ног, грохот должен поднять ее с кровати. И какая разница, что сегодня воскресенье и ещё только начало восьмого? В это время спят одни лентяи.

                Неожиданно дверь подалась под его рукой. Не заперто? Это при её-то параноидальной осторожности? Когда она сначала накладывала «колопортус», а только потом поворачивала ключ в замке? Сердце мага пропустило удар. Он легонько толкнул дверь, а затем беззвучно проскользнул в образовавшуюся щель. В прихожей следов борьбы не наблюдалось. Туфель Гермионы там тоже не было. Воры проникли в дом, пока она где-то шлялась ночью. Два чувства смешались и заставили кровь застучать в висках: панический страх за беззащитную девушку и иррациональный гнев на неё же, осмелившуюся не ночевать дома.   Снейп запустил «хоменум ревелио». Заклинание показало одного человека в районе кухни. Волшебник вдоль стены прокрался к дверям кухни и застыл на пороге, опустив палочку. Вора не было. За столом у окна притулилась Грейнджер.

                Она сидела спиной к свету, сложив руки на коленях, и расширенными невидящими глазами глядела куда-то сквозь стоящего на пороге Снейпа. Волосы выбились из косы и топорщились неопрятными космами, губы побелели и сжались в ниточку, как от боли. Профессор, полный дурных предчувствий, рванулся к девушке, проверяя её состояние диагностическими заклинаниями. Ответ отрицательный. Кто бы ни довёл Грейнджер до такого состояния, действовал он не магией. Видимых физических повреждений тоже не было, да и не сидела бы она, будто аршин проглотила, будь у неё где-то кровотечение.

                — Профессор? — тонкий ломкий голос заставил Снейпа вздрогнуть и посмотреть в лицо Грейнджер. — Хотите чаю? Я сейчас приготовлю.

                Она поднялась и качнулась к плите, переворачивая на себя чайник. К счастью, он давно остыл.

                — Мисс Грейнджер, немедленно сядьте на место и ответьте мне, что с вами случилось?

                Снейп брезгливо поджал губы, изо всех сил пытаясь скрыть озабоченность состоянием ведьмы.

                — Со мной? Со мной ничего.

                Продолжения не последовало, девчонка опять ушла в свои мысли. Маг подождал немного, а потом осторожно тронул Гермиону за плечо. Она вздрогнула и подняла на него тёмные пустые глаза.

                — Профессор? Хорошо, что вы пришли. Хотите чаю?

                Снейп сжал плечо девушки, не давая ей встать.

                — Не хочу я никакого чая. Я хочу знать, что с вами произошло. Как младенец, право слово. Стоило оставить вас одну на несколько дней, как вы превращаетесь в пускающую слюни идиотку! Ну? — маг легонько тряхнул девушку, — что здесь случилось?

                — Профессор? Вы здесь? Как хорошо…

                Снейп, отчаявшись добиться внятного ответа, сел напротив девушки и взмахнул палочкой.

                — Легиллименс!

                Он думал, что встретит блок, поставленный каким-то неизвестным магом. Или ментального паразита, подсаженного девчонке неизвестно зачем — она явно не владела никакими тайными познаниями, интересными кому-либо, кроме британских авроров. Не было ничего. То есть абсолютно ничего — ни воспоминаний, ни вспышек эмоций. Чёрный колодец, в который маг немедленно и провалился. На какую-то долю секунды Снейпа охватила паника, но он тут же взял себя в руки и вынырнул из разума Грейнджер. Девушка сидела перед ним, так же сложив руки на коленях, в пустом взгляде ни единой мысли. Похоже, она даже не поняла, что подверглась ментальному воздействию.

                Снейп глубоко вздохнул, сосредоточился и снова нырнул в её разум, уже готовый к тому, что его ожидало на входе. Маг пытался двигаться вперёд, не особенно представляя, где именно находится это «вперёд». В принципе, было неважно — все направления в этом воображаемом пространстве одинаково призрачны. Чёрный колодец прервался лишь дважды: где-то на периферии мелькнули удивлённые лица мужчины и женщины, примерно ровесников Снейпа. Он попытался вернуться к ним, но темнота уже поглотила их без остатка. Маг снова отдался на волю чёрного колодца. Через довольно продолжительное время перед ним опять возникло лицо сероглазой женщины, которая удивлённо спросила: «Дочь? О чём вы говорите? У меня никогда не было дочери…» Женщина сгинула в непроглядной тьме.

                Профессор прервал сеанс, легко вынырнув из чернильного пространства сознания девушки. В принципе, диагноз ясен, но лучше бы Снейпу было появиться у Грейнджер пораньше, пока она не ушла так глубоко. Теперь уже почти невозможно без её помощи добраться до события, которое погрузило Гермиону в бездну чёрного отчаяния. Если оставить её одну, то кто знает, чем может всё закончиться. Она могла самостоятельно выбраться оттуда — она сильная девочка. А могла в бессознательном состоянии опрокинуть на себя чайник с кипятком или ещё что похуже. Наконец, любой бродяга мог воспользоваться её беспомощным состоянием, и неизвестно, что бы ей ещё пришлось испытать перед тем, как он убил бы свою жертву. Ясно одно — оставлять Грейнджер одну сейчас непозволительно.

У Снейпа уже был опыт по выведению человека из такого состояния. Тогда, восемнадцать лет назад, к нему примчался позеленевший от ужаса Люциус Малфой, бессвязно бормоча что-то о своей ошибке, о том, что это убьёт Нарциссу, и что он ожидал совершенно другой реакции от своей жены. С трудом продравшись сквозь невнятное бормотание перепуганного аристократа, Северус понял, что ту часть знаменитого пророчества, которую он передал Риддлу, узнал ещё один человек. Люциус, услышав о предполагаемом рождении победителя Волдеморта, решил вырастить смену своему повелителю. Его тщеславию льстила мысль, что следующий Тёмный Лорд и владыка мира будет его сыном. Он тайком снял контрацептивное заклинание с Нарциссы, и в ночь Самайна они зачали сына. Но беременность протекала очень тяжело, жена подозревала, в какой магически опасный момент она забеременела, а когда вытянула из мужа все три известные ему строфы предсказания, погрузилась в отчаянье. Миссис Малфой гораздо лучше Люциуса понимала, что Тёмный Лорд не потерпит соперника. Не для того он искал пути к бессмертию, чтобы ожидать прихода наследника. У бессмертного повелителя нет и не может быть преемников. Нарцисса так же, как Гермиона сейчас, уже сутки сидела в кресле, выпрямив спину. Она не реагировала на окружающее, не произносила ни слова, только судорожно сжимала свой округлившийся живот, как будто хотела защитить того, кто рос там, не дать ему выйти в этот жестокий мир.

                Снейп тогда едва не лишился сознания, сообразив, что тщеславный Малфой подставил свою жену и будущего ребёнка под удар, мечтая о призрачной славе. Северус боялся, что станет невольной причиной гибели Нарциссы, а возможно, и нерождённого малыша. Ему удалось пробиться к миссис Малфой, но это потребовало времени и огромного расхода энергии. А потом они втайне от мужа вызвали роды. Драко появился на свет семимесячным, и Северус облегчённо вздохнул, думая, что исправил оплошность, которую совершил, передавая своему непредсказуемому господину смешное бормотание выжившей из ума Сибиллы Трелони.

Но меньше, чем через два месяца, родился сын Лили Поттер, и именно тогда Снейп понял всю глубину своей ошибки. Не свалиться в такой же чёрный колодец отчаянья ему помогло только решение пойти к Дамблдору и, пусть даже ценой своей жизни, спасти любимую женщину. Вопреки ожиданиям, великий маг его не убил, а лишь сказал, как он ему омерзителен, и приказал сообщать обо всех планах Тёмного Лорда. Взамен Дамблдор пообещал спрятать Лили и её семью. Снейп наивно посчитал, что это означало обещание спасти их. Каждый человек слышит в словах другого лишь то, что хочет услышать.

Через год с небольшим чёрный колодец начал поглощать и самого молодого зельевара. Если бы не Дамблдор, то не сидел бы сейчас Снейп напротив погружённой в своё отчаяние девушки и не думал, как её оттуда вытащить. Путь Нарциссы — рождение ребёнка и заботы о нём, поглотившие всё время и мысли молодой матери, не подходил. Путь Дамблдора — тормошить Северуса, злить его, заставлять испытывать хоть какие-то эмоции, хоть ненависть, но жить, мог сработать. Был ещё один путь, более быстрый и лёгкий, но Снейп отмёл его сразу, как абсолютно неприемлемый. 

Он наклонился к девушке и снова встряхнул её за плечо.

— Мисс Грейнджер! Немедленно прекратите истерику!

Девушка перевела на него глаза.

— Профессор? Вы пришли? Как хорошо. Я сейчас чаю согрею…

— Мисс Грейнджер! Поглядите на меня! — снова тряхнуть худенькие плечи так, чтобы голова мотнулась. – Вы безответственная маленькая лгунья!

Она поглядела на него, в расширенных зрачках мелькнуло и погасло удивление.

— Профессор?

— Ещё одно слово про чай, и я вас задушу своими руками. Немедленно говорите, что с вами случилось? Ну?! — и снова рывок за плечи.

— Профессор, — голос девушки внезапно поднялся выше и задрожал. — Вы вернулись? Не уходите, пожалуйста.

Худые руки медленно поднялись, тонкие пальцы вцепились в рукав его рубашки. Она обхватила его левое предплечье и склонила голову Северусу на плечо.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не уходите… Я такая дура, я всегда всё порчу… — Снейп неловко похлопал девушку по спине свободной рукой. Начало положено, теперь надо заставить Грейнджер выговориться. Если потребуется, он будет тормошить её неделями, но узнает, что с ней такое случилось, что застило ей белый свет.

За своими мыслями маг не заметил, что девушка покрывает поцелуями его ладонь. Он очнулся, когда тело под его рукой вытянулось в струнку, а влажные солоноватые губы на мгновение прижались к его губам. Девушка держала его лицо в ладонях и быстро целовала. Горячая волна поднялась откуда-то из груди, и дыхание перехватило. Он поднял руки и осторожно отстранил Гермиону.

— Мисс Грейнджер, в вашем состоянии виноват я? — как ни нелепа была мысль о том, что она пришла в отчаянье от разлуки с ним, но сознание женщины, подвергшейся насилию, может выкидывать и не такие фортели.

— Нет, конечно, нет, — Гермиона продолжала гладить его по щекам, а блестящие от слёз тёплые глаза жадно разглядывали его лицо. — Вы удивительный, вы замечательный. Это я самоуверенное ничтожество. Я ломаю всё, к чему прикасаюсь. Вы ни при чём, это всё я…

И, притянув его голову, она впилась ему в губы поцелуем. Произойди такое год или даже пять месяцев назад, у Снейпа бы хватило сил отстраниться. Но не сейчас. Он мечтал об этом поцелуе с той самой встречи в покоях директора Хогвартса первого мая. Мечтал, не отдавая себе отчёта, гоня мысли и сны, как нелепые и недозволенные. Но вот же она — тёплая, мягкая, податливая в его руках. Её губы такие нежные и в то же время требовательные. Пальчики холодные, быстрые, торопливо расстёгивают мелкие пуговицы лёгкой рубашки, проникают под тонкую ткань и теплеют, согреваясь о его пылающую кожу.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не уходи, не бросай меня, — её дыхание шевелит волосы, обжигает ухо, маленькие сильные руки властно наклоняют его голову к вырезу футболки. Её  кожа такая гладкая, нежная, чуть солоноватая. Маленькая грудь ложится в его руку, сосок через тонкую ткань упирается в ямку посреди ладони. Это невозможно, нереально, но это есть, и отказаться от этого нет сил. Снейп поднялся со своего стула, Грейнджер немедленно повисла на нём, сдавив руками и коленями:

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

— Тшш, не бойся, маленькая. Я не уйду.

И он шагнул в сторону её спальни, одной рукой поддерживая свою ношу под ягодицы, а другой прижимая к себе. Кровать не была разобрана, но им не помешало жёсткое покрывало. Они торопливо освобождали друг друга от одежды, покрывая поцелуями каждый освободившийся дюйм кожи. Гермиона снова обхватила ногами его талию и взялась за член, пытаясь направить в себя.

— Подожди… Подожди, ещё рано… — Северус задыхался, ощущение нежной руки, прикасающейся к нему, сводило с ума.

Он осторожно убрал её ладонь, положил себе на плечо, а сам стал поцелуями спускаться вниз, через ключицу к соскам, сначала одному, потом другому, в ложбинку между маленькими нежными полушариями, к мягкому животу, который легонько вздрагивал под его губами. Он опёрся на локти, начав поглаживать торчащие розовые соски большими пальцами рук. Ведьма захныкала и выгнулась навстречу его губам. Тогда Северус опустился ещё ниже, передвинул руки под ягодицы девушки и провёл языком между нежными тёмно-розовыми набухшими лепестками половых губ.

Гермиона застонала и запустила руку в его волосы. Северус поднял голову, чтобы задать вопрос, который давно вертелся у него на языке, но встретился взглядом с её тёмными, подёрнутыми поволокой страсти глазами и решил оставить его на потом. Девушка вынырнула из своего чёрного колодца. Она, не осознавая того, выбрала самый быстрый и действенный путь лечения — секс, безумный, опустошающий и наполняющий блаженством.

Северус снова опустил голову и сосредоточился на том, чтобы доставить Гермионе удовольствие. Если она, пусть даже не соображая, что делает, разрешила ему излечить свои душевные раны, он будет последним, кто имеет что-нибудь против этого. Девушка извивалась и вздрагивала под его руками и губами, а когда мягкие влажные складки запульсировали вокруг его пальцев, что-то невнятно выкрикнула. Он подождал, наслаждаясь видом её разрумянившегося лица, и осторожно отодвинулся. Но Гермиона вскинулась резко, как будто и не лежала обессиленная:

— Хочу тебя… хочу сейчас, — жаркий шёпот проникает в ухо, а руки настойчиво тянут его за плечи, опуская на разгорячённое тело. — Ну же, Северус…

Его имя, произнесённое прерывающимся от страсти голосом, лишило Снейпа остатков самоконтроля. Он рукой направил себя в неё и начал двигаться медленно, осторожно, с каждым разом проникая всё глубже, пока головка мягко не ткнулась в препятствие. Гермиона слабо вскрикнула, Снейп замер. Девушка передвинула ноги выше, касаясь коленями его рёбер, и сделала движение навстречу:

— Да, Северус, да…

Он начал двигаться увереннее, постепенно ускоряя темп, а Гермиона вскрикивала, когда головка члена встречалась с шейкой матки. Как ни приятно было касаться преграды на самом пике, Снейп осознал, что тем самым отодвигает вожделенный миг блаженства своей партнёрши. Поэтому он сменил позу: соединил её и так высоко поднятые колени и прижал их своей грудью, продолжая ритмично вторгаться в неё. Теперь он не доставал до шейки матки, зато с силой надавливал на переднюю стенку влагалища, и оргазм Гермионы не заставил себя ждать — она замотала головой, невнятный лепет перешёл в громкий крик, мягкие скользкие стенки начали сокращаться. Огромная горячая волна затопила Северуса, и он излился в несколько толчков.

Они лежали рядом, пытаясь отдышаться, обессиленные и ошарашенные произошедшим. А потом Гермиона положила голову ему на плечо, обхватила рукой грудь, а ногу пристроила поверх его колена. И безмятежно заснула. Снейп тоже задремал, но не проспал и получаса. Мысль о том, как он будет объяснять произошедшее мисс Грейнджер, когда она проснётся, тревожила его. Конечно, она магглорождённая, и секс в качестве развлечения или терапии не должен шокировать её. С другой стороны, перед тем, как он взял её в Малфой-мэноре, Гермиона была девственницей. Может быть, её воспитывали в очень строгих правилах, и случившееся сегодня будет стоять в одном ряду с тем изнасилованием.

Снейп не успел придумать, как ему вести себя с девушкой, когда она проснётся, как Гермиона открыла глаза. Она посмотрела на него снизу вверх, улыбнулась светло и спокойно, провела рукой по его подбородку, спустилась на шею, проследила, едва касаясь пальцами, бугристый розовый шрам от зубов змеи. А затем приподнялась и поцеловала его. Прямо в это отвратительное уродство, которое Снейп не любил рассматривать, даже бреясь.

— Спасибо вам.

— Мне? За что? — маг опешил и даже отодвинулся, чтобы поймать печальный взгляд янтарных глаз.

— За это. За то, что вытащили меня. Не волнуйтесь, я не буду докучать вам. Я понимаю, что вы сделали это только из жалости, и я вам противна. Но всё равно спасибо.

И она опять опустила голову ему на плечо.

— Мисс Грейнджер, — нет, получается как-то глупо. — Гермиона, почему вы решили, что вы мне противны?

— Потому что вы любите другую. Ту, которая в сотни раз лучше меня. Она никогда не совершала таких непоправимых ошибок — она была умна. И, конечно, она была красивее меня, — девушка печально улыбнулась и откинулась на спину, заворачиваясь в сбитое к ногам покрывало.

Снейп сел на кровати и попытался заглянуть в лицо Гермионе.

— О ком вы говорите? — слабая надежда, что Поттер не всё разболтал своим друзьям, растаяла, как дым. Ну и Мерлин с ней, надеждой. Его теперь не слишком волновало то, что о нём будут говорить где-то там, на другой стороне земного шара. Гораздо важнее было понять девушку, которая лежала здесь и опять себя в чём-то обвиняла.

— О маме Гарри. Вы простите нас, но Гарри рассказал нам с Роном почти обо всем, что увидел в том думосбросе. Что убийство Дамблдора было спланировано, чтобы заманить Риддла в ловушку. Что это вы принесли нам меч Гриффиндора в лес Дин. Что вы всегда любили и до сих пор любите Лили Эванс, — в карих глазах снова заблестели слёзы.

У Поттера язык не только без костей, он у него, похоже, вообще за зубами держаться не может. Молчать о хоркруксах Дамблдор принудил его каким-нибудь хитрым заклинанием, не иначе. Надо было бы и на думосброс заклятье наложить, которое приклеивало бы язык к нёбу, как только этот паршивец начинал болтать о его содержимом, да, жаль, не додумался сразу. Снейп положил руку поверх тонкой кисти Грейнджер.

— Лили Эванс больше нет, и этого факта не изменить, как не изменить и того, что она навсегда останется в моём сердце, как память о первой любви и напоминание о вине, которую мне никогда не избыть, — хрипло проговорил Северус в макушку свернувшейся комочком девушке. — Но не смейте никогда даже подумать, что я оскорблю вас или себя жалостью…

Он замолчал. Гермиона ждала продолжения, но вскоре поняла, что его не последует. Тогда девушка вытащила большой палец из-под его руки и осторожно погладила его ладонь. Снейп снова перехватил её холодные пальцы и бережно сжал.

— Вам холодно?

— Нет, мне хорошо.

— У вас пальцы ледяные. И вы заметно похудели по сравнению с домом на Гриммо. Надеюсь, вы не истощаете себя диетами?

— Диетами? — она слабо улыбнулась. — Нет, диетами не истощаю.

— Вам нужно поесть чего-нибудь горячего, — и он встал с кровати, чтобы отправиться в кухню. Один секс не мог помочь в её состоянии. Сейчас ему было необходимо накормить её горячим, затем восполнить недостаток сахара в крови, а дальше — по обстоятельствам. Возможно, придётся возиться с девушкой не один день. Но видит Мерлин, она того стоила.

— Ох. Вы же, наверное, есть хотите, а у меня ничего нет, кроме хлеба…

— И давно? — профессор уже оделся и вопрос, заданный отстранённым, холодным голосом, заставил девушку сжаться в комок.

— Что давно?

— Давно у вас только хлеб? Вернее, давно ли я живу на ваши деньги? С мая?

— Нет. На площади Гриммо мы жили на деньги Гарри, — она села, кутаясь в покрывало. — Да вы не волнуйтесь, я позавчера заработала немного, только ничего купить не успела. А завтра я на работу выхожу.

— Вы нашли работу? Хорошую?

— Не сказала бы, — грустная улыбка больше походила на гримасу. — Посудомойкой в кафе.

— Вы — посудомойкой? А как же ваши хвалёные мозги?

— У меня нет диплома. А здесь немного опасаются британских магов из-за Волдеморта и его приспешников. Ничего, я в декабре сдам экзамены, получу диплом и устроюсь на хорошую работу. Вам не надо обо мне беспокоиться. Я в порядке.

— Вы называете это порядком? А читать вы давно разучились? Или считаете ниже своего достоинства попросить меня о помощи? Почему мой адрес до сих пор лежит на столе на том же месте, где я его положил?

— Простите профессор, я не понимаю, — её глаза действительно глядели на него с какой-то беспомощностью. — Ничего действительно серьёзного ведь не случилось? Это же всё временные трудности. Я — взрослая женщина, я не могу навязываться вам при малейшей неприятности…

Снейп молча вышел из спальни. Через некоторое время хлопнула входная дверь. Гермиона снова легла на постель. Потом положила руку на то место, где лежала голова Северуса. За ноготь зацепился длинный чёрный волос. Она накрутила его на палец, прижала к губам и тихонько заплакала. Вот опять она его чем-то обидела. То ли тем, что не попросила о помощи, то ли наоборот. Как бы ещё научиться его понимать…

— Мисс… Гермиона, просыпайтесь.

— Профессор?

— Конечно, я. Вы ещё кого-то ждали?

— Но я думала, что вы ушли…

— Не дождётесь, — кривая ухмылка приподнимает один кончик губ, почти не затрагивая другой. — Я ходил за продуктами и готовил обед. Вставайте, или я взвалю вас на плечо и отнесу на кухню.

Снейп одним текучим движением выскользнул за дверь, а Гермиона, наконец, начала приходить в себя. Из кухни восхитительно пахло куриным бульоном. Так значит, ей всё это не приснилось?

— Вам нельзя сразу нагружать желудок. Поэтому сейчас съедите немного бульона с вашими любимыми тостами, а через два часа кусочек белого мяса.

— Но профессор, ведь белое мясо любите вы…

— А вы откуда знаете?

— Я… я наблюдала за вами.

— Наблюдали? И что же вы выяснили? — чёрная бровь взлетела правильной дугой, пряди волос качнулись возле щёк, когда маг резко вскинул голову.

Гермиона отодвинула пустую тарелку, сложила руки на коленях и начала перечислять:

— Вы никогда не кладёте сахар ни в кофе, ни в чай, но любите много сливок и чтобы они обязательно были горячие. Вы терпеть не можете кексы с изюмом, предпочитаете лимонные пирожные и шоколад. Вы не можете спать после восхода солнца — малейший лучик света доставляет вам беспокойство. Вы всегда садитесь так, чтобы отслеживать все пути проникновения в помещение — окна, двери, камин. Если такое место занято, вы предпочитаете постоять. Я тоже.

— Что тоже? — ошарашенный Снейп не знал, что сказать. Про кексы с изюмом не догадывалась даже его мать.

— Тоже всегда держу в поле зрения пути отхода. После восьми месяцев на нелегальном положении это уже в крови. И лимонные пирожные люблю.

— Так, хорошо. Отложим пока лимонные пирожные, тем более, что вам их пока нельзя. А теперь расскажите, что вы такого натворили, что считаете себя виноватее Гриндевальда и Волдеморта вместе взятых.

— Это долгая история. Я сама напортачила, мне и ответ держать.

— За вами гонятся авроры? У меня большой опыт ухода от погонь.

— Авроры? Нет, при чём здесь авроры? — она вздохнула, немного поёрзала на стуле и опустила голову, ещё и зажмурилась для верности. — Просто, когда вы услышите, что я натворила, то выбежите отсюда и забудете дорогу в этот дом. И случайно встретив меня на улице, перейдёте на другую сторону.

— Сомневаюсь, что меня можно чем-нибудь шокировать до такой степени, — Северус приподнял ей подбородок, заставляя взглянуть себе в лицо. — Так в чём же дело?

— Я лишила себя родителей, — Гермиона выпалила это на одном дыхании, а потом осторожно приоткрыла глаза.

Снейп молчал, только левая бровь опять выгнулась дугой, приглашая расшифровать сообщение.

— Год назад я применила к родителям «обливиэйт». Они  забыли меня, уехали сюда, в Австралию, начали новую жизнь. А вчера… Мерлин, только вчера, а кажется, что полвека назад… Я пришла к ним, произнесла «фините инкантатем», но ничего не произошло. Они меня не вспомнили!

— А почему они должны были вспомнить?

— Но ведь «фините инкантатем» отменяет большинство заклинаний, к которым нет контрзаклятий. А к «обливиэйту» их нет, я проверяла по разным источникам. И к тому же накладывала его я сама, значит, и «фините» от меня должно было сработать. Не понимаю, что  я сделала не так? — прозрачно-карие глаза опять заблестели слезами.

Снейп откинулся на стуле и сложил руки на груди. Его глаза недобро блеснули.

— Так, а теперь вспомните определение этого заклинания. Я понимаю, что оно не из школьной программы, но раз вы так много про него прочитали, то и определение должны помнить.

— Заклинание стирания памяти. Действует на отдельные участки памяти объекта, уничтожая часть воспоминаний, которую колдующий хочет удалить из неё… уничтожая… Мерлин, что я натворила.

— Вот именно, Гермиона. Иногда надо понимать те вещи, которые вы бездумно зазубриваете!

Волшебница сжалась в комок, обхватив себя руками, как будто старалась спрятаться, защититься от него. Снейпу стало стыдно, поэтому он продолжил уже более спокойным тоном:

— Вы стёрли, уничтожили память о себе. Если только не были столь предусмотрительны и не извлекли сначала эти воспоминания, чтобы сохранить их.

— Нет, не была. Я же думала, что всегда могу вернуть им память простым «фините инкантатем»… Теперь я знаю, почему нигде ничего не говорилось о контрзаклятиях — их невозможно применить к уничтоженному. Мерлин, что же я натворила…

Она начала слегка раскачиваться взад и вперёд, пустым взглядом уставясь куда-то мимо Снейпа. Нет, так дело не пойдёт. Не хватало опять упустить девчонку…  Он встал, подошёл к ней со спины и положил руки ей на плечи.

— Спокойно, ещё не всё  потеряно. Восемнадцать лет — это очень много, и не так-то просто стереть их из памяти человека. Всегда остаются следы.

— Увы. Где не надо, я действую очень основательно. Я стёрла всё, даже свои изображения с семейных фотографий. Я закрыла для них свои игрушки и книги, что остались в нашем доме в Оксфорде.

 — В вашу основательность я верю. И всё же, мы сходим сегодня тайно к вашим родителям и посмотрим, так ли хорошо вы всё провернули.

Девушка потёрлась щекой о его руку, а потом он опять ощутил робкий поцелуй. Она второй раз за день целовала ему руки! И опять этот факт настолько выбил его из колеи, что он не заметил, когда она успела развернуться и отодвинуть стул. Теперь Гермиона стояла, опираясь о стол, а её руки гладили Снейпа по груди, плечам, осторожно прикасались к шее. Северус наклонился, впиваясь поцелуем в нежные подрагивающие губы. Ведьма приподнялась и уселась на стол, обхватив его за талию ногами. Одна тонкая ручка тут же запуталась в его волосах, а вторая скользнула к ширинке. Троллевы яйца! Он же не подросток, чтобы приходить в полную готовность после одного страстного поцелуя! Сейчас девчонка схватит его за вялый член и поймёт, что как любовник он для неё уже слишком стар.

— Нет, — Снейп резко отодвинулся, оставляя раскрасневшуюся Гермиону сидеть на столе с широко раздвинутыми ногами.

Пока маг пытался найти слова, чтобы объяснить, что ему нужно немного больше времени, ведьма сникла и сползла со стола. Она ссутулилась и медленно двинулась из кухни. Нет, так дело не пойдёт. Эта женщина слишком много думает и слишком мало доверяет ему. А должна доверять безоговорочно и не спрашивать объяснений его поступкам. Тем более, что он и себе-то не всегда мог их объяснить. Снейп догнал Гермиону в дверях, обхватил рукой поперёк груди и прижал к себе.

— Если я захочу разложить тебя на столе, я разложу тебя на столе, даже не сомневайся, — он шепнул это в ушко, прикрытое золотистыми колечками кудрей, и толкнул дверь спальни.

Они долго целовались, а потом Северус позволил девушке опуститься перед ним на колени, хотя по-прежнему не был готов к любовным подвигам. Тем не менее, вид его лишь слегка эрегированного члена не оттолкнул юную волшебницу. Она нежно лизнула головку, спрятанную под складкой плоти, а потом осторожно погрузила его мягкий орган в рот. И это было настолько сладко, что эрекция не заставила себя ждать. Гермиона нежно прижимала подрагивающий от прилива крови член языком к нёбу, потом опускала обнажающуюся головку под язык, и она тёрлась там о тонкую перемычку уздечки языка. Постепенно член налился кровью, и ведьма обхватила твёрдый ствол рукой. Северус слегка сжал её пальцы, показывая, какая сила нажатия будет для него наиболее приятна, а потом окончательно потерялся в ощущениях.

Эта ведьма оказалась удивительно наблюдательна и быстро училась. По изменению его дыхания, по едва ощутимым движениям рук она понимала, что ему нравится, и с энтузиазмом дарила это удовольствие. Снейп едва успел отодвинуться, чтобы не кончить Гермионе в рот. Она удивлённо посмотрела на него, а потом легонько толкнула в грудь. Северус как раз был сосредоточен на дыхании, пытаясь успокоиться, подвоха не предвидел и опрокинулся на кровать. Ведьма толкнула его в бедро, предлагая вытянуться поудобнее, а когда он лёг, оседлала. Затем она, закусив нижнюю губу, осторожно ввела в себя головку члена и решительно насадилась до самого основания. Снейп замер — такого он не ожидал. Утром девушка уже испытала оргазм, но с тех пор прошло четыре часа, и влагалище успело сократиться, а ведьма, видимо, не учла этого. Она сидела, хватая воздух ртом и не решаясь двинуться.

Снейп тоже замер, следя за реакцией своей неопытной любовницы. Если она сейчас устроит истерику и расплачется из-за болезненных ощущений, то с сексом на сегодня придётся распрощаться. И плевать на то, что ведьма довела его почти до пика и не дала разрядки. Хуже, что она может и эту неудачу поставить себе в вину и опять замкнётся в самобичевании. А если попытается продолжить болезненный акт, значит, не всё ещё потеряно, а у девочки есть мозги и терпение. Наконец, Гермиона нахмурила брови и немного двинула бёдрами. Её сосредоточенный вид в другое время вызвал бы у Снейпа улыбку — она сидела, насаженная на его член, и анализировала свои ощущения, как состав экзаменационного зелья. Но вместо этого маг замер, не решаясь потревожить девушку словом или действием. Ещё одно движение тазом. Слабая улыбка тронула припухшие губы. Гермиона упёрлась ладонями себе в бёдра и осторожно приподнялась буквально на дюйм, не больше. Так же медленно опустилась, но уже не до конца, видимо, чтобы головка не прикасалась к шейке матки. Снова движение вверх, более уверенное. Снейп длинно выдохнул, только сейчас заметив, что, наблюдая за партнёршей, затаил дыхание. А ведьма раскачивалась всё увереннее, всё быстрее.

Маг придержал её за ягодицы, выравнивая темп, не давая сняться совсем. Глаза Гермионы подёрнулись поволокой, неровное дыхание вырывалось из приоткрытого рта, щёки алели, и над верхней губой выступили капельки пота. Девушка изогнулась, опершись ладонями о его бёдра позади себя, и сильно, быстро двигала тазом. Она снова насаживалась до конца, но теперь ощущение головки, прикасающейся к чувствительному донышку, видимо, только увеличивало наслаждение. Оргазм накрыл их одновременно, и это было большим облегчением для Северуса. Потому, что больше терпеть он не мог, а кончать раньше девушки считал постыдным.

Гермиона рухнула на грудь Снейпу и не то мгновенно заснула, не то впала в забытьё. Маг с трудом переводил дыхание и думал, что отдавать инициативу в руки такой неопытной любовницы чревато неудачами или даже травмами. И в следующий раз он постарается мягко пресекать её фантазии. По крайней мере, пока она не изучит достаточно своё тело, чтобы не допустить неприятных, сбивающих с настроя ощущений. А потом укрыл свою тёплую ношу одеялом и тоже провалился в сон.

**Глава 14. Самое главное в жизни**

Северус уже минут десять рассматривал пушистую макушку сладко спавшей на нём ведьмы. Его совершенно не утомило то, что Гермиона использовала его тело как матрас. Почему- то её вес не помешал ему прекрасно отдохнуть. Видимо, выспалась и девушка, потому что она завозилась и потянулась, ощутимо придавив своим бедром его член. Снейп втянул воздух сквозь зубы и попытался осторожно отодвинуть её ногу. Волшебница подняла голову, вглядываясь в его лицо, затем, очевидно, поняв, что причиняет Северусу боль, тихо ойкнула и скатилась с него.

— Профессор, простите…

— Во-первых, не профессор, — Снейп притянул её, не давая вскочить с кровати, устраивая на своём плече, — во-вторых, ничего страшного. И в третьих, Гермиона, я думаю, мы уже можем обращаться друг к другу на ты.

Недоверчивая улыбка тронула нежные губы.

— И в четвёртых, меня давно мучает вопрос, почему ты сбриваешь волосы с лобка и ниже?

Она покраснела и попыталась забиться куда-то ему подмышку.

— Если вопрос тебя смутил, можешь не отвечать, — Северус сделал попытку подняться, но рука Гермионы скользнула поперёк его груди и заставила улечься обратно.

— Вы… ты не смутил меня. Дело в том, что я их не сбриваю. Помнишь, на втором курсе я превращалась в кошку? Ну, почти в кошку, — она осторожно обвела пальцем его сосок.

Снейп взял её ладонь, поцеловал пальчики и прижал к своей груди. Два раза за одни сутки — раньше ему вполне этого хватало, и он совсем не был уверен, что сможет удовлетворить юную ведьму в третий раз, даже при том, что это была женщина, которую он действительно хотел, а не какая-нибудь жрица любви из Лютного. Он просто не знал меры своей выносливости — ни одна из женщин не вызывала в нём желания провести с нею всю ночь, доставляя удовольствие, и проснуться утром, ощущая её голову на своём плече. Для того чтобы скинуть накопившееся напряжение, вполне хватало пары соитий под профессиональные, оплаченные галлеонами стоны.

— Ещё бы не помнить. Мне пришлось вместо рождественских каникул торчать в лаборатории и готовить кучу довольно трудоёмких зелий. Я, кстати, так и не узнал, кто же это такой умный, что сварил оборотное зелье, и для чего. Явно кто-то из старшекурсников, и, скорее всего, Равенкло. У остальных бы просто не хватило мозгов без руководства преподавателя не запороть его. И Поттер — как им удалось подговорить Поттера стащить у меня шкурку бумсланга, а потом запугать его так, что он после неудачного применения зелья не побежал ябедничать Дамблдору?

— Северус, какие старшекурсники? Какой Поттер? — она даже вылезла из своей норки под его рукой, чтобы удивлённо посмотреть ему в глаза.

— А что, разве нет? Ладно, можешь рассказывать, кто вам помогал. Всё равно я уже ничем не смогу ему навредить.

— Это я украла шкурку. Гарри только бросил на уроке петарду в котёл Гойла, а пока ты ликвидировал последствия взрыва, я забралась в хранилище. И оборотное зелье я сварила сама в туалете Плаксы Миртл. Там было безопасно: пусто, вода рядом и никто не заходит. А на привидение можно просто не обращать внимания. К тому же, — хмыкнула Гермиона, — Плакса постоянно заигрывала с Гарри, ей некогда было мешать мне.

Этого не может быть. Это зелье и шестикурсники-то правильно варят в лучшем случае один на поток, да и то не каждый год. Тринадцатилетняя девчонка, без руководства опытного зельевара? Тогда она просто драгоценность. У Снейпа загорелись глаза. Усидчивость, внимательность, целеустремлённость, желание узнавать новое — именно те качества, которые он всегда хотел видеть в своём гипотетическом ученике. И весь набор он нашёл в девушке, которая в данный момент прижималась к нему обнажённым телом. Да еще и какаду, который утром постучал своим кривым клювом в окно кухни, принёс согласие из редакции. Теперь у него будет публикация под новым именем в австралийском издании, и пусть местные зельевары только попробуют не подтвердить его звание мастера! А когда он снова получит его, расшибётся в лепёшку, но займётся образованием этой ведьмы. И пусть зельевар из неё не выйдет — фантазия слабовата, но он ведь и в чарах не профан. Нумерология, руны, всё, что угодно, лишь бы подольше быть рядом с ней. Лишь бы развить этот недюжинный талант. А потом пусть летит на волю, как бы ему ни хотелось задержать ее возле себя навсегда. Наверное, это и есть счастье — воспитать ученика, да такого, что вполне мог превзойти учителя. 

— Итак, ты сварила оборотное зелье на втором курсе. Но для чего?

— Мы хотели пробраться в гостиную твоего факультета, чтобы узнать, кто был наследником Слизерина. Мальчики и пробрались, но выяснили, что ваши сами не знают. А я перепутала волос. Думала, что он Миллисент Булстроуд, а оказалось — её кошки. Видишь, я же говорила, что  всегда всё порчу. А потом, когда мадам Помфри заставила меня часами втирать зелье против шерсти, я удалила волосы и подмышками, и там. Чтобы было гигиеничнее.

Снейп прикрыл лицо рукой.

— И мадам Помфри это позволила? — Он посмотрел на выглядывающую у него из подмышки смущённую ведьму сквозь раздвинутые пальцы. — Не верю. Она настолько консервативна, что даже седину не подкрашивает. Считает, что природа лучше знает, как всё должно быть в человеческом теле.

— А откуда бы она узнала? Она же не наблюдала за мной ежеминутно — у неё и другие дела были.

— Так. Что ещё ты натворила, признавайся сразу. Обещаю, пока мы тут валяемся голые, тебе ничего не будет.

Гермиона задумалась, смешно наморщив лоб. Снейп еле сдержал фырканье — наблюдать за мимикой этой непосредственной девушки было отдельным удовольствием, которым он сегодня мог наслаждаться беспрепятственно.

— На первом курсе я подожгла твою мантию.

— Ты? Я решил, что это близнецы Уизли. Такие грубые шутки в их вкусе, но никак не в твоём!

— Это была не шутка. Я думала, что это ты, а не Квиррелл заколдовывал метлу Гарри. Прости.

— Прощаю, хотя это была моя любимая мантия. И очень дорогая, кстати. Дальше, — Снейп снова, как в Хогвартсе, наслаждался ролью сурового судьи. Только запугивать обнажённую ведьму не хотелось. Сосредоточенная Гермиона была настолько забавна, что он с трудом удерживался от смеха.

— На третьем курсе я напала на тебя в Визжащей хижине вместе с Гарри.

— Помню. Если бы не Дамблдор, вылетели бы вы из школы, как три бладжера. К счастью, он смог меня переубедить.

— На четвёртом я похитила человека и удерживала его в течение месяца. Риту Скитер. Она была незарегистрированным анимагом и писала про Гарри всякую гадость. Я держала её в банке и кормила капустой.

— Ого! И это сошло тебе с рук?!

— Да, я понимаю, что действовала незаконно. Но она ведь тоже нарушала закон! Ладно, признаю, я поступила ужасно. Сейчас я бы так не сделала, — Гермиона вздохнула, устроилась подбородком на его груди и продолжила вспоминать. — На пятом курсе мы проникли в Министерство Магии и перебили кучу ценных артефактов.

— Сражались с самыми сильными тёмными магами современности и смогли выжить. Это настоящее чудо, я до сих пор не верю, что вы все вернулись оттуда потрёпанными, но живыми. Кроме Блэка, но он обычно сам лез под чужие заклинания — не мог не пофорсить.

Гермиона не стала возражать, она, если честно, и сама так думала. Немного покусала нижнюю губу и продолжила:

— Я умею создавать боевых канареек.

— Кого?!

— Маленькие такие птички. Если я сильно разозлюсь, они могут очень больно исклевать.

— Буду иметь в виду. Надеюсь, это всё?

— А ещё я ограбила Гринготтс, — Гермиона замолчала, раздумывая, есть ли среди её прегрешений что-нибудь сравнимое с этим поступком.

— О, да. Я в курсе этой эпической главы вашего крестового похода за хоркруксами. Лорд думал, что третьей была мисс Уизли, но я сразу узнал почерк: педантичный учёт всех мелочей. А побег на драконе тоже был просчитан заранее? Как вам удалось с ним справиться?

— Нет, планированием операции мы занимались вместе с Гарри, но дракон — его импровизация.

— Теперь я спокоен. Если у нас опять кончатся деньги, ты всегда сможешь спланировать ограбление очередного банка. Уходить будем на диком драконе — кое-кто владеет навыками их приручения. А для погони всегда есть в запасе боевые канарейки.

Гермиона ударила его кулачком в бок и засмеялась. Северус мысленно поаплодировал себе. Из чёрного колодца он ведьму вытащил. Оказывается, вызывать смех не менее приятно, чем страх или слёзы. Только труднее. Зато и результат приносит больше удовлетворения.

— Гермиона, у меня к тебе есть одно предложение. Только отнесись к нему со всей серьёзностью. Обещай, что не будешь ни соглашаться, ни отвергать его, пока тщательно всё не обдумаешь, — Северус даже сел на кровати, глядя сверху вниз на лежащую ведьму.

— Обещаю, — в карих глазах плескался испуг пополам с надеждой.

— Я предлагаю тебе стать моей ученицей, когда получу подтверждение своего звания. Потом мы заключим контракт. Я буду выплачивать тебе небольшую стипендию и процент от продажи зелий, в приготовлении которых ты будешь принимать участие. Естественно, еда и плата за жильё тоже полностью на мне, ведь нам придётся жить вместе, потому что учебный процесс будет очень насыщенным.

— Я… но ведь я бездарна в зельях… Ты же сам говорил?

— А я, по-твоему, только в зельях и разбираюсь, а в остальном — бездарен, так? — Северус даже немного обиделся на такой ответ. — Между прочим, когда в Хогвартсе случалось что-нибудь необычное, на помощь звали меня, а не Флитвика, МакГонагалл или кого- нибудь ещё.

— Нет-нет, прости! Я не это имела в виду. Я просто…

— Будем считать, что ты просто растерялась. Да, степень мастера у меня только по зельям, но мне вполне по силам подготовить ученика, чтобы он смог защититься на мастера по чарам, рунам, нумерологии или гербологии. В конце концов, экзамен у тебя будут принимать мастера именно по тем дисциплинам. И им будет неважно, кто тебя готовил, главное, чтобы ты была достойна.

Он немного замялся и добавил:

— Да и на мастера зелий я вполне мог бы тебя натаскать, только не вижу смысла — великим зельеваром тебе не стать, а вот в чарах ты вполне можешь добиться успеха.

— А я… А чему ты будешь меня учить? Ой, я согласна, конечно! И всё же, чему?

— Всему. Насколько я успел заметить, у тебя как раз тот склад ума, который позволяет изучать все аспекты магии в их взаимодействии. Нет, если ты хочешь углублённо изучать что-то одно, то так и будет. Но я считаю расточительством загонять твой талант в рамки одной дисциплины.

Гермиона порывисто села и прижалась к Снейпу, крепко обнимая его.

— Мерлин, я даже мечтать не смела о таком счастье. А ученику можно спать со своим учителем?

Снейп сглотнул.

— В Великобритании — нет. Там это считается таким же преступлением, как если бы я вздумал соблазнить ученицу Хогвартса, будучи преподавателем в нём.  Нужно будет порыться в местных законах. А теперь отпусти меня, нам пора вставать. Сейчас перекусишь, и пойдём смотреть, что там с твоими родителями.

Гермиона отодвинулась, посерьёзнела, но прежнего отчаяния в её глазах уже не было.

***

В быстротечных сумерках два прозрачных силуэта с отчётливым хлопком возникли в полутёмном холле, чтобы тут же слиться со стенами. На звук вышел невысокий мужчина с намечающимся брюшком, яркими карими глазами и глубокими залысинами в светлых волосах. Он оглядел пустой холл, зачем-то заглянул в стенной шкаф, а потом вернулся в гостиную.

— Ну, что там?

— Там ничего и никого, Моника. Это, наверное, опять твои гормоны.

— Уэйн, от беременности не бывает галлюцинаций! — в высоком голосе женщины послышались истерические нотки.

Две прозрачные фигуры бесшумно вошли в холл и замерли у стены. Если очень внимательно приглядываться, можно было заметить, как искажаются контуры предметов там, где тёплый воздух обтекает невидимых посетителей. Но хозяева квартиры не смотрели в ту сторону.

— Ну, тише, тише. Наверное, это внизу у какой-то старой колымаги стрельнул глушитель.

— И мы услышали его на двадцать четвёртом этаже?

— Я ничего не слышал, дорогая.

Мужчина, которого назвали Уэйном, обнял свою жену — невысокую женщину в шерстяном платье, натянутом на округляющемся животе. У неё были каштановые пушистые волосы, которые с трудом сдерживала тяжёлая механическая заколка, широко распахнутые серые глаза и припухшие из-за беременности губы.

— Уэйн, я сегодня опять опозорилась в магазине.

— Моника, пожалуйста, не начинай…

— Я не начинаю! Оно само! Я покупала маленькому вещи и опомнилась только на кассе. Стала отбирать у кассирши розовый комбинезончик и пинетки. Ты знаешь, что я ляпнула? Что для девочки у меня все вещи уже есть. Она спрашивает: — «Вы ждёте двойню?», — и только тут я поняла, что творю. Я бросила всё, разревелась и убежала.  Уэйн, я схожу с ума? Я перевернула гору литературы про позднюю беременность, но нигде не было написано про манию о воображаемом ребёнке. Я не думаю о ней специально, она мне не снится. Я просто в некоторые моменты знаю, что у меня есть дочь.

Уэйн обнял Монику и начал ласково уговаривать её успокоиться, она плакала у него на плече. Воздух возле двери как будто зарябил на мгновение, и невидимые зрители исчезли. Теперь звук их аппарации заглушили всхлипывания.

— Надеюсь, ты поняла, что не всё потеряно? Настолько большой и значимый кусок жизни так просто не вырежешь, — Снейп снял дезиллюминационое заклятие с них обоих и покачал головой, видя, что у Гермионы глаза на мокром месте. Он открыл дверь её дома, не включая свет, провёл девушку и усадил в кресло.

— Поняла. Но как ей помочь? А папа? Почему у него нет таких фантомных воспоминаний? 

— Во-первых, мы не знаем, действительно ли их нет, а во-вторых, беременность — это сильный стресс для организма, — щелчок пальцев привычно зажёг свечи, расставленные рядом с бра и торшером, выключенными из сети. Электрические приборы не любят магию. — Ты удалила все воспоминания, в которых находилась сама, но были и такие, где ты присутствовала не явно, они остались нетронутыми. Сейчас предчувствие материнства пробуждает именно эти куски памяти.

— Но это мучает её. Я не знала, что поступаю так жестоко. Подумать только, я жалела себя и совсем не думала о том, что чувствуют они…

— Так, хватит. Или ты прекращаешь самобичевание, или я не рассказываю, как мы можем помочь твоим родителям, — Снейп по обыкновению брезгливо поморщился, поднимаясь с корточек, но на этот раз в его гримасе Гермиона увидела надежду для себя.

— А мы правда можем им помочь? — она попробовала снизу вверх заглянуть в его глаза, но пламя свечей давало слишком мало света.

— Для этого потребуется довольно много времени и помощь опытного легиллимента. По чистой случайности один из них как раз находится меньше, чем в футе от тебя.

— О, да. Благослови Мерлин случайности. Если бы Гарри не поссорился с Роном и не выкрикнул тогда имя Волдеморта, мы могли никогда не быть вместе. И я бы лишилась не только тебя, но и родителей.

— Когда тогда?

— Утром первого апреля. В тот день, когда егеря схватили нас, а ты меня спас.

Снейп наклонился и опёрся о подлокотники кресла, с недоверием глядя в лицо Гермионе.

— Этот кошмар ты благословляешь? Но ведь ты вынесла столько боли и бесчестья? Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты простила меня за тот день…

— Боль — это всего лишь боль. Рано или поздно она заканчивается. Бесчестье? Оно должно коснуться не меня или тебя, а тех, кто сделал с нами это. А ещё тех, кто смотрел на нас.

— Могу тебя успокоить. Из тех, кто видел то, что я сделал с тобой, сейчас жив лишь Люциус Малфой, но он вряд ли когда-нибудь проронит хоть слово. Драко и Нарцисса не видели и не слышали нас, — Снейп снова выпрямился.

Гермиона некоторое время молчала, а потом тихо произнесла:

— Знаешь, у меня нет к нему ненависти, несмотря на то, что он сражался с нами в Министерстве. Никто не может наказать нас сильнее, чем мы сами. Вина из-за того, что я сделала со своими родителями, мучает меня. Не сомневаюсь, что презрение Драко за то, что отец поставил под удар семью, так же мучает Люциуса.

— Может быть. Сейчас ты поешь, а потом ляжешь спать. Нам завтра надо встать пораньше, чтобы перехватить утреннюю почту твоих родителей. Ты сможешь изменить одно из рекламных объявлений так, чтобы оно соблазнило их обратиться к популярному психотерапевту С.Т. де Солару? Его офис придётся делать здесь, моя новая квартира находится в магическом квартале.

— А ты можешь мне рассказать, как будешь возвращать память моим родителям?

Гермиона подтянула ноги, уютно сворачиваясь в кресле, и Снейп остановился в дверях, заворожённый этой картиной. Её лицо было мирным и расслабленным, глаза смотрели со спокойным доверием. Теплая водолазка с высоким воротом подчёркивала хрупкость плеч и мягко облегала небольшую грудь. Шерстяная юбка прикрывала колени, и длинные, идеальной формы голени, обтянутые телесного цвета колготками, так и манили прикоснуться к ним. Маленькие узкие ступни упёрлись в мягкий подлокотник. А возле кресла остались лежать сброшенные туфли. Снейп проглотил комок, вставший в горле, и немного хрипло сказал:

— Не возвращать. Скорее, выращивать заново. Но тебе придётся поделиться со мной очень многими своими воспоминаниями, чтобы я мог подсадить их в разум твоих родителей. И, учти, не только приятными, — от того, что девушка, сидящая перед ним, так доверчиво сбросила туфли, на сердце стало удивительно тепло.

— Всё, что угодно. Северус, ты правда замечательный. Ты совершенно не обязан возиться со мной. Я взрослая женщина и за свои ошибки должна расплачиваться сама. Так почему ты это делаешь?

У него не было ответа на этот вопрос. Он просто молча вышел в кухню и вернулся через некоторое время с подносом, на котором стояла чашка горячего шоколада и лимонные пирожные.

— Северус, не уходи от ответа. Если ты считаешь себя чем-то обязанным мне, то это не так. Ты ничего мне не должен, — она пыталась заглянуть ему в глаза, пока он прихлёбывал из своей чашки чай со сливками. — Ты не можешь меня любить, я понимаю.

— Что ты понимаешь? — досадливо поморщился маг. От комплекса неполноценности излечить эту ведьму будет, пожалуй, сложнее, чем её родителей от амнезии.

— То, что ты сильный, смелый, умный человек, блистательный учёный и привлекательный мужчина. А я всего лишь тощая заучка, надоедливая серая мышь. Теперь перед тобой открыты все дороги, а я гожусь только в посудомойки. Просто подтверди, что не любишь меня, и я буду думать дальше. А иначе с ума сойду.

— Я… — Снейп сглотнул.

«Не люблю тебя» почему-то никак не выговаривалось. Он её желал. Причём, не только когда видел, но и все те ночи, что провёл без неё в полуподвальной квартирке на углу Эвкалиптовой улицы и Среднего переулка. Даже сейчас, основательно выложившись днём, он по-прежнему хотел прикоснуться к её коже, зарыться лицом в пушистую копну волос. И эти её сброшенные туфли внезапно вызвали сладкое томление в паху. Но страсть — это ещё не любовь. Он признавал за ней стойкость, мужество, готовность помочь, ничего не требуя взамен. Но это тоже не любовь, это уважение. Он восхищался её умом, стремлением и умением учиться, но ведь и это не любовь, а желание иметь толкового ученика. Он чувствовал боль и вину от того, что оставил ее одну в чужом городе и даже не поинтересовался, как она будет жить. А боль — это уже похоже на любовь, не так ли?

— Я не могу этого подтвердить.

— Что? Ты не можешь подтвердить, что не любишь меня? — огромные глаза, шоколадные в приглушённом свете свечей, глядят прямо в его лицо. И в них мелькают страх, удивление, надежда, а потом снова страх. — Это… это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Нет, постой! Ничего не говори!

Собственно, он и не хотел ничего говорить. Северус бы просто не мог выдавить из себя те три слова, которые упорно завоёвывали в его душе лишь недавно освободившееся место.

— Послушай, тебе не надо отдавать никому никакие долги. Я освобождаю тебя от всех клятв, которые ты вольно или невольно дал мне!

Снейп замер, со страхом прислушиваясь к ночной тишине пригорода. Но никакие струны не лопались, магия решила проигнорировать эти слова самоуверенной девчонки.

— Не сработало, — с облегчением выдохнул Северус. Значит, его удача будет с ним! Удача и Гермиона.

— Что не сработало? — но профессор не ответил, и девушка, немного подождав, продолжила— – Ты сегодня потратил на меня свой выходной. Мало того, насколько я поняла, ты собираешься ещё довольно долго тратить на меня свои силы и время. И я не про ученичество. Ты совершенно бескорыстно предложил мне помочь вернуть память родителям. Почему?

— Действительно, зачем я возвращаю память своей тёще? Без неё жить гораздо удобнее, — сказал и замер. Четыре месяца без «круциатуса» — и его язык уже опережает мозг.

Можно бесконечно изобретать способы тайно спать со своей ученицей, но рано или поздно правда всё равно выплывёт наружу, и тогда — прощай, звание мастера. Можно попытаться прекратить близкие отношения на все годы ученичества. Но если тебе, старый мазохист, не привыкать к боли неудовлетворённого желания, то почему должна мучиться она? Брак смёл бы все преграды, и его подсознание уже стремилось к нему, но захочет ли терять свою свободу восемнадцатилетняя девушка?

— Северус? Ты что сейчас сказал?

— А что я сказал? — вот теперь она укажет ему на дверь. Потому что изучать и подстраиваться под привычки мужчины это одно, а принять его фамилию и, возможно, родить ему детей — это совсем другое.

— Это было предложение? Я… Я согласна!

— Что? Нет! — он развернулся и стремительно вышел из комнаты.

Гермиона бессильно поникла в кресле. Вот кто её дёргал за язык? Ведь ясно же, что ни общая постель, ни его помощь не означали, что он хочет надеть себе на шею семейное ярмо. Северус Снейп — примерный семьянин, это даже в раздел анекдотов не примут. То, что он назвал её мать тёщей, было всего лишь шуткой. Вот и надо было пошутить в ответ. Ну почему её хвалёные мозги всегда отключаются, стоит ему взглянуть своими невозможными глазами? Теперь он в ужасе сбежит и будет прав. Как обычно, сама своё счастье и разрушила.

Она ждала хлопка входной двери, а его всё не было. Снейп чем-то гремел на кухне, оттуда потянуло запахом нагретого металла. Встать и посмотреть, чем он занят? Но сил не осталось — сегодня у неё был длинный день. Даже переживать из-за его возможного ухода или надеяться на то, что всё можно исправить — Северус же ещё не ушёл — не получалось. Апатия наваливалась душным одеялом, замедляла мысли. Угораздило же её влюбиться в мужчину, у которого мозги работают со скоростью, явно недоступной обычному человеку, да ещё всё время в совершенно непредсказуемом направлении.

— Мисс Грейнджер, вы выйдете за меня замуж?

Гермиона вынырнула из вялого течения своих мыслей. Снейп склонился над её креслом, лицо совершенно бесстрастное, как будто сводку погоды читает.

— Что? Замуж? Но ты же сказал «нет»…

В чёрных миндалевидных глазах блеснуло удивление, обе тонкие брови выгнулись ровными дугами.

— Стой! Я согласна! Только ради Мерлина не дай мне сейчас ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость!

Гермиона зажала рот правой рукой, глядя, как он осторожно надевал на безымянный палец левой простое жёлтое кольцо. А потом Северус её целовал. Сидел перед ней на корточках, так что ей пришлось наклониться к нему, держал её лицо в ладонях, гладил большими пальцами щёки и целовал губы, нос, подбородок, мокрые ресницы (и когда успела пореветь,  даже сама не заметила), брови, лоб.

— Да, это хороший способ заткнуть мою болтовню.

— Я тоже так думаю, – маг легко поднялся и указал на её безымянный палец. — Это чтобы соблюсти традицию. Обещаю, в скором времени я куплю настоящее кольцо и заменю это.

— А оно разве не настоящее? — Гермиона поднесла руку к свету, любуясь совершенным ободком на пальце.

Снейп грустно усмехнулся.

— Я сделал его только что на кухне из галлеона.

— Оно великолепно. Зачем заменять его на то, которое заведомо будет хуже?

— Хуже? Гермиона, ты о чём?

— Северус, ты только посмотри: это же совершенство. Все линии настолько гармоничны, что ни одному ювелиру никогда не создать такой красоты. Это как воплощённая в металле формула. Просто, красиво, идеально.

— В нём почти нет золота. В процентном отношении в сикле больше серебра, чем в галлеоне золота.

— А, ты о сплаве? Но гоблинский сплав — это тоже совершенство, причём, проверенное веками. Нет, я про форму. Всё идеально сбалансировано — ширина, толщина, дуга подъёма. И поверхность — она настолько гладкая, что взгляд в ней как будто тонет.

— Но эта безделица ценой всего в один галлеон. Ты можешь подумать, что моё отношение  к тебе стоит так же мало.

— А разве любовь измеряется деньгами? Это кольцо — самое великолепное из всех, какие я видела. Если мерить красотой, то твоя любовь, хоть ты никогда не произнесёшь этого слова, самое прекрасное, что есть на земле. А я — счастливейшая из женщин. А теперь давай пойдём спать? Только я устала сегодня и ни на что не способна. Можно, мы просто уснём вместе?

Снейп засмеялся своим тихим смехом, наклонился и поднял Гермиону на руки. Она уткнулась лбом ему в шею, как раз в бугристый шрам и подумала, что как только доберётся до ингредиентов, сварит настойку белого ясенца. Человеку с такой стремительной грацией, наверное, тяжело терпеть это безобразие, которое стягивает кожу и не даёт легко поворачивать голову.

**Вместо эпилога.**

«Здравствуйте, дорогие мои Гарри и Рон. Как ваши дела? Как Джинни, Панси, Молли и Артур? Очень рада за Фреда, который научился колдовать левой рукой. Передавайте привет ему и Джорджу. Гарри, все зелья, которые ты заказал, мы сварили. Почему так много костероста? Рон, ты что, совсем не следишь за своими учениками, и они у тебя на каждом уроке падают с мётел? И почему так мало перечного зелья? У вас же там скоро наступит зима! К сожалению, мы не можем пока помочь вам деньгами, чтобы вы могли купить топливо. Северо сказал, чтобы ты, Гарри, больше не мучил мадам Помфри вопросами, что нужно в Больничном крыле. Он сам сварит вам всё необходимое. Следующую партию забирай, как обычно, через две недели. Рон, пузырьки с розовыми ленточками — для Панси. Из маленького по чайной ложке раз в неделю натощак — это витамины и минералы. Из большого — каждый вечер перед сном по десять капель на полстакана воды. Это зелье — последняя разработка Северо. Оно поможет убрать последствия «круциатуса» и восстановит нервную систему вашей малышки.

Простите, что не пригласила на свадьбу, но её и не было, как таковой. Мы с Северо расписались в Министерстве Магии, чтобы не расставаться на то время, пока я буду его ученицей. На близкие отношения учителя и ученика смотрят косо, зато свою жену муж может учить, как и чему угодно. Вы спрашиваете, как я живу со своим угрюмым испанцем? Можете смеяться, но мне с ним очень легко и спокойно. Единственное условие — ему надо доверять полностью и безоговорочно. Помнишь, Гарри, после Победы я кричала, что никому не буду верить? Я обманула тебя, как, впрочем, и себя. Я не могу жить, никому не веря. А верить Северо очень легко и приятно. И ты, и я знаем, что он из тех, кто никогда не предаст.

Мои родители пока не вспомнили меня, но только потому, что Северо «придерживает» их воспоминания. Он хочет, чтобы это произошло после родов, когда психическая встряска, неизбежная в мамином случае, уже не сможет сильно повлиять на состояние её и ребёнка. Папа, по-моему, начинает догадываться, но и он молчит, оберегая маму. А ещё он очень пристально смотрит на Северо, как будто прикидывает, подходит ли этот неулыбчивый мужчина в мужья его дочери. 

Рон, извини, следующие несколько строчек ты не увидишь — они только для Гарри.

Гарри, ты не прав. Не надо злиться на Рона. Он не бросал меня, мы расстались друзьями. И то, что он нежен и заботлив с Панси, ни в коей мере не может меня оскорбить. Если хочешь знать, я рада, что Рон нашёл свою любовь. А Панси достойна счастья, как никто другой: она сильная, умная, преданная. И к тому же она чистокровная волшебница и лучше понимает нашего друга, чем мы с тобой. 

Следующая часть для Рона, так что, Гарри, можешь не размахивать палочкой, мои заклятья тебе не взломать.

Рон, перестань давить на Джинни. Она умная девушка и сама знает, что делать. У Гарри, если ты ещё не понял, «синдром спасателя». Он стремится оградить её от всех переживаний, буквально укутать в вату, запереть в шкатулку, а шкатулку убрать в сейф. Ни одна девушка долго такой заботы не выдержит. Северо пытался как-то решить вопрос, который касался меня, без моего ведома, так я такой скандал устроила — сама от себя не ожидала. Зато теперь он всегда интересуется моим мнением, хотя делает, конечно, всё равно по-своему. В общем, оставь сестру в покое — они с Гарри сами разберутся. И, да, я согласна стать крёстной твоей дочери, если Панси не будет против.

До свиданья, дорогие мои друзья! Я очень по вам скучаю. Поцелуйте за меня Джинни, Молли и Артура. Надеюсь увидеть вас после Рождества, или когда на свет появится новая Уизли.

Всегда ваша, Гермиона де Солар.»

 

_Весна – осень 2012 года_


End file.
